The Moon That Embraces The Sun
by HaruHaru10
Summary: Ketika kau sudah menempatkan hatimu, kau tidak akan mudah tergoyahkan. Takdir seseorang, walau dipisahkan oleh manusia pasti kembali ke tempat seharusnya dia berada. Remake story The Moon That Embraces The Sun/ KyuHyuk / GS / Kdramatized.
1. Chapter 1

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple, tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Note: peran Kasim, nggak tua kek di drama ya. Ya sekitar 25an lah, kasim muda. nggak tega ngebikin abang Leeteuk tua. :D

Happy reading

" **Pada suatu masa ada dua matahari dan dua bulan. Siang hari terasa sangat panas dan malam dingin membekukan. Dunia berada dalam kekacauan. Waktu itu, seorang pahlawan muncul dan memanah satu matahari dan satu bulan, mengembalikan keteraturan dan kedamaian di dunia."**

Ibu Suri Lee sedang minum teh dengan keponakannya, Lee Dae-hyung.

"Kita tidak bisa setiap saat menunggu munculnya seorang pahlawan. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi pahlawan itu, karena hanya boleh ada satu matahari di langit maka satu lagi harus dilenyapkan."

 **Matahari melambangkan raja. Saat itu adalah pemerintahan Raja Younghwan. Adik tiri Raja, Pangeran Uisung, dianggap Ibu Suri (ibu dari Raja Younghwan) sebagai pengancam tahta anaknya walau keduanya memiliki hubungan yang baik. Pangeran Uisung dianggap matahari ke-2.**

Sekelompok orang berpakaian serba hitam mengendap-ngendap di malam hari dan menyusup ke sebuah rumah besar. Mereka menempel jimat di tembok dan mengubur sebuah buku kuning di halaman. Satu orang penyusup memasuki sebuah kamar namun menemukan kamar itu kosong. Pangeran Uisung tiba-tiba muncul, menghunus pedang ke leher orang itu tapi orang itu berhasil berkelit. Pangeran menyerang orang itu namun ia terpanah.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita terbangun di tengah malam. Sepertinya ia bermimpi buruk. Dia adalah Ah-ri, seorang shaman. Ia tahu "pria itu" dalam bahaya dan bersikeras pergi ke kediamannya saat itu juga. Temannya sesama shaman(dukun/paranormal), Jang Nok-young, mencoba mengejarnya untuk menghentikannya tapi ia berhenti. Sepertinya ia mendapat firasat … atau penglihatan? Ia melihat ke langit dan melihat bulan tertutup awan dengan cepat dan dengan cepat pula awan berlalu dan bulan bersinar menyilaukan.

Pangeran Uisung terus melawan dan tidak menyerah walau ia sudah terluka. Tapi perkelahian berjalan tidak seimbang. Ia hampir terbunuh ketika seseorang berteriak menghentikan, dia adalah Lee Dae-hyung. Pangeran Uisung memakinya, "Lee Dae-Hyung kau adalah anjing dan babi yang haus kekuasaan, aku akan memberitahu Raja mengenai kejahatanmu. Kakakku yakin lebih mempercayaiku daripada mempercayaimu."

Sayangnya hidup Pangeran Uisung tidak akan lama untuk menjalankan ancamannya. Lee Dae-hyung siap menebas Pangeran Uisung namun sempat memberitahu bahwa teman baik pangeran menunggu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Seorang pria bangsawan mati tergantung di kediamannya dan sebuah surat bunuh diri dilemparkan ke meja. Pangeran Uisung sangat sedih dan marah. Ia bangkit menyerang tapi pedang Lee Dae-hyung diayun mengiris lehernya.

Ah-ri tergagap melihat kejadian itu dari balik tembok. Dae-hyung melihatnya melalui pantulan di pedang dan memerintahkan orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu untuk mengejar Ah-ri dan melenyapkannya.

Ah-ri dikejar hingga ke ujung tebing. Dia berhenti tapi kakinya terpeleset hingga ia jatuh ke jurang. Para pengejarnya berlari ke bawah untuk mencarinya tapi mereka tidak menemukannya. Mereka hanya menemukan sebuah pita merah pengikat rambut. Mereka mengenali pita itu milik anggota dari Seongsucheong(puri bintang, tempat para dukun istana tinggal dan berlatih) kerajaan. Pemimpin kelompok pembunuh itu memerintahkan agar mereka mencari Ah-ri dan membunuhnya.

Di Seongsucheong kerajaan, kepala shaman menghitung semua anggotanya dan menemukan kalau Ah-ri menghilang. "kemana Ah-ri?" Kepala Shaman menatap Shaman Jang.

Ibu Suri dan Dae-hyung mendiskusikan apa yang harus mereka lakukan terhadap Ah-ri, yang sudah melihat semua kejadian itu. "Aku tidak ingin melenyapkan Ah-ri karena dia adalah shaman muda paling berbakat dan sudah kutunjuk menjadi kepala shaman berikutnya. Tapi kita harus melakukannya." Ucap Ibu Suri Lee.

"Dan aku tahu Ah-ri pernah bekerja sebagai budak dalam kediaman Pangeran Uisung dan ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Kita akan menggunakan hal itu untuk keuntungan kita. Kita akan menuduh Ah-ri menggunakan kutukan untuk menjadikan Pangeran Uisung seorang Raja. Dan apa kau tahu kepala shaman berpihak padaku maka akan sangat mudah untuk menjatuhkan Ah-ri." Ucap Ibu Suri Lee lagi."

Pengawal istana pergi ke kediaman Pangeran Uisung dan teman baiknya. Mereka ditemukan telah mati. Raja menerima surat bunuh diri yang mengatakan kalau Pangeran Uisung dan sahabatnya mengaku bersalah karena telah merencanakan pemberontakan. Raja tak percaya dengan semua ini.

Kepala shaman dipanggil menemui raja. Ia diperintahkan untuk menjelaskan isi jimat yang ditemukan di kediaman Pangeran Uisung. Kepala Shaman (yang sudah bersekutu dengan Lee Dae-hyung) mengatakan jimat itu untuk mengambil kekuatan matahari (Raja). Ia juga berkata jimat itu dibuat oleh Ah-ri. Raja memerintahkan agar Ah-ri segera ditemukan.

Ah-ri yang terluka terjatuh di depan iring-iringan tandu seorang wanita bangsawan. Wanita bangsawan itu, Nyonya Jung sedang hamil tua tapi ia bergegas keluar dari tandu untuk menolong Ah-ri. Ia menyuruh Ah-ri dimasukkan ke dalam tandu walau diprotes keras oleh pelayannya.

Di tembok masuk kota, para pengawal sedang memperhatikan setiap orang yang masuk. Mereka mencari Ah-ri. Iringan tandu Ny. Jung sampai di pintu kota. Pengawal memperlihatkan gambar wajah Ah-ri pada pelayan Ny. Jung. Untunglah pelayan Ny. Jung menyangkal telah melihat Ah-ri. Tapi pengawal itu curiga dan menyuruh Ny. Jung keluar karena mereka hendak memeriksa tandu. Ny. Jung menolak keluar dengan alasan ia sedang hamil tua dan setiap saat dapat melahirkan. Ah-ri bersembunyi di balik hanbok Ny. Jung. Pengawal memperbolehkan tandu Ny. Jung lewat.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah pengawal menyadari ada darah yang menetes dari tandu. Ia segera menghentikan tandu itu dan membuka jendelanya. Tapi yang tampak Ny. Jung yang kelihatan menahan sakit. Pelayan Ny. Jung pura-pura panik seakan-akan Ny. Jung akan melahirkan dan bersikeras mereka harus segera pergi. Mendengar nama keluarga Ny. Jung, istri dari Pejabat Jung Yunho, pengawal itu berubah sikap dan buru-buru mempersilakan tandu itu pergi.

Di tempat aman, Ah-ri mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan Ny. Jung. "Saya berhutang budi pada Anda. Bayi anda adalah bayi perempuan dan ia cantik seperti bulan."

"Jeongmalyo" ucap Jung Jaejoong senang sekali mendengarnya karena ia sangat ingin anak perempuan.

Ah-ri lalu mendapat penglihatan akan masa depan bayi itu. Gadis itu bertemu Putra Mahkota, menjadi anggota kerajaan, sakit parah, bulan tertutup, lalu kuburan. Ah-ri terkesiap tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Ny. Jung. Saat tandu Ny. Jung beranjak pergi, Ah-ri memanggilnya. "Ny. Jung, walau aku harus mati aku akan terus melindungi anak perempuan anda selamanya."

Jaejoong kaget mendengarnya, "kenapa kau harus mati? Berjanjilah padaku akan tetap hidup. Terima kasih juga sudah mau melindungi putriku."

Ah-ri hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. "Saya senang bisa berjumpa dengan anda. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Sayangnya tak berapa lama kemudian Ah-ri tertangkap dan disiksa di pengadilan. Teman-temannya menyaksikan dengan ngeri, terutama Shaman Jang. Shaman Jang menatap Shaman Kepala tapi Shaman Kepala menggeleng, lepas tangan dengan apa yang dialami Ah-ri.

Lee Dae-hyung, yang memimpin interogasi. "Ah-ri jelaskan jimat itu untuk apa."

Ah-ri dengan lemah berkata "aku tidak tahu apapun." Ia menyangkal semua tuduhan.

"Dasar pengkhianat." Tuduh Lee Dae-hyung

Mendapat tuduhan seperti itu tiba-tiba Ah-ri mendadak mendapat kekuatan ekstra. Dengan tatapan murka dan suara lantang ia berbicara pada Lee Dae-hyung:

"Daegam(tuan) pikir hanya aku yang melihatnya, bukan?! Daegam pikir semua akan berakhir jika Daegam menyingkirkanku, bukan?! Daegam salah, Daegam penjahat…Bulan melihatmu. Bukan hanya darah pria itu yang terserap di pedangmu malam itu. Cahaya bulan pun terserap ke dalamnya. Tunggu dan lihat! Satu hari nanti kejahatanmu akan diungkap di bawah sinar bulan! Satu hari nanti bulan akan memutus kehidupanmu!"

Lee Dae-hyung berteriak marah memerintahkan Ah-ri kembali disiksa. Ah-ri lalu dijebloskan ke dalam penjara untuk menunggu waktu eksekusi.

Shaman Jang menyogok penjaga penjara agar bisa menemui Ah-ri. "Ah-ri kenapa kau bersikap bodoh karena membiarkan cinta membawamu ke kediaman Pangeran Uisung malam itu", ucap Shaman Jang sambil menangis.

"Nok young-ah, baik Uisung-gun maupun diriku sama sekali tidak menginginkan tahta." Ucap Ah-ri lemah.

Shaman Jang merasa tidak berdaya karena tidak bisa menolong sahabatnya. Ah-ri meminta Shaman Jang melindungi seorang anak. Terlalu dekat dengan matahari akan membawa bencana bagi anak itu dan keluarganya, jadi anak itu harus dijauhkan dari matahari.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Shaman Jang. Tapi Ah-ri tidak memberi nama. Mereka tidak sempat berbicara lagi karena penjaga penjara menarik Shaman Jang pergi sebelum kedatangannya kepergok orang lain.

Keesokan harinya adalah pelaksanaan eksekusi Ah-ri. Hukuman ini sangat kejam. Kedua tangan dan kaki Ah-ri diikat ke arah berlawanan dan ujung satunya diikatkan pada kaki empat ekor sapi.

Ah-ri melihat ke langit. Ia melihat matahari terpecah menjadi dua lalu ia melihat kilatan-kilatan masa depan, dimana dua orang bersaudara (Kyuhyun dan Siwon) bermain dengan gembira. Lalu ia melihat putri Ny. Jung(Eunhyuk) menjadi Putri Mahkota.

"Dua matahari, dan satu bulan. Aku doakan kalian semua tetap aman." Ucap Ah-ri dalam hati.

Gong dibunyikan, keempat sapi itu mulai berjalan ke arah berlawanan hingga tubuh Ah-ri terangkat dari tanah. Shaman Jang tak sanggup menyaksikan eksekusi itu. Air mata Ah-ri mengalir, menyadari waktu kematiannya sudah tiba.

Tepat saat Ah-ri mati, seorang bayi dilahirkan. Bayi perempuan yang dilahirkan Nyonya Jung. Nyonya Jung dan kakak laki-laki bayi itu terpesona dengan kecantikan sang bayi. Cantik seperti bulan.

Shaman Jang mengubur Ah-ri di hutan. Ia teringat permintaan terakhir Ah-ri, untuk melindungi seorang anak.

 **15 tahun kemudian**

Di istana sedang dipersiapkan sebuah upacara untuk merayakan kelulusan para sarjana muda yang telah lulus ujian negara. Mereka akan memberi hormat pada Raja dan menerima hadiah. Namun dalam persiapan itu para dayang menemukan beberapa benda yang hilang.

Bukan hanya itu, Putra Mahkota juga hilang. Kasim Park Jungsoo kebingungan mencari Putra Mahkota.

"Aigoo kemana perginya Putra Mahkota?"

Putra Mahkota sedang berganti pakaian di sebuah ruangan tak terpakai. Di atas meja tergeletak barang-barang upacara yang hilang.

Di depan istana dua buah tandu telah tiba. Ny. Jung turun dengan wajah gembira. Ia menyuruh Eunhyuk turun. Gadis itu sekarang berusia 13 tahun. Eunhyuk malah sedang asyik membaca di dalam tandunya.

"Eunhyuk-ah segeralah turun jangan membaca terus nanti kepalamu pusing. Kita tidak boleh terlambat menghadiri upacara penobatan kakakmu sebagai sarjana muda terbaik di Sungkyunkwan." Ucap Ny. Jung.

"Ye eomeoni", Eunhyuk menurut. Ia melangkah keluar tandunya dan tersenyum memandang istana.

Mereka bergegas masuk dalam barisan dan mencari-cari Hankyung, kakaknya Eunhyuk. Hankyung termasuk salah satu sarjana yang lulus. Juga Woon, sahabat Hankyung.

"Eunhyuk-ah, itu kakakmu". Tunjuk sang ibu pada laki-laki tampan yang tengah duduk di barisan paling depan.

"Hankyung orabeoni(kakak, panggilan yang digunakan oleh adik perempuan pada kakak laki-laki saat periode Joseon) sangat mengagumkan." Ucap Eunhyuk kagum.

Hankyung menoleh ke belakang, dia tersenyum melihat ibu dan adiknya.

"Apa Siwon-gun(gun: sebutan untuk putra raja yang lahir dari hubungan dengan selir ) tidak ada." Ucap Ny. Jung sibuk mencari Siwon.

Siwon juga bersahabat dengan Hankyung dan Woon. Mereka bertiga adalah anak didik Tuan Jung(ayah Hankyung dan Eunhyuk).

Kasim Park masih kebingungan mencari Putra Mahkota Kyuhyun dan menyuruh beberapa pengawal untuk mencarinya. Sepertinya ini bukan kali pertama Putra Mahkota menghilang. Dan mereka harus menemukan Putra Mahkota sebelum Raja mengetahui masalah ini. Kalau tidak, bisa terjadi masalah besar.

Raja tiba. Semua membungkukkan badan memberi hormat. Termasuk Eunhyuk dan ibunya. Tapi perhatian Eunhyuk teralihkan oleh seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru safir yang terbang menghampirinya. (Kupu-kupu melambangkan takdir)

Upacara dimulai. Para sarjana yang lulus diberi hiasan kepala dan dijamu teh. Jung Yunho Ayah Eunhyuk melirik bangga pada anak laki-lakinya, sementara Lee Dae-hyung yang berdiri di sebelahnya melirik penuh dengki. Sepertinya ayah Eunhyuk mulai memegang peranan penting di istana hingga Dae-hyung merasa iri.

"Lulusan terbaik sarjana sastra, Jung Hankyung dan lulusan sarjana militer Kim Jongwoon, maju ke depan." Ucap sang Raja. Ny. Jung tampak bangga.

"Eunhyuk-ah lihat wajah ayahmu, dia tampak gembira sekali." Celoteh Ny. Jung dan dia menoleh ke sebelahnya ternyata Eunhyuk sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Aigoo, kemana anak itu." Ucap Ny. Jung.

Eunhyuk sibuk mengejar kupu-kupu tadi hingga ke sebuah halaman tempat di mana Kyuhyun memakai payung untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari panas matahari, ia sedang mengendap-ngendap naik tangga hendak melewati tembok.

Eunhyuk tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun di sana. Sementara Kyuhyun untuk sesaat terpukau melihat kecantikan Eunhyuk. Kupu-kupu itu terbang melintasi tangga Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk berhenti di sana dan baru melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di tengah tangga.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" Tanya Eunhyuk curiga.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Eunhyuk, tubuh mereka tertutupi payung. Keduanya berpandangan lalu buru-buru menjauhkan diri dan bangkit berdiri. Sesaat mereka merasa kikuk.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di situ." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk malah balik bertanya. "Kau juga, apa kau berniat kabur melewati tembok."

"Hei, hanya aku yang boleh mengajukan pertanyaan." Ucap Kyuhyun angkuh. Aku mau menemui kakakku yang dinobatkan menjadi lulusan terbaik sarjana militer."

"Sebenarnya, aku datang ke istana untuk melihat penobatan kakakku menjadi sarjana. Tunggu kau pencuri kan? Kau pencuri yang berniat kabur kan? Bungkusan apa yang kau bawa itu." Tanya Eunhyuk curiga dan berniat memanggil penjaga, tentu saja dia curiga pada Kyuhyun, satu-satunya lulusan sarjana militer terbaik adalah Woon teman kakaknya dan Eunhyuk tahu Woon tidak mempunyai adik.

Kyuhyun menyangkal tapi ketika ia mengambil tasnya, isinya berhamburan keluar. Itu adalah barang-barang yang hilang seperti cangkir, permen, dan kuas kaligrafi.

Eunhyuk menatap curiga sementara Kyuhyun berusaha memikirkan alasan lain. Tapi Eunhyuk langsung berteriak memanggil penjaga. Kyuhyun buru-buru menutup mulut Eunhyuk dengan tangannya dan menariknya melarikan diri.

Mereka berhenti berlari di tempat aman, sebuah paviliun dekat danau. Eunhyuk masih berniat melaporkannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengaku, aku keluar dari istana untuk mencari kakak laki-lakiku. Kakakku berbeda ibu denganku tapi dia orang yang baik. Karena kakakku anak selir, ia tidak bisa ikut ujian negara, tidak bisa mendapat karir, bahkan tidak bisa menerima cinta dari ayah kami." Ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

 **Flashback**

 **Kyuhyun dan Siwon bermain bersama. Keduanya berlatih pedang kayu. Tapi kemampuan Siwon lebih baik dari Kyuhyun hingga pedang kayunya tertuju pada leher Kyuhyun. Keduanya tertawa. Kyuhyun memuji kemampuan kakaknya. Sial, tepat saat itu Raja melintas dan melihat Siwon mengacungkan pedang kayu ke leher Kyuhyun. Raja melihat dengan pandangan tak suka dan berlalu. Siwon menghela nafas panjang.**

 **Flashback end**

Kyuhyun mengerti alasan kakaknya hidup seperti itu karena dirinya. "Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu kakakku karena itu aku ingin menemukannya sendiri."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, karena garis lahir kakakmu tidak bisa ditentukan olehmu. Aku yakin kakakmu memang orang baik maka ia tidak akan marah padamu. Hukum Joseon memang tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kakak beradik dibesarkan terpisah, wanita tidak boleh menuntut ilmu, budak dan bangsawan diperlakukan berbeda. Aigoo!" Celoteh Eunhyuk kesal.

Kyuhyun terperangah mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Oh astaga, aku terlalu banyak bicara." Ujar Eunhyuk malu.

"Apa kau bilang politik Raja semua salah?" goda Kyuhyun. Seharusnya aku yang memanggil penjaga istana untuk menangkapmu."

"Ye, bu...bukan itu" ucap Eunhyuk tergagap.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melaporkanmu jika kau berhenti menyebutku pencuri. Semua barang di bungkusan itu adalah milikku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk heran, "memangnya kau mampu membeli semua barang mahal itu."

"Itu karena aku adalah…Aku adalah… Pejabat istana jadi aku mampu membelinya." Ucap Kyuhyun angkuh.

Ibu Eunhyuk meminta bantuan penjaga istana untuk mencari putrinya. Ia sangat khawatir karena tidak bisa menemukan Eunhyuk. Tepat saat itu Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kembali ke istana. Ny. Jung buru-buru menghampiri putrinya dan memeluknya. Sementara Kyuhyun bergegas bersembunyi menghampiri penjaga istana dan memintanya agar tidak membuka mulut dan ikuti saja perkataannya.

Penjaga itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat , bahkan tidak berani mengucapkan salam pada Kyuhyun. Ia cepat-cepat pergi dari sana sambil mendorong si penjaga.

Saat Eunhyuk dan ibunya hendak meninggalkan istana, seorang dayang menghampiri tandu Eunhyuk dan memanggilnya. Ia memberikan sebuah surat dibungkus kain pada Eunhyuk. Ia menyampaikan pesan Kyuhyun, yang disebutnya sebagai Tuan Muda Gedung Bulan Perak (tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu).

Raja menegur Putra Mahkota Kyuhyun. Dalam jubah pangerannya, Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda. Ia terlihat tidak ceria dan sedih.

"Abeoji, aku keluar istana untuk mencari kakakku. Aku ingin belajar bersama-sama dengan kakakku. Bagaimana bisa aku mempelajari dunia jika aku hanya belajar dengan guruku dan tidak ada orang yang kuajak untuk berdebat?"

Raja menjadi marah dan memecat semua guru Kyuhyun yang dianggap menyebabkan pembangkangan Kyuhyun. "Putra Mahkota aku melarangmu untuk keluar istana dan aku akan segera mencari guru pengganti untukmu." Kyuhyun merasa tak berdaya.

Ibu Suri bertemu dengan Lee Dae-hyung. "Apa kau tahu arti di balik pohon bonsai, keponakanku?"

"Bukankah artinya menumbuhkan bibit kecil sesuai keinginan anda?"

"Memelihara bonsai tidak semudah yang kita lihat. Jika kita kehilangan kesempatan untuk menonjolkan sebuah bentuk, akan semakin sulit untuk mendapatkan hasil yang kita inginkan. Aku sudah mendengar kabar kalau Raja memecat semua guru yang mengajar Putra Mahkota dan segera menunjuk penggantinya. Aku mengingatkanmu Lee Dae-hyung bagaimana pentingnya posisi itu untuk diisi dengan benar, karena ia akan mendidik calon raja Joseon berikutnya sesuai arahan kita. Dae-hyung mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.

"Jeonha(Yang Mulia/Raja) saya mohon pada Jeonha agar Siwon-gun diijinkan kembali ke istana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Putra Mahkota Kyuhyun. Melarang mereka bertemu malah membuat Putra Mahkota semakin merindukan kakaknya." Ucap Ratu Cho(ibu Kyuhyun).

Tapi Raja malah marah dan bersikeras bahwa itulah cara para Raja mempertahankan tahtanya.

Ratu Cho keluar dari kediaman Raja dan berpapasan dengan Selir Park (ibu Siwon) beserta rombongannya. Keduanya memiliki hubungan saling menghormati dan bersikap sopan satu sama lain.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, saya meminta maaf karena putraku Siwon menjadi penyebab masalah." Ucap Selir Park.

"Itu bukan salahmu Selir Park, aku bahkan meminta Siwon menemuinya bila ia sudah diijinkan kembali ke istana." Ujar Ratu Cho.

Pangeran Siwon berkeliaran di kota mengenakan baju pemburu dan menjual ayam pada pedagang di pasar. Ia melihat sekitarnya dan tertarik pada sebuah antrian panjang penduduk. Pedagang ayam menjelaskan orang-orang itu mengantri untuk bertemu dengan seorang shaman kecil berumur sebelas tahun yang buta. Shaman itu dikatakan mampu melihat masa depan dan menyembuhkan penyakit.

Shaman Jang (sekarang menjadi shaman kepala) menuju tempat yang sama. Ia sudah mendengar ada orang-orang yang menggunakan anak kecil untuk menipu. Ia berjalan ke barisan depan tapi sebuah tangan terulur menghalanginya. Ia meminta Shaman Jang menunggu giliran alias antri. Shaman Jang tidak berkata apapun dan berbalik pergi.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu dan berbalik. Ia melihat Siwon dan menyadari, "dia adalah matahari Joseon yang satunya lagi."

Ia tertarik dan berdiri di ambang pintu bersama pelayannya untuk memperhatikan Siwon.

Siwon pura-pura berjalan pincang mendekati Shaman kecil.

"Doryeonim, apa keluhan anda." Tanya seorang pria pada Siwon.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan saat berburu di hutan dan kakiku sakit." Ucap Siwon.

Ternyata orang itu berkomplot dengan pria yang menjadi pendamping shaman kecil. Mereka saling bertukar kode.

"Kaki anda terluka" kata Shaman kecil (sesuai kode yang diberikan sekaligus mengkonfirmasi kalau gadis ini digunakan kelompok penipu). Tapi gadis kecil itu menambahkan, "Orabeoni, aku melihat cahaya di dalammu." Shaman Jang yang ikut mendengar terkesiap, apakah anak ini benar-benar memiliki kemampuan paranormal?

"Aku melihat cahaya kuning kemerahan yang cerah seperti warna matahari." Jelas shaman kecil

"Cahaya apa? Apa maksudmu." Tanya Siwon.

Siwon mendekati Shaman kecil itu dan menyingkap sedikit kerahnya, ada memar-memar di leher dan tangan anak itu. "Hei, Shaman kecil bukalah matamu karena aku akan memberimu kue, kau lapar kan?"

Ternyata gadis itu tidak buta dan ia langsung melahap kue pemberian Siwon. Gadis kecil itu sangat kelaparan. Pria di sampingnya malah terus memukuli kepala anak itu karena membuka kebohongan mereka.

Para penduduk sadar telah ditipu dan meminta uang mereka dikembalikan. Kehebohan pun terjadi. Siwon mengangkat gadis itu dan menggendongnya keluar. Di ambang pintu, ia meminta Shaman Jang memanggil penjaga keamanan.

Siwon menggendong gadis kecil itu untuk mencari tabib tapi ia dikepung oleh komplotan penipu yang menggunakan shaman kecil itu. Seseorang berhasil mengambil shaman kecil dari gendongan Siwon dan pergi. Untunglah Shaman Jang menghadang dan meminta agar anak itu diberikan padanya. Orang itu tadinya tidak mau tapi melihat para penjaga keamanan datang, ia segera menurunkan gadis itu dan kabur.

Sementara itu Siwon dipukuli oleh komplotan penipu. Mereka menertawakan Siwon. Siwon jatuh terkapar. Ia menghela nafas dan bangkit berdiri. Ia melawan dengan kemampuan bela dirinya yang mengagumkan dan menjatuhkan kawanan penipu itu.

Malam itu Siwon kembali berpakaian bangsawan. Ia berdiri di luar istana "Selamat malam abeoji. Maaf tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung dan bagaimana kabar Putra Mahkota."

Di dalam istana, Kyuhyun memandang ke langit. Rombongan mengikutinya kemana pun Kyuhyun bergerak.

Kyuhyun menoleh kesal pada mereka. "Aku tidak akan melarikan diri jadi jangan khawatir" (Kyuhyun tahu akibatnya, para pelayannya bisa dipecat seperti para gurunya). Angin bertiup menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga. Ia teringat kejadian siang itu, ketika ia terjatuh bersama Eunhyuk dan payungnya menutupi mereka. Saat itu angin juga bertiup membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga dan menerbangkan payung itu.

"Jika dia tahu kalau aku adalah Putra Mahkota, aku pasti akan mendengar lebih banyak celotehan darinya. Tapi aku rasa tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk bertemu dengannya lagi."

Kyuhyun melihat ke langit. Payung merah itu ada di sana. Tersangkut di atas pohon.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk duduk di kamarnya dan membaca pesan Kyuhyun. Pesannya itu berbunyi: "Hei kau mulai saat ini berhati-hatilah di jalan pada malam hari. Kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti, awas saja kalau kau membuatku marah lagi. Oh iya aku adalah.. Jika digambar, bundar. Jika ditulis, kotak. Kelinci hidup, ayam mati." Eunhyuk tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Jihyun-ah apa kau tahu arti kata-kata ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada pelayannya.

Jihyun tidak banyak membantu, "jika ayam mati maka siapa yang membangunkan kita pagi-pagi."

Siwon berjalan di luar rumah Eunhyuk dan saat tidak ada orang ia melompat ke atas tembok rumah Eunhyuk. Ia duduk memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari kejauhan.

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya membawa surat Kyuhyun sambil terus memikirkan artinya. Ia terus berpikir dan sadar itu bukan tulisan ayam/kelinci tapi "lahir pagi hari dan mati malam hari". Lalu apa yang jika digambar, bundar dan kalau ditulis, kotak? Ia sampai menggambarnya di tanah. Lalu Ia ingat kata-kata Kyuhyun," Aku adalah…."

"Matahari.." gumam Eunhyuk terkejut. Ia sadar Kyuhyun adalah sang Putra Mahkota.

Di istana, Kyuhyun memandangi payung merah itu dan berharap suatu hari nanti bertemu kembali dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk di tanah. Ia merasa lega karena mereka tidak perlu bertemu lagi walau itu merupakan suatu kehormatan. Sementara itu Siwon yang masih duduk di atas tembok tersenyum dan dalam hati berkata,

"Senang sekali bertemu lagi denganmu, Eunhyuk-ah."

TBC

berhubung unforgiven hero tinggal 1 part alias mau tamat, inilah gantinya. heehee semoga suka.


	2. Chapter 2

Sinopsis The Moon that Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple, tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Note: peran Kasim, nggak tua kek di drama ya. Ya sekitar 30an lah. nggak tega ngebikin abang Leeteuk tua. :D

Happy reading

Payung merah itu ternyata bukan tersangkut di atas pohon tapi benar-benar melayang di udara. Kyuhyun dan para pengikutnya terperangah. Payung itu jatuh ke tanah dan Kyuhyun mengambilnya.

"Apa payung ini adalah pertanda bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun. Tapi kasim Park ketakutan dan berpikir payung itu dirasuki sesuatu.

Eunhyuk masih duduk di halaman. Ia mendengar suara dan menoleh ke tembok. Di sana terletak sebuah surat yang ditindih sebuah batu. Ia mengambil batu itu. Batu itu bertuliskan: batu penghilang kekhawatiran. Sedangkan surat itu berbunyi: "Jika kau tidak bisa tidur di malam hari karena kekhawatiran, katakan kekhawatiranmu pada batu ini. Namanya adalah batu penghilang kekhawatiran dan akan menghilangkan semua kekhawatiranmu agar kau bisa tidur nyenyak di malam hari. Ini adalah hadiah perjalananku."

Walau surat itu tidak ada nama penulisnya tapi Eunhyuk tahu siapa dia. Pangeran Siwon. "Kenapa Siwon-gun kembali melakukannya lagi walau hamba sudah melarangnya. Berapa kali hamba sudah melarangnya untuk menaiki tembok dan sebaiknya langsung menemuiku saja." Omel Eunhyuk.

Hankyung dan Woon sedang berlatih pedang. Jihyun diam-diam memperhatikan mereka. Ia tertarik dengan bela diri tapi juga sangat mendukung Hankyung. Wajahnya gembira jika Hankyung menang dan berubah cemas jika Woon berhasil mengalahkan Hankyung. Woon menyadari kehadiran Jihyun tapi membiarkannya.

Kemampuan pedang Woon lebih baik dari Hankyung walau bukan berarti Hankyung tidak mahir. Woon memanggil "Doryeonim(Tuan Muda)" pada Hankyung karena derajatnya lebih tinggi walau mereka seumur. Hankyung tidak ingin sahabatnya memanggil demikian tapi Woon sepertinya sangat peduli dengan perbedaan status mereka.

"Woon-ah, di mana Siwon-gun malam ini. Siwon-gun sudah terlambat untuk pertemuan kita." Tanya Hankyung.

Woon melihat Siwon melompati tembok di belakang Hankyung. Lalu Siwon mengendap-ngendap menghampiri Hankyung dan melompat memeluknya dari belakang.

Siwon menggoda sahabatnya. "Jika aku tahu kau begitu merindukanku, aku akan langsung datang ke sini dan tidak berjalan-jalan dulu." Siwon memeluk Hankyung dan memberi selamat karena telah menjadi sarjana terbaik.

Ia lalu melompat hendak memeluk Jongwoon. Tapi Jongwoon bergeser dengan mulus hingga Siwon hanya bisa memeluk angin. Siwon cemberut "Ya, Woon-ah kau berhati dingin jadi aku hanya akan memberimu selamat setengah saja." Ia lalu merangkul keduanya dan mengajak mereka pergi minum.

Persahabatan ketiga orang ini memang menarik. Siwon adalah seorang pangeran. Hankyung adalah anak seorang bangsawan. Sedangkan JongWoon merupakan anak tidak sah seorang pejabat jadi dianggap berstatus rendah. Jongwoon berbicara dengan bahasa resmi pada Hankyung dan Siwon sedangkan Hankyung berbicara bahasa resmi hanya pada Siwon.

"Kenapa anda begitu terlambat." Tanya Hankyung.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku." Ujar Siwon.

Lalu Ia meraih tangan Hankyung, "aku minta maaf karena aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih aku cintai darimu."

"Apa Siwon-gun akhirnya menemukan gadis yang ia sukai?" Pikir Hankyung. Lalu ia menghela nafas , menyadari Siwon pasti telah naik ke tembok untuk memperhatikan adiknya, Eunhyuk. "Siwon-gun, apa perlu hamba ingatkan kembali tentang etika lawan jenis. Eunhyuk masih sangat muda."

Siwon cemberut. "Aku hanya mengintip Eunhyuk saat aku merindukannya mengapa kau harus begitu serius dan berekspresi seram seperti itu." Protes Siwon. Jongwoon hanya tersenyum geli. Hankyung melihat senyum JongWoon dan menunjuknya sebagai bukti bahwa ia memang terlalu serius dan perlu lebih ceria. JongWoon buru-buru pasang tampang serius lagi.

Hankyung mengancam. "Jika Siwon-gun masih menaiki tembok untuk melihat adik hamba maka hamba tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja."

Siwon meredakan kegusaran sahabatnya dengan memberi mereka hadiah batu. "Batu ini bertuah. Aku ingin kalian mambawa batu itu ke mana-mana agar kalian selalu ingat padaku."

"Batu itu terlalu berat untuk dibawa-bawa." Kata Jongwoon.

Siwon langsung mengeluarkan batu lebih kecil dan memberikannya pada Woon. Woon dan Hankyung tercengang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Apakah sekarang kalian setelah lulus ujian dan dinobatkan sebagai sarjana terbaik, apa kalian telah menjadi orang-orang yang bekerja untuk Putra Mahkota." Ujar Siwon.

Woon dan Hankyung menjadi tak enak hati dan diam membisu. Siwon buru-buru menyuruh keduanya bergembira dan minum karena sekarang mereka telah mendapat posisi di pemerintahan. Hankyung dan Jongwoon menurut, mereka minum. Sementara Siwon terlihat sedih di balik senyum cerianya.

Raja menerima daftar calon pengajar yang akan bertanggungjawab untuk pendidikan Putra Mahkota. Ia melirik pada Lee Dae-hyung. Sepertinya Raja sudah mengetahui keterlibatan ibunya dan sekutunya, Lee Dae-hyung, dalam pemilihan para calon ini.

Demikian juga Putra Mahkota. Ketika Kasim Park membacakan para calonnya, ia bisa mengucapkan semua nama calon tersebut bahkan sebelum kasim selesai membacakan. Kasim Park kagum.

"Nenek melakukannya tepat seperti yang aku perkirakan. Aku tidak peduli siapapun itu, mereka semua sama, ditempatkan oleh Pejabat Lee Dae-hyung untuk mendidikku sesuai dengan keinginan nenek dan sekutunya. Tapi aku Cho Kyuhyun siap untuk membuat guru baruku hidup bagai di neraka." Ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Ternyata ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyusahkan gurunya dan membuat mereka semua berhenti. Para dayang bahkan membuat taruhan berapa lama Kyuhyun akan membuat guru barunya berhenti.

Tak lama setelah Putra Mahkota Kyuhyun lewat, seseorang berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Putra Mahkota. Ia mengenakan baju biru pejabat kerajaan. Para dayang langsung terpesona dengan wajah orang itu. Bahkan ada yang pingsan.

Hankyung memasuki ruang belajar Putra Mahkota. Kyuhyun sudah memasang tampang bosan dan membolak balik bukunya dengan kesal. Tidak mau memandang guru barunya. Hankyung, sang guru baru, berlutut memberi salam. Mendengar suara seorang pemuda, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat guru barunya.

Ia terperangah. Hankyung tampak bersinar dengan ketampanannya. Tapi Kyuhyun bukan terpesona dengan ketampanan Hankyung. Ia tak percaya orang semuda Hankyung bisa menjadi gurunya. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui Hankyung baru berusia 17 tahun. "Apa kau di perintah oleh Ibu Suri?"

Hankyung kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menerima kabar kakaknya menjadi guru Putra Mahkota dari ibunya. Ia khawatir apakah Putra Mahkota akan mengetahui kalau ia adalah adik dari guru barunya. Tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan dari wajahnya. Bagaimanapun sepertinya ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan Putra Mahkota.

Sementara itu Ibu Suri marah besar. Rencananya berantakan. Ia ingin salah satu orangnya menjadi guru Kyuhyun tapi malah Hankyung yang ditunjuk. Lee Dae-hyung yakin Hankyung tidak akan bertahan lama menjadi guru Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya itu adalah ide Raja, agar Kyuhyun bisa berteman dengan gurunya. Raja mempertimbangkan keinginan Kyuhyun untuk belajar bersama kakaknya hingga ia memberi guru yang seusia Siwon untuk mengajar Kyuhyun. Dan Raja sepertinya tidak ingin Kyuhyun dipengaruhi oleh Ibu Suri dan Lee Dae-hyung, sehingga ia memilih Hankyung.

Kyuhyun mondir-mandir dengan gelisah di kamarnya. Kasim Park datang membawa laporan mengenai Hankyung. "Dia sempurna, wajahnya, perilakunya, pendidikannya. Dia adalah idola bagi para mahasiswa di Sungkyunkwan. Bahkan pelayan di sana terpesona dengan Hankyung doryeonim(tuan muda) hingga nasinya dua kali lebih banyak dari mahasiswa lainnya. Bukan itu saja, musuh pun berubah menjadi pengagum berat begitu melihat wajah Hankyung doryeonim yang bersinar. Hankyung mempelajari semua bidang studi dan benar-benar jenius."

Kyuhyun semakin marah mendengarnya apalagi Kasim Park pun memuji Hankyung. Ia menghukum Kasim Park berdiri menghadap tembok.

Malam itu Hankyung tampak muram. Eunhyuk pergi ke kamar kakaknya untuk belajar. Ia menyadari kemuraman di wajah kakaknya, "ada apa denganmu orabeoni? Apa Putra Mahkota yang menyebabkan kegelisahan itu? Apa masalahnya dan aku ingin membantumu."

"Putra Mahkota membenciku dan salah paham padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Putra Mahkota mau mempercayaiku." Ujar Hankyung.

"Apa orabeoni ingin disukai Putra Mahkota?"

Hankyung tersenyum, "apa kau punya ide?"

Keesokan harinya. Kyuhyun dan Hankyung belajar tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Hankyung hanya memandangi Putra Mahkota lalu bangkit berdiri dan pamit pada akhir pelajaran.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu malu, menerima gaji tapi tidak mengajarkan apapun."

"Yang Mulia tidak siap untuk belajar."

"Kau yang tidak siap untuk mengajar."

Hankyung menawarkan kesepakatan. "Jika Yang Mulia berhasil menjawab teka teki yang hamba berikan maka hamba akan mengundurkan diri. Tapi jika Yang Mulia tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan betul maka Yang Mulia harus siap untuk belajar. Teka-tekinya adalah: benda apa yang membuat dunia terang dalam sekejap dan gelap dalam sesaat?"

"Itu teka teki yang terlalu mudah, pertemuan kita yang berikutnya akan menjadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir." Sindir Kyuhyun.

Hankyung menghela nafas.

Putri Heechul sedang berjalan-jalan ketika melihat para kasim membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku ke kediaman kakaknya, Kyuhyun. Ia tertarik dan masuk begitu saja ke kamar kakaknya. Ia melihat kakaknya sedang sibuk membaca buku. "Apa orabeoni sedang dihukum oleh abeoji, kenapa harus belajar seperti itu."

"Pergilah." suruh Kyuhyun.

Tapi Heechul cuek dan heran melihat Kasim Park berdiri menghadap tembok.

"Tuan Putri, Yang Mulia sedang mencari jawaban sebuah teka teki." Ujar Kasim Park.

"Apa teka tekinya?" Tanya Heechul.

Tapi Kyuhyun melarang Kasim Park memberi tahu. Heechul merengek dan menunjukkan wajah seakan hendak menangis. Kasim Park tak tahan dan berbisik memberi tahu teka-teki itu.

Heechul berpikir sejenak dan dengan gembira berkata ia tahu jawabannya!

"Jawabannya adalah kelopak mata. Jika aku memejamkan mata, dunia langsung gelap. Begitu mata dibuka, dunia kembali terang." Heechul sangat bangga telah menemukan jawabannya.

Kyuhyun tak terkesan, "bagaimana mungkin jawabannya semudah itu."

Heechul jadi kesal dan pergi meninggalkan kamar kakaknya.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun memberi jawabannya pada Hankyung. "Jawabannya adalah politik."

Tepat saat itu Raja dan rombongannya (termasuk ayah Hankyung dan Lee Dae-hyung) melewati ruang belajar Putra Mahkota dan diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Kyuhyun menjelaskan "politik di istana menghasilkan keputusan yang dapat membuat dunia menjadi terang atau gelap." Raja dan ayah Hankyung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Putra Mahkota.

"Tapi jawabannya salah Yang Mulia. Jawaban yang benar adalah kelopak mata. Ujar Hankyung.

Jung Yunho langsung cemas dengan akibat yang timbul.

Kyuhyun kesal, "bagaimana bisa jawaban kekanakkan seperti itu yang benar."

"Jika Yang Mulia tidak menyukai sebuah jawaban, bukankah itu salah?"

"Joseonghamnida Jeonha." Ayah Hankyung cepat-cepat minta maaf.

Tapi Raja menyuruhnya diam dan tersenyum.

Hankyung menjelaskan, "melihat dunia melalui mata seorang anak berarti semua hal dapat menjadi gelap atau terang. Dengan kata lain semua hal di dunia ini memiliki kesempatan yang sama menjadi benar atau salah. Ini adalah cara untuk menjelaskan bahwa sudut pandang seorang anak yang tanpa prasangka dan keangkuhan adalah hal yang perlu dimiliki oleh Putra Mahkota. Karena prasangka dan keangkuhan telah mengaburkan pandangan Putra Mahkota."

"Bagaimana bisa seorang pemimpin memerintah suatu negara dengan mata yang tidak bisa melihat di dalam gelap?"

"Yang Mulia membutuhkan perubahan sikap dalam belajar."

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan marah dan memanggil kasim Park. Raja tersenyum dan ayah Hankyung khawatir. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun menyuruh Kasim Park menyiapkan meja dan makanan kecil agar ia bisa berbincang-bincang dengan guru barunya. Kyuhyun bahkan memberi salam pada Hankyung. Hankyung buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun.

Di luar, Raja tersenyum geli, "Putra Mahkota telah menemukan guru yang sebenarnya. Aku senang pilihanku sudah tepat."

Menteri Dae-hyung sangat kesal.

Heechul mendengar peristiwa itu dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar kakaknya bisa dikalahkan. Ia penasaran siapa yang bisa melakukannya dan berlari keluar. Tepat ketika itu Kyuhyun, diikuti Hankyung sedang berjalan.

Heechul terpesona melihat ketampanan Hankyung. Apalagi ketika Hankyung menoleh dan tersenyum. Dia sampai berbalik menghadap pohon dan menutupi wajahnya. Ia terpesona dengan Hankyung. Hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian dayang pengasuhnya.

Kyuhyun dan Hankyung minum teh bersama.

"Apakah kau benar-benar akan mengundurkan diri jika aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan betul?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hamba mendapat keberanian atas dorongan adik hamba. Adik hamba menyemangati hamba agar menggunakan ketulusan dalam meraih kepercayaan dari Yang Mulia." Ujar Hankyung.

"Aku terkesan dengan adikmu apalagi ketika mendengar adikmu baru berusia 13 tahun."

Bahkan Kyuhyun meminta Kasim Park untuk membungkuskan makanan kecil untuk diberikan pada adik Hankyung, gurunya yang sebenarnya.

Setelah Hankyung pergi, Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan gadis bijaksana berusia 13 tahun itu. Ia juga baru tahu kalau Hankyung baru saja lulus ujiannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia ingat Eunhyuk pernah berkata ia datang ke istana untuk menemui kakaknya yang lulus ujian hari itu. "Apa jangan-jangan Eunhyuk adalah adik guru Jung?" Kyuhyun menerka-nerka, dia sangat gembira.

Hankyung menyerahkan kotak berisi makanan kecil pada Eunhyuk. "Hadiah ini dari Putra Mahkota untuk diberikan pada sang guru."

"Berarti hadiah itu untuk orabeoni bukan untukku."

"Aku telah berterus terang pada Putra Mahkota tentang ide darimu itu. Dan Putra Mahkota ingin memberikan hadiah itu karena kau yang sudah memberi keberanian padaku."

Eunhyuk berjalan ke halaman sambil memegang kotak itu. Tiba-tiba kelopak bunga berjatuhan tertiup angin. Ia membayangkan Kyuhyun berdiri di sisinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar Putra Mahkota?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kuharap bukan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "makanlah makanan kecil itu." Suruh Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk memakan sedikit, "kue ini enak, gomapseumnida Yang Mulia. Apakah Yang Mulia sudah memaafkan hamba hingga memberi hamba makanan kecil atau sedang mengejek hamba."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghilang.

Menteri Dae-hyung dan para sekutunya sedang membicarakan mengenai Menteri Jung Yunho. Mereka takut kekuasaan Menteri Jung akan bertambah besar. Apalagi Raja menunjukkan rasa suka yang besar pada Hankyung. Tapi Dae-hyung tidak merasa terancam, "jika kita kehilangan satu posisi, kita bisa mendapatkan posisi yang lain."

Lee Dae-hyung pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia disambut oleh istri dan anaknya, "Sungmin-ah. Apa kau tidak ingin masuk istana? Kau bisa tinggal di istana, dan aku yang akan mewujudkannya."

Sungmin menatap ayahnya dengan bingung. Ayahnya bahkan menyebut dirinya ayah mertua Putra Mahkota.

Sejak saat ini pun Dae-hyung sudah merencanakan putrinya menjadi istri Putra Mahkota.

Eunhyuk berjalan-jalan dengan Jihyun ke kota. Eunhyuk masuk ke sebuah toko kertas dan mencari kertas mahal untuk menulis permintaan maaf.

"Aggashi, sebaiknya aggashi langsung saja meminta maaf pada yang bersangkutan." Saran Jihyun.

"Hal itu tidak mudah karena ia seorang yang sangat penting."

"Memangnya surat itu untuk Ratu?" tanya Jihyun.

"Aku khawatir akan membawa masalah untuk orabeoni."

Jihyun tidak begitu memperhatikan karena ia mendengar denting suara tukang besi. Ia minta ijin pada Eunhyuk lalu berlari keluar.

Sementara itu Sungmin dan bibinya sedang berjalan-jalan. Jihyun tak sengaja menabrak Sungmin. Keduanya terjatuh. Jihyun buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Sungmin jelas telihat kesal tapi melihat banyak orang di sana, dengan lembut ia memaafkan Jihyun.

Jihyun tak bosan-bosannya memperhatikan tukang besi membuat pedang. Walau diusir oleh tukang besi, ia tidak bergeming.

Bibinya Sungmin menyadari dompetnya hilang saat ia hendak membeli sesuatu. Ia langsung berpikir Jihyun yang mencuri dompetnya dan pergi mencari Jihyun. Sungmin melihat ke tanah dan melihat dompet bibinya. Tapi ia tidak bergegas mencari bibinya melainkan tersenyum jahat.

Bibinya Sungmin menarik Jihyun dan langsung menamparnya dengan keras. Ia menuduh Jihyun seorang pencuri.

Sungmin tiba di sana dan memarahi bibinya, "Imo ini tempat umum."

Jihyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin, "Hamba bersumpah, hamba bukan seorang pencuri."

Sungmin berlutut di depan Jihyun dan berbisik, "Buktikan."

Eunhyuk masih asyik mencari kertas ketika Siwon muncul di belakangnya. "Eunhyuk-ah, jangan membeli kertas berpola bunga jika ingin meminta maaf. Surat itu untuk Raja atau untuk Putra Mahkota?"

Wajah Eunhyuk berubah ketika "Putra Mahkota" disebut.

"Aku yang akan memilihkan kertasnya karena aku adalah kakaknya, Aku tahu apa yang disukainya." Ujar Siwon.

Merasa terganggu, Eunhyuk bergegas keluar.

Beberapa langkah ia berjalan, hujan mulai turun. Siwon kembali muncul dan langsung melindungi kepala Eunhyuk dari air hujan dengan menggunakan lengan bajunya. Eunhyuk terpana karena mereka begitu dekat tapi Siwon tersenyum dan menyuruhnya cepat jalan.

Siwon membawa Eunhyuk ke sebuah rumah. Tempat itu dipenuhi bermacam-macam tanaman. Eunhyuk sangat menyukainya. "Apa rumah ini milik Siwon-gun?"

"Rumah ini milik temanku, yang punya segalanya tapi tidak punya masa depan, jadi orang itu menghabiskan uang dengan cara seperti ini."

Eunhyuk tahu orang itu adalah Siwon sendiri. Ia ingat perkataan Kyuhyun bahwa kakaknya hidup seperti itu karena dirinya.

Siwon menunjukkan sebuah pot berisi bunga, "itu bunga kesukaan Raja."

"Orang seperti apakah Raja itu?"

"Raja adalah seorang yang adil dan berkuasa, yang selalu memikirkan rakyatnya."

 **Flashback**

Siwon kecil dimarahi ayahnya karena berani membaca buku yang hanya dikhususkan untuk dipelajari oleh para Raja. Lalu pada kesempatan lainnya ia memuji Kyuhyun telah belajar dengan baik hingga Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira. Kyuhyun menoleh pada kakaknya. Siwon tersenyum kecil pada adiknya padahal ia merasa sangat sedih.

 **Flashback end**

"Apakah Siwon-gun tidak ingin kembali ke istana? Mungkin ada seseorang yang merindukan Anda."

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang menungguku."

"Mungkin Putra Mahkota merindukan Anda." Eunhyuk berusaha memberi petunjuk pada Siwon kalau Kyuhyun merindukannya dan menunggu kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu kau juga mengerti kecenderunganku untuk melompati tembok agar bisa melihatmu?" goda Siwon.

"Itu berbeda," jawab Eunhyuk.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat. "Apanya yang berbeda?"

Eunhyuk salah tingkah, Ia tak tahan lagi dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Siwon. "Siwon-gun tolong kunjungilah istana." Pinta Eunhyuk.

Siwon tertawa senang. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara, dengan Eunhyuk menatap wajahnya setelah sekian lama. Siwon menyentil dahi Eunhyuk, "perhatikan dirimu sendiri." suruh Siwon.

Jihyun dipukuli babak belur oleh pelayan-pelayan Sungmin. "Siapa majikanmu agar kita bisa meminta uang majikan kami dikembalikan." ucap pelayan tersebut.

Sungmin dengan santai duduk membaca buku sambil bergumam, "Kau seharusnya berjalan menggunakan matamu. Kau telah mengotori pakaian kesukaanku, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu begitu saja."

Eunhyuk dan Siwon mengetahui dari tukang besi kalau Jihyun diseret dan dituduh mencuri. Eunhyuk terkejut dan buru-buru mencari Jihyun ke rumah Sungmin. Siwon tidak bisa ikut karena kehadirannya bisa menimbulkan masalah.

Eunhyuk kaget melihat Jihyun tergeletak di tanah dengan sekujur tubuh luka dan berdarah. Eunhyuk memperkenalkan diri sebagai putri kepala cendekiawan istana.

Sungmin buru-buru menghampiri dan memarahi pelayannya agar mencari tahu kebenarannya dulu sebelum bertindak. Ia pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Jihyun telah dipukuli. Jihyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya tapi tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Tapi Sungmin aggashi lah yang telah memerintahkan kami untuk memukuli Jihyun." Protes pelayan Sungmin.

Bibinya Sungmin buru-buru meminta maaf pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. "Akulah yang bersalah, bukan Sungmin."

"Aku ingin membayar sejumlah uang yang hilang." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga sudah menyentuh (alias memukuli) barang kepunyaanmu (Jihyun) jadi bisa dianggap impas." Sungmin berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk, "aku minta maaf atas kesalahan pelayanku dalam menangani situasi ini. Tidak mudah mendidik budak rendahan. Aku menyarankan agar kau menjual Jihyun sebelum dia menjadi pencuri yang lebih besar."

"Jihyun bukanlah barang yang bisa diperjualbelikan. Dia temanku dan anggota keluargaku. Manusia itu berharga dan uang yang hilang tidak sepadan dengan rasa sakit yang diterima Jihyun." Eunhyuk membawa Jihyun pulang. Sungmin marah dan kesal sekali telah di ceramahi oleh Eunhyuk.

Hankyung membawa hadiah untuk Putra Mahkota dari Eunhyuk. Sebuah surat dan kotak berisi bibit tumbuhan yang telah ditanam di dalam tanah. Kotak itu adalah kotak makanan ringan yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk.

"Itu tanaman apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Yang Mulia harus menunggu hingga tanaman itu tumbuh untuk mengetahuinya."

Hankyung hendak mulai mengajar tapi Kyuhyun malah terus menanyakan tentang adik Hankyung. "Seperti apa dia? Apa kalian sering mengobrol tentang berbagi macam hal?"

Hankyung terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun tapi ia menjawabnya. "Hamba membaca bersama adik hamba setiap malam."

Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Adik hamba adalah gadis pintar dan terdidik seperti sarjana manapun di Sungkyunkwan."

Kyuhyun terperangah. Ia berusaha menutupi rasa penasarannya, "aku terkesan dengan adikmu yang suka membaca sementara adikku bahkan membaca buku saja tak pernah."

Brakkk! Pintu terbuka lebar dan Heechul menerobos masuk sambil menangis ke hadapan kakaknya. "Aku….benci….orabeoni! Huaaaa…."

Ia kesal kakaknya menjelek-jelekkannya di depan Hankyung. Heechul mendekati Hankyung sambil terus menangis keras dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Hankyung. Hankyung hebingungan. "Aku hampir menguasai chon ja myun (1000 karakter hanja (tulisan cina) yang biasa dipelajari dan dikuasai anak-anak) dan aku bukanlah gadis yang tidak berpendidikan."

Hankyung buru-buru menghibur sang Putri dan melepaskan kedua tangan putri dari pipinya. "Tuan Putri berhentilah menangis atau wajah cantik Anda akan rusak."

Heechul langsung tersenyum, "Kau….pikir….aku….cantik?"

Hankyung tercengang.

Heechul buru-buru ditarik oleh para dayangnya. Heechul pergi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hankyung sementara Kyuhyun mendesah lega.

Kyuhyun membuka surat dari Eunhyuk. Kertasnya berwarna merah muda dan dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga kering. Kyuhyun terkesan bagaimana bisa gadis berusia 13 tahun menulis sebagus ini.

Isi surat Eunhyuk adalah sebuah puisi berjudul "Bulan di dalam Sumur" (karya Lee Gyu-bo, 1168-1241):

 _Seorang biksu yang hidup di gunung_

 _Menginginkan cahaya bulan di dalam sebuah sumur_

 _Ia menaruh air beserta cahaya bulan dalam sebuah kendi_

 _Ketika kembali ke kuil ia melihat,_

 _jika kendi dikosongkan, bulan pun ikut pergi._

(Artinya: keinginan manusia tidak semuanya bisa terpenuhi, apalagi melawan kehendak alam/takdir.)

"Hamba meminta Yang Mulia untuk melupakan pertemuan kita dan hamba sedang merenungkan kesalahan hamba (kesalahan karena menuduh Putra Mahkota seorang pencuri).

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menyadari Eunhyuk sudah tahu siapa dirinya dan adik gurunya benar-benar adalah gadis yang ia temui waktu itu. "Apa yang ia inginkan tadi? Melupakannya? Kyuhyun tertawa dan melihat tanaman (yang belum tumbuh) pemberian Eunhyuk, "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu?"

Heechul berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Raja sangat menyayangi Heechul, walau ia bersama rombongan menteri ia menyambut putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Abeoji, perbolehkan saya belajar bersama orabeoni, atau lebih tepatnya bersama guru orabeoni."

Raja terkejut. "Putri boleh belajar tapi tidak dengan guru kakakmu, karena tugasnya hanyalah mengajar Putra Mahkota."

Heechul langsung menangis keras-keras dan menghentakkan kaki tapi ayahnya tidak bergeming.

Dae-hyung mempergunakan kesempatan itu dengan membahas di dalam rapat istana mengenai pendidikan Putri Heechul. "Jeonha, hamba mengusulkan putri hamba Sungmin untuk menemani Tuan Putri Heechul belajar."

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan usulan itu. Oh ya, Menteri Jung, kirim putrimu juga ke istana."

"Ye Jeonha." jawab Menteri Jung.

Dae-hyung sangat kesal. Raja tersenyum melirik ekspresi Lee Dae-hyung.

Ayah Eunhyuk tidak terlihat gembira dengan permintaan Raja. Malam itu ia berbicara dengan Eunhyuk dan menanyakan pendapatnya. "Eunhyuk-ah kau boleh menolak tawaran itu, aku akan memohon pada Jeonha."

"Aku akan menerima tawaran itu abeoji." jawab Eunhyuk dengan ragu.

Ayah Eunhyuk merasa cemas. Ia merenung di halaman.

Ny. Jung menemaninya, "apa bahayanya menemani Tuan Putri belajar?" tanyanya.

"Aku tahu tidak ada satupun yang terjadi di istana tanpa ada strategi atau rencana sesuatu. Aku khawatir kedua anak kita yang harus berada di istana, tempat yang berbahaya dan tidak ada kebebasan."

Ny. Jung menenangkan suaminya. Ia minta suaminya tidak perlu berpikir berlebihan. "Biarkan anak-anak menjadi anak-anak. Ada seseorang telah mengatakannya padaku bahwa Eunhyuk memiliki takdir yang bagus dan orang itu berjanji untuk melindungi Eunhyuk bagaimanapun caranya."

Shaman Jang mengunjungi makam Ah-ri. "Ah-ri tunjukkanlah padaku anak yang harus aku lindungi."

Ratu Cho bertemu dengan Ibu Suri untuk meminta maaf atas sikap Putri Heechul yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Tidak apa-apa Ratu Cho. Gadis-gadis ini (Eunhyuk dan Sungmin) akan membantu membimbing Putri." Ujar Ibu Suri.

Seorang pelayan melaporkan bahwa shaman kepala Jang dan rombongannya tengah kembali ke istana. Ibu Suri ingin Shaman Jang melihat wajah kedua gadis yang dipilih untuk menemani Putri Heechul. Siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka bisa menjadi Putri Mahkota. Ratu Cho terlihat tidak setuju dengan usul Ibu Suri tapi tak berani membantah.

Shaman Jang kembali ke istana dengan iring-iringan yang panjang. Shaman kecil yang ditolongnya melompat-lompat gembira di sebelah tandunya. Ia tiba bersamaan di depan istana dengan sebuah tandu lain.

Shaman Jang keluar dari tandu. Demikan juga Eunhyuk. Shaman Jang terpaku melihat Eunhyuk. Ia ingat perkataan Ah-ri: "Anak itu lahir untuk melindungi matahari walau ia akan musnah jika terlalu dekat dengan matahari."

Sebuah tandu lain tiba. Sungmin melangkah keluar. Shaman Jang melihat aura gelap Sungmin dan terkesiap: "Dua bulan."

TBC

kyuhyuklove: iyaaa, gue sedih di FFN yg castnya kyuhyuk dikit banget. Insyaallah ya. makasih dah mau baca.

lovehyukkie19, Baby niz 137: thanks dah mau baca. :)

oh iya FFN lagi error kah, ff yg ku publish dr kemarin sampe skrg reviewnya kok nggak nambah ya padahal di email nongol pemberitahuannya. aneh


	3. Chapter 3

The Moon Than Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast: Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon)

Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(Yeon Woo/Wol)

Siwon(Yang Myung)

Sungmin(Bo Kyung)

Hankyung(Heo Yeom)

Heechul(Min Hwa)

Jungsoo(Hyung Sun) -Kibum(Jan Shil)

Jongwoon(Chae Woon) -Jihyun(Seul)

& other cast

Happy reading

Shaman Jang terkejut melihat "dua bulan" di hadapannya. Ia segera mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk adalah anak yang harus ia lindungi. Bulan yang bila terlalu dekat dengan matahari akan menghancurkan keluarganya, namun ditakdirkan untuk mendampingi matahari. Ia ingat Ah-ri berkata anak itu harus dijauhkan dari matahari agar selamat. Sementara bulan yang satu lagi, Sungmin, mengeluarkan energi gelap dan jahat.

"Apa kau juga datang ke istana untuk menemani Tuan Putri?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Iya, apa kau juga?" tanya Eunhyuk balik. Sungmin menghela nafas kesal. Eunhyuk jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

Shaman Jang terus memperhatikan keduanya sampai pelayannya mengingatkan kalau ia ditunggu Ibu Suri.

"Shaman Jang, gunakan kemampuanmu untuk melihat apakah salah satu dari kedua gadis yang baru datang itu, apa berpotensi menjadi Putri Mahkota." Pinta Ibu Suri.

Shaman Jang tertegun mendengar permintaan Ibu Suri.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk diantar ke dalam sebuah kamar untuk menunggu. Keduanya langsung mengambil posisi berjauhan. Eunhyuk menyadari mereka tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Ia beringsut mendekati Sungmin dan mengajak berteman, agar mereka melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi (peristiwa Jihyun). Sungmin tersenyum sinis tapi ia sudah diperingatkan oleh ayahnya agar tidak membuat musuh di istana atau membiarkan perasaan yang sebenarnya terlihat oleh orang lain.

Sungmin tersenyum palsu dan menerima ajakan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lega. "Tadinya aku mengira kau marah akibat kejadian waktu itu."

Sungmin menyangkalnya. "Sudahlah, lupakan kejadian itu."

Eunhyuk mendekati Sungmin dan memegang tangannya, "Mari kita berteman baik mulai sekarang." Sungmin memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia melihat tanamannya (pemberian Eunhyuk) yang sudah tumbuh dan bertanya-tanya tumbuhan apakah itu. Tapi suatu pikiran menyenangkan melintas di benaknya. Ia bisa bertanya langsung pada Eunhyuk.

Kasim Park datang melapor pada Kyuhyun, "Yang Mulia, ada dua gadis yang datang untuk menemui Tuan Putri Heechul, mereka Eunhyuk aggashi putri dari keluarga Jung dan Sungmin aggashi putri dari keluarga Lee.

"Eunhyuk." Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Begitu mengetahui Eunhyuk ke istana, Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga. Eunhyuk…nama yang indah," gumamnya.

Kasim Park melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang cerah. " Apa Yang Mulia menyukai salah satu dari kedua gadis itu?"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kasim Park, "Jungsoo-ya, hanya kau seorang yang aku sukai."

"Yang Mulia, mengapa Anda seperti ini?"

"Animnida, Yang Mulia!" Kasim Park berteriak.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Jungsoo-ya biarkan aku menemui Eunhyuk diam-diam." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Kasim Park berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. "Hal itu tidak mungkin Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia tidak bisa bertemu dengan seorang gadis secara pribadi di istana. Bagaimana bisa Yang Mulia pergi tanpa diketahui para dayang dan bekeliaran tanpa diketahui para penjaga."

"Itulah sebabnya aku meminta bantuanmu."

"Apa Yang Mulia sudah lupa dengan kejadian terakhir?" tanya kasim Park. Yang Mulia dihukum karena pergi secara diam-diam."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Jungsoo-ya, siapa yang dengan tulus menyemangatimu dan membantumu dengan tulus ketika kau gagal dalam evaluasi?" tanya Kyuhyun, memotong perkataan kasim Park,

"A-a-a-a….Anda, Yang Mulia."

"Siapa yang membantumu berkonsentrasi, belajar, dan membimbingmu saat ujian?"

"Anda, Yang Mulia," jawab kasim Park sedih, menyadari ke arah mana perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Dan kepada siapa kau harus berterimakasih atas kenaikan jabatanmu?"

"Yang Muliaaa," ujar kasim Park hampir menangis, pasrah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menuliskan pesannya untuk Eunhyuk: "Setelah mendengarmu datang, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk segera menemuimu. Cho Kyuhyun."

Kasim Park memberikan surat itu pada seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu tidak mau. Tapi ketika kasim Park memberikan hadiah, pelayan itu berjanji akan merahasiakannya. Ia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam kotak peralatan menjahit yang akan diberikan pada Eunhyuk.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menghadap Ratu Cho. Ratu menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan lembut dan memberi petuah-petuah dengan anggun. Pintu dibuka, Putri Heechul lari-lari memberi salam pada ibunya lalu langsung duduk membelakangi ibunya dan bertanya pada kedua gadis itu "siapa diantara kalian berdua yang adiknya sarjana Jung Hankyung."

"Putri," Ratu memperingatkan. Tapi Heechul tidak mau mendengar. Dia beringsut ke depan Sungmin, "apakah kau?" Sungmin tak menjawab.

"Kau?" tanya Heechul pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kebingungan. Heechul terus mendesak menginginkan jawaban.

"Ye, Tuan Putri, saya adik sarjana Jung Hankyung."

"Wah sudah kuduga. Kau mirip dengan sarjana Jung dan sangat cantik," seru Heechul dengan kagum.

Sungmin melirik dengan cemburu, apalagi ketika Tuan Putri memberi hadiah pada Eunhyuk.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk selanjutnya menghadap Ibu Suri. Mereka memberi hormat dengan anggun. Ibu Suri terkesan, terutama pada Sungmin. (Lee Dae-hyung adalah keponakan Ibu Suri jadi Sungmin masih satu keluarga dengan Ibu Suri. Tapi Ibu suri tidak memperlihatkannya.)

"Ratu Cho, Selir Park."

"Ye, Daebi mama(Ibu Suri)."

"Kedua gadis ini bagai bunga yang sedang mekar." Ucap Ibu Suri.

Di balik pemisah ruangan di kamar Ibu Suri, Shaman Jang memperhatikan wajah keduanya. "Di langit Joseon ada dua bulan," ucapnya dalam hati.

"Yang Mulia, saya harap Anda tidak berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan sepak bola itu. Saya khawatir Yang Mulia terluka."

"Tapi aku tidak tahan, aku bisa mati bosan disini." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau raja mengetahuinya, aku yang akan mati," keluh kasim Park.

"Kau memang cerewet," gerutu Kyuhyun.

Saat ia memalingkan wajah, ia melihat Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, "bagaimana kabar Yang Mulia."

"Hyung-nim!" Kyuhyun tertawa dan berlari memeluk Siwon.

"Hyung-nim, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

"Tapi Yang Mulia, Anda harus segera pergi." Kasim Park mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun mendapat ide. Ia mengajak Siwon ikut bermain dalam pertandingan. Ia memerintahkan pengawalnya dibagi menjadi dua tim. Mereka akan bermain sepak bola.

Tim Kyuhyun berseragam biru. Hankyung dan Siwon termasuk di dalamnya. Woon berada di tim merah. Hankyung, Siwon dan Woon saling melempar senyum lalu mengulurkan kepalan tangan mereka.

Kyuhyun heran, "ternyata mereka bertiga saling kenal."

"Yang Mulia perkenalkan dia Woon. Woon adalah juara pertama ujian bela diri sedangkan Hankyung juara pertama ujian sastra." Kyuhyun jadi ingat, ia pernah berbohong pada Eunhyuk bahwa kakaknya adalah juara pertama bela diri di Sungkyunkwan.

"Kau pria yang hampir menjadi kakakku. Ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan," ujar Kyuhyun geli. Woon kebingungan, demikan pula Hankyung dan Siwon.

Sementara para pria memeras keringat, para wanita menjahit dalam keheningan. Heechul langsung merasa bosan dan mengeluh. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ketika hendak mengambil sesuatu dalam kotak jahitnya, Eunhyuk menemukan kain yang berisi surat Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk membacanya dan membayangkan Kyuhyun sedang mengancamnya sambil mengacungkan jari, "Aku tidak bisa tidur saat tahu kau akan datang. Aku akan segera mengirim seseorang, jadi mari kita bertemu."

Eunhyuk cepat-cepat melipat surat itu kembali.

Sungmin sekilas melihatnya "ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Eunhyuk gugup.

Heechul tak tahan lagi. Ia menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan mengajaknya bermain. Mereka keluar diikuti para dayang, meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Sungmin menjadi kesal.

Ia berdiri dan menyusul mereka, tapi ia berbalik dan membaca surat yang tergeletak di kotak menjahit Eunhyuk. "Cho Kyuhyun?" gumam Sungmin. Sungmin tidak tahu kalau itu adalah nama sang Putra Mahkota.

Heechul mengajak Eunhyuk bermain. Eunhyuk tersenyum tapi tidak mengikutinya. Sungmin segera mengikuti Heechul dan bermain. Matanya ditutup dan ia harus menangkap Heechul atau para dayang yang ikut bermain.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan mereka dari pinggir.

Kasim Park mendekatinya, "apakah Anda Eunhyuk aggashi." Eunhyuk menoleh dan ingat Kyuhyun menulis dalam suratnya bahwa seseorang akan datang mencarinya. Eunhyuk berbohong "joseonghamnida, bukan saya orangnya," lalu ia buru-buru ikut bermain.

Kasim Park kebingungan karena Eunhyuk sangat mirip dengan Hankyung. Lalu ia melihat Sungmin dan berpikir pastilah dia yang namanya "Eunhyuk".

Tiba-tiba Heechul berdiri di hadapan kasim Park. Kasim Park segera pamit mohon diri tapi Heechul menarik ikat pinggangnya dan berhasil menjebak kasim Park, "di mana sarjana Hankyung kasim Park?"

Kasim Park menghela napas dan menunjuk dimana Hankyung berada.

Heechul tersenyum saat tahu Hankyung dan kakaknya sedang bertanding.

Sekejap kemudian tempat itu sepi, hanya tersisa sang dayang pengasuh yang ditutup matanya.

Heechul mengajak Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menonton pertandingan itu. Belum ada yang membuat gol. Siwon hampir berhasil tapi Woon menghentikan bola itu sebelum masuk gawang.

Kyuhyun mendapat giliran menggiring bola. Ia berhasil membuat gol pertama. Semua bertepuk tangan. Heechul mencari-cari di mana Hankyung, sementara Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun dan terpaku. Sungmin juga mengenali Putra Mahkota karena bajunya beda sendiri dan langsung menyukainya.

"Daebi mama, keinginan Anda akan terkabul. Salah satu dari dua gadis itu berpotensi menjadi istri Putra Mahkota." Kata Shaman Jang.

Ibu Suri merasa puas.

Shaman Jang meninggalkan kediaman Ibu Suri sambil berpikir, "Lelucon takdir macam apa ini? Orang yang cocok menjadi ratu tidak bisa mendiami kediaman ratu, sementara yang tidak cocok menjadi ratu, ditakdirkan untuk menjadi ratu." Dengan cemas ia melihat ke langit, "Dua bulan, dua matahari...dan bau kematian."

Siwon berhasil membuat gol dan Kyuhyun memeluknya.

Kyuhyun terjatuh ketika seorang pemain lawan tak sengaja menjegal kakinya. Semua terkesiap. Pengawal yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun jatuh langsung ketakutan.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri sementara pengawal itu hendak diseret untuk dihukum. Kyuhyun memberikan perintah "hentikan jangan hukum pengawal itu, yang bermain sepak bola, selama permainan jangan hanya memberikan bola padaku atau memberiku jalan agar aku bebas bergerak. Aku memerintahkan semuanya bermain secara jujur."

Eunhyuk terkesan.

Dayang pengasuh Heechul akhirnya menemukan Heechul, "Tuan Putri akan timbul masalah jika Raja mengetahui Tuan Putri ada di sini.

"Tenang, Abeoji selalu di pihakku," katanya. Tapi akhirnya ia berbalik juga. Eunhyuk mengikuti tapi menoleh lagi ke lapangan. Siwon senang melihat Eunhyuk tapi pandangan Eunhyuk bukan padanya, melainkan pada seseorang di belakangnya. Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa jika semua orang menjadi milik Yang Mulia, asalkan Jung Eunhyuk milikku," batinnya sedih.

Ketika sedang kembali ke kediaman putri, rombongan Putri Heechul berpapasan dengan rombongan Raja Younghwan. "Apa Putri bersenang-senang dengan gadis lainnya?" Tanya Raja.

"Abeoji, aku sangat menyukai Eunhyuk."

Lee Dae-hyung langsung tidak senang dan menatap putrinya.

"Siapa Eunhyuk?" Tanya raja.

Eunhyuk dengan sopan memperkenalkan dirinya "hamba putri Menteri Jung Yunho, Jeonha."

"Dan apakah kau putri Menteri Lee Dae-hyung?

"Ye Jeonha." Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

Raja memuji mereka berdua. Ia berharap mereka dapat berteman baik dengan sang putri.

Raja menasihati mereka dengan sebuah peribahasa tentang pohon di istana. "Apakah kalian tahu artinya?"

"Joesonghamnida Jeonha, saya tidak tahu artinya karena saya hanya mempelajari hal-hal wanita, ayah saya berkata pendidikan sarjana hanyalah bagi kaum pria." Jawab Sungmin.

Raja bisa menerima jawaban itu.

Raja giliran bertanya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melihat ayahnya, yang tersenyum mengangguk memberikan semangat. "Arti peribahasa itu adalah tidak mengatakan pada orang lain mengenai apapun yang terjadi di istana, bahkan tidak memberitahu orang lain pohon apa yang tumbuh di istana." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Raja terkesan dan meminta keduanya selalu menutup mulut atas apa yang terjadi di istana. Lalu ia berlalu bersama rombongannya. Lee Dae-hyung melirik kesal pada putrinya. Sungmin menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak berani melihat ayahnya.

Siwon memberanikan diri untuk menemui Raja.

"Ada hal apa kau menemuiku." Tanya raja dingin.

"Saya ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan." Jawab Siwon.

"Permintan apa?" Raja mengijinkan.

"Saya menyukai seseorang. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, saya ingin menjalani hidupku bersamanya. Saya tahu abeoji mungkin sudah menyediakan calon pasangan untuk Putra Mahkota tapi saya meminta abeoji mempertimbangkan permintaan saya. Ini adalah permintaan saya yang pertama dan terakhir." ujar Siwon.

Siwon memejamkan matanya siap-siap mendapat penolakan. Raja melihat ekspresi Siwon.

"Ia berasal dari keluarga mana?"

Siwon terkejut. Raja kembali menanyakan nama keluarga gadis itu.

"Gadis itu adalah putri pejabat Jung Yunho, Jung Eunhyuk."

Raja terdiam.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

Siwon tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Kubilang aku akan memikirkannya," kata Raja. Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Ia berterima kasih pada ayahnya dan keluar masih dalam keadaan linglung. Ia bersorak dalam hatinya.

Malam itu keluarga Eunhyuk berkumpul, "Eunhyuk-ah, bagaimana hari pertamamu di istana?"

"Baik." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Kedua orangtuanya saling berpandangan. "Hanya itu saja?" tanya ibunya.

"Ye, eomeoni." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Ibunya penasaran, "Aku sudah menunggumu seharian untuk bertanya tapi kau hanya menjawab seperti itu?

"Aku tadi melihat Hankyung orabeoni."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hankyung.

"Itu rahasia jadi jangan bertanya."

"Astaga kau ini." Hankyung cemberut

Eunhyuk sedang menggoda kakaknya, mengulang peribahasa Raja mengenai pohon istana.

Ayah Eunhyuk tertawa. "Hankyung-ah, kau harus belajar dari adikmu."

"Eunhyuk-ah kau lebih baik dari guru yang lain." Puji ayahnya.

"Abeoji yang terbaik." Puji Eunhyuk balik.

Ibunya tak mau kalah, "Hankyung yang paling tampan dan paling pintar."

"Eomeoni yang terbaik juga." Balas Hankyung. Mereka sangat bahagia. Keluarga yang hangat dan saling menyayangi.

Jihyun sedang asyik belajar ilmu pedang, ia menggunakan pedang kayu. Eunhyuk mendekatinya dan hampir saja Eunhyuk terkena pukulan pedang.

Jihyun cepat-cepat menurunkan pedangnya, "joseonghamnida aggashi."

"Eunhyuk masih shock, "gwaenchana Jihyun-ah."

"Jihyun-ah, jika seseorang yang menerima surat dari seseorang dan isinya adalah: "Setelah mendengarmu datang, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk segera menemuimu." (isi surat Kyuhyun). Apa pendapatmu mengenai isi surat itu." Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aggashi, itu adalah surat ancaman. Apa seseorang sudah menemui orang itu sesuai ancamannya."

"Ya, ada. Tapi orang yang dicari itu berbohong." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Berarti orang yang menerima surat itu bodoh. Orang itu telah membuat masalah menjadi lebih besar, harusnya orang itu dengan percaya diri mengaku kalau mereka telah menemukan orang yang benar." Ujar Jihyun.

Eunhyuk tertegun, ia takut sesuatu terjadi jika orang itu mengaku.

"Orang itu telah bersikap pengecut dan juga berbohong." Ujar Jihyun lagi.

Eunhyuk berjalan-jalan di halaman rumahnya dan membayangkan Kyuhyun berdiri di sana. Kyuhyun menoleh padanya dan tersenyum, "apakah kau berpikir aku sedang menakutimu?"

"Tidakkah begitu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Jika hamba mengatakan tidak, apa Anda akan mengirim orang lagi?"

"Jika aku melakukannya, apa kau akan menemuiku?"

Eunhyuk menunduk, "Hamba ingin bertemu dengan Anda sekali saja. Apa Anda akan mengirim orang itu lagi?" Dia berharap Kyuhyun mengirim orang lagi dan kali ini ia akan mengaku dan mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, bayangan Kyuhyun sudah menghilang.

Lee Dae-hyung ingat Putri Heechul pernah berkata ia paling menyukai Eunhyuk. Sungmin dipanggil menemui ayahnya. "Sungmin-ah apa kau melakukan kesalahan hari ini di istana?"

"Tidak abeoji", jawab Sungmin.

Lee Dae-hyung memarahinya. "Lantas kenapa kau tidak bisa menarik hati Tuan putri Heechul, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Itu karena aku bukan adik sarjana Hankyung. Tuan Putri menyukai sarjana Hankyung hingga ia memilih Eunhyuk."

Sungmin juga bercerita, "bukan hanya putri tapi teman Yang Mulia juga mengirim surat padanya."

Lee Dae-hyung curiga, "siapa nama pengirim surat itu."

"Cho Kyuhyun", ujar Sungmin.

"Apa!" Lee Dae-hyung terkejut.

Lee Dae-hyung memberitahukan kabar ini pada Ibu Suri. Ibu Suri baru menyadari Putra Mahkota sudah mencapai usia untuk mengirim surat cinta. "Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengenal Eunhyuk?" Ibu Suri bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin dari kakaknya Eunhyuk yaitu Hankyung." Tebak Lee Dae-hyung.

Ibu Suri tidak khawatir karena Kyuhyun belum mengumumkan dia menyukai gadis itu.

"Tapi aku khawatir karena Raja juga menyukai gadis itu dan aku juga mengkhawatirkan kekuasaan Menteri Jung akan bertambah. Aku mengusulkan kita harus segera bertindak Daebi Mama." Ujar Lee Daehyung.

Sungmin tiba di istana terlambat karena ia ingin terlihat lebih cantik. Ia sudah menegaskan pada ayahnya bahwa ia ingin tinggal di istana (alias menjadi Putri Mahkota) dan akan membuatnya berhasil. Saat ia melangkah hendak memasuki istana, kasim Park mendekatinya dan berbisik bahwa Putra Mahkota ingin bertemu dengannya.

Kyuhyun menunggu di sebuah ruang kosong . Ia ingat kasim Park berkata "Yang Mulia, Anda terlihat berwibawa dan menarik saat berdiri membelakangi seseorang. Jika Anda berdiri membelakangi seseorang lalu pelan-pelan menoleh ke belakang, maka hati gadis manapun akan terpikat."

Kyuhyun mempraktekkannya dan tertawa geli sendiri. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, buru-buru ia mengambil posisi. Berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk. Semakin dekat suara langkah kaki itu, Kyuhyun semakin gugup.

Sungmin masuk, dan berdiri menunduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sekarang aku bisa menemuimu. Kau sudah tahu, aku adalah Putra Mahkota negeri ini."

Pelan-pelan ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak mengenalinya karena Sungmin terus menunduk hingga wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi sejak aku bertemu denganmu hari itu, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Ketika aku mendengar kau ada di istana ini, aku ingin menemuimu lagi walau diam-diam seperti ini. Sangat sulit untuk bisa bertemu denganmu jadi mengapa kau tidak memperlihatkan wajahmu?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis, hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu.

Kyuhyun sangat kaget, karena yang datang bukan Eunhyuk.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ye?"

"Aku bertanya siapa kau?"

"Saya Lee Sungmin, putri Menteri Lee Dae-hyung. Yang Mulia mengirim utusan…."

"Maafkan aku," potong Kyuhyun cepat, "Tapi ada kesalahan di sini." Lalu ia buru-buru keluar.

Kasim Park ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun sangat kesal. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun dan pergi.

Sungmin keluar sendirian. Seorang pelayan melihatnya.

Heechul dan Eunhyuk membuat gelang. Gelang Heechul lebih besar dari gelang Eunhyuk.

"Gelang Tuan Putri lebih cantik dari gelang hamba."

"Tanyakan pada siapa aku akan memberikannya. Ayo tanyakan!"

"Tuan Putri membuatnya untuk diberikan pada siapa?"

"Sarjana Jung. Kau akan memberikannya pada siapa?"

Eunhyuk terkejut, "Saya juga akan memberikannya pada kakak saya."

"Tidak boleh!" seru Heechul. "Aku akan memberikannya pada kakakmu dan kau akan memberikannya pada kakakku, maka itu adil."

Eunhyuk tidak berani memberikannya langsung pada Putra Mahkota. Heechul mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku yang akan menyampaikan gelang itu pada kakakku." Tapi Eunhyuk tidak memberikan gelang itu. "Saya ingin membuat gelang yang lebih bagus."

Sungmin datang. Dengan ceria Heechul menyambutnya tapi kembali asyik mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk. Sungmin merasa kesal. Ia melihat Eunhyuk dan ingat perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia menyadari gadis yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Eunhyuk.

Pelayan yang melihat Sungmin tadi menyebarkan gosip pada pelayan lainnya bahwa Putra Mahkota bertemu diam-diam dengan Sungmin. "Apakah Putra Mahkota dan Sungmin aggashi sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya." Ujar mereka bertanya-tanya. Celakanya, percakapan mereka terdengar oleh Ratu Cho.

Sementara itu kasim Park sedang dimarahi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, itu tidak adil jika saya saja yang dimarahi, Eunhyuk aggashi yang tidak mengaku kalau ia adalah Eunhyuk."

"Mengapa Eunhyuk harus berbohong, tidak ada alasan bagi Eunhyuk untuk menghindariku."

Kasim Park mencoba membantu dengan menggambar diagram otak Eunhyuk. "Otak Eunhyuk aggashi 70% berisi pelajaran dan pengaruh kakaknya. Jadi ia tidak akan memperhatikan pria sembarangan. Tapi di sisi lain, ada pria lain seperti Siwon-gun dan Jongwoon-ssi yang belajar bersama kakaknya. Jadi, Siwon-gun menempati 20% dan sisanya 10% ditempati oleh Jongwoon-ssi."

Kyuhyun jadi patah semangat. Ia menunjuk sebuah titik kecil di ujung diagram, "Apa arti titik kecil itu?"

"Ini adalah Anda, Yang Mulia."

Kyuhyun kesal dan protes, "mengapa dari semuanya, aku cuma sebuah titik kecil."

Kasim Park mencoba menjelaskan, "itu karena Yang Mulia tidak tinggal berdekatan dengan Eunhyuk aggashi dan pertemuan kalian diawali dengan kesalahpahaman."

Tapi Kyuhyun sedang kesal, "Jungsoo-ya menghadaplah ke arah lain jangan melihat ke arahku karena aku sedang kesal denganmu."

Kasim Park beringsut-ingsut ke ujung ruangan dengan wajah sedih.

Beberapa saat kemudiam Kyuhyun dipanggil menemui Raja. Di luar, kasim Park diseret oleh para pengawal. Kasim Park berteriak-teriak ketakutan memanggil Putra Mahkota. Kyuhyun tidak berdaya.

Raja sangat marah pada Kyuhyun. "Apa benar gosip mengenaimu bertemu diam-diam dengan Sungmin."

"Ye, abeoji, Kyuhyun membenarkan tapi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan."

Raja tidak menerima penjelasan itu.

"Ada seorang gadis yang saya sukai."

Raja terkejut.

"Saya hendak bertemu gadis yang saya sukai tapi gadis itu bukanlah putri Menteri Lee Dae-hyung. Gadis yang saya sukai adalah putri Menteri Jung."

Raja ingat Siwon juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Gadis itu telah menempati ruang khusus di hati saya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan bersikap seolah aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu barusan," kata Raja Younghwan.

"Tapi abeoji." Protes Kyuhyun.

Raja memarahinya. "Ingatlah kau adalah Putra Mahkota negeri ini dan gadis itu akan berada di tengah pertentangan dua fraksi politik. Mengapa kau tidak memikirkan hal ini, aku akan mengatasi hal ini tapi kau jangan mengecewakanku lagi." Kyuhyun menurut.

Malam harinya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan pulang keluar istana.

"Apa kau akan pulang dengan tandu karena tadi kau mual saat naik tandu hingga terlambat." Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Sungmin dalam hati. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu tapi aku terlambat bukan karena mual."

Ia mendekat dan berbisik pada Eunhyuk, "Ini adalah rahasia tapi tadi aku bertemu dengan Putra Mahkota. Yang Mulia bilang dia memperhatikanku dari jauh dan ingin bertemu denganku."

Eunhyuk tertegun. Sungmin memintanya untuk merahasiakan hal ini. Eunhyuk terlihat patah hati.

Raja bertemu dengan para Menteri. Ia mengumumkan Ibu Suri ingin mencari istri untuk Putra Mahkota. Raja memerintahkan semua gadis berusia 12-16 tahun dilarang menikah selama periode pemilihan dan nama mereka akan dimasukkan dalam daftar seleksi.

Malam itu, Kyuhyun duduk menatap tanamannya. "Jungsoo-ya apa arti tanaman (pemberian Eunhyuk) ini?"

Kasim Park yang terlihat pucat dan berjalan tertatih-tatih setelah dihukum menjawab, "itu bukan tanaman bunga, itu sayuran selada."

"Kenapa dia memberiku sayuran? Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, aku tidak akan pernah tahu alasannya lagi karena aku dilarang bertemu dengannya." Merasa putus asa, ia menyuruh kasim Park menyingkirkan tanaman tu. Kasim Park ragu-ragu karena ia tahu betapa Kyuhyun memperhatikan tanaman itu, tapi ia akhirnya membawa tanaman itu keluar.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa semangat. Ia berpapasan dengan pelayan Heechul, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk. Semuanya menunduk memberi hormat. Pelan-pelan Eunhyuk memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun memalingkan muka, mengingat perkataan ayahnya bahwa Eunhyuk bisa berada di tengah pertikaian dua fraksi dan bisa menyebabkan Eunhyuk terluka. Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi. Eunhyuk kecewa. Sungmin menoleh merasa puas melihat reaksi Eunhyuk.

Di kediaman para shaman, Seongsucheong, Shaman Jang mempersiapkan para shaman untuk upacara ritual. Ritual ini diadakan untuk mengusir hantu yang dilaporkan mendiami kediaman lama Pangeran Uisung. Mereka sudah mendapat ijin dari Ibu Suri dan tidak seorangpun boleh mengetahuinya.

Sementara itu di istana diadakan semacam festival. Raja dan Ratu, Ibu Suri dan Selir Park, Kyuhyun dan Heechul, seluruh menteri dan pejabat, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk juga mengikuti acara itu.

Siwon melihat Eunhyuk dan tersenyum. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak memperhatikannya. Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu. Ia menggenggam gelang yang dibuatnya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan. Ketika Eunhyuk akhirnya melihat ke arah lain, diam-diam Kyuhyun pun menoleh memperhatikan Eunhyuk dengan pandangan sedih. Semua ini tidak luput dari pengamatan Siwon yang langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi antara adiknya dan gadis yang dicintainya. Wajahnya berubah muram.

Shaman Jang memulai ritual (di tempat yang berbeda dari acara festival). Di tengah-tengah ritual, ia menangis dan tiba-tiba berada di sisi tebing dan di dekat tebing itu ada sebuah kuburan. Kuburan ini sama dengan kuburan yang dilihat Ah-ri saat ia mendapat ramalan mengenai bayi yang dikandung Ny. Jung, yaitu Eunhyuk.

Festival semakin meriah, semakin banyak orang yang menari. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mendengar suara seorang wanita berbicara padanya. Suara Shaman Jang.

"Aggashi, ini bukan takdir yang bisa kau jalani. Ini adalah kesempatan bagimu untuk menghindarinya. Kau harus menghindarinya selama masih bisa." Artinya berlarilah selagi kau bisa.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke sana kemari mencari si pemilik suara dan melihat Shaman Jang berdiri di tengah orang-orang yang menari. Eunhyuk dan Shaman Jang bertatapan. Waktu seakan berhenti bagi keduanya. Shaman Jang mengulangi perkataanya lalu menghilang.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke sana kemari mencari Shaman Jang. Tiba-tiba seserorang bertopeng muncul di hadapannya hingga Eunhyuk berteriak ketakutan. Pria itu menaruh jari di mulutnya, memberi isyarat agar Eunhyuk diam. Lalu menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari kerumunan.

Ia menarik Eunhyuk melewati beberapa bangunan. Siwon melihat sekilas seorang pria bertopeng menarik seorang gadis. Awalnya ia tersenyum dan tak mempedulikannya. Tapi ia lalu sadar itu adalah Eunhyuk. Mengira Eunhyuk berada dalam bahaya, ia segera mengikuti mereka.

Di depan sebuah bangunan yang sepi, pria bertopeng itu melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk. Pelan-pelan ia berbalik dan melepas topengnya.

"Apakah kau mengenaliku?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Tolong katakan identitasku."

"Anda adalah…."

"Putra Mahkota negeri ini, Cho Kyuhyun." Sambung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Pesta kembang api pun dimulai. Semua takjub melihat cahaya indah warna warni berpendar di udara. Raja dan Ratu tersenyum. Heechul menoleh pada Hankyung dan tersenyum. Sungmin berdiri sendirian di tengah arena menari dan melihat ke bawah, gelang buatan Eunhyuk tergeletak di sana.

"Apa kau memintaku melupakanmu? Kau berharap aku melupakanmu? Maafkan aku. Aku berusaha melupakanmu tapi aku tidak bisa."

Eunhyuk tertegun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kelopak-kelopak bunga berjatuhan. Mereka terus bertatapan. Seseorang melihat mereka dari jauh. Siwon, dia patah hati.

TBC

Arum Junnie: sip. Emang rencana awal ngeremake, ntar pas ending Siwon nggak ku bikin meninggal. nggak tega TT

lovehyukkie19: iya Sungmin perannya antagonis ^^v. haha iya.

kyuhyuklove: hahah ada² aja, yaudah baca aja disini. hehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast: Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(Yeon Woo/Wol) Siwon(Yang Myung) Sungmin(Bo Kyung) Hankyung(Heo Yeom) Heechul(Min Hwa) Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim Hyung Sun) Kibum(Jan Shil) Jongwoon(Chae Woon) -Jihyun(Seul)

& other cast

Happy reading

Saat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bertatapan, tak hanya Siwon yang melihat mereka. Sungmin juga melihat mereka dari kejauhan sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk duduk menikmati pemandangan hujan kelopak bunga.

"Apakah nama Eunhyuk berarti hujan gerimis di tengah kabut? Tapi juga berarti permata. Nama yang indah," Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk.

"Bolehkan hamba menanyakan nama Yang Mulia?"

Namaku berarti matahari.

"Kyuhyun," kata Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau terus menerus menghindariku. Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Bukan begitu Yang Mulia." Eunhyuk cepat-cepat membantah.

"Kalau begitu kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun senang.

Eunhyuk jadi salah tingkah.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, kenapa kau membuatku melakukan hal berbahaya seperti ini agar kita bisa bertemu." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk diam saja, tak berani menjawab. Kyuhyun terus mendesak agar Eunhyuk menjawab.

"Karena bukan hamba yang berada di dalam hati Yang Mulia."

Kyuhyun kebingungan, "apa maksudmu?"

"Hamba mendengar Yang Mulia diam-diam menemui putri Menteri Lee Dae-hyung beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Itu semua gara-gara kau. Jika kau tidak berbohong maka kesalahan seperti itu tidak akan terjadi," omel Kyuhyun.

"Sebuah kesalahan?" pikir Eunhyuk. "Jadi…."

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa yang kau lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan, bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku, "celoteh Kyuhyun, "Tunggu dulu…apa mungkin…."

"Ye?"

"Kau cemburu padaku dan anak itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ye? A..a..animnida Yang Mulia…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti. "Sebentar lagi akan ada pengumuman kerajaan mengenai seleksi calon istri Putra Mahkota. Kau akan mendaftarkan namamu jadi aku akan menunggu. Jika kau orangnya, aku yakin kau bisa menjadi istriku."

Eunhyuk terpana.

Kelopak bunga berhenti berjatuhan. Kyuhyun berdehem. Memberi isyarat pada kasim Park yang ketiduran di atap. Ternyata bukan hujan kelopak bunga tapi kasim Park mengipasi kelopak bunga dari atap agar terlihat seperti hujan.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun saling tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri sambil memandangi tumbuhan pemberian Eunhyuk. Kasim Park bangga, ia telah melakukan kebaikan dengan tidak menyingkirkan tumbuhan itu seperti yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Jungsoo-ya. Kau tidak tahu alasan Eunhyuk memberi tanaman ini padaku, kan?"

"Hamba tahu Yang Mulia. Artinya menunggu dan mengharapkan kebaikan untuk rakyat."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar jawaban kasim Park.

"Sayuran adalah sumber makanan dan obat, dan dapat menenangkan jiwa seseorang. Agassi ingin agar Yang Mulia tenang dan belajar keras untuk masa depan rakyat Joseon," kasim Park menjelaskan layaknya seorang profesor.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui artinya." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Wajah kasim Park berubah sedih, "Ini adalah keempat belas kalinya Yang Mulia menanyakan artinya. Kecuali kepala hamba dipenuhi batu, bagaimana hamba bisa lupa?"

"Aku mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Benar."

"Kapan?"

"Setelah Yang Mulia mendengar artinya dari pakar tanaman, setiap kali mata hamba dan Yang Mulia berpandangan, setiap saat Yang Mulia ada waktu…"

"Kalau begitu apa kau juga tersentuh dengan perkataan Eunhyuk sama sepertiku?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh semangat. Ia bangga sekali dengan kepandaian Eunhyuk.

"Tentu, satu atau dua kali, tapi sampai keempat belas kalinya …." Kasim Park berhenti bicara melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali penuh semangat, "Tunggu hingga ia tepilih sebagai istriku."

Perintah kerajaan untuk seleksi pemilihan Putri Mahkota telah dikeluarkan. Pengumuman ditempel di mana-mana. Siwon melihat pengumuman itu dan terkejut.

Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat bertemu dengan gurunya. "Apakah Eunhyuk sudah mendaftarkan namanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah belajar.

"Belum Yang Mulia", jawab Hankyung muram.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Hankyung berlutut dan mengajukan permohonan, "Yang Mulia, hamba mohon agar nama adik hamba tidak dimasukkan."

"Waeyo", tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Karena Yang Mulia tidak bisa bersamanya."

Kyuhyun marah, "apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu."

Hankyung terus memohon, "hamba bersedia menerima hukuman apapun sebagai gantinya."

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan marah, "Tidak!. Ini melanggar hukum negara, kau bisa di jadikan pengkhianat. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi permohonanmu. Pertama, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu sebagai guruku. Kedua, karena aku…! Aku menyukai.. ucap Kyuhyun menggantung, (adikmu)ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati." Dia belum berani mengatakannya secara langsung.

Para pengawal dan dayang memiringkan kepala, penasaran ingin mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun melamunkan Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk-ah, aku..(ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati lagi)"

"Aku menyukaimu!" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dengan suara lantang.

Semua tercengang, apalagi Hankyung.

Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya dan buru-buru lari keluar karena malu. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat pergi diikuti para dayang. "Pengawal, Yang Mulia tidak menyukai Hankyung doryeonim." Kasim Park menjelaskan.

Hankyung masih berada dalam posisi semula, berlutut dengan mulut ternganga. Shock berat. Kasim Park menghampirinya dan berusaha menjelaskan.

"Bukan doryeonim. Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya tapi ia mirip sekali dengan anda. Tapi ia seorang perempuan." Lalu ia buru-buru keluar.

(Putra Mahkota tidak boleh mengatakan siapa orang yang disukainya sesuai hukum. Ia tidak boleh mengatakan nama secara spesifik.)

Hankyung masih tercengang.

Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan diri. Kasim Park masuk, "Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia harus mengakui perasaan Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia harus menyebutkan orangnya."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengaku pada Hankyung karena ia sendiri belum mengatakan perasaaannya pada Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun kecewa Hankyung memohon seperti itu.

"Mungkin Hankyung doryeonim tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ujar kasim Park penuh pengertian.

"Lalu apa maksudnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kasim Park menghela nafas panjang.

Sementara itu, orang tua Eunhyuk sedang memperdebatkan hal ini. "Sobang-nim. Aku tidak ingin nama Eunhyuk didaftarkan karena sudah jelas putri Menteri Lee Dae-hyung yang akan terpilih." Ujar Ny. Jung.

Ayah Eunhyuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus menulis. Ny. Jung kesal dan mengambil kertas suaminya.

"Apa Sobang-nim tahu semua gadis yang masuk dalam daftar dan tereliminasi tetap harus menjalani sisa hidupnya sebagai milik Pangeran? Apakah Sobang-nim menerima jika Eunhyuk menjalani sisa hidupnya sendirian, tidak bisa menikah dan terlupakan?"

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau melawan hukum?" tanya ayah Eunhyuk. Ny. Jung terus mendesak suaminya agar tidak mencantumkan nama Eunhyuk tapi ayah Eunhyuk tidak mau melanggar perintah. Eunhyuk mendengarkan perdebatan orangtuanya dari luar.

Kyuhyun mendapat penjelasan yang sama dari kasim Park. "Gadis yang tereliminasi bisa dilarang masuk istana selamanya dan tidak bisa menikah lagi karena dianggap milik Pangeran. Ada beberapa gadis yang beruntung masuk ke istana sebagai selir."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingat, "Ibu Siwon Hyung?"

"Benar Yang Mulia. Selir Park adalah salah satunya. Raja menaruh kasihan padanya dan membawanya ke istana. Jadi, Hankyung doryeonim mengajukan permohonan seperti itu untuk menyelamatkan adiknya. Ibu Suri lah yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan terelimiasi."

Kyuhyun segera tahu Sungmin pasti adalah pilihan neneknya karena Menteri Lee Dae-hyung adalah keponakan neneknya dan neneknya ingin memastikan kekuasaan tetap berada dalam garis keluarganya.

Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya dan menemui ayahnya. Ia berlutut di depan ayahnya dan membahas seleksi Putri Mahkota. Sementara itu Siwon juga datang hendak menemui ayahnya. Ia melihat kasim Park di sana, "apakah Putra Mahkota sedang berbicara dengan Baginda Raja?"

"Seorangpun tidak diperbolehkan masuk saat ini." Kata kepala Kasim.

Siwon merasa curiga.

Putra Mahkota Kyuhyun meminta ayahnya untuk menyingkirkan nama gadis yang sudah ditentukan menjadi Putri Mahkota.

"Orang yang punya otoritas mengenai itu bukanlah aku, melainkan Daebi Mama(Ibu suri/ibu raja)." ujar Baginda Raja.

"Abamama(Ayah), kalau begitu tolong berikan perintah untuk memilih Putri Mahkota berdasar pada kriteria yang ketat dan adil."

"Tidak sopan melawan Ibu Suri dalam hal ini. Aku tidak ingin bertindak sembrono hanya agar Putra Mahkota mendapatkan gadis yang disukai."

"Ini bukan keegoisan hamba." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jika bukan keegoisan, lalu apa?"

"Abamama. Ini Putri Mahkota. Ini tentang memilih wanita yang akan menjadi ibu dari negeri ini. Memilih seorang wanita untuk duduk di posisi itu, bukankah seharusnya dipikirkan matang-matang? Hamba mendengar daftar seleksi telah dipersempit dan sudah ada yang dipilih. Ini tak adil karena dalam waktu singkat hasilnya telah ditentukan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau pikir bisa menghindari tanggung jawabmu? Aku mendengar kau mengaku menyukai putri Menteri Jung jadi ini adalah kesalahanmu sehingga masalah menjadi rumit."

"Jika saya mengembalikan semuanya dalam keadaan semula, apakah Abamama akan mengadakan pemilihan secara adil?"

Raja menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kediamannya, "Jungsoo-ya tolong kirim seseorang untuk mencari pemimpin mahasiswa Sungkyunkwan, dan bawa orang itu menemuiku secara rahasia." Perintah Kyuhyun

Giliran Siwon menemui ayahnya. "Abamama. Abamama telah berjanji untuk menikahkanku dengan Eunhyuk."

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji padamu, waktu itu aku berkata akan memikirkannya."

"Kenapa Abamama berubah pikiran? Apa karena Putra Mahkota menyukai gadis yang sama dengan hamba?"

"Bila gadis itu ikut maka dia yang akan menjadi Putri Mahkota."

Siwon tak tahan lagi. "Semua orang tahu putri Menteri Lee Dae-hyung lah yang akan terpilih, jadi apa yang akan terjadi pada Eunhyuk? Dan jika ia tidak terpilih, bisakah hamba menikahinya?" tanyanya.

Raja marah, "bukankah kau sudah tahu, walau gadis itu tidak terpilih, ia tetap dianggap sebagai milik Putra Mahkota."

"Hamba tak peduli Abamama, hamba tidak bisa membiarkan hal menyedihkan seperti itu terjadi pada Eunhyuk."

Raja sangat marah. "Aku akan menghukummu jika kau terus berbicara seperti itu."

Siwon meninggalkan kediaman ayahnya dengan putus asa. Ia membayangkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun ketika mereka masih kecil.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Semua yang kau inginkan datang dengan mudah. Aku ingin mengambil kembali semua kenangan menyenangkan bersamamu agar aku bisa membencimu sepuasnya," kata Siwon dalam hati pada Kyuhyun kecil yang berlarian dengan gembira.

Tepat saat itu Kyuhyun kecil terjatuh. Siwon segera mengangkatnya dan mengibaskan debu dari pakaian adiknya. Bagaimanapun juga ia menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau bahkan tidak mengijinkan hal itu, kalau begitu tolong tenangkan angin ribut yang berkecamuk di hatiku," Siwon memohon pada bayangan adiknya.

Raja merasakan tekanan yang berat akibat permintaan kedua putranya hari ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui putrinya kesayangannya Heechul agar bisa mendengar tawanya.

Tuan Putri Heechul sedang sibuk. Sibuk menanti Hankyung. Tapi Hankyung sedang dipenuhi banyak pikiran hingga tidak melihat Heechul yang menunggu di ambang pintu. Heechul tak menyerah. Ia menghalangi Hankyung dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Hankyung terkejut dan buru-buru memberi hormat.

Heechul memberikan gelang buatannya pada Hankyung.

"Terima kasih Tuan Putri." Hankyung menerimanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Eunhyuk?" Tanya Heechul.

"Dia baik-baik saja Tuan Putri," jawab Hankyung.

"Apakah kau sudah menikah?" tanya Heechul.

"Belum Tuan Putri." jawab Hankyung.

"Benarkah…!" seru Heechul senang.

"Kalau begitu apa kau sudah memiliki calon untuk dinikahi?"tanya Putri Heechul bersemangat.

"Belum ada Tuan Putri." jawab Hankyung.

Heechul melompat-lompat kegirangan. Ia lalu memegang tangan Hankyung, "akhir-akhir ini aku banyak membaca buku, jadi aku tidak bodoh seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun Orabeoni, dan akulah yang menemukan jawaban teka tekimu waktu itu." Heechul memperagakan buka-tutup mata untuk mengulang jawaban teka-teki Hankyung.

Hankyung tersenyum.

Heechul terpesona melihat senyum Hankyung. "Wah, tampan sekali…," gumamnya.

Hankyung kebingungan. Heechul buru-buru pergi karena malu.

Rombongan Putri Heechul bertemu dengan rombongan Raja. "Abamama!" Ia memanggil ayahnya dengan ceria.

Raja langsung mengulurkan tangan siap memeluk putri kesayangannya. Heechul lari menghambur tapi begitu di depan ayahnya, ia langsung berubah sikap. Heechul membungkuk dan berdiri dengan anggun

"Abamama, hamba bukan anak kecil lagi." Ujar Heechul.

"Apa?" tanya Raja kebingungan.

"Hamba ingin berbicara dengan Abamama," dan dengan sangat sangat sopan mengundang ayahnya untuk masuk. Raja Younghwan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah putrinya.

Tapi begitu di dalam, tawa Raja menghilang. "Kau baru saja meminta untuk dinikahkan dengan Sarjana Jung Hankyung?"

"Ye Abamama." Heechul membenarkan.

Raja langsung memegang kepalanya, pusing. Dalam sehari, ketiga anaknya membicarakan pernikahan dan semuanya minta di nikahkan dengan anak dari keluarga Menteri Jung,

"Karena Orabeoni sedang mencari istri maka saya juga…."

"Tidak boleh," kata ayahnya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa tidak boleh?"

"Jung Hankyung akan bekerja untuk negara."

Heechul tidak mengerti, "bukankah itu artinya sarjana Jung pantas untuk dijadikan suami hamba."

"Putri, kau masih terlalu muda dan tidak mengerti. Hankyung tidak bisa menjadi suami Putri. Menurut aturan, suami Putri tidak boleh berkecimpung dalam dunia politik dan dilarang mendapat posisi resmi di pemerintahan, agar untuk menghindari perebutan kekuasaan. Karena itu orang-orang berbakat tidak boleh menjadi suami Putri."

"Apa? Jadi saya hanya bisa menikahi pria jelek dan bodoh?" tanya Heechul panik.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi tidak boleh dengan Jung Hankyung."

Heechul mulai menangis, pria hebat seperti Hankyung bisa menjadi milik orang lain tapi tidak bisa menjadi miliknya.

"Abamama berjanji akan mencarikan suami yang baik untukmu."

Heechul menangis keras-keras. "Tidak mau! Hamba tidak mau siapapun kecuali Sarjana Jung!"

"Kubilang tidak!" Raja sedikit membentak. Heechul terdiam.

"Menjadi suamimu bagi orang seperti Hankyung sama saja dengan menjepit sayapnya agar tidak bisa terbang. Apakah putri tidak mau yang terbaik untuk Hankyung? Abamama meminta kau melupakannya."

Heechul menangis lagi dan semakin keras. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin Hankyung.

Hankyung tiba di rumah dan melihat Jihyun sedang berlatih dengan pedang kayunya. Jihyun segera menyembunyikan pedangnya di punggung saat ia melihat Hankyung. Hankyung memuji keahlian Jihyun.

"Maafkan saya Doryeonim(tuan muda)."

"Tidak apa-apa Jihyun-ah, kata Hankyung.

"Ada apa Doryeonim kemari?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Lihatlah aku."

"Hamba tidak berani Doryeonim." Jawab Jihyun.

"Tidak-apa-apa, aku ingin kau melihat wajahku."

Jihyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apakah ada seorang gadis yang berwajah mirip denganku?"

"Eunhyuk Agassi(nona)", jawab Jihyun langsung.

Hankyung bertanya-tanya, "Mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya jadi bagaimana dia bisa mengenalnya?"

Ia menanyakannya langsung pada adiknya.

"Aku bertemu Putra Mahkota saat upacara kelulusan Orabeoni. Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Apakah kau juga menaruh perasaan yang sama seperti Putra Mahkota?"

"Aku tahu kekhawatiranmu Orabeoni."

"Sudah ada seseorang yang dipilih untuk menjadi Putri Mahkota." Ujar Hankyung mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah tahu Orabeoni."

"Aku meminta agar kau menghindari proses seleksi dan berpura-pura sakit. Akan berbahaya bagimu jika Ibu Suri mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Putra Mahkota, kau bisa mengakibatkan perang."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Orabeoni." Eunhyuk mengulang apa yang pernah kakaknya ajarkan, "sekali kau memberikan hatimu, apapun yang terjadi, maka terjadilah. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaaanku pada Putra Mahkota."

Hankyung menarik nafas panjang.

Seorang pria dibawa diam-diam menemui Kyuhyun pada malam hari. Pria itu bernama Lee Donghae, pemimpin mahasiswa di Sungkyunwan. "Bagaimana Yang Mulia bisa mengenal hamba."

"Sebagai Putra Mahkota aku banyak membaca buku dan aku juga memiliki daftar mahasiswa Sungkyunkwan. Walau aku tidak bisa berada di kelas sepertimu. Aku bangga pada para mahasiswa Sungkyunkwan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku kecewa dengan berita yang kuterima mengenai Sungkyunkwan. Bagaimana bisa Sungkyunkwan diam saja dan menonton apa yang terjadi saat kerajaan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak adil."

"Apakah ini mengenai pemilihan Putri Mahkota?"

"Pemilihan Putri Mahkota tidak boleh menjadi alat untuk mempertahankan kekuasaan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Kasim Park terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Demikian juga dengan Donghae.

Menteri Dae-hyung menghadap Ibu Suri dan menyatakan keresahannya, karena gadis yang diinginkan Putra Mahkota bahkan Raja adalah Jung Eunhyuk, putri Jung Yunho.

"Tenanglah, masalah ini ada di tanganku." ujar Ibu Suri Lee.

"Tapi hamba khawatir Ibu Suri, Eunhyuk masih bisa terpilih sebagai Putri Mahkota dan bagaimana jika Eunhyuk nanti mengandung pewaris tahta. Perlu Ibu Suri ingat, Ibu Suri pernah berhasil melenyapkan satu matahari. Akan lebih mudah juga untuk melenyapkan satu bulan."

Ibu Suri tampak berpikir, membenarkan perkataan Dae-hyung.

Para mahasiswa Sungkyunkwan berbaris menuju istana dan mereka mengajukan petisi kepada Raja. Raja membaca petisi itu dan teringat akan perkataan Kyuhyun. Ketika itu Kyuhyun berkata pemilihan yang tak adil adalah penyalahgunaan wewenang. Ia ingin mengembalikan semua ke keadaan yang benar, dimulai dengan pemilihan Putri Mahkota.

Raja waktu itu bertanya apakah karena itu Kyuhyun meminta pemilihan dilakukan secara adil? Kyuhyun membenarkan. Raja menyuruh Kyuhyun menunjukkan dan membuktikannya. Raja terkesan dengan Kyuhyun yang bisa menggerakkan siswa Sungkyunkwan.

Demo terus dilakukan. Mereka meminta diadakan proses seleksi yang adil dalam pemilihan Putri Mahkota.

Raja mengadakan pertemuan dengan para menteri. "Jeonha seharusnya tidak mudah terpengaruh dengan demo seperti ini dan sebaiknya para siswa itu dihukum.", Ujar para sekutu Lee Dae-hyung.

Tapi Menteri Jung angkat bicara, "seorang Raja tidak bisa meremehkan para wakil rakyat. Para mahasiswa hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk negara ini dan kebebasan berbicara harus diijinkan. Hukum itu adil, tidak akan terpengaruh oleh protes apapun jika hukum dijalankan dengan benar."

Raja mendengarkan semua argumen mereka tanpa berkata apapun. Akhirnya Raja membuat sebuah keputusan: pemilihan Putri Mahkota akan dilaksanakan secara adil, oleh dewan yang terdiri dari 4 orang termasuk Raja dan Ibu Suri. Proses pemilihan diadakan di luar kediaman Ibu Suri.

Jawaban Raja dibacakan pada semua mahasiswa yang berdemo. Lee Donghae, pemimpin demo, memikirkan Putra Mahkota yang menginginkan pemilihan yang adil. Masa depan negara ini akan menarik, pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

Tentu saja Ibu Suri marah kekuasaannya dicabut. Ia bergegas menemui Raja. Ia bersikeras, ia memilih gadis yang tepat bukan karena pertalian darah tapi karena kelebihan gadis itu sendiri.

Dengan tenang Raja menjawab, kalau begitu gadis itu akan baik-baik saja dalam proses pemilihan. Jika memang gadis itu benar-benar yang terbaik maka ia pasti terpilih.

Ibu Suri memarahi Raja karena membiarkan para mahasiswa terlibat. "Hal seperti ini seharusnya ditangani oleh anggota keluarga kerajaan."

"Sebagai penguasa negeri ini, bagaimana saya hanya berbakti pada orang tua? Rakyat bersatu dalam hal ini dan kehendak mereka tidak boleh diabaikan. Jika Raja adalah ayah dari rakyatnya maka rakyat adalah ayah dari Raja."

"Perlu ku ingatkan Baginda apa yang sudah aku lakukan untuk melindungi tahtamu."

"Saya sama sekali tidak lupa, bagaimana saya bisa lupa? Saya tidak akan pernah lupa hal mengerikan yang Ibu dan Lee Dae-hyung lakukan pada Pangeran Uisung untuk mengamankan tahta."

Ibu Suri terkejut, "jadi selama ini Baginda sudah tahu? Jika Baginda tahu, seharusnya Baginda ingat berapa banyak hutangmu padaku untuk menjaga tanganmu tetap bersih karena tidak menumpahkan darah orang lain," kata Ibu Suri dengan marah.

"Ibu, saya mohon jangan lagi menambah keserakahan akan kekuasaan, silahkan Ibu keluar."

Ibu Suri sangat marah dan ia bertekad tidak akan tinggal diam.

Jaejoong mengajari Eunhyuk cara memberi hormat yang benar. Waktu Eunhyuk memberi hormat dengan anggun, ibunya malah menyuruh Eunhyuk menggabruk ke lantai. Ia juga mengajarkan agar Eunhyuk makan mie dengan bersuara dan lebih baik lagi jika tumpah sedikit di sana sini. Ia juga menyuruh Eunhyuk berkata hobinya adalah membaca dan menulis, dan berbohong bahwa ia tidak pernah menyulam seumur hidupnya.

"Jika aku melakukan itu semua, bukankah aku akan dieliminasi?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh pengertian.

"Apa maksudmu? Ibu hanya mempersiapkan dirimu," elak Ny. Jung. Tapi ia lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Apa kau menyadarinya?"

"Akan aneh jika aku tidak menyadarinya. Apapun hasilnya, aku ingin menjadi anak yang membanggakan untuk ayah dan ibu." Ia meminta ayah dan ibunya menyaksikannya. Ibu Eunhyuk memeluk putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Proses pemilihan dimulai. Para gadis dari seluruh pelosok negeri datang ke istana dan melalui berbagai proses pemilihan. Semakin lama jumlah mereka semakin berkurang.

Pada suatu malam, Eunhyuk berjalan-jalan di halaman dan memperhatikan bulan. Ia ingat Kyuhyun berkata akan menunggu dirinya dan keyakinan Kyuhyun bahwa ia bisa menjadi Putri mahkota.

Ia menoleh dan melihat Siwon. "Apa yang Siwon-gun lakukan di sini pada malam hari. Eunhyuk melihat Siwon membawa bungkusan dan pakaiannya seperti hendak bepergian. Apa Siwon-gun akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Sebelum aku pergi aku ingin melihat wajahmu sekali saja, jadi aku mampir, " ujar Siwon. Ia melangkah mendekati Siwon dan mengamati wajah Eunhyuk lekat-lekat. Eunhyuk menjauhkan diri.

"Wajah jelek. Karena sekarang aku sudah melihatmu baik-baik saja maka tidak apa-apa, aku pergi sekarang," ujarnya dengan nada ceria.

Siwon berbalik dan wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Apakah Siwon-gun akan kembali."

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Siwon-gun selalu bepergian dalam waktu yang lama dan tidak memberi kabar hingga membuat semua orang khawatir."

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk terkejut.

"Istri Putra Mahkota sudah ditentukan dan Sungmin pasti terpilih. Paling baik kau dijadikan selir, atau selamanya dilarang masuk istana, atau terpaksa hidup sendirian. Jika kau ingin melarikan diri bersamaku maka aku bersedia membuang semuanya, statusku, namaku, untuk melindungimu.


	5. Chapter 5

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast: -Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) -Siwon(YangMyung) -Sungmin(BoKyung) -Hankyung(HeoYeom) -Heechul(MinHwa) -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) -Jihyun(Seul) -Kibum(JanShil)

& other cast

Happy reading

Pelatihan Eunhyuk sebagai calon Putri Mahkota dimulai. Ia dilatih memberi hormat dengan begitu pelan hingga cahaya lilin pun tidak bergeming. Tapi dia juga harus tetap menahan kepalanya saat membungkuk agar kepalanya tidak bergoyang. Berkali-kali gagal karena hiasan kepalanya yang berat.

Kyuhyun lewat di depan kediaman Eunhyuk. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau bisa tidur nyenyak? Hari ini kau mulai berlatih," katanya dalam hati.

Terdengar suara benda pecah, Kyuhyun terkejut. Eunhyuk sedang berlatih berjalan dengan hati-hati agar piring-piring yang diletakkan di tangannya tidak jatuh saat ia berjalan.

"Walau berat dan kau merasa kesepian, aku percaya jika kau orangnya, kau dapat bertahan dengan baik." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara benda pecah. "Dayang yang melatihmu pasti kesulitan."

Tiap kali Eunhyuk melakukan kesalahan, dayang itu menghela nafas panjang. Eunhyuk tersenyum malu.

Dayang itu mengantarkan makanan ringan untuk Eunhyuk, "makanan ini Putra Mahkota yang mengirimkannya." Di atas baki ada sebuah surat dari Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk membacanya.

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari walau itu yang kunginkan. Aku akan menunggu hari di mana kau menjadI istriku."

Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Ibu Suri menemui Shaman Jang. "Bagaimana persiapannya lalu apakah orang itu sudah dibawa." Sepertinya ada seseorang di balik pemisah ruangan. Ibu Suri memberi barang kepunyaan Eunhyuk pada Shaman Jang dan menyuruhnya mulai.

Shaman Jang memulai ritual sementara Ibu Suri memperhatikan. Shaman Jang mengucapkan mantra lalu keluar asap hitam bergerak ke udara. Asap hitam itu semakin membesar dan bergerak cepat mengitari ruangan. Bahkan Ibu Suri yang menakutkan pun terlihat takut. Asap itu bergerak menerjang shaman Jang.

Eunhyuk di kamarnya berulang kali membaca surat dari Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Ia melipat surat itu dan menaruhnya di samping bantal. Lalu ia bersiap tidur.

Shaman Jang mengendalikan asap itu dan membuat asap itu keluar ruangan. Asap hitam bergerak menuju kediaman Eunhyuk. Asap itu mendekati Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terbangun dan merasa tercekik. Asap itu melilit di lehernya. Ia berusaha merangkak menuju pintu tapi ia pingsan sembelum berhasil mencapainya. Asap itu menghilang.

"Apa semua sudah selesai. Kapan aku bisa melihat hasilnya." Tanya Ibu Suri.

"Hamba tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengacaukan keseimbangan dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa membunuh seseorang yang kematiannya sudah ditentukan oleh takdir. Asap hitam itu untuk memberi Eunhyuk Agassi penyakit parah agar ia dikeluarkan dari istana."

Ibu Suri khawatir guna-guna itu tidak berhasil tapi ia memutuskan ini lebih baik, karena kalau langsung membunuhnya malah akan menumbulkan kecurigaan. "Kau harus meneruskan hingga akhir sampai dia mati. Jika tidak leher kita berdua taruhannya."

Ibu Suri menuju partisi pemisah ruangan dan membukanya. Heechul berdiri ketakutan di sana. "Cucuku tidak usah takut atau gugup karena keinginanmu akan terkabul sekarang."

Esok paginya para dayang berteriak kaget saat menemukan Eunhyuk terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Dayang yang lebih tua berusaha membangunkan Eunhyuk dan menyuruh yang lain memanggil tabib istana.

Para menteri berdebat dengan Raja bahwa kondisi Eunhyuk tidak membaik setelah menunggu berhari-hari dan ini bukanlah penyakit yang timbul mendadak. Juga bukan penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan. Raja mengingatkan mereka, "Eunhyuk sudah seperti istri Putra Mahkota dan harus diperlakukan demikian. Aku ingin menunggu sampai dia sembuh."

Menteri yang lain khawatir jika penyakit itu tetap di dalam istana maka penyakit itu akan menyebar. Menteri yang lain membela Eunhyuk dan membantah Eunhyuk terkena penyakit menular. Mereka terus berdebat. "Dia datang ke istana dengan tubuh yang tidak sehat dan berani menjadi Putri Mahkota. Kita harus membereskan masalah ini secepatnya." Ujar Menteri Dae-hyung.

"Bagaimana cara membereskannya?"

"Dia harus diusir keluar dari istana karena telah menyembunyikan penyakitnya dan kita harus memilih Putri Mahkota yang baru. Menteri Jung telah menyembunyikan penyakit putrinya dan mendaftarkan namanya ke dalam daftar calon Putri Mahkota, jadi Menteri Jung dan keluarganya harus membayar kesalahannya." Jawab Lee Dae-hyung.

Dayang Eunhyuk merawat Eunhyuk dengan baik.

Para tabib muncul, "kita tidak bisa menyimpan seseorang yang sakit di istana. Ada perintah kerajaan untuk mengeluarkan Putri Eunhyuk secepatnya dari istana."

"Bagaimana bisa mereka memerintahkan begitu mendadak." tanya dayang Eunhyuk.

"Penyakit Putri Eunhyuk mungkin menular jadi semua barang miliknya yang pernah digunakan olehnya harus dibakar." Ujar tabib istana. Eunhyuk mendengarkan dengan tidak berdaya.

Kyuhyun pergi ke kediaman Eunhyuk dan kaget melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi para pengawal menghalanginya. "Dia adalah calon istriku..siapa bilang kalian boleh membawanya pergi! Menyingkirlah!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berurai air mata.

Tapi para pengawal itu tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun lewat. Eunhyuk dituntun para tabib wanita dan berjalan keluar dari kediamannya.

Kyuhyun melihatnya dan menangis, "Eunhyuk-ah! Eunhyuk-ah!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil namanya.

Eunhyuk sedih melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, sedih karena mungkin ia tak bisa bertemu Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun terus berteriak memanggilnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Eunhyuk menoleh melihat Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya dan berjalan keluar istana.

Kyuhyun terus berteriak menyebut Eunhyuk adalah istrinya dan menyuruh para pengawal menyingkir. Ibu Suri menyaksikan semua itu.

Dia ingat percakapannya dengan Dae-hyung. Dae-hyung memintanya untuk mengawasi Putra Mahkota karena Putra Mahkota tidak akan berdiam diri.

"Putra Mahkota tidak tahu apa-apa." ujar Ibu Suri.

"Putra Mahkota bisa menggerakkan para mahasiswa Sungkyunkwan. Putra Mahkota tahu rencana kita tapi dia menunggu hingga dia menjadi Raja untuk mengungkap semuanya."

Ibu Suri mendekati Kyuhyun dan pura-pura bersedih untuknya. Ia memanggil cucunya dan mengajaknya bicara. "Hatimu saat ini pasti sangat terluka, tapi Putra Mahkota harus bisa melupakan Eunhyuk."

"Eunhyuk akan menjadi istriku jadi bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya begitu saja."

"Kau harus tenang dan mengikuti apa yang seharusnya terjadi."

"Apa yang yang harus aku ikuti dan apa yang seharusnya terjadi."

"Seharusnya Putra Mahkota tidak menggerakkan mahasiswa Sungkyunkwan. Jika Baginda Raja dan Putra Mahkota tidak egois maka Eunhyuk akan menjadi gadis biasa, hidup damai di rumahnya. Dan jika ia sakit, ibunya akan merawatnya dengan baik tanpa menimbulkan konflik politik."

Ibu Suri menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas semua yang akan terjadi pada keluarga Eunhyuk, pada Hankyung dan Jung Yunho, mereka bisa kehilangan semuanya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ibu Suri melihatnya. "Putra Mahkota tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar tidak ada yang terluka."

Kyuhyun diam, air matanya menetes.

Eunhyuk diperiksa oleh tabib di rumahnya. Tabib itu merasa heran, selama 30 tahun merawat pasien baru kali ini ia menemukan penyakit seperti yang diderita Eunhyuk. Sistem tubuh Eunhyuk baik-baik saja tapi keadaannya buruk. "Mungkin ini penyakit guna-guna."

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba seperti tercekik. "mengapa anakku bisa seperti ini." tanya Ny. Jung panik.

"Aku akan mencoba memberi obat tapi aku minta kalian jangan terlalu berharap."

Ibu Eunhyuk marah, menganggap tabib itu tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Eomeoni telanglah." pinta Hankyung.

"Selamatkan putriku! Aku akan memberikan semuanya. Aku akan berikan hidupku jika kau mau! Jadi kumohon selamatkan Eunhyuk ku," ratapnya. Lalu ia pingsan.

Ayah Eunhyuk merenung di luar rumah. Shaman Jang menemuinya dan memberi hormat. "Nuguseyo?"

"Saya adalah shaman kerajaan. Saya Jang Nok-young, Daegam."

"Mengapa kau berada di sini."

"Saya dituntun oleh tangan dewa, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu saya datang ke sini. Saya ingin melihat Eunhyuk Agassi."

Shaman Jang duduk di dekat Eunhyuk. "Apa Daegam tahu bahwa Eunhyuk Agassi terkena shinbyeong .

(Shinbyeong: penyakit yang diderita seseorang yang akan menjadi shaman. Penyakit ini terjadi karena roh/dewa yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya belum bersatu sepenuhnya. Jadi semacam kerasukan. Gejalanya bermacam-macam tapi umumnya menderita kelelahan fisik dan emosi luar biasa, tidak bisa makan, bahkan ada yang bisa melihat roh-roh. Gejala ini bervariasi dan berlangsung cukup lama, bisa 8-30 tahun. Gejala shinbyeong bisa disembuhkan melalui ritual naerimgut, ritual di mana seorang shaman menerima roh itu dalam dirinya. Sumber: Wikipedia )

Lee Dae-hyung dan para sekutunya merayakan kesuksesan mereka. "Langit telah membantu kita. Tapi bagaimana jika Eunhyuk mendadak sembuh."

"Aku pastikan dia tidak akan kembali hidup-hidup ke istana kecuali ia berjalan keluar dari dalam kubur setelah dia mati."

Sungmin terkejut saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia mendenagar dari luar.

Setelah teman-teman ayahnya pergi, Sungmin menemui ayahnya. "Apakah Abeoji akan membunuh Eunhyuk?" Mereka duduk di dalam.

"Apa kau takut pada Abeoji-mu atau merasa bersalah pada anak itu? Anak itu memiliki penyakit yang akan membunuhnya. Menurutmu mengapa Abeoji memberitahukan kebenaran ini padamu? Karena kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu."

"Mempersiapkan diri?"

"Aku berhasil mencapai posisi tinggi sekarang ini karena aku tidak pernah melupakan satu kalipun kesalahan yang orang lain lakukan padaku dan aku selalu membalas perbuatan mereka. Bukankah kau ingin masuk istana?"

"Bukankah kau ingin memenangkan hati Putra Mahkota? Jika kau menginginkannya, maka kau harus membuang rasa bersalahmu. Ingatlah betapa marahnya dirimu ketika mereka mengambil apa yang menjadi milikmu. Dan ingatlah kepuasan ketika kau mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan. Jika kau tidak bisa mempersiapkan diri maka kau jangan menduduki posisi itu (Putri Mahkota)."

Sungmin menatap ayahnya.

Tuan Jung menjagai putrinya. Ia ingat perkataan shaman Jang.

 **"Satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkan Eunhyuk Agassi adalah mempersatukan Agassi dengan roh itu untuk melawan penyakit itu dengan melakukan ritual naerim gut dengan kata lain, menjadi seorang shaman.**

 **"Kenapa harus putriku."**

 **"Saya tidak tahu mengapa Eunhyuk Agassi yang dipilih.**

 **"Apakah ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan putriku?"**

 **"Ada sebuah cara, penyakit itu bisa disembuhkan dengan hidup seseorang."**

 **"Kalau begitu dengan nyawaku saja."**

 **"Tidak bisa Daegam, hidup Eunhyuk Agassi yang harus diserahkan."**

Yunho memejamkan mata, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan melirik ayahnya namun ia tak berdaya untuk menghibur ayahnya.

Para menteri dan pejabat mengajukan permohonan untuk memilih Putri Mahkota baru. Raja kesal membaca semua petisi itu.

"Lee Dae-hyung, apa ada yang bukan anak buah Lee Dae-hyung di istana ini! ujar Kyuhyun marah.

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia bisa membuat masalah semakin buruk." Kasim Park menenangkan.

"Aku tidak mau putrinya Dae-hyung yang menjadi Putri Mahkota berikutnya. Aku tidak memiliki seorangpun pada saat seperti ini. Eunhyuk dan kakaknya keluar dari istana. Siwon Hyung tidak ada, sekarang di istana tidak ada seorangpun yang…Kyuhyun berhenti bicara, "tunggu aku ingat sesuatu."

Kim JongWoon latihan pedang dan kemampuannya benar-benar luar biasa. Penjaga lain merasa JongWoon bukan manusia, dia dewa pedang..dia dewa pedang. Wajah dan keahlian pedangnya tidak seimbang. JongWoon terlalu tampan untuk jadi pengawal. Mereka merasa seharusnya JongWoon bisa mencapai karir tinggi, kalau saja ia bukan dilahirkan dari selir Gubernur.

Kyuhyun mendatangi mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan Yang Mulia disini?" ucap mereka bingung.

"Perasaanku tak menentu seharian ini dan aku ingat kemarahanku saat pertandingan sepak bola waktu itu dan sekarang perasaanku semakin tak menentu."

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan pengawal yang waktu itu tak sengaja menjegal kakinya. "Aneh sekali. Wajahmu terus terngiang. Apa kau pemain terhebat hari itu?"

"Hamba tidak sehebat itu Yang Mulia."

"Lalu siapa yang terbaik hari itu?"

"Jongwoon, Yang Mulia." ujar mereka semua.

"Kau dan kau Jongwoon, ikuti aku."

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, para pengawal itu berkasak kusuk, "aku tidak mengira Yang Mulia seperti itu. Permainan itu kan sudah lewat lama sekali, tapi sepertinya Putra Mahkota masih menyimpan dendam. Apakah pengawal itu akan ditelanjangi, dipukuli dan dipecat?"

Pengawal itu hanya memakai celana pendek. Tapi kasim Park memberinya pakaian kasim sebagai gantinya, karena pakaiannya akan di pakai Kyuhyun. Ia minta pengawal itu tutup mulut.

Eunhyuk mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia membuka matanya dan menoleh. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan khawatir. Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaian pengawal itu dan pergi ke rumah Eunhyuk bersama Woon, karena Kyuhyun tidak tahu di mana rumah Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau mengenaliku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk diam saja. "Itu tidak masalah asal aku mengenalmu," kata Kyuhyun sedih.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya hingga Kyuhyun memegang tangannya, "Eunhyuk-ah."

Eunhyuk kembali membuka matanya.

"Apakah ini benar?" tanya Eunhyuk lemah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mulai menangis.

"Apa ini benar? Apa ini benar-benar Yang Mulia?"

"Ini benar. Aku benar-benar datang menemuimu. Apa kau bodoh?"

Eunhyuk menangis dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah binyeo(tusuk konde) dan menaruhnya di tangan Eunhyuk. Binyeo yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Eunhyuk tidak berbentuk naga tapi berbentuk burung phoenix.

Di ujung kepala burung tersebut ada mutiara berwarna putih. Burung itu terlihat melengkungkan kepalanya seakan memeluk batu bulat berwarna merah.

"Binyeo ini memiliki nama, bulan yang memeluk matahari. Aku adalah matahari dan kau adalah bulan."

"Memeluk matahari," gumam Eunhyuk.

"Dalam hatiku kau adalah satu-satunya istriku, jadi cepatlah sembuh dan kembalilah ke sisiku."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Yang Mulia."

"Bicaralah."

"Maafkan hamba."

"Apa?"

"Hamba minta maaf telah salah paham dan mengira Yang Mulia sebagai pencuri pada hari pertama kita bertemu. Hamba minta maaf telah salah paham dengan perasaan Yang Mulia dan telah bersikap buruk pada Yang Mulia."

"Yah, kau memang harus minta maaf untuk itu," kata Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Semuanya adalah kesalahan hamba, ini bukan kesalahan Yang Mulia. Apapun yang terjadi jangan salahkan diri Yang Mulia."

"Ada pepatah. Raja tidak menyesali langit dan tidak menyalahkan manusia."

"Benar. Yang Mulia."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk terus berbicara.

"Hamba sangat senang bisa mengenal Yang Mulia," kata Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tertegun, baginya ini terdengar seperti kata perpisahan.

Kyuhyun menahan tangisnya. "Kau akan lebih bahagia di masa mendatang jadi jangan katakan hal seperti itu."

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

Hankyung dan Woon menunggu di luar. "Woon-ah kau telah melakukan hal yang berbahaya dengan membawa Putra Mahkota ke sini dan kau bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu. Ini adalah situasi darurat jadi aku membiarkannya tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Putra Mahkota."

"Seseorang perlu bersama keluarganya dan Putra Mahkota juga memerlukan hal itu. Akan lebih berbahaya jika Putra Mahkota tidak bisa melihat Eunhyuk Agassi karena Putra Mahkota yang akan menjadi sakit nantinya."

"Apa kau tidak tahu Putra Mahkota ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pengawal pribadinya?"

Woon terdiam mendengarnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Jihyun menguping pembicaraan mereka. Woon menoleh dan melihatnya. Jihyun buru-buru pergi. Hankyung dan Woon tersenyum. "Sepertinya Jihyun menyukaimu. Jihyun sangat tertarik dengan ilmu pedang dan selalu mengikuti kita."

"Aku berpikir sebaliknya." jawab Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun dan Woon berjalan pulang kembali ke istana.

"Apakah namamu Kim Jongwoon?" Kyuhyun ingat guru dan hyungnya memanggilnya Woon.

"Ye Yang Mulia."

"Bolehkah aku juga bisa memanggilmu Woon."

"Itu suatu kehormatan Yang Mulia, kata Woon membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Woon-ah, terima kasih."

"Aku sangat ingin sekali saja datang ke tempat Eunhyuk dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Sekarang Eunhyuk sangat menderita dan tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Yang Mulia."

"Walaupun aku adalah Putra Mahkota negeri ini."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sedih. Woon memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan prihatin.

Siwon berjalan-jalan dengan dua anak kecil. "Aku dijuluki Soonjung Macho (pria kekar dan tampan namun polos). Celoteh Siwon.

"Hyung-nim apa itu "macho".

"Macho ya macho." jawab Siwon.

Anak-anak itu menunjuk desa di depan mereka, mereka sudah sampai. Siwon memberi mereka uang. Mereka berterima kasih dan berlari pergi.

Siwon masuk ke desa itu untuk menjual kelinci hasil buruannya. Setelah dia menerima uang, ia melihat beberapa pria berlari melewatinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Ternyata ada tempat pertarungan. Siwon menonton dari atas. Pemenang pertarungan itu mencari penantang baru untuk memenangkan sebuah sapi.

Siwon mengajukan diri dan turun ke bawah untuk bertarung dengan pria itu. Ia menyebutkan nama samarannya "soonjung macho". Tapi pembawa acara itu selalu salah menyebut namanya menjadi "soonjung chima" (rok polos).

Mereka berkelahi seimbang tapi di tengah pertarungan Siwon ingat perkataan ayahnya, "ada beberapa hal yang tidak seharusnya ia miliki." Ia mengingat kenangannya bersama Eunhyuk, ketika ia melindunginya dari hujan, dan ketika ia menanyakan apakah Eunhyuk tidak menyesal dengan jalan yang ia pilih. Siwon menurunkan tinjunya dan membiarkan dirinya dipukuli habis-habisan.

Setelah pertarungan itu, Siwon pergi makan. Ia mendengar beberapa orang mengobrol. "Astaga, pajak terus naik dan pada saat seperti ini pemerintah hanya peduli dengan mengganti Putri Mahkota dan apakah Putri yang telah diusir dari istana akan mati hari ini atau besok."

Siwon terkejut. Ia menghampiri orang itu dan menarik kerah bajunya. "Apa maksudmu Putri Mahkota telah diganti dan apa maksudmu mereka menginginkan Putri Mahkota mati."

Siwon berkuda kembali ke istana, sambil terus memohon agar Eunhyuk tetap hidup.

"Hankyung-ah pergilah ke tempat lain untuk sementara waktu karena kau harus mendampingi Putra Mahkota (jika Hankyung terus berada bersama Eunhyuk maka Hankyung akan diusir dari istana juga).

"Aku tidak mau pergi Abeoji, Eunhyuk sedang terbaring sakit dan berada di antara hidup dan mati. Penyakit apa yang diderita Eunhyuk, Abeoji. Bagaimana bisa aku menjaga Putra Mahkota jika aku tidak bisa menjaga adikku sendiri."

"Tugasmu adalah melindungi Putra Mahkota dan aku harus pastikan hal itu. Abeoji mohon menurutlah."

Saat hendak berangkat, Hankyung melihat sekeliling dan melihat Jihyun diam-diam melihat kepergiannya. Ia mendekati Jihyun dan meminta bantuannya. "Jihyun-ah, karena Eunhyuk sedang sakit, aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Aku ingin kau menulis surat untukku, memberi kabar mengenai Eunhyuk."

"Ye Doryeonim, hamba bisa membaca karena Agassi mengajari hamba membaca dan menulis. Agassi berkata, bisa membaca berarti bisa melihat dunia."

Hankyung tersenyum, ia merasa lebih baik karena Jihyun menjaga Eunhyuk. "Gantikan aku menjaga Eunhyuk selama aku pergi." Jihyun menangis. Hankyung menepuk kepalanya dan meminta bantuannya. Jihyun menangis melihat kepergian Hankyung.

Saat Jihyun kembali ke rumah, ia melihat Tuan Jung berbicara dengan seorang pria. "Jihyun-ah ikuti pria itu karena dia akan mejadi majikan barumu mulai sekarang." pinta ayah Eunhyuk.

"Jihyun anak yang manis dan putriku sangat menyukainya."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir Yunho Daegam." ujar pria itu.

Jihyun berlutut pada Tuan Jung,

"Daegam. Apakah hamba melakukan suatu kesalahan?"

"Bukan itu," kata Tuan Jung.

"Hamba akan memperbaikinya. Tolong jangan jual hamba pada orang lain. Hamba tidak akan makan banyak makanan. Tolong biarkan hamba berada di sisi aggashi. Hamba sudah berjanji pada Doryeonim akan melindungi Eunhyuk Agassi," Jihyun memohon sambil menangis.

"Dengar perkataanku Jihyun-ah. Aku meminta kau kembali setelah Eunhyuk membaik."

Keadaan Eunhyuk semakin parah. Ia memuntahkan darah. Ayah Eunhyuk tidak tahan melihat penderitaan putrinya. Ayah Eunhyuk teringat perkataan Shaman Jang.

 **"Tidak ada yang bisa mengakhiri penderitaan Eunhyuk. Apakah artinya aku harus menyerahkan nyawa putriku?"**

 **"Ye Daegam." Dalam hati ia berkata "ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri kematian dan cara teraman untuk membiarkan Eunhyuk menutup matanya tanpa menderita/merasa sakit."**

 **"Apakah obat yang kau berikan dapat mengakhiri penderitaan putriku?"**

 **"Ye Daegam."**

 **"Apakah obat itu akan melepaskan Eunhyuk dari roh itu dan Eunhyuk bisa menutup mata dengan tenang?"**

 **"Ye Daegam."**

 **Shaman Jang pergi dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan pada ayah Eunhyuk," Aku berdosa padamu Daegam hingga aku pantas mati. aku akan membayar dosa ini seumur hidupku."**

Ayah Eunhyuk merebus obat dan mengipasi apinya di luar rumah.

Ny. Jung menghampiri suaminya, "apa yang Sobang-nim(suami) lakukan, bukankah harusnya Sobang-nim beristirahat."

"Kau masuklah dan beristirahat."

Ny. Jung hendak merebut kipas dari tangan suaminya karena ia tidak perlu beristirahat tapi suaminya tak memberikannya.

"Sebagai ayahnya, aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu, setidaknya biarkan aku yang memberikan obat ini," kata Yunho dengan hati pilu.

Eunhyuk ingat akan perkataan Shaman Jang mengenai penyakitnya. Ia bangun dan mengambil kertas. Ia menulis surat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku meninggalkan surat ini dengan sisa kekuatanku…."

 _Kyuhyun sedang tidur. Ia membuka matanya dan menoleh. Eunhyuk duduk memandangi tanamannya. "Eunhyuk-ah."_

 _"Apa Yang Mulia tahu alasan hamba mengirim tanaman itu?"_

 _Bukankah kau sudah memberitahunya", jawab Kyuhyun._

" _Ada arti tersembunyi di balik itu."_

" _Arti tersembunyi?"_

" _Hamba ingin Yang Mulia penasaran hingga hamba bisa mengirim jawabannya pada Yang Mulia."_

" _Apakah itu artinya kau menunggu jawabanku?_

 _Eunhyuk tersenyum mengangguk._

 _Kyuhyun tertawa geli, "Kau seharusnya mengatakannya padaku dan kupikir kau menghindariku."_

" _Yang Mulia."_

 _Eunhyuk membungkuk memberi hormat, "hamba harap Yang Mulia baik-baik saja." Lalu ia menghilang._

Kyuhyun terbangun dan menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan. Eunhyuk tidak ada. Ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

Eunhyuk melipat suratnya dan menaruhnya dalam sebuah kotak. Ia kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya. Ayahnya masuk ke kamarnya. Ia membangunkan Eunhyuk dan menyuruhnya minum obat. Eunhyuk melirik obat itu.

"Obatnya masih panas dan aku seharusnya mendinginkananya." Sambil mengaduk obat itu dengan jarinya, Jung Yunho menangis, "Eunhyuk-ah, Abeoji minta maaf. Jika Abeoji tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini, seharusnya Abeoji membiarkanmu membaca sebanyak apapun buku yang kau mau dan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kauinginkan. Abeoji pikir masih banyak waktu tersisa."

Eunhyuk sepertinya mengerti arah pembicaraan ayahnya, "Abeoji, cepat berikan obat itu. Aku akan meminumnya dan tak sakit lagi."

Yunho terpaku dan menatap putrinya. Ia membantunya duduk dan menahannya dengan tangannya. Dengan hati hancur ia meminumkan obat itu pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menangis. "Apa obatnya terasa pahit?" tanya Yunho.

"Rasanya benar-benar pahit Abeoji," kata Eunhyuk lirih.

"Abeoji akan memelukmu hingga kau tidur."

"Aku suka berada dalam pelukan Abeoji karena ada aroma Orabeoni dari pelukan Abeoji."

"Tidurlah dengan tenang."

Ayah Eunhyuk melihat binyeo pemberian Kyuhyun. Ia terkejut, mengetahui apa arti binyeo itu dan semakin tak dapat menahan tangisnya.

"Abeoji biarkan aku tidur dengan binyeo itu di sakuku." (Yang sebenarnya menguburnya dengan benda itu).

"Abeoji, aku mengantuk. Aku akan tidur sebentar."

"Eunhyuk-ah," ayahnya mendekap Eunhyuk semakin erat, "Abeoji minta maaf. Abeoji akan segera menyusulmu."

Tangan Eunhyuk terkulai lemas.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Eunhyuk-ah!" Ayah Eunhyuk berteriak memanggil-manggil nama putrinya.

Jaejoong berlari masuk. Ia merangkak mendekati Eunhyuk, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia membelai wajah putrinya dan memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Yang Mulia, Eunhyuk Agassi meninggal dalam pelukan ayahnya, seperti sedang tidur, Eunhyuk Agassi menutup matanya dengan tenang." Ujar Kasim Park sedih.

Kyuhyun bagai orang kehilangan akal. Ia berdiri lunglai dan berjalan sempoyongan ke luar kediamannya sementara Kasim Park mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama Putra Mahkota.

Kyuhyun hendak berlari tapi para pengawal menahannya. Ada perintah untuk menahan Kyuhyun seharian di kediamannya. Kyuhyun menangis dan berteriak meminta mereka melepaskannya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Putri Mahkota. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Lepaskan aku! Eunhyuk-ah! Eunhyuk-ah! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Eunhyuk-ah! Eunhyuk-ah!

TBC

lovehyukkie19: jaman dulu emang ribet, thanks dah mau baca. :)

Part ini sedih TT. nggak sabar nunggu Kyuhyun jadi raja, ngebully dae-hyung & sekutunya, ngejahilin kasim Park. kkk


	6. Chapter 6

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) -Siwon(YangMyung) -Sungmin(BoKyung) -Hankyung(HeoYeom) -Heechul(MinHwa) -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) -Jihyun(Seul) -Kibum (JanShil)

& other cast

Happy reading

 **"Raja adalah matahari dan istrinya adalah bulan, jadi binyeo itu kuberi nama: bulan yang memeluk matahari."**

Eunhyuk dimakamkan di sebuah bukit. Persis seperti yang dilihat Ah-ri dan shaman Jang. Hanya keluarganya yang menghadiri pemakamannya. Jaejoong terus memegangi peti anaknya dan menangis histeris memanggil anaknya. Hankyung juga telah kembali. Woon hadir di sana.

Siwon tiba di saat peti Eunhyuk mulai ditutupi tanah. Ia jatuh berlutut dan menangis.

Sungmin memberi salam pada ayahnya. "Sungmin-ah kau akan masuk istana."

"Apakah ini artinya Sungmin akan menjadi Putri Mahkota." tanya ibu Sungmin.

"Apakah ia mati?" tanya Sungmin pada ayahnya. "Apa Abeoji membunuhnya?" dalam hati ia bertanya.

"Hari ini ia meninggalkan dunia ini," jawab ayahnya.

Sungmin duduk di kamarnya dan mengeluarkan gelang yang dibuat Eunhyuk untuk Kyuhyun. Ia ingat perkataan ayahnya. "Jika kau mau memenangkan hati Putra Mahkota, kau harus menyingkirkan perasaan bersalah dan rasa kasihan. Kau harus ingat betapa marahnya kau ketika milikmu diambil orang lain. Jika kau tidak dapat melakukannya maka jangan menduduki posisi itu."

"Putri Mahkota," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menangis mengingat Eunhyuk memintanya agar tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa semua itu kesalahan Eunhyuk. "Apapun yang terjadi, Yang Mulia jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri."

Siwon menghampirinya.

"Siwon Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Hankyung Hyung-nim, apakah Siwon Hyung menghadiri pemakaman Eunhyuk?"

"Kenapa Pangeran menanyakannya. Apa yang telah Pangeran lakukan hingga berhak menanyakannya."

"Hyung," Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Ketika ia diusir dari istana seperti kriminal, apa yang Pangeran lakukan? Ketika ia berada di antara hidup dan mati, apa yang Pangeran lakukan?!"

"Tolong hentikan," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ketika ia dikubur di dalam tanah yang dingin, apa yang Pangeran lakukan? Ketika ayah dan kakaknya dituduh tuduhan palsu, apa yang Pangeran lakukan?!"

"Siwon Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun frustrasi.

"Bukankah Pangeran memiliki segalanya. Cinta Abamama dan kesetiaan para teman saya, Hankyung dan Jongwoon."

"Hanya satu. Tidak bisakah aku memiliki satu saja? Dia adalah satu-satunya bagiku. Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan. Tidak bisakah Pangeran memberikannya padaku?" tanya Siwon putus asa.

"Siwon Hyung," kata Kyuhyun kaget, baru menyadari perasaan Siwon selama ini dan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Jika aku, aku akan melindunginya dengan semua yang kumiliki bahkan dengan nyawaku. Tapi Pangeran tidak bisa melindunginya."

Kyuhyun terpaku mendengar perkataan Siwon.

Siwon berjalan pergi. "Eunhyuk akan menjadi milikku pada kehidupan berikutnya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungi Eunhyuk pada kehidupan berikutnya." Siwon berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melihat kepergian kakaknya. Tampaknya ini akhir dari kedekatan mereka berdua.

Ibu Suri memuji Shaman Jang telah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Ia sekarang yakin kalau Shaman Jang berkemampuan lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia bersedia memberi dukungan penuh pada puri bintang kerajaan (seongsucheong).

"Daebi Mama, hamba meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan istana selama beberapa waktu. Memantrai Eunhyuk Agassi membuat badan hamba lemah, karena menyebabkan kematian seseorang adalah hal terlarang. Hamba ingin memulihkan diri hamba dan lagi kehadiran hamba di istana akan membahayakan persekongkolan kita."

Ibu Suri dengan berat hati melepas Shaman Jang, "kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Hamba berjanji akan kembali."

Di dalam kubur, tangan Eunhyuk bergerak dan matanya seakan hendak terbuka. Di atas kuburan Eunhyuk, Shaman Jang menyuruh seorang pria untuk menggali kuburan Eunhyuk karena Eunhyuk akan segera sadar.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Terkejut dan ketakutan karena berada dalam sebuah peti. Ia memukuli peti dan berusaha berteriak tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia mulai kehabisan udara dan hampir tak bisa bernafas.

Saat pria itu masih menggali kubur, seseorang tiba di kuburan itu. Shaman Jang terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Jihyun, dengan bertelanjang kaki dan tubuh penuh luka karena berjalan jauh, membawa beberapa tangkai bunga hutan untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir pada Nona Mudanya.

Dalam hati Eunhyuk memanggil-manggil ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya, dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berhasil mengeluarkannya tepat sebelum kesadarannya hilang kembali. Kehidupan Eunhyuk berkelebat di kepalanya. Ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya, dan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar. Seorang anak perempuan menatapnya tajam tanpa ekspresi (anak yang diselamatkan Siwon dan shaman Jang, sepertinya memiliki kemampuan shaman).

"Siapa kau?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku? Kibum."

Kibum keluar memanggil Shaman Jang. Jihyun berlari masuk dan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Agassi, syukurlah Agassi sudah sadar?" tanyanya gembira. Eunhyuk melihatnya dengan aneh.

Shaman Jang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Anda siapa?" tanyanya pada shaman Jang. Lalu ia menoleh pada Jihyun, "Siapa kau? Ini di mana? Siapa aku?"

Shaman Jang terkejut, karena dia merasa tidak menghilangkan ingatan Eunhyuk.

Kibum dan Jihyun menunggu di luar.

"Eonni. Kasihan kau, kau ditakdirkan menjalani seluruh hidupmu sebagai bayangannya (Eunhyuk)." kata Kibum pada Jihyun. Jihyun kebingungan.

"Jika sebuah bunga berdekatan dengan bunga lain maka bunga yang satu akan hilang keindahannya." kata Kibum.

"Agassi adalah seorang shaman. Agassi pingsan karena menjalani ritual naerimgut (ritual untuk menjadi seorang shaman dengan menerima roh di dalam tubuhnya). Tubuh Agassi mengabdi pada roh yang besar hingga ada ingatan Agassi yang hilang." kata shaman Jang.

"Keluargaku…di mana keluargaku?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukan Agassi terkatung-katung di jalan dan melihat kemampuan shaman di dalam dirimu." kata shaman Jang berbohong.

Eunhyuk tidak ingat siapapun dan kenyataan itu menyakitkan. Ia mengira dirinya dibuang oleh keluarganya ke jalan setelah ia diketahui berkemampuan shaman.

"Agassi jangan melihat ke belakang dan fokuslah pada hidupmu yang sekarang."

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil meneteskan air mata.

Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Dae-hyung. "Bagaimana keadaan Yang Mulia?" tanya Dae-hyung.

Kyuhyun bersikap seakan semua baik-baik saja dan tertawa bersama Menteri Dae-hyung. Tapi kata-kata Kyuhyun selanjutnya mengandung ancaman dan Menteri Dae-hyung menyadarinya. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Menteri Dae-hyung dan senyumnya hilang. Kyuhyun jelas menganggap Menteri Dae-hyung sebagai lawannya.

Yunho melihat bayangan Eunhyuk duduk membaca di luar. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hankyung keluar dan memegang tangan ayahnya. Hankyung menangis.

Yunho rupanya diasingkan oleh kerajaan dan dianggap melakukan kesalahan karena telah memasukkan Eunhyuk yang sakit ke istana.

"Hankyung-ah jangan menyalahkan Jeonha atas peristiwa ini."

"Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu Abeoji. Aku malah khawatir pada Putra Mahkota yang saat ini sendirian di istana."

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali ke sisi Putra Mahkota, jadi aku minta kau bertahan untuk sekarang ini."

"Daegam, Jaejoong Ma-nim(nyonya) melakukannya lagi." Seorang pelayan datang dan melaporkannya pada Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambil anak gelandangan di jalan lalu memperlakukannya sebagai Eunhyuk. Ia memanggilnya Eunhyuk dan menyuapinya makanan kesukaan Eunhyuk. Ini bukan pertama kali dilakukannya. Yunho menegur istrinya. Anak itu tersedak karena kaget. Hankyung menghampiri anak itu "aku akan memberi makanan dan pakaian pada anak itu lalu membawanya keluar."

Jaejoong memanggil-manggil anak itu "kenapa dia tidak menghabiskan makanannya."

Yunho mengguncangnya, "Joong-ah berhentilah bertindak seperti itu. Eunhyuk sudah meninggal."

Jaejoong kembali pada kenyataan dan menangis pilu. Yunho memeluknya sementara Jaejoong terus memanggil nama anaknya.

Shaman Jang bertemu dengan seorang pria yang waktu itu membantunya menggali kuburan Eunhyuk. Namanya Hye Gak.

"Saya khawatir mereka akan terlambat."

"Di mana anak-anak."

Pria itu memanggil mereka. Kibum, Jihyun, dan Eunhyuk berjalan menuju perahu.

Pria itu menyuruh mereka naik tapi Eunhyuk sepertinya ragu-ragu.

"Apa Agassi masih merasa kurang sehat?"

"Aku menunggu keluargaku. Siapa tahu mereka menyusulku. Jika aku pergi, aku mungkin tidak bisa bertemu mereka lagi."

"Cepatlah naik ke perahu Agassi." pinta Shaman Jang.

Shaman Jang memberitahu pria itu ke mana ia hendak pergi.

"Carilah saya setiap kali anda membutuhkan bantuan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." ujar shaman Jang.

"Shaman Jang berhati-hatilah. Jika anda terlihat bersama Eunhyuk Agassi maka shaman Jang akan berada dalam bahaya."

Shaman Jang naik ke perahu dan perahu itu mulai berjalan menyusuri sungai. Pria itu melambaikan tangan pada Eunhyuk, "tetaplah sehat Agassi!"

Eunhyuk membalasnya sambil tersenyum ceria."

"Kelak kalau kita bertemu, saya ingin melihat senyum Eunhyuk Agassi. Sekarang bulan telah tersembunyi. Kegelapan di negeri ini akan semakin dalam. Tapi bulan yang menyusut (menjadi sabit dan menghilang) adalah bagian dari alam. Suatu saat ia akan kembali bersinar penuh." Ia berharap mereka semua selamat.

Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan Jihyun.

"Kenapa Agassi terus menatap hamba."

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku Agassi?"

"Ya? Eh, karena…." Jihyun bingung harus menjawab apa." Sepertinya Shaman Jang sudah meminta Jihyun tidak memberitahu siapa identitas Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya, untuk melindungi Eunhyuk.

"Karena Eonni adalah bulan," jawab Kibum.

"Bulan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Shaman Jang cepat-cepat menjelaskan, "Kau mengabdi pada roh yang kuat hingga kau dihormati." Shaman Jang ingat pita merah dalam penglihatannya. Dari kata "dua, orang, pekerjaan" menjadi kata "shaman". Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ini maksudnya puri bintang kerajaan dan Eunhyuk sama-sama selamat dengan Eunhyuk menjadi shaman.

Jihyun menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Agassi", kata Jihyun. Sepertinya ia sedih karena Eunhyuk tidak ingat apa-apa dan sekarang mereka harus pergi.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi." hibur Eunhyuk.

Shaman Jang memperhatikan Eunhyuk. "Entah dia kembali ke istana atau hidup sebagai seorang shaman, sekarang itu adalah takdir dari anak itu sendiri."

Sungmin dirias untuk menjalani upacara pernikahan. Ibunya masuk dan memuji kecantikan putrinya. "Ingat Sungmin-ah bahwa kedudukan istri Putra Mahkota sejak awal adalah milikmu." Sungmin mengulang ucapan ibunya.

"Siapapun dia, tidak ada yang bisa mengambil tempatmu."

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengambil tempatku," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjalani upacara pernikahannya bagai robot. Dae-hyung tersenyum menyaksikan keinginannya terlaksana. Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di luar kediaman Sungmin.

Heechul berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Dia sepertinya trauma. Kata-kata neneknya bahwa keinginannya akan segera terlaksana, terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Hujan kecil. Kyuhyun menengadah. Mengingat arti nama Eunhyuk. Hujan gerimis di tengah kabut. Ia tersenyum sedih.

Siwon menadahkan tangannya. Mengingat kenangannya dengan Eunhyuk saat ia melindungi Eunhyuk dari hujan.

Sungmin dibawa keluar kediamannya untuk menaiki tandu. "Yang Mulia bukakan tirai tandu untuk calon istri Yang Mulia." Kasim Park mengingatkan.

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun seakan tak mendengar dan ia tak peduli pada keadaaan sekelilingnya. Ia menadahkan tangannya dan tersenyum sambil menangis. Seakan-akan dengan menyentuh air hujan, ia menyentuh tangan Eunhyuk dan menikah dengannya.

 **6 tahun kemudian**

Kyuhyun telah tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi Raja. Dia berdiri di halaman istana.

Kasim Park datang, "Jeonha sudah waktunya kembali ke istana. Jeonha ingin hamba menyiapkan teh panas atau arak hangat?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, "Jungsoo-ya.."

"Ye Jeonha"

"Bagaimana bisa kau selalu..secerewet ini." XD

Kyuhyun memerintahkan agar para Menteri dipanggil keluar. Karena cuaca yang bagus, ia ingin bermain golf.

Kyuhyun memukul bola memasuki lubang. Seorang menteri bersorak memujinya. Dia adalah salah satu sekutu Menteri Dae-hyung. Menteri Dae-hyung melirik sebal padanya. Kyuhyun hendak memukul bola lagi tapi ia tiba-tiba memegang dadanya, mengernyit kesakitan. Para menteri melihat hal itu. Namun Kyuhyun bersikap seakan itu bukan apa-apa dan meneruskan permainannya. Bola itu meleset.

Giliran menteri sekutu Dae-hyung yang memukul bola dan bola itu masuk. Ia bersorak penuh kemenangan. Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan sementara Dae-hyung dan sekutunya yang lain menatapnya tak terkesan.

Kyuhyun memuji permainan golf si menteri. Kyuhyun sekarang sedikit menakutkan. Ada sesuatu di balik senyumnya, di balik kata-katanya yang sopan dan ramah.

"Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaan, jadi bagaimana kau bisa begitu hebat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena lubang di sini jauuuh lebih besar dari lubang lainnya," kata si menteri itu. Kasim Park terlihat khawatir dengan jawaban yang diberikan si Menteri.

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Para menteri yang lain ikut tertawa, kecuali Menteri Dae-hyung dan Kasim Park.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu di mana lubang terbesar di istana ini," ujar Kyuhyun penuh arti.

"Bagaimana hamba bisa tahu Jeonha?" tanya si menteri agak bingung.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah serius, "Akan kutunjukkan apa maksudku."

Ia berjalan masuk, diikuti para menteri. Kyuhyun menuju ke gudang arsip. Ia masuk dan mengambil sebuah kotak berdebu. Para menteri berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

Kyuhyun membuka tutup kotak itu. Seseorang berseru mencegahnya. Kyuhyun mengambil gulungan-gulungan kertas dari dalam kotak itu dan membacanya. Isinya adalah laporan dari berbagai daerah. Penduduk yang dihukum dengan tidak adil, rakyat diperas dan tanah mereka diambil, para pejabat menyogok agar bisa menduduki posisi dalam pemerintahan. Rakyat tak mendapat makanan dan pakaian yang layak di musim dingin. Semua itu laporan yang seharusnya dilaporkan pada Raja tapi malah disembunyikan.

"Kami hendak melaporkannya pada Jeonha setelah mengkonfirmasinya lebih dahulu." ujar salah satu Menteri.

"Tidak bisakah kalian melihat tanggal yang tertera dalam laporan ini. Beberapa laporan bertanggal lebih dari sebulan yang lalu." jawab Kyuhyun tajam.

"Jeonha laporan itu sepele hingga kami bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Siapa yang menyebut semua masalah ini sepele? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian memilih-milih penderitaan rakyat, mana yang sepele dan tidak? Menjauhkan Raja dari rakyatnya, inilah lubang terbesar di istana ini! Dan aku akan menutupnya." teriak Kyuhyun.

Dengan marah Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka.

Para menteri berkumpul membicarakan Raja mereka Cho Kyuhyun yang semakin dewasa. "Jeonha seharusnya tidak ikut campur dalam urusan yang tak penting." ujar salah seorang Menteri.

Mereka mulai membicarakan penyakit Kyuhyun. Sejak menikah, Raja tidak pernah tidur bersama dengan Permaisuri. Ada yang menganggap Raja memalsukan penyakitnya, sebagai alasan untuk tidak bersama istrinya. Tapi yang lain berkata Raja tidak berpura-pura, wajahnya jelas terlihat menahan rasa sakit saat penyakitnya kambuh. Dae-hyung diam mendengarkan perdebatan itu.

Seorang menteri mengusulkan agar Kyuhyun dikirim keluar istana dengan alasan untuk memulihkan penyakitnya. Dae-hyung menganggap itu usul yang baik.

"Jika kau mengekang anjing terlalu kuat, bahkan jika itu anjing yang kau pelihara, anjing itu akan berontak pada pemiliknya. Seringkali kau harus melonggarkan sedikit ikatannya agar anjing itu mau mendengar pemiliknya," kata Dae-hyung.

( **Kyuhyun naik tahta pada usia 19 tahun-berarti sekitar 6 tahun setelah Kyuhyun bertemu Eunhyuk. Menurut tradisi, jika Raja masih berusia di bawah 20 tahun, pemerintahan berada di bawah Ibu Raja atau Nenek Raja, mewakili Raja yang masih muda. Jadi di awal pemerintahan Kyuhyun, neneknya dan ayah mertuanya Lee Dae-hyung yang menguasai pemerintahan. Namun sekarang Kyuhyun mulai mencari jalan untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan. Namun hal itu akan berubah kembali dengan semakin buruknya penyakit Kyuhyun.)**

Dae-hyung menemui Nenek Kyuhyun. "Daewangdaebi Mama(ibu suri istana besar/nenek raja), Jeonha enggan untuk berada dalam satu kamar dengan Jungjeon Mama(Ratu/permaisuri) setelah begitu lama menikah. Hamba mengisyaratkan agar Jeonha mengambil selir."

"Tidak! Aku ingin keturunan harus dari garis keturunanku." Ibu Suri Lee menolak usulan itu mentah-mentah.

"Daewangdaebi Mama, masih ada ancaman dari adanya Siwon-gun, jika Jeonha tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan maka pewaris tahta seterusnya adalah Siwon-gun. Hamba minta Daewangdaebi Mama turun tangan dalam masalah ini karena hanya Daewangdaebi Mama lah yang bisa mengatasi kekeraskepalaan Jeonha." ujar Dae-hyung mengingatkan.

Menteri Lee menemui Raja. "Jeonha bekerja sangat keras dan ini menimbulkan masalah setiap kali Jeonha mengunjungi Jungjeon Mama. Hamba memberi saran agar Jeonha meninggalkan masalah di istana ini dan rawatlah kondisi kesehatan Jeonha."

"Aku hanya menunjukkan sedikit kelelahan, dan kau langsung menyinggung masalah anak. Apa kau mencemaskan kesehatanku, atau kau takut apa aku akan hidup atau mati?" Sindir Kyuhyun.

"Hamba mohon, Jeonha tidak perlu berkata seperti itu."

"Jadi, apa kau akan ikut denganku? oh..aku hampir lupa, jika aku tidak di istana, kaulah yang berkuasa penuh untuk semua yang terjadi di istana. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mengurus masalah nasional atas namaku. Kalau begitu aku tetap saja di istana dan tidak akan ke mata air panas. Apa aku salah, menteri?"

"Jeonha, Daewangdaebi Mama ingin bertemu dengan Jeonha." ujar kasim Park.

"Kurasa nenekku akan membicarakan hal yang sama denganmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar Kyuhyun pada Lee Dae-hyung.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke kediaman neneknya. Ia berpapasan dengan Sungmin dan rombongannya. Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan setelah Sungmin memberi salam, ia tak berkata apapun dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Sungmin menarik nafas panjang dan memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Jeonha, pergilah dari istana selama beberapa waktu untuk memulihkan kesehatan Jeonha." ujar Ibu Suri Cho memberi nasehat.

"Saya sibuk, Daebi Mama"(ibu suri/ibu dari raja).

"Kenapa sampai sekarang Jeonha belum memiliki anak, kami tidak bisa menunggu lagi." ujar Ibu Suri Lee.

"Ini salah hamba karena hamba tidak bisa menarik perhatian Jeonha." Sungmin mulai menangis.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu Jungjeon Mama." Bela Daebi Mama.

Tapi Sungmin terus menyalahkan dirinya. Kyuhyun tidak tergerak sedikitpun.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu Jungjeon Mama, itu karena Jeonha sedang sakit." ujar Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Saya tetap menolak untuk usulan pindah istana." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jeonha mengabaikan negara dengan mengabaikan kesehatan Jeonha." kata Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Kalau saya meninggalkan urusan istana pada menteri sama saja dengan mengabaikan urusan negara dan itu pantang di lakukan oleh Raja." Sindir Kyuhyun.

Daewangdaebi Mama tersinggung dan marah. "Aku akan mogok makan mulai sekarang."

Daebi Mama dan Permaisuri berusaha membujuk Daewangdaebi Mama agar tidak melaksanakan niatnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Jeonha, Jeonha sudah bersikap tidak baik pada Daewangdaebi Mama. Berapa banyak yang telah Daewangdaebi Mama lakukan untuk Jeonha." ujar Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Daebi Mama. Mempunyai keturunan bukanlah masalah sederhana." ujar Kyuhyun

"Saya meminta Jeonha tidak membuat masalah semakin rumit."

Kasim Park masuk, "Jeonha, bisakah Jeonha keluar sebentar. Ini mengenai Jungjeon Mama."

Sungmin telah menggelar tikar dan mengajukan permohonan di depan kediaman Daewangdaebi Mama agar Daewangdaebi Mama menghentikan mogok makannya. Ia menangis dan berseru menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mendekatinya, "segera berdirilah cuaca sangat dingin." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Hamba tidak mau berdiri sampai Daewangdaebi Mama menghentikan mogok makannya." ujar Sungmin.

"Aku akan berbaikan dengan nenekku jadi kau boleh bangkit berdiri sekarang," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan entah sengaja atau tidak, kakinya lemas hingga ia terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Semua dayang dan kasim memalingkan muka.

"Di dalam kau memiliki nenekku dan di luar ada ayahmu. Tentu menyenangkan mempunyai pendukung yang kuat," ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kaget dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun malah mengetatkan pelukannya dan berbisik di telinga Sungmin, "Apa kau ingat apa yang kukatakan saat kita menikah? Jika kau lupa, aku akan mengingatkannya lagi. Kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan, tapi jangan pernah mengharapkan hatiku karena kau tidak akan pernah memilikinya."

Sungmin tertegun. Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin dan berjalan pergi. Sungmin menangis, seakan ia paling menderita di dunia ini.

Tapi ketika tidak ada seorangpun, ia masuk ke kamarnya dengan marah. "Apa mungkin Jeonha masih belum melupakannya? Anak itu sudah mati." semburnya dalam hati.

Heechul datang ke istana untuk menemui kakak iparnya. Ia masih sama, kekanakkan dan ceria.

"Jungjeon Mama, bagaimana kabar Jungjeon Mama."

"Aku baik-baik saja Putri, apa yang membawa Putri ke istana."

"Saya baru saja menemui Daebi Mama dan saya disuruh Daebi Mama untuk menghibur Jungjeon Mama. Saya sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi."

"Aku yang berkekurangan hingga tidak bisa memberi keturunan." ujar Sungmin.

"Mungkin karena Jungjeon Mama kurang kasih sayang dari Orabeoni. Mungkin juga karena Orabeoni tidak menyukai Jungjeon Mama." ujar Heechul polos. (aduh ngejleb banget yak, wkwk. *abaikan*)

"Apa!?" Sungmin tentu saja tidak suka mendengarnya tapi senyum palsunya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Ada apa Putri datang kemari."

Heechul berbisik, tanggal untuk aku bisa bersama dengan suamiku telah keluar. Heechul terkikik malu dan pamit pada Sungmin, suamiku tidak suka jika tidak melihatku."

Senyum Sungmin menghilang, iri karena Heechul dan suaminya bisa bersama.

Heechul pulang ke kediaman keluarga Jung. Setelah turun dari tandu, ia kembali naik ke tandu dan menulis sesuatu. Sepertinya itu daftar waktu yang tepat untuk Heechul bersama dengan suaminya.

 **(Setelah Eunhyuk meninggal, Hankyung menikah dengan Heechul. Tapi kemudian ayah Eunhyuk dan Raja Younghwan meninggal hingga Hankyung dan Heechul tidak bisa menyempurnakan pernikahan mereka karena masa berkabung (biasanya jika seorang Raja meninggal, maka keluarganya dalam masa berkabung yaitu selama 3 tahun, dan tidak boleh tidur bersama).**

Heechul menambahkan beberapa tanggal selain tanggal yang telah tertulis. Ia keluar tandu dan berlari masuk ke halaman. Di depan kamar Hankyung ia berseru memberitahukan kedatangannya pada Hankyung. Karena tidak ada jawaban, ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Tanpa mempedulikan dayangnya yang mencoba menahannya, Heechul berlari masuk.

"Sobang-nim.. Sobang-nim." Heechul memanggil-manggil suaminya. Tapi Hankyung tidak menjawab, ia tidur menghadap tembok. "Kenapa Sobang-nim tidur mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Apakah Sobang-nim sudah tahu aku akan datang dan sudah mempersiapkan selimut? Aku sudah menerima daftar tanggal kapan kita bisa bersama," kata Heechul malu-malu. Hankyung diam saja.

Dayang Heechul mengeluh sikap Heechul tidak berubah. Ia terkejut ketika Hankyung menghampirinya. "Kenapa Uibin(suami Putri) ada di sini?"

"Aku pergi mengambil beberapa buku." jawab Hankyung.

Dayang itu terkejut, "Kalau begitu Tuan Putri berbicara dengan siapa?"

Heechul menyodorkan kertas berisi penanggalan itu di atas meja. "Hari ini termasuk dalam tanggal yang ditulis penanggalan itu dan selimut telah dikeluarkan." Heechul beringsut mendekat.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan itu adalah salah."

Mendengar suara yang bukan suara suaminya, Heechul berseru kaget, "Siapa kau?"

Siwon-gun duduk dan menjawab, "Orabeoni-mu."

"Siwon Orabeoni!" seru Heechul kesal.

Siwon tersenyum nakal dan mengambil kertas di atas meja.

"Orabeoni kembalikan kertas itu."

Siwon tertawa, "kau telah menambahkan beberapa tanggal kan?

"Bagaimana Orabeoni bisa tahu?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu, ada tambahan tulisan disini, dan pasti itu tulisanmu." ujar Siwon.

Heechul kesal sekali. Hankyung masuk, "apa Siwon-gun dan Putri sedang bertengkar."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertengkar dengannya," kata Siwon.

Heechul merebut kertas itu dari tangan kakaknya, "Aku benci Orabeoni," ujarnya. Ia berlari keluar.

Di luar, Heechul membalas dendam dengan melemparkan sepatu Siwon ke atas atap.

"Kenapa Siwon-gun selalu menjahili adik Siwon-gun setiap ada kesempatan." tanya Hankyung.

"Aku tidak suka padanya."

"Bagaimana bisa", tanya Hankyung.

"Aku tidak suka karena dia menjadikanmu suaminya hingga karirmu hilang dalam sekejap" (suami Putri tidak boleh berkecimpung dalam dunia politik dan pemerintahan).

"Siwon-gun jangan berkata begitu. Bagi hamba justru Putri lah penyelamat keluarga hamba."

"Dia telah mengubur impianmu Hankyung-ah." ujar Siwon bersikeras.

Hankyung menghela nafas.

Keduanya keluar. Siwon menyadari sepatunya hilang. "Seekor kucing pencuri yang manis telah mengambil sepatuku," katanya tersenyum.

Hankyung menawarkan sepatunya. Siwon mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu dari bungkusannya. Ia sering bepergian hingga selalu mempunyai sepatu cadangan.

Siwon baru pulang berpergian dan ia tidak langsung pulang ke kediamannya karena banyak "lalat" berkumpul di rumahnya. Setelah beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia menoleh ke tembok dan tersenyum. Tempat ia biasa melihat Eunhyuk.

"Siwon-gun berhentilah memikirkan adik hamba." pinta Hankyung.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran?" tanya Siwon.

"Penasaran apa?" tanya Hankyung.

"Jika ia masih hidup, ia akan seperti apa? Bagimu dan bagiku, waktu telah berlalu . Tapi dalam ingatanku, adikmu selalu berusia 13 tahun."

Siwon berjalan sendirian ke rumahnya. Dalam bayangannya, Eunhyuk 13 tahun berjalan di sampingnya.

 **"Apa yang sedang Siwon-gun pikirkan?" tanya Eunhyuk.**

 **"Aku memikirkanmu."**

 **"Apakah Siwon-gun akan ke istana?"**

 **"Apa Hankyung memintamu menanyakan hal itu?"**

 **"Tidak, karena hamba pikir ada yang sedang menunggu Siwon-gun."**

 **"Siapa yang akan menungguku?"**

 **"Jeonha."**

 **"Bagaimana bisa Jeonha menungguku, di saat aku bersikap buruk padanya."**

 **"Dia selalu menunggu Siwon-gun", jawab Eunhyuk.**

 **Siwon menoleh pada Eunhyuk, "kenapa kau terus membicarakan Jeonha."**

 **"Jeonha tidak memiliki siapapun untuk diajak bicara di dalam istana. Dia pasti kesepian."**

 **"Ada Woon di sisi Jeonha."**

 **"Siwon-gun tolong lindungi Jeonha." Lalu Eunhyuk menghilang.**

Siwon telah sampai di depan kediamannya. Banyak orang telah menunggunya. Inilah para "lalat" itu. Seseorang melihatnya dan memanggilnya. Siwon melarikan diri dan bersembunyi. Orang-orang mengejarnya dan terus memanggilnya. Setelah aman, Siwon keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berkata dalam hatinya, "Eunhyuk-ah, apa kau puas sekarang? Ini adalah caraku melindunginya."

Orang-orang itu adalah orang–orang yang mendukung Siwon. Keadaaan Joseon tidak baik sekarang karena Lee Dae-hyung dan sekutunya melakukan korupsi dan sewenang-wenang hingga rakyat menderita. Akibatnya mereka berharap Siwon bisa menggantikan Kyuhyun. Tapi Siwon tidak mau. Itulah sebabnya ia menyembunyikan diri. Ini adalah caranya melindungi tahta Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidur dengan gelisah. Ia bermimpi buruk. Dalam mimpinya, Eunhyuk berkata ini semua bukan kesalahannya. Lalu neneknya dan kakaknya yang menyalahkannya ketika Eunhyuk meninggal.

Kyuhyun terbangun. Kata-kata kakaknya terngiang di kepalanya, bahwa ia tidak bisa melindungi Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tidak sendirian dalam kamar itu. Di sudut kamar Kyuhyun, Woon duduk menjaga.

"Apa Jeonha mendapat mimpi yang sama." tanya Jongwoon.

"Woon-ah ayo keluar untuk mencari udara segar." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ye Jeonha." Jongwoon mengikutinya keluar.

Mereka berdiri di depan bekas kediaman Eunhyuk. Bangunan itu disegel. Mungkin karena dianggap membawa sial, setelah Eunhyuk tinggal di sana. Atau dianggap masih mengandung penyakit.

"Woon-ah, apa kau tahu mengapa tempat itu dinamai "Bulan perak". Abamama membangun tempat itu karena suatu kali Abamama melihat bayangan bulan yang dipantulkan di kolam, sangat indah hingga ia ingin menyimpannya selamanya. Dan beberapa waktu lalu aku juga menyimpan sebuah bulan(Eunhyuk) di sini. Ketika aku merindukannya, aku bisa melihatnya. Walau kau tidak bisa melihat bulan dan matahari dalam satu langit bersama-sama, tapi dalam kolam ini, kami bersama."

Kyuhyun dan Woon melihat pantulan cahaya bulan di kolam. Bulan itu di sisi Kyuhyun, matahari (Kyuhyun) berada di sebelah bulan (Eunhyuk).

Di suatu tempat, shaman Jang mengadakan ritual. Tiba-tiba semua lilin padam. Ia merasakan sesuatu. Seorang gadis berlari menghampirinya. Ia membawa sebuah surat. "Guk Mu-nim(guru supranatural)."

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Guk Mu-nim mendapat surat dari pendeta Hye Gak."

"Kibum-ah nyalakan lilinnya lagi."

Kibum heran, jangan bilang guru tidak menyalakan lilin saat kesini.

Shaman Jang membaca surat itu: "Waktunya sudah tiba. Mari kita bertemu." Shaman Jang melihat ke langit.

Keesokan harinya, shaman Jang, Kibum dan dua gadis lainnya berjalan ke pelabuhan. Seorang gadis itu berpakaian seperti seorang pria. Dia adalah Jihyun. Seorang gadis lain menutupi kepalanya dengan kain, Eunhyuk.

"Pulanglah nak." ujar shaman Jang pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membuka penutup kepalanya.

TBC

stlobelikyuhyuk, lovehyukkie19: Eunhyuk dibikin pura² mati sama shaman Jang, dia cuma bobok cantik dikuburan & dapet bonus lupa ingatan ;;;. ngebully menteri dimulai. wkwk


	7. Chapter 7

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) -Siwon(YangMyung) -Sungmin(BoKyung) -Hankyung(Heo Yeom) -Heechul(MinHwa) -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) -Jihyun(Seul) -Kibum(JanShil)

& other cast

Happy reading

Jihyun, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk mengantar kepergian shaman Jang. Shaman Jang meminta Eunhyuk pulang. Eunhyuk membuka penutup kepalanya. Ia ingin ikut dengan shaman Jang jadi ia memohon jangan melarangnya mengantar kepergian shaman Jang. Sepertinya hubungan Shaman Jang dan Eunhyuk sudah seperti ibu dan anak.

Shaman Jang kembali menutupi kepala Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa Shinmu-nim(ibu angkat) menutup kepalaku lagi?"

"Selama aku pergi, pastikan kau menghindari bertemu orang asing."

"Apakah akan ada tamu hari ini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak peduli bagaimanapun, kau tidak boleh menaruh mereka dalam hatimu dan jangan berinteraksi dengan mereka. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Perahunya sudah datang." teriak Kibum.

Siwon ada di perahu itu. Ia melihat ada banyak orang di pelabuhan. "Kenapa ada begitu banyak orang?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Jeonha akan mengunjungi kota itu pada hari ini."

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau mempertemukanku dengannya." ujar Siwon dalam hati.

Siwon turun dari perahu dan berjalan melewati Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya. Tapi ia tidak melihat Eunhyuk.

"Shinmu-nim, sampaikan salamku pada pendeta Hye Gak (pria yang menggali kuburan Eunhyuk).

"Jihyun-ah bawa dia langsung pulang ke rumah." suruh shaman Jang.

"Jika Guk Mu-nim tidak percaya padaku, kenapa Guk Mu-nim tidak membawaku saja dan meninggalkan Kibum di sini?" gurau Jihyun.

"Dibandingkan kau yang keras kepala, mulutnya Kibum lebih berbahaya, jadi aku membawanya. Tidak perlu saling iri." ujar shaman Jang.

Nok Young pergi bersama Kibum.

Jihyun dan Eunhyuk berjalan pulang. Mereka senang bisa bebas sejenak dan memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Seorang pria mengumumkan Raja akan melewati kota ini. Jihyun terkejut, "tidak Agassi(nona)." ujar Jihyun pada Eunhyuk sebelum Eunhyuk mengatakan apapun.

"Kumohon Jihyun-ah, sekali saja." Eunhyuk langsung memasang tampang memelas.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak Agassi." Jihyun menguatkan hatinya dan menolak.

"Kumohon." Eunhyuk semakin memelas.

"Tidak!" ujar Jihyun dan menarik Eunhyuk pergi.

Siwon kemudian melewati tempat yang sama dan mendengar pengumuman itu. Pria itu membagi-bagikan pengumuman dan Siwon langsung mengambil satu. Ia tersenyum.

Kyuhyun dan rombongannya mulai mendekati kota tersebut. "Buka tirai tandunya." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi cuaca sangat dingin Jeonha, hamba harap tirainya tetap tertutup." Nasehat kasim Park.

"Buka tirainya, ini perintah." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Mereka berhenti dan kasim Park membuka tirai tandu.

"Rakyat keluar dari rumah mereka untuk melihatku jadi bagaimana bisa aku mengecewakan mereka dengan menutup wajahku."

"Jeonha tersenyumlah." Saran kasim Park.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kecantikan alami tidak bisa ditutupi, Apa kau pikir gampang menemukan Raja setampan aku?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kasim Park mengernyitkan wajahnya. Woon tersenyum.

Mereka memasuki kota itu. Rakyat berbaris untuk melewati pembatas untuk memasuki jalan yang akan dilalui Raja. Eunhyuk dan Jihyun ikut berada dalam barisan. Jihyun luluh juga, tapi ia mengingatkan Eunhyuk harus berjanji hanya melihat satu menit saja. Eunhyuk berjanji.

Ternyata para pengawal hanya memilih rakyat yang berpakaian bangsawan saja. Rakyat yang terlihat miskin tidak diperbolehkan masuk untuk melihat Raja. Seorang ibu membawa anaknya untuk melihat Raja. Mereka orang miskin. Tapi pengawal mengusirnya. Ibu anak itu memohon, anaknya sangat ingin melihat Raja. Tapi pengawal itu malah mendorong si ibu hingga jatuh.

Eunhyuk yang berada di belakang ibu itu langsung menolong ibu itu berdiri. Ia menghampiri dan menegur si pengawal yang telah bersikap kasar.

"Apa pengawal bilang orang miskin dan rendahan tidak berhak melihat Raja? Mana ada hukum seperti itu?"

Pengawal itu marah ada seorang gadis yang berani menentangnya, "memangnya kau siapa!?"

"Aku adalah shaman." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Beraninya kau menatapku seperti itu." bentak pengawal tersebut. (shaman dianggap rakyat kelas bawah dan biasanya rakyat dari kelas rendah tidak boleh langsung menatap wajah rakyat dengan kasta di atasnya).

Pengawal itu mengangkat tangan hendak memukul Eunhyuk tapi Jihyun menangkap pergelangan tangan pengawal itu.

"Sebelum aku memotongnya, turunkan tanganmu," ancam Jihyun.

"Kau seperti pria yang kewanitaan." Ejek pengawal tersebut.

Jihyun hendak mengeluarkan pedangnya tapi Eunhyuk menahannya.

Eunhyuk menatap tajam pengawal itu."Apakah aku perlu memberitahumu mengapa istrimu meninggalkan rumah?'

"Apa?" tanya pengawal itu terkejut.

"Itu karena kebiasaanmu minum. Setiap kali kau mabuk, kau memukulnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencari pria lain."

"Apakah istrimu benar-benar meninggalkan rumah karena selingkuh?" tanya pengawal lainnya.

Sepertinya pengawal itu telah berbohong sebelumnya mengenai kepergian istrinya. "Ya! Tutup mulutmu." Suruh pengawal itu pada Eunhyuk.

"Sejak kepergian istrimu, kau pasti minum setiap kali ingat istrimu. Sekarang tubuhmu itu dipenuhi alkohol dan jika kau tidak berhenti minum maka hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi. Paling lama satu tahun." ujar Eunhyuk.

Pengawal itu marah dan hendak memukul Eunhyuk. Tapi pengawal lain menahannya. Berbahaya jika memukul seorang shaman.

Dari belakang barisan Siwon berlari ke arah lain dan mengalihkan perhatian para pengawal itu. Para pengawal mengejar Siwon. Eunhyuk mengangkat tali pembatas dan membiarkan semua orang melewatinya agar bisa melihat Raja.

"Agassi telah bersikap sebagai seorang shaman. Guk Mu-nim sudah mengingatkan agar Agassi tidak melakukan hal itu." Tegur Jihyun.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seorang shaman lakukan jadi apa salahnya."

"Itu namanya penipuan, jika seorang shaman yang tidak memiliki kemampuan supranatural berpura-pura memilikinya. Tapi aku penasaran juga bagaimana Agassi bisa tahu mengenai pengawal itu."

"Aku mengetahui orang itu pemabuk dari instingku. Aku bisa mencium bau alkohol dari nafas pengawal itu dan karena hidung pengawal itu merah berarti ia peminum berat. Pengawal itu juga ringan tangan terhadap wanita jadi saat ia mabuk pasti ia lebih mudah lagi memukul wanita."

"Tapi bagaimana Agassi bisa tahu mengenai istrinya?"

"Pengawal itu tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya saat melihatmu yang dikiranya pemuda tampan, jadi pasti istrinya melarikan diri dengan pria muda yang lebih tampan. Istrinya pasti belum lama meninggalkan rumah, karena kemarahan pengawal itu belum reda."

"Bagaimana Agassi bisa tahu mengenai kondisi kesehatan pengawal itu."

"Sebelum istrinya pergi, ia seorang pemabuk. Bayangkan setelah istrinya meninggalkannya, ia pasti minum lebih banyak lagi. Itulah sebabnya kesehatannya bermasalah."

"Wah Agassi hebat, bagaimana kalau Agassi membuka tempat untuk meramal, tapi kenapa Agassi bersikap seperti tadi?"

"Pengawal itu hendak melakukan kekerasan jadi harus disadarkan. Entah berapa banyak pukulan yang telah diterima istrinya hingga ia lari dari rumah."

Siwon tertangkap oleh para pengawal. Siwon tidak terlihat takut dan dengan nada bergurau menyuruh mereka meletakkan senjata. Eunhyuk melihat dari jauh dan tersenyum. Rombongan Raja hendak melintasi tempat itu jadi para pengawal melepaskan Siwon.

Semua orang berlutut. Eunhyuk dan Jihyun ikut berlutut. Siwon melangkah ke barisan depan dan berlutut.

Seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru safir(sekali lagi….takdir) terbang mendekati Eunhyuk. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan berdiri untuk melihat kupu-kupu itu. Jihyun panik melihat Eunhyuk tidak berlutut.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan Woon. Ia tersenyum (sepertinya ia pun merindukan mereka). Siwon melihat ke arah Eunhyuk ketika Jihyun berusaha menyuruh Eunhyuk membungkuk kembali. Siwon tidak mengenalinya dan membungkuk kembali.

Eunhyuk tidak membungkuk. Ia tertegun melihat Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Siwon tersentak, ia sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. Mulai terjadi keributan karena para pengawal hendak menangkap Eunhyuk.

Jihyun menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya pergi. Siwon mengejar mereka.

"Ada kejadian apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada seorang wanita yang tidak membungkuk jadi para pengawal mengejarnya. Hamba akan menutup tirai tandu Jeonha sekarang." jawab Kasim Park.

Jihyun dan Eunhyuk melarikan diri sambil berpegangan tangan. Eunhyuk samar-samar ingat saat ia berlari dengan Kyuhyun pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Jihyun menyembunyikan Eunhyuk. Para pengawal berlari melewati tempat persembunyian mereka. Demikian juga dengan Siwon.

"Agassi, berani sekali Agassi tidak membungkuk di depan Jeonha dan malah menatapnya." ujar Jihyun memarahi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menangis, air matanya terus mengalir.

"Jihyun-ah."

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau dan aku pernah melarikan diri seperti ini?"

"Jika hal seperti ini terjadi sampai dua kali, apa Agassi pikir kita akan tetap hidup?"

"Kalau begitu ini kenangan siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

Siwon mencari-cari Eunhyuk ke sana kemari. Ia berpikir telah melihat "Eunhyuk" dan memegang pundaknya tapi ternyata itu gadis yang salah. Ia meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

Dengan sedih Siwon berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "apa yang aku harapkan, Eunhyuk telah meninggal dan dikuburkan di dalam tanah."

Raja tiba di istana peristirahatan dan berendam di bak mandi air panas. Raja tampak tidak semangat dan terlihat kesal.

Kasim Park mencoba menghibur. "Apa temperatur airnya atau aromanya tidak sesuai Jeonha?"

"Itu menjengkelkan," kata Kyuhyun.

Kasim Park mengira dirinya yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah sedih ia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap tembok.

"Bukan, bukan kau," kata Kyuhyun.

Kasim Park tersenyum kembali.

"Kemana-mana aku hanya melihat kain satin, sutra, semua bersih dan berpakaian rapi. Kau tidak bisa melihat orang miskin. Bahkan anjing yang lewat juga terlihat bersih. Benar-benar negeri yang damai, dan penuh kesejahteraan. Aku benar-benar Raja yang hebat."

"Rakyat hendak memperlihatkan sisi baik mereka saja Jeonha." jawab kasim Park.

"Apa kau pikir aku datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk melihat kemakmuran?" ujar Kyuhyun

"Jeonha.. Jeonha kesini untuk kesehatan. Jeonha seharusnya melupakan apa yang Jeonha lihat..." ujar Jungsoo.

"Woon-ah."

"Silahkan perintah Anda Jeonha."

"Aku merasa lebih enak setelah mandi air panas. Kau pasti lelah setelah jalan jauh, kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja disini?"

Para dayang terkejut dan memalingkan wajah.

Kasim Park batuk-batuk dan cepat-cepat menyuruh para dayang keluar. "Bagaimana bisa Jeonha bercanda seperti itu di saat banyak rumor beredar." Protes kasim Park.

"Rumor? Rumor apa?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Karena Jeonha menjaga jarak dengan Permaisuri dan membiarkan Jongwoon tetap berada di sisi Jeonha terus menerus maka orang-orang berkata …., Kasim Park tidak berani meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kalau aku pria yang menyukai pria?" canda Kyuhyun.

"Jeonha, hamba mohon jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi."

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau ikut mandi bersamaku?" goda Kyuhyun. (LOL)

Jungsoo kaget dan otomatis menutupi dadanya dengan tangan. Ia buru-buru kabur dengan alasan hendak memeriksa sesuatu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Akhirnya hanya tinggal kita berdua," kata Kyuhyun pada Woon."

Jungsoo berusaha menguping di luar kamar mandi. Ia telah mengenal Kyuhyun begitu lama, apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sudah berganti selera? Ia kembali berusaha menguping.

Siwon muncul, "Kasim Park apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Siwon-gun." Kasim Park senang melihat Siwon.

Ia cepat-cepat memberitahu kedatangan Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Ia berteriak di depan pintu kamar mandi tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kasim Park membuka pintu dan kamar mandi itu kosong.

"Jeonhaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Jungsoo frustasi.

Kyuhyun bergidik.

"Ada apa Jeonha, kenapa Jeonha bergidik seperti itu." tanya Jongwoon.

"Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Jungsoo hingga ke sini." jawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Woon mengenakan pakaian bangsawan dan berjalan-jalan di daerah tersebut.

Mereka melewati pemukiman penduduk yang sangat miskin. "Sungguh berbeda dengan pemandangan yang tadi aku lihat di jalan. Di sini orang-orang kedinginan dan mengemis memohon pertolongan." ujar Kyuhyun.

Seorang anak tak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun, "maafkan saya Daegam." Anak itu buru-buru meminta maaf.

Kyuhyun membantu anak itu berdiri, "kenapa kau buru-buru sekali."

"Noona saya sedang sakit dan sendirian di rumah jadi saya membawakannya buah(yang sudah busuk)."

"Dimana kedua orang tuamu."

"Ibu saya sudah meninggal karena sakit satu tahun lalu dan ayah saya di dalam penjara."

"Siapa nama ayahmu dan ini uang untukmu. Aku berjanji akan menemukan ayahmu dan mengirimnya pulang jadi aku minta kau jagalah kakakmu dengan baik."

Anak itu diam.

"Anak ini…kau tidak percaya padaku, bukan? Aku seseorang yang berkedudukan tinggi."

"Nama ayah saya Pi Han Dol." ucap anak itu, lalu berterimakasih dan berlari pergi.

"Jeonha ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita." ujar Jongwoon.

"Aku tahu. Orang itu pastilah hadiah dari Siabeoji(ayah mertua)."

Lee Dae-hyung telah mengirim orang untuk memata-matai apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Karena ia telah mengikuti kita kemari. Mari kita bermain dengannya." Kyuhyun dan Woon berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Orang itu kaget dan berusaha mengikuti mereka.

Mereka berlari ke hutan hingga pria itu tidak bisa mengejar mereka. Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Ia terlihat senang sekali.

"Jeonha, sebaiknya kita kembali saja." saran Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun menyetujuinya. Ia melihat ke langit, "sepertinya hujan akan turun."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat bayangan Eunhyuk remaja. Eunhyuk tersenyum padanya dan berlari memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berlari mengikuti Eunhyuk. Woon dengan khawatir mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Shaman Jang menemui pendeta Hye Gak yang pernah menolong mereka. Kibum tertidur di ujung ruangan.

"Apa kau memanggilku karena Jeonha?" tanya shaman Jang.

"Keadaan Jeonha tidak baik karena orang yang seharusnya melindungi istana dengan berada di sisi Jeonha sedang menjalani kehidupan lain." kata Hye Gak.

"Apa itu artinya Eunhyuk Agassi harus berada di sisi Jeonha kembali." tanya shaman Jang.

"Langit yang akan memperbaiki semuanya. Kau tahu persis takdir mereka tidak bisa dihentikan walau mereka telah mencobanya."

"Kehidupan mereka itu telah diakhiri." ujar shaman Jang bersikeras.

"Tapi kerinduan mereka tidak berakhir."

"Eunhyuk Agassi tidak ingat apa-apa dan tidak ada kerinduan dalam hatinya."

"Ingatan Eunhyuk Agassi suatu saat akan kembali."

"Aku khawatir jika Eunhyuk Agassi kembali, dia akan berada dalam bahaya. Aku tidak yakin Eunhyuk Agassi bisa melewati bahaya seperti itu lagi."

Hye Gak menghela nafas panjang.

Eunhyuk duduk termenung di rumahnya.

"Apa yang sedang Agassi pikirkan." tanya Jihyun.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kuingat barusan. Ingatan ini milik orang itu."

"Apa?" tanya Jihyun khawatir.

"Aku ingat memori dan kesedihan orang itu. Apa kau tahu? Sekarang aku juga memiliki kemampuan itu."

Jihyun tadinya khawatir Eunhyuk mengingat sesuatu tapi kata-kata terakhir Eunhyuk membuatnya lega.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar menjadi seorang shaman." Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri.

"Agassi mau ke mana?"

"Aku hendak keluar dan menunggu Shinmu-nim dan Kibum."

Jihyun mengikuti Eunhyuk keluar.

Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon berjalan di dalam hutan yang gelap dan diselimuti kabut. "Kita telah tersesat karena kabut itu." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Joseonghamnida Jeonha." kata Jongwoon.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, ini adalah kesalahanku."

Mereka melihat sinar dari jauh dan Kyuhyun tertegun saat melihat Eunhyuk remaja berdiri sambil tersenyum di depannya.

Eunhyuk remaja tersenyum. "Hamba menunggu Jeonha, kenapa Jeonha baru datang sekarang?"

Kyuhyun bingung, lalu saat melihat dengan lebih jelas, ternyata itu Eunhyuk dewasa berdiri sambil membawa lampion. Kyuhyun terperanjat. Eunhyuk terkejut melihat Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon masuk dan menghangatkan arak untuk mereka.

"Apa Agassi tidak tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Jihyun.

"Jangan berisik dan berpura-puralah tidak tahu." suruh Eunhyuk.

"Agassi tahu mereka adalah orang istana tapi tetap membawanya masuk." protes Jihyun.

"Kalau begitu apa aku harus mengabaikan orang yang tersesat?"

"Perlu kuingatkan Agassi? Guk Mu-nim telah menyuruh kita agar menghindari orang asing."

"Tapi Shinmu-nim tidak melarang kita membantu orang asing." jawab Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membawakan minuman untuk Kyuhyun dan Woon. Kyuhyun terus memandangi wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mempersilakan mereka minum dan beristirahat.

"Kau sedang menunggu siapa. Apa kau sedang menanti seseorang? (dari pita rambut Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun tahu Eunhyuk belum menikah)"

"Hamba sedang menunggu Ibu angkat hamba." jawab Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk beranjak berdiri.

"Bukankah kau seorang shaman." tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ye Daegam."

Kyuhyun melihat rak buku di rumah itu, "kenapa rumah seorang shaman seperti ini. Apakah buku-buku itu milikmu?

"Ye Daegam."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan pengetahuan yang diperoleh dari buku. Maksudku apa gunanya seorang shaman mambaca begitu banyak buku."

"Hamba menemukan kesukaan dalam mempelajari dunia ini melalui pandangan para cendekiawan." jawab Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun teringat akan perkataan Eunhyuk saat pertemuan mereka dulu.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk."Tidak mungkin, seorang yang telah mati tidak bisa hidup kembali. Ia hanya mirip dengannya. Ini hanyalah mimpi." kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun meraih minuman untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari benaknya. Woon-ah minumlah untuk menghangatkan diri." Suruh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi hamba tidak minum saat bertugas Jeonha." kata Jongwoon.

"Anda tidak melakukan tugas dengan baik. Anda tidak tahu siapa saya atau apa yang ada di dalam minuman itu jadi bagaimana bisa Anda tidak meminumnya (untuk menguji apakah minuman itu aman atau tidak bagi Kyuhyun). Apakah Anda hanya menjaga Jeonha dengan pedang Anda saja."

Kyuhyun terkejut Eunhyuk mengetahui siapa dirinya. Woon memegang pedangnya. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Eunhyuk, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku adalah Raja negeri ini."

Sementara itu Siwon beristirahat di istana tempat Kyuhyun akan menginap malam itu. Dalam pikirannya ia berbicara pada Eunhyuk. "Apa kau ingin melihat Yang Mulia? Walau kau tidak datang untuk melihatku, aku senang jika bisa melihatmu lagi. Dalam kehidupan selanjutnya, tolong lihatlah aku saja."

"Apakah kau dulu pernah bertemu denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hamba hanyalah seorang shaman jadi bagaimana bisa hamba mendapat kesempatan bertemu dengan Jeonha."

"Kau berbohong kan?" tuduh Kyuhyun. Ia mendesak Eunhyuk menjawab mengapa Eunhyuk mengenalinya. (Karena rakyat tidak boleh melihat wajah Raja maka tidak ada seorang pun di luar istana yang pernah melihat wajah Kyuhyun).

"Hamba melihat Jeonha tadi di jalan."

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dan memalingkan wajahnya, kecewa karena ia mengira Eunhyuk adalah orang yang dia kenal.

Kyuhyun tertawa getir dan mengajak Woon kembali. Di luar rumah, Kyuhyun berbalik, "siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hamba tidak memiliki nama. Ibu angkat hamba tidak ingin mengikat hamba dengannya dengan memberi nama. Orang-orang hanya memanggil hamba dengan panggilan Agassi." jawab Eunhyuk dari dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun melihat bulan di langit dan mengulangi ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Aku menamaimu Hyukjae(bulan). Aku memberimu nama sebagai bayaran atas minumannya."

"Hyukjae," gumam Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum. Sekarang ia memiliki nama.

Kyuhyun berjalan pulang dengan Woon. Mereka disambut Kasim Park yang cemas menunggu mereka. "Apa Jeonha mau melihat hamba mati."

"Jungsoo-ya. Aku tidak mau melihatmu mati," ujar Kyuhyun tenang,

"Jongwoon-ah kenapa kau membawa Jeonha pergi seperti itu." Jungsoo memarahi Jongwoon.

"Jangan salahkan dia, Jongwoon menjagaku maka aku kembali dengan selamat." bela Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghampiri mereka dan membungkuk memberi hormat. "Bagaimana keadaan Jeonha." tanya Siwon dengan sopan.

Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Kenapa Siwon Hyung kemari? Setelah sekian lamanya Hyung baru datang, apa Hyung tidak akan memperlihatkan wajah?"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya.

"Siwon Hyung tetap tampan seperti biasanya," ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Siwon tersenyum. Woon dan kasim Park ikut tersenyum. Mereka senang ketegangan di antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon mencair.

Kyuhyun menuangkan minuman dan ia minum bersama kakaknya. Kyuhyun mengajak Woon ikut minum tapi Woon tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Menyerahlah Jeonha. Dia tidak akan minum jika sedang bertugas." ujar Siwon.

"Apa Hyung mau bertaruh denganku, siapa yang bisa membuat Woon minum. Pemenangnya boleh mengatakan keinginannya."

"Kau dengar itu Woon-ah? Saat aku masih mengatakannya dengan baik-baik, kemarilah dan duduk minum bersamaku, aku nanti akan memberimu hadiah." Tapi Woon hanya menatapnya jadi Siwon terus mengomel.

Kyuhyun menyuruh Woon mendekat dan minum. "Ini adalah perintah."

Woon mendekat dan minum. Siwon tertawa.

"Siwon Hyung."

"Ya, hamba kalah. Hamba akan mendengarkan keinginan Jeonha," Siwon tersenyum.

"Apa Siwon Hyung masih memiliki anak itu di dalam hatimu? Jawab aku."

"Jeonha," senyum Siwon menghilang.

"Bukankah Siwon Hyung kalah? Jadi aku ingin mendengar jawaban Hyung sekarang."

"Walau ia masih berada di dalam hati hamba, ia tetap sudah mati. Ketika kubilang hamba akan melupakannya, hamba merindukannya. Ketika hamba merindukannya, hamba dengan cepat melupakannya. Inilah hati manusia. Tidak ingin melupakan atau merindukannya, yang tertinggal di hati hamba adalah ia tidak ada di dunia ini lagi." ujar Siwon.

"Tidak ada di dunia ini lagi," sahut Kyuhyun. Keduanya minum dengan sedih.

Kyuhyun kembali ke istana dan mengadakan rapat dengan para menteri. Ia memuji para menteri telah mengurus semuanya dengan baik di saat ia tidak ada.

"Kenapa ada pajak berlebih untuk sebuah proyek pembangunan." tanya Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

"Proyek itu dipercepat karena merupakan hadiah untuk Daewangdaebi Mama dan proyek itu telah disetujui oleh Jeonha sebelumnya."

"Iya, tapi aku tidak menyetujui membuat rakyat menderita." ujar Kyuhyun marah.

"Di saat para pejabat menggunakan uang semena-mena, rakyat menderita kelaparan. Aku minta kalian laporkan semua pembukuan proyek itu termasuk para pekerjanya. Dan besok seseorang harus bertanggung jawab atas penyalahgunaan dana itu." pinta Kyuhyun.

Para menteri gelisah.

Malam itu, Menteri Lee diam-diam memanggil Gwon, mantan kepala shaman (yang berbohong hingga Ah-ri dihukum mati). "Sudah berapa lama sejak kau kembali ke istana."

"Delapan tahun Daegam, sejak Jang Nok Young meninggalkan istana."

"Aku akan mengembalikan posisimu itu jika kau melakukan perintahku. Apa kau tahu kondisi kesehatan Jeonha."

"Hamba dengar Jeonha sehat, bukankah begitu?"

"Itulah yang mengkhawatirkan. Saat ia seharusnya sehat, ia jatuh sakit. Saat ia seharusnya sakit, ia malah sehat."

Gwon mengerti apa yang diinginkan Menteri Lee. "Hamba telah menaruh sebuah jimat (guna-guna) di saat Jeonha pergi. Jadi kapanpun Daegam memberi perintah, hamba akan melihat hasilnya."

"Lakukanlah sebelum esok tiba."

Kyuhyun duduk sendiri dan mengingat Hyukjae.

Kasim Park masuk. "Jeonha, Jungjeon Mama ingin bertemu."

"Apa kau lupa, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun."

Kasim Park berlutut dan memohon. Para dayang ikut memohon. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengijinkan Sungmin masuk.

"Bagaimana perjalanan Jeonha." tanya Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hingga malam-malam begini menemuiku."

Melihat situasi yang baik di antara keduanya, kasim Park tersenyum dan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jeonha boleh mengambil selir kerajaan. Jeonha membutuhkan pewaris tahta. Hamba tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk dikatakan pada Daewangdaebi Mama. Tidak masalah jika bukan dari hamba asalkan Jeonha mendapat pewaris." ujar Sungmin dengan sedih.

"Apa kau benar-benar tulus bermaksud demikian."

"Sebagai Permaisuri, bagaimana bisa hamba mengutamakan perasaan hamba."

"Benar..sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau begitu disayangi banyak orang. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berpandangan jauh ke depan. Sampai sekarang, kau pasti menderita karenaku." Sungmin tersenyum. "Baiklah, kita lakukan sesuai keinginan Jungjeon Mama. Besok pagi bersama para menteri, aku akan membahas masalah pengangkatan Selir." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jeonha." Sungmin tertegun.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai segalanya tentang dirimu. Salah satunya adalah aku paling benci kalau kau bersikap munafik. Aku juga benci kalau kau menggunakan kata-kata bohong untuk mendapatkan simpati. Mengatakan aku boleh mengambil selir tapi kau sebenarnya tidak bermaksud demikian. Aku benci kepura-puraanmu. Jika kau sudah selesai bicara, kau sebaiknya kembali dan beristirahat." ujar Kyuhyun sinis.

Sungmin menahan kemarahannya dan berjalan ke luar. "Berapa lama lagi hamba harus menahan perasaan hamba." ujar Sungmin di depan pintu.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Sungmin terus meluapkan kemarahannya. "Bagaimana bisa posisi hamba diambil oleh orang yang telah mati. Tidak bisakah Jeonha melihat ketulusan hati hamba? Berapa lama lagi hamba harus bersaing dengan anak yang sudah mati?"

Kyuhyun terus memegangi dadanya yang sakit saat Sungmin bicara membelakanginya. Lalu Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan.

Sungmin berbalik. Ia kaget melihat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan berteriak mencari pertolongan. Kasim Park masuk dan memerintahkan untuk memanggil tabib istana.

Tabib berdatangan ke kediaman Kyuhyun. Di pilar tempat kediaman Kyuhyun, tertempel sebuah kertas kuning (jimat guna-guna).

Daebi Mama dan Daewangdaebi Mama membicarakan keadaan Kyuhyun. Daewangdaebi Mama ingin pemimpin Seongsucheong (puri bintang) yang sebenarnya kembali ke istana. Penyebab semua ini adalah karena tidak adanya shaman Jang yang mengusir roh-roh jahat. (Ada maksud terselubung Daewangdaebi Mama dan Lee Dae-hyung. Daewangdaebi Mama juga ingin menghancurkan "penyakit" di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tidak pernah akur.)

"Woon-ah carilah Hyukjae. Ada sesuatu dalam matanya yang membuat hatiku terasa berat." ujar Kyuhyun setelah sadar.

"Jeonha," Woon mencoba protes.

"Sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya dan memastikannya. Kau bilang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya bukan? Mereka mirip. Jika Eunhyuk masih hidup, ia akan berwajah seperti itu."

(Woon selama ini belum pernah melihat wajah Eunhyuk, meskipun Eunhyuk beberapa kali melihat Woon. Karena Woon selalu main dengan Hankyung dan sesuai tata krama, Eunhyuk tidak boleh bergabung jika ada teman kakak lelakinya datang. Itu sebabnya Eunhyuk marah kalau Siwon memanjat tembok untuk mengintipnya. Itu tidak pantas dilakukan kaum bangsawan.)

Woon menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun dan berkuda ke tempat Hyukjae tapi rumah itu sudah kosong. Dan tampaknya penghuninya tergesa-gesa meninggalkan rumah itu.

Heechul menatap wajahnya di cermin dan berteriak kaget karena kantung matanya terlihat. "Aigoo! Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan mataku!" seru Heechul panik.

"Tentu saja mata Tuan Putri akan seperti itu karena Tuan Putri tidak tidur semalaman. Hamba sudah berusaha menasehati Tuan Putri tapi Tuan Putri tidak mau mendengar hamba." ujar dayang Heechul.

"Kau seharusnya bertahan sampai akhir." ujar Heechul keras kepala.

"Hamba sudah melakukan dosa yang membuat hamba pantas mati," keluh dayang itu.

Ia hendak mengambil kaca itu. Tapi Heechul tidak mau melepasnya. Ia khawatir Hankyung akan membencinya jika melihat wajahnya seperti ini.

"Ia mungkin akan membuangku kan? Mengusirku? Aku akan mati karena penyakit? Aku tidak bisa menerima cinta dari orang yang kucintai dan aku tidak bisa menimang bayi yang berwajah mirip dengan suamiku walau sekali saja…. Karena ia tidak bisa memaafkan aku. Oh suamiku…." Ujar Heechul dramatis. (:p)

Ny. Jung masuk, "ada apa Putri? Kenapa Putri seperti itu?"

"Sieomeoni(ibu mertua)." ujar Heechul cegukan karena menangis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa tanggal yang telah ditentukan. Aku meminta kau memikirkannya, tidak mudah baginya untuk membicarakan malam itu duluan. selama ini Putri hanya memikirkanmu." tegur Jaejoong.

"Aku minta maaf Eomeoni. Aku membaca sepanjang malam dan aku lupa."

"Kau mirip dengan mendiang ayahmu, keluh Jaejoong. Apa kau menghindarinya?"

"Tidak Eomeoni." Sangkal Hankyung.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau terus membiarkannya kesepian?"

"Tuan Putri masih terlalu muda dan Abeoji belum lama ini meninggal."

"Tuan Putri sudah cukup usia untuk memiliki anak tapi kau bersikeras dia masih terlalu muda. Aku meminta kau menganggap Putri sebagai istrimu bukan adikmu. Berapa banyak yang telah Putri lakukan untuk keluarga kita. Bahkan mendiang ayahmu pernah meminta kita untuk tidak melupakan kebaikan Putri."

"Jangan khawatir Eomeoni, aku akan mendengarkan nasehat Eomeoni."

Hyukjae khawatir karena ia tidak menemukan Jihyun sejak pagi, "Shinmu-nim, aku minta ijin untuk mencari Jihyun."

Mereka sekarang tinggal di daerah lain. "Aku sudah tahu pasti dia pergi ke mana dan ia akan segera kembali jadi kau tidak perlu mencarinya." Shaman Jang menyuruh Kibum membawa Hyukjae masuk.

Beberapa orang datang mencari shaman Jang. Shaman Jang menyuruh Kibum dan Hyukjae segera masuk tapi seorang dari mereka sempat melihat wajah Hyukjae.

Para pria itu duduk di dalam rumah bersama Shaman Jang. Mereka membawa perintah Daewangdaebi Mama agar shaman Jang kembali ke istana. Keadaan Seongsucheong tidak begitu baik. Shaman Jang beralasan kemampuannya telah jauh berkurang.

"Tapi Daewangdaebi Mama memerintahkan kami membawamu kembali ke istana tanpa peduli apapun."

"Aku tidak mau dan aku mau beristirahat." Tolak shaman Jang.

"Apakah gadis yang barusan (Hyukjae) adalah putrimu, shaman yang didaftarkan namanya ke Seongsucheong beberapa tahun yang lalu olehmu."

"Aku akan pergi sendiri menemui Daewangdaebi Mama jadi sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang." ujar shaman Jang.

Para pria itu meninggalkan rumah shaman Jang dengan khawatir. Mereka khawatir jika mereka pulang dengan tangan kosong, mereka akan mendapat hukuman dari Daewangdaebi Mama. Seorang dari mereka (yang sempat melihat Hyukjae) memanggil beberapa pelayan.

Hyukjae mencari Jihyun ke tukang besi tapi tak menemukanya. Ia berusaha menggunakan kemampuan supranaturalnya untuk menemukan Jihyun. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. "Apakah kemampuanku sudah hilang? Kalau begitu dari mana datangnya semua kenangan itu." Hyukjae ingat Kyuhyun bertanya padanya apakah dulu mereka pernah bertemu.

Beberapa pria menghalangi jalan Hyukjae.

"Siapa kalian." tanya Hyukjae.

Mereka menutupi kepala Hyukjae dengan kain dan menariknya. Ia dikunci dalam sebuah tandu. Berada di dalam tandu, Hyukjae teringat berada didalam peti mati dan dikubur. Ia mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Kenangan siapakah ini?" tanyanya panik.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) -Siwon(YangMyung) -Sungmin(BoKyung) -Hankyung(HeoYeom) -Heechul(MinHwa) -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) -Jihyun(Seul) -Kibum (JanShil)

& other cast

Happy reading

Hyukjae diculik oeh orang-orang suruhan Daewangdaebi Mama. Karena mereka tidak bisa membawa Jang Nok Young, maka mereka membawa Hyukjae sebagai ancaman.

Di dalam tandu, Hyukjae mengingat kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun tapi ia masih tidak mengenali kalau itu adalah ingatannya sendiri. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas (trauma karena pernah terkurung dalam peti mati).

Heechul menaruh dua buah sendok di atas salju lalu menempelkannya ke mata. Ia berharap bengkak di matanya hilang. Hankyung berjalan menghampirinya dan berjongkok di depannya.

Heechul menurunkan sendoknya dan melihat Hankyung. Hankyung tersenyum. Anehnya Heechul tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hankyung kebingungan melihat tingkah Heechul.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu hingga sekarang aku berhalusinasi," kata Heechul.

Hankyung tertawa, "Apa aku seperti halusinasi?"

Heechul terkejut dan menutup matanya dengan sendok. Hankyung menurunkan kedua tangan Heechul tapi Heechul tidak mau menatap suaminya. Hankyung merengkuh wajah Heechul dan memalingkannya hingga menatap wajahnya.

"Mengapa Putri menghindariku?"

"Karena wajahku terlihat lucu."

"Tidak", kata Hankyung.

"Bohong", tadi baru saja Sobang-nim menertawakanku."

"Aku tertawa karena Putri cantik."

"Benarkah aku cantik?"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong?"

"Kalau begitu Sobang-nim tidak akan membuangku kan?" tanya Heechul senang.

Hankyung bingung, "bagaimana bisa Putri berpikiran seperti itu."

"Aku ingin Sobang-nim berjanji tidak akan membuangku walau apapun yang terjadi." Pinta Heechul, ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Apakah Putri akan percaya jika aku berjanji dengan nyawaku?" Ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke jari Heechul.

Heechul sangat gembira dan memeluk suaminya hingga keduanya terjatuh.

Seseorang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh. "Aku harus melenyapkan perasaanku ini pada Tuan Hankyung ." ujar Jihyun, ia menghela nafas dan tampak sedih. Jihyun jalan pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Shaman Jang terkejut saat melihat Hyukjae tidak ada di kamarnya. Kibum merasa bersalah, ketika ia makan makanan kecil Hyukjae pasti keluar mencari Jihyun.

Jihyun datang, "ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau berkeliaran kemana saja, kenapa tidak menjaga Agassi." Tanya shaman Jang marah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Agassi!" tanya Jihyun panik.

Seorang ahjumma memberikan surat pada shaman Jang. Isinya: "Karena kau menolak kembali. Sebagai gantinya kami membawa putrimu. Jika kau mau menemuinya. Kau harus datang."

"Kibum-ah, Jihyun-ah kemasi barang-barang kalian." suruh shaman Jang.

"Apa kita mau pindah lagi." tanya Kibum.

"Bagaimana dengan Agassi." tanya Jihyun

"Berhentilah bicara dan mulailah mengemasi barang-barang." kata shaman Jang.

Hyukjae pingsan di dalam tandu. Tandu itu dibuka dan mereka mengeluarkan Hyukjae. Seorang dari mereka terkejut karena mengira Hyukjae sudah mati. Pria yang menemui shaman Jang mendekati Hyukjae dan menaruh jarinya di bawah hidung Hyukjae. "Dia masih hidup dan panggilkan tabib."

Pria itu mengamati wajah Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae membuka matanya. Pria itu terkejut. Hyukjae menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendorongnya dan melarikan diri. Pria itu memerintahkan para pelayannya untuk mengejar Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terus berlari memasuki kota. Sementara itu Siwon juga sedang dikejar-kejar oleh pendukungnya. Pendukungnya protes mereka bukan orang jahat. Siwon mengelabui para pengejarnya dengan menyamar. Tapi mereka masih mengenalinya. Siwon kembali berlari.

Hyukjae berlari dan meminta bantuan sesorang biksu. Biksu itu diam saja. Hyukjae memohon. Para pengejar Hyukjae berteriak-teriak, mereka sudah dekat.

Biksu itu, yang jelas adalah Siwon yang sedang menyamar, menarik tangan Hyukjae dan berlari. Ia berhenti di tempat sepi dan menutupi Hyukjae dengan memeluknya. Hyukjae terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Siwon tidak mau melepasnya.

Hyukjae meronta. Ia berhasil melepaskan diri. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" ujar Hyukjae marah.

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Siwon membuka capingnya. "Apa kau betul-betul tidak mengenaliku?" tanyanya sedih. Hyukjae bingung.

Para pengejar Hyukjae tiba di tempat mereka. Siwon menghadap mereka dan menggeser Hyukjae ke belakangnya. Pria itu mengejek mereka, "Seorang shaman dan seorang biksu, sungguh pemandangan yang bagus."

"Pergilah kalian, jika kalian menyentuhnya, kalian akan mati." ujar Siwon. Siwon berkelahi dengan mereka lalu menarik Hyukjae pergi.

Mereka berlari sambil berpegangan tangan. "Apakah kau benar-benar seorang shaman."

"Ya". Hyukjae membenarkan.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?"

"Maaf, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tuan."

Siwon menyuruh Hyukjae menuju gerbang belakang dan mengikuti jalan hingga rumah hijaunya. Ia meminta Hyukjae menunggu di sana. Hyukjae setuju untuk melakukannya.

Siwon menghadang para pengejar Hyukjae sementara Hyukjae berlari sendiri menuju arah yang ditunjuk Siwon. Tapi sayang, para penculik Hyukjae menemukannya dan menangkapnya. Hyukjae berteriak.

Siwon mendengar teriakan Hyukjae dan berbalik. Seorang pengejar Hyukjae menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memukul kepala Siwon dengan kayu. Siwon tersungkur ke tanah dan pingsan.

Hyukjae dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kamar kosong dan ia dikunci di sana.

Daewangdaebi Mama geram saat tahu Shaman Jang tidak mau kembali ke istana. "Tanganku digigit oleh anjing peliharaanku sendiri. Jadi kau pulang dengan tangan kosong," tuduhnya.

"Hamba tidak bisa membawa Jang Nok Young tapi sebagai gantinya kami membawa putrinya," sahut menteri Han Jaegil yang memerintahkan untuk menculik Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana bisa putrinya menggantikannya."

"Jang Nok Young tidak akan diam saja jika putrinya diambil. Apakah Daewangdaebi Mama mengenal jimat manusia? Jimat manusia akan menyerap penyakit dengan tubuhnya dan menjauhkan energi jahat. Tidak ada yang lebih ampuh daripada itu."

"Jusang(panggilan terhadap Raja oleh nenek, kakek, ayah dan ibu Raja) tidak akan menyetujui cara seperti itu."

"Berikan teh pada Jeonha sebelumnya dan semuanya akan dilaksanakan saat Jeonha tidur." usul Jaegil.

Daewangdaebi Mama meragukan kemampuan Hyukjae. "Aku memberi waktu sebulan hingga waktu Jusang tidur bersama Jungjeon Mama. Selama sebulan Hyukjae harus mengembalikan kesehatan Jusang."

"Jimat manusia juga akan membantu Jeonha dan Jungjeon Mama mendapat keturunan." ujar Jaegil.

Gwon menemui Hyukjae, "apakah kau putri dari Jang Nok Young." tanyanya dengan galak.

"Anda siapa?" Hyukjae balik bertanya.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan malam ini."

"Saya diseret ke sini tanpa penjelasan jadi bagaimana saya bisa tahu." ujar Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, cukup melakukan semua yang diperintahkan."

Ia memanggil dua orang shaman muda untuk mempersiapkan Hyukjae. Mereka memegang tangan Hyukjae dan hendak membawanya keluar.

Hyukjae melepaskan diri, "aku tidak akan bergeser satu langkahpun tanpa seijin ibu angkatku."

Gwon menampar Hyukjae. Hyukjae terkejut. "Kau tidak sopan, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak patuh." Ancam Shaman tua itu.

Kyuhyun mendengar dari Woon kalau Hyukjae menghilang tanpa bekas. "Kalau begitu dia pasti hantu. Jika dia hantu, aku akan mendengarkan apa yang membuatnya menjadi hantu dan melepaskan rohnya. Tapi aku tidak mendapat kesempatan."

"Hamba akan mencari Hyukjae-ssi lagi." ujar Jongwoon.

"Tidak perlu. Itu adalah mimpi yang berakhir semalam dan aku telah keliru. Mungkin memang lebih baik kita tidak bertemu lagi."

Kasim Park dan tabib membawakan obat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa obat itu." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu adalah teh bunga matahari Jeonha." Ujar Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun menatap obat itu, "kenapa aku perlu minum obat untuk membantuku tidur?"

"Hamba hanya diperintahkan untuk membuat obat itu dan memastikan Jeonha meminumnya." Ujar tabib tersebut.

"Jeonha mengalami kesulitan untuk tidur jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak meminumnya." ujar Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan teringat pada Hyukjae. Ia pikir dengan minum obat itu maka ia tidak akan memimpikan Hyukjae lagi dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Maka ia pun meminum teh itu.

Sementara itu Hyukjae sedang dipersiapkan. Ia dipaksa mandi atau lebih tepatnya dimandikan. Baginya itu suatu penghinaan dan ia menahan tangis dan amarahnya untuk itu.

Setelah ia mengenakan pakaiannya, Gwon hendak mengenakan penutup mata pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae memegang kain itu, menolak matanya ditutup. Tapi Gwon menepis tangan Hyukjae dan menutup mata Hyukjae.

Jongwoon memperhatikan Raja yang sudah tertidur. Seseorang telah memberitahunya sebelumnya, ketika gong dibunyikan maka sebuah jimat akan diantar ke kediaman Jeonha. Jongwoon pergi keluar.

Hyukjae diantar Han Jaegil ke kediaman Kyuhyun. Jongwoon dan pengawal lainnya waspada dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Gadis ini bukanlah manusia tapi jimat." ujar Jaegil.

Jongwoon hendak membuka penutup mata Hyukjae tapi Jaegil menahan tangannya.

"Jangan di buka, kekuatan jimat mungkin hilang jika kau membuka matanya." ujar Jaegil.

Jaegil mengantar Hyukjae ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkannya di sisi Kyuhyun. Jaegil membuka penutup mata Hyukjae lalu mengundurkan diri dari kamar itu, Woon masuk dan duduk di sudut kamar seperti biasanya. Mereka hanya bertiga dalam kamar itu.

Hyukjae kebingungan berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang asing. Ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun-lah yang terbaring di hadapannya. Jongwoon melihat wajah Hyukjae dan terkejut saat mengenalinya.

Hyukjae menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan pelan-pelan mengulurkan tangannya. Jongwoon memegang pedangnya erat-erat. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengigau dalam tidurnya, "Eunhyuk-ah...Eunhyuk-ah…" Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae tersentuh dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan bermimpi masa-masa indahnya bersama Eunhyuk. Hyukjae tersenyum. Jongwoon memperhatikan mereka.

Siwon terbangun. Kepalanya dibalut perban. Ia merasa melihat wajah Hyukjae dan tersenyum tapi itu ternyata Hankyung.

"Apa Siwon-gun sudah sadar. Hamba menemukan Siwon-gun terkapar di depan rumah hamba." ujar Hankyung.

Hyukjae keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Jaegil menunggunya. Hyukjae berbalik dan melihat kamar Kyuhyun. Jaegil meraih Hyukjae dan membawanya pergi.

Kyuhyun bangun dan merasa segar. "Jungsoo-ya apakah semalam ada seseorang yang datang?"

"Ada yang membawa jimat untuk Jeonha." jawab Jungsoo.

"Jimat? Tidak seperti biasanya. Aku benci benda-benda seperti itu. Tapi tubuhku terasa lebih ringan."

Kyuhyun pergi keluar dan bahkan memuji dayang istana atas sarapannya yang lezat. Para dayang heran melihat sikap Kyuhyun hari ini. Biasanya ia bersikap dingin. Mereka akan memasak hal yang sama tiap hari jika mereka bisa melihat Kyuhyun tiap hari seperti ini.

Pada rapat hari itu, Kyuhyun menemukan laporan yang diinginkannya dari para menteri telah dikumpulkan. "Kalian telah melakukan pekerjaan dengan rapi dan teratur. "Semua laporan ini begitu sempurna hingga jika orang lain melihatnya akan berpikir laporan ini dimanipulasi." Kyuhyun tertawa. Para menteri terpaksa ikut tertawa. Kyuhyun mendadak berhenti tertawa dan pasang tampang serius lagi hingga para menteri terkejut dan menghentikan tawanya. (kecele xD)

"Bagaimana mengenai orang-orang yang ditangkap dan dipaksa bekerja." tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hamba telah mengirim para pria itu ke keluarganya masing-masing Jeonha." Ujar menteri Shin.

"Kalau pria yang aku cari, Pi Han Dol?" (ayah dari anak miskin yang menabrak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berjanji akan mengembalikan ayahnya).

"Pria itu ada di luar, Jeonha."

"Benarkah? Kukira Menteri keuangan Shin Dohan hanya pandai main golf. Ternyata kau cepat bertindak juga." sindir Kyuhyun.

Pria bernama Pi Han Dol itu dibawa masuk.

"Apa kau benar Pi Han Dol?"

"Ye Jeonha."

Bagaimana keadaanmu." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hamba lebih baik dibandingkan dengan yang lain, Jeonha."

"Pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan."

Pria itu gugup, melirik ke arah menteri perpajakan (tampaknya pria ini sudah disuruh berbohong oleh menteri tersebut). "Hamba bekerja membangun jembatan."

Kyuhyun diam-diam memperhatikan tangan pria itu yang kering dan pecah-pecah.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti telah melihat pola bunga teratai di atas jembatan."

"Bunga teratai? Ya hamba mengingatnya Jeonha." kata pria itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sangat indah."

"Alasan aku mencarimu adalah karena putramu."

Pria itu terkejut Kyuhyun pernah bertemu anaknya.

"Anak itu menjaga kakaknya menggantikan ayahnya, dan bekerja keras walau masih kecil. Itu membuatku berpikir mengenai apa yang harus kuperbuat pada rakyatku. Pulanglah dan hidup baik dengan keluargamu."

"Joseonghamnida Jeonha." Pria itu berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah rapat, Shin Dohan memberikan serincing uang pada pria itu. Sebagai upah karena telah menjawab (berbohong) dengan baik di hadapan Raja. "Jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maka anak-anakmu akan kubunuh." ujar Dae-hyung.

"Baiklah Daegam." Pria itu menyanggupi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, pria itu melewati hutan sambil menyembunyikan uang di dalam bajunya. Ia merasa dirinya diikuti dan melihat sekeliling. Tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam.

Mereka hendak membunuh pria itu. Tapi seorang pria berbaju hitam lain muncul dan melindungi pria itu. Jongwoon.

"Woon-ah apakah pria itu telah pulang dengan selamat." Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Jongwoon kembali ke istana.

"Hamba memastikan pria itu telah kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Bagaimana Jeonha bisa tahu pria itu dalam bahaya."

"Aku melihat kapalan tangan pria itu dan itu bukanlah tangan pekerja. Itu adalah tangan orang yang baru belajar memegang pedang. Jadi sama sekali tidak ada pembangunan. Para menteri itu telah menyimpan dana untuk mereka sendiri dan menggunakan para pekerja untuk kepentingan mereka. Aku telah mencoba mengurai semua fakta dan melempar umpan mengenai ukiran bunga teratai, padahal tidak ada ukiran bunga teratai sama sekali." (jebakan betmen :p)

"Apakah Jeonha sudah menemukan jawabannya,"

"Mereka sedang membentuk prajurit rahasia," kata Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. "Bagaimana pendapatmu."

"Hamba khawatir, itu berarti pemberontakan."

"Dan hidupku juga dalam bahaya," ujar Kyuhyun tenang.

"Jeonha."

"Jangan khawatir. Belum waktunya. Selama mereka mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan, aku akan tetap hidup," kata Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

Para menteri membicarakan Kyuhyun. Mereka cemas karena tidak tahu kapan Kyuhyun akan mencekik mereka lagi.

"Jeonha membutuhkan pewaris tahta." Kata menteri Park. "Apakah pria itu sudah dibereskan."

"Tentu saja", jawab rekannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dan orang berpakaian hitam yang diutus membunuh Pi Han Dol berlutut dengan tubuh terluka. Para menteri tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Orang yang telah melukai hamba tidak terlihat wajahnya karena mengenakan penutup wajah."

Tapi para menteri itu bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah Jongwoon, si Dewa Pedang.

Menteri Lee menghampiri pria itu, menarik pedangnya dan langsung menghabisi nyawanya. "Apakah ini peringatan dari Jeonha!?"

Daewangdaebi Mama terkesan saat mengetahui dalam satu malam saja Hyukjae berhasil memulihkan kesehatan Kyuhyun.

"Jeonha juga lebih bersemangat." ujar menteri Han dengan bangga.

Daewangdaebi Mama sekarang percaya Hyukjae mempunyai kekuatan dan ingin melihatnya sendiri.

Hyukjae merenung di kamarnya. "Eunhyuk….," gumamnya. Bukankah itu artinya hujan gerimis di tengah kabut dan bisa juga berarti permata." pikir Hyukjae.

Ia ingat Jeonha menyebutkan nama itu dalam tidurnya. "Orang seperti apakah "Eunhyuk" itu, sepertinya wanita itu membekas di hati Jeonha. Jika aku orang itu, jika aku bukan seorang shaman. Dan jika aku adalah Eunhyuk, bisakah aku menghiburnya?"

Daewangdaebi Mama dan rombongannya menuju kamar Hyukjae tapi Gwon menghalanginya. Ia marah dan menyuruh Gwon menyingkir.

"Hyukjae sedang memulihkan diri karena telah menyerap roh jahat jadi bagaimana bisa Daewangdaebi Mama menemuinya."

"Minggirlah kau dari hadapanku." Suruh Daewangdaebi Mama, ia tak percaya dengan penjelasan Gwon.

Shaman Jang tiba-tiba muncul dan berlutut di hadapan Daewangdaebi Mama. Ia kesal melihat Shaman Jang. Mereka berbicara berdua. "Kenapa kau muncul di istana padahal kau sudah mengabaikan titahku."

"Itu adalah kesalahpahaman Daewangdaebi Mama. Bagaimana bisa hamba mengabaikan Daewangdaebi Mama? Hamba berniat membersihkan diri hamba sebelum bertemu dengan Daewangdaebi Mama tapi orang-orang suruhan Daewangdaebi Mama salah paham."

"Kau mungkin ke istana karena putrimu telah diculik." Daewangdaebi Mama tidak mudah dibohongi.

"Sebelum anak itu menjadi putri angkat hamba, Daewangdaebi Mama lah yang memberiku posisi di Seongsucheong, jadi bagaimana bisa hamba berkata ia diculik."

"Kenapa selama ini kau bersembunyi."

"Hamba takut pada Daewangdaebi Mama dan menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Apakah ini waktu yang tepat."

"Ye Daewangdaebi Mama."

"Apakah itu artinya aku dapat melihat keturunanku?"

"Ye Daewangdaebi Mama." kata shaman Jang. (Tapi pewaris itu tidak datang dari Jungjeon Mama yang sekarang(Sungmin), kata shaman Jang dalam hati).

Daewangdaebi Mama merasa puas, "apakah kau akan kembali ke Seongsucheong?"

"Hamba bersedia tapi dengan satu syarat. Sebuah perahu tidak membutuhkan dua pengemudi."

Shaman Jang melirik ke arah pintu saat mengatakan itu. Ia tahu Gwon sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tidak berubah." Daewangdaebi Mama berteriak pada Gwon yang ada di luar, "Apakah kau dengar itu? Pemilik Seongsucheong telah kembali jadi pergilah (alias dipecat)."

Gwon terlihat marah.

"Apakah kau sudah puas. Sekarang aku ingin melihat Hyukjae."

"Kenapa Daewangdaebi Mama ingin melihat anak angkat hamba?"

"Aku ingin memuji Hyukjae karena telah memulihkan kesehatan Jusang dalam waktu semalam."

"Tapi hal itu tidak bisa. Dia telah menyerap roh jahat ke dalam tubuhnya semalaman. Sebelum Hyukjae benar-benar membersihkan dirinya, ia tidak bisa bertemu Daewangdaebi Mama karena roh jahat itu mungkin bisa mengikuti Daewangdaebi Mama. Juga jika jimat manusia dikeluarkan dari ruangan, kekuatannya akan melemah. Sampai Hyukjae menyelesaikan tugasnya, Ia tidak bisa menemui Daewangdaebi Mama."

Daewangdaebi Mama tampaknya percaya dengan kata-kata shaman Jang.

Jihyun membolak-balik tubuh Hyukjae, mengecek keadaannya.

"Apa Agassi yakin tidak terluka?" tanya Jihyun khawatir.

"Aku merasa pusing karena kau membuatku berputar-putar," canda Hyukjae.

"Kenapa Agassi keluar mencari saya. Kenapa Agassi tidak menurut." ujar Jihyun marah.

"Aku mencarimu dan sekarang jadinya begini." ujar Hyukjae

"Maafkan saya Agassi, itu semua adalah kesalahan saya." Jihyun menunduk.

"Mengapa kau seperti itu? Aku hanya bercanda," Hyukjae berusaha menghibur Jihyun.

"Maafkan saya juga Eonni, saya makan kue saat Eonni diculik." ujar Kibum menangis.

Hyukjae sibuk menenangkan keduanya.

Shaman Jang masuk dan menegur Kibum dan Jihyun. Jihyun buru-buru membawa Kibum keluar.

Dua orang shaman muda membicarakan Hyukjae. Mereka baru tahu sekarang mengapa Hyukjae begitu sombong. Tenyata dia adalah putri angkat shaman Jang. Mereka tidak yakin Hyukjae benar-benar memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan Raja, mungkin saja itu karena dia didukung oleh seseorang.

Kibum sangat marah mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia berseru,"Apa kalian tahu siapa yang kalian bicarakan? Dia adalah..."

Jihyun datang. Jihyun menutup mulut Kibum dengan tangannya dan pura-pura tertawa. "Nama Agassi kami adalah Hyukjae dan Kibum bahkan belum mengetahui hurufnya."

"Hyukjae-ya pergilah dari sini." Suruh shaman Jang.

"Apakah Shinmu-nim tidak tahu kalau Jeonha sedang kurang sehat."

"Aku akan membereskan hal itu tapi kau harus pergi dengan Jihyun."

"Aku tidak mau Shinmu-nim, aku tidak ingin menjadikan orang lain kriminal karena diriku (Jika Hyukjae melarikan diri maka Jihyun, shaman Jang dan Kibum akan dianggap kriminal). Hanya sebulan. Yang kulakukan hanyalah berada disisi Jeonha saat beliau tidur selama sebulan. Mengapa Shinmu-nim tidak bersikap seperti biasanya dan memperbesar hal ini? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Jika aku bisa membantu dan menyingkirkan kegelisahan Jeonha sedikit saja…."

"Kau jangan sampai menaruh orang asing dalam hatimu dan jangan berhubungan dengan siapapun. Sebagai jimat, Kau bukanlah manusia. Hanya sebuah benda. Walau memiliki mata, tak diperbolehkan melihat. Walau memiliki mulut, tak diperbolehkan bicara. Kau harus pergi sebelum Jeonha bangun dan menghilang seakan kau tak pernah berada di sana. Itulah yang dilakukan jimat manusia. Apakah kau masih mau melakukannya?" Shaman Jang mengingatkan.

"Jika hal itu bisa menghibur seseorang yang terluka, aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kehadiranku diketahui. Aku tahu kekhawatiran Shinmu-nim. Beliau adalah Raja dan aku hanyalah jimat manusia yang menyerap penyakit. Jadi tidak akan terjadi hal-hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Jaejoong menyulam bersama menantunya, Heechul. Ia termenung sepertinya merindukan Eunhyuk.

"Sieomeoni, coba tebak burung apa yang aku sulam." ujar Heechul

Tapi Jaejoong menjawab burung yang salah hingga Heechul kecewa. Ia pikir sulamannya tidak cukup bagus untuk dipasang di ruang belajar Hankyung.

"Tentu saja Putri bisa, Putri tinggal menambah panjang kaki burung itu dan meninggikan sayapnya. Mau aku bantu Putri?" Ujar Jaejoong menghibur.

"Tidak Sieomeoni, aku ingin menyulam burung itu dengan tanganku sendiri sebagai hadiah untuk suamiku."

"Putri bisa mencariku kapan saja bila Putri membutuhkan bantuanku."

Heechul tersenyum senang.

Heechul pergi ke kamar suaminya tapi kamar itu kosong.

"Apa yang Putri lakukan di situ." ujar Hankyung masuk ke kamar.

"Aku mencari Siwon Orabeoni." Tapi tiba-tiba Heechul merajuk.

Hankyung bingung, apakah dia melakukan kesalahan lagi.

"Kenapa Sobang-nim selalu bertanya "apa yang membuatmu kemari", tidak bisakah Sobang-nim berkata "aku merindukanmu". ujar Heechul kesal.

"Maafkan aku Putri."

Heechul meminta pelukan jika Hankyung memang merasa bersalah. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya tapi sebelum Hankyung bergerak, Heechul sudah maju duluan dan memeluk suaminya erat-erat.

"Ada Siwon-gun di sana." ujar Hankyung.

Siwon masuk tanpa bersuara.

"Aku tidak melihat Siwon Orabeoni jadi tidak apa-apa." Namun Heechul melihat Siwon sedang memandanginya, ia buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dengan malu.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku…teruskan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, aku tidak melihat apapun," kata Siwon sambil menutupi matanya dengan jari yang terbuka.

"Aku benar-benar membenci Orabeoni," kata Heechul kesal.

"Kenapa Siwon-gun tidak beristirahat." tanya Hankyung.

"Aku akan menghilang dan tidak akan menggangu lagi."

"Siwon-gun belum sembuh benar." protes Hankyung.

Siwon berbalik hendak keluar tapi kepalanya pusing. Heechul memegangi kakaknya, "Orabeoni jangan pergi."

"Kenapa? Jika aku di sini, kau bisa menjadikanku alasan untuk terus datang kemari?"

"Jika Orabeoni pergi dalam keadaan seperti itu, suamiku akan terus khawatir. Orabeoni tinggallah di sini sampai sembuh. Selama Orabeoni di sini, aku tidak akan mengganggu." Heechul keluar dengan kesal.

Merasa tubuhnya sehat, Kyuhyun berolahraga sebelum tidur.

"Jeonha, segeralah minum obat sebelum jimat datang." ujar Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya, ia ingin berolahraga.

"Apa Jeonha sakit lagi? Hamba takut Jeonha kehilangan energi yang sudah diperoleh Jeonha selama ini padahal proses pemulihan baru berjalan setengahnya." ujar Jungsoo khawatir.

"Energiku meningkat hingga aku harus menyalurkannya, Dengan begitu, aku bisa meraih ambisi lebih besar." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa Jeonha akhirnya akan tidur bersama dengan Jungjeon Mama dan menghasilkan keturunan." ujar Jungsoo dalam hati.

Kasim Park dan para dayang menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh makna.

"Kenapa kalian seperti itu."

"Jeonha dan Jungjeon Mama jelas akan mendapatkan keturunan yang persis sama seperti anda berdua?" ujar Jungsoo.

"Omong kosong apa ini?! Jungsoo-ya, apa kau tidak bisa lebih pengertian? Kau cuma tahu bagaimana memikirkan hal-hal vulgar. Inilah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bicara denganmu! Aku tidak mau melihatmu! Berbalik!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Kasim Park pun dengan sedih berdiri menghadap tembok lalu menangis.

"Apa kau menangis sekarang?"

"Bukan begitu, untuk sesaat hamba seakan melihat Jeonha kuat dan bertenaga seperti sebelumnya," kata Kasim Park sedih.

"Jungsoo-ya berhentilah menangis. Aku akan meminum tehnya." ujar Kyuhyun tak tega. Tapi tehnya sangat panas hingga Kyuhyun memuntahkan semuanya. Kasim Park tersenyum. Kyuhyun menyuruh kasim Park kembali menghadap tembok lalu ia tersenyum.

Malam itu Hyukjae kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kali ini tanpa penutup mata. Jongwoon sudah menunggunya. Hyukjae duduk di sisi Kyuhyun dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apakah Jeonha baik-baik saja hari ini? ujar Hyukjae dalam hati. Jeonha terlihat lebih baik hari ini daripada kemarin."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Hyukjae melihatnya dengan khawatir. "Jangan mengerutkan kening. Ketika Jeonha tersenyum, Jeonha terlihat lebih baik," ujar Hyukjae dalam hati.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun tersenyum dan bermimpi masa indahnya bersama Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Hyukjae tersenyum. Semua itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Jongwoon yang duduk di sudut kamar.

Keesokan paginya Kyuhyun terlihat lebih baik lagi hingga "bersinar", diikuti Jongwoon yang selalu mendampinginya. Para dayang terpesona melihat mereka berdua. Tapi mereka juga bertanya-tanya apakah rumor mengenai Raja dan Jongwoon benar, karena Raja tidak pernah seperti itu saat bersama Permaisuri. Apakah karena Raja memiliki seseorang yang begitu tampan di sisinya hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Sungmin mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan ia sangat marah. Ia ingat Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Jongwoon padahal Kyuhyun tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu saat bersamanya. Ia memutuskan untuk bertemu Kyuhyun tapi dayangnya menghentikannya.

"Kalian minggirlah. Aku sudah lelah menunggu Jeonha mendatangiku jadi aku yang akan pergi menemui Jeonha."

Lee Dae-hyung datang, "ada apa ini."

Mereka berdua berbicara di kediaman Permaisuri. "Jungjeon Mama, bersikaplah hati-hati dan jangan bertindak ceroboh. Di istana ini banyak mata dan telinga. Kesehatan Jeonha sedang baik jadi kau sebaiknya berhati-hati hingga malam Jungjeon Mama dan Jeonha bisa bersama." ujar Dae-hyung.

"Aku akan berhati-hati Abeoji, walau aku tampaknya tak begitu yakin hal itu akan terjadi."

"Jungjeon Mama tidak bisa memenangkan hati seorang pria. Jika saja Jungjeon Mama bisa mendapatkan pewaris maka segalanya tidak akan seperti ini." omel Dae-hyung.

Sungmin kesal dan sedih mendengarnya.

Menteri Dae-hyung berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun dan rombongannya. Menteri Dae-hyung menyapa Kyuhyun, "walaupun Jeonha sudah pulih tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan (ia berkata demikan karena melihat Kyuhyun berpakaian perang).

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya(si penguntit saat ia pergi ke daerah lain). Karena kau, aku banyak berkeringat dan dapat mengistirahakan tubuhku."

Dae-hyung tersenyum mengerti, "hamba akan mengirim hadiah lagi."

"Aku akan menantikannya", ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Malam itu Kyuhyun merenung dan menyentuh dahinya. Samar-samar ia ingat ada seseorang yang memegang dahinya saat ia tidur.

"Ada apa Jeonha, apakah Jeonha merasa tidak enak badan." tanya Jongwoon.

"Aku baik-baik saja Woon-ah."

Kasim Park membawakan teh obat untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun teringat kata-kata Menteri Dae-hyung yang akan mengirim hadiah lagi. Ia memandangi cangkir teh itu. Jongwoon menawarkan diri untuk mengujinya.

"Apakah hal yang kukatakan sebelumnya membuatmu khawatir (mengenai nyawa Kyuhyun dalam bahaya)? Jangan khawatir, belum waktunya," ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meminum tehnya tapi ia tersedak hingga tak semua teh itu ia minum.

Shaman Jang masuk ke ruangan altar. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk.

Hyukjae duduk di sisi Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Woon tidak duduk di kamar itu. Seperti biasanya Hyukjae menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. "Apakah hari ini Jeonha menjalani hari yang baik. Kudengar Jeonha jauh lebih baik. Apakah Jeonha tahu? Untuk pertama kalinya hamba merasa datang ke istana ini sebagai shaman adalah hal yang baik karena hamba bisa menolong Jeonha. Hamba bisa melindungi Jeonha dengan berada di sisi Jeonha."

Ia menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba seluruh ingatan masa lalunya bersama Kyuhyun berkelebat di pikirannya. Hyukjae tersentak dan menarik tangannya. Ia memegangi tangannya yang gemetar dan terperanjat menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menarik tangan Hyukjae. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh Hyukjae hingga terbaring dan menahannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya menuntut, "Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) -Siwon(YangMyung) -Sungmin(BoKyung) -Hankyung(HeoYeom) -Heechul(MinHwa) -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) -Jihyun(Seul) -Kibum (JanShil)

& other cast

Happy reading

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menarik tangan Hyukjae. Woon cemas tapi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Hyukjae dan menahannya.

"Siapa kau!?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae tertegun.

Kyuhyun memerintahkan agar kamarnya diterangi. Kasim Park dan para dayang menghambur masuk. Mereka terkejut. Kasim Park terlihat khawatir melihat Kyuhyun memegangi Hyukjae sedekat itu.

Para dayang menyalakan banyak lilin di kamarnya hingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Hyukjae dengan jelas. Ia terperanjat saat mengenali Hyukjae. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae, "kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Jihyun gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur. Sementara Kibum menjahit dengan serius.

"Kibum-ah apa kau merasakan sesuatu."

"Kegelapan sedang mendekat."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jihyun kebingungan.

Kibum menyingkirkan Jihyun, "ah maksudku Eonni menghalangi cahayaku, aku sedang menjahit."

"Ya! Kau ini." Jihyun kesal sekali.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu." Tanya Kyuhyun. Mereka sekarang duduk berhadapan dan Kyuhyun memegangi tangan Hyukjae. Jungsoo dan Jongwoon berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Apakah pertemuan kita malam itu di Onyang sudah direncanakan? Perintah apa yang kau terima? Apa kau diperintahkan untuk memata-mataiku? Atau kau diperintahkan untuk mencekik leherku dengan kedua tanganmu ini. Jika bukan, apa kau diperintahkan untuk menusukku saat aku tidur tanpa diketahui oleh seseorangpun? Katakan padaku, siapa yang memberimu perintah?!"

"Hamba bukan mata-mata, hamba hanyalah seorang shaman yang dibawa ke kediaman Jeonha untuk menangkal roh jahat." ujar Hyukjae mencoba menjelaskan.

Jaegil yang baru datang buru-buru masuk dan tersungkur di depan Kyuhyun. "Hamba yang membawanya ke kediaman Jeonha karena gadis itu shaman dari Seongsucheong. Hyukjae bukanlah manusia melainkan sebuah jimat."

"Kalau begitu apakah seseorang yang bahkan bukan manusia berani menyentuh tubuh Raja?!"

Jaegil terkejut dan ia langsung ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku! Siapa yang tahu kalau tangan ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk mencekikku!" seru Kyuhyun marah.

"J-J-Jeonha." Jaegil ketakutan.

Hyukjae meminta kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Hyukjae memberi kesempatan itu.

Hyukjae mengucapkan sebuah puisi yang artinya: seorang raja yang menanggung beban negara di pundaknya perlu meletakkan beban itu dan beristirahat dengan benar.

"Apa yang hamba lakukan adalah berusaha membantu Jeonha untuk melepaskan kesedihan mendalam yang terkubur di hati Jeonha. Agar Jeonha bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan kesedihan mendalam yang terkubur di hatiku? Kau telah membaca isi hatiku karena kau seorang shaman. Apakah itu sebabnya kau menyentuhku." Tuduh Kyuhyun.

"Joseonghamnida Jeonha, hamba mendengar nama gadis yang disebutkan Jeonha waktu tidur. Hamba tahu ini adalah kesalahan tapi hamba ingin membantu Jeonha dengan cara sekecil apapun karena hamba merasakan kesedihan mendalam dan rasa sakit yang Jeonha rasakan."

"Bukan, gadis ini bukan Eunhyuk. Jika ia Eunhyuk, jika ia mendengar aku menyebut namanya, ia tidak akan berpura-pura tidak tahu." ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah kesalahan dan ia harus melepasnya. Ia harus melepaskan harapan bahwa Hyukjae adalah Eunhyuk.

"Jeonha," panggil Hyukjae.

"Aku harus melenyapkan Hyukjae dari pikiranku." pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan membelakangi Hyukjae serta Han Jaegil. "Usir gadis ini dari istana saat ini juga." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata.

Kasim Park dan Jongwoon terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tidak mendengar perintah kerajaan?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae diseret keluar. Ia memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Jeonha! Kau seharusnya diam saja walaupun ketahuan, tidak perlu berkata-kata seperti tadi." Bentak Jaegil marah di luar kediaman Kyuhyun.

Shaman Jang datang bersama Jihyun dan Kibum.

"Bawa Hyukjae pergi sekarang juga!" Perintah Jaegil.

"Hyukjae adalah shaman dari Seongsucheong dan kami yang akan menghukum Hyukjae." ujar shaman Jang.

"Bawa Hyukjae untuk diberi tanda di dahinya dan rahasiakan kejadian ini." perintah Jaegil.

Hyukjae ditempatkan di dalam kamar tertutup dan traumanya mulai kambuh. Dia memohon mereka membuka pintu dan berteriak memanggil-manggil shaman Jang dan Jihyun.

Kyuhyun duduk di kamar tidurnya. Lilin-lilin masih menyala di sekitar tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun ingat saat Hyukjae menyentuh dahinya dengan lembut dan saat Hyukjae memanggil-manggilnya ketika diseret keluar. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan memegangi kepalanya.

Hyukjae mengetuk pintu dengan lemah dan terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia ingat Jaegil berkata dia bukanlah manusia dan hanya sebuah jimat. Sementara itu Raja berkata dia yang bukan manusia mengapa berani menyentuhnya. Hyukjae menangis.

Siwon tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hyukjae. Ia ingat para pria yang hendak menculik Hyukjae berkata Hyukjae telah ditangkap oleh pejabat yang bernama Han Jaegil.

Han Jaegil memerintahkan para pelayannya agar tidak membiarkan berita mengenai Hyukjae tersebar keluar.

Siwon menemui Jaegil. Ia bercanda dengan Jaegil dan memakan buah yang terletak di meja.

"Apakah Siwon-gun tidak tahu bahayanya memakan makanan Raja (bahaya datang ke istana).

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu mengapa Siwon-gun berkeliaran di istana?"

Siwon menunjukkan luka di dahinya pada Jaegil. "Luka ini kudapatkan saat aku mencoba membantu seorang shaman yang kabur. Namun beberapa orang berhasil membawanya pergi. Aku sempat mendengar para pria itu berkata ada pejabat yang telah menculik shaman itu."

Jaegil ketakutan.

"Aku memutar otak mencari tahu pejabat mana yang dimaksud dan sampai pada kesimpulan, kau lah orangnya. Di mana shaman itu sekarang." ujar Siwon serius.

"Aku tidak tahu." ujar Jaegil pura-pura.

Siwon tidak percaya.

"Dia berada di pengasingan." ujar Jaegil.

"Siapa nama shaman itu." tanya Siwon.

"Shaman itu tidak terdaftar."

Siwon menemui jalan buntu.

Siwon berjalan keluar dan berpapasan dengan Daewangdaebi Mama dan Daebi Mama.

"Siwon-gun kemarilah", Daebi Mama memanggilnya.

Siwon menghampiri mereka dan memberi salam. "Apakah ada yang terjadi pada Jeonha hingga Daewangdaebi Mama dan Daebi Mama memanggil hamba." Nadanya terdengar khawatir.

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu terjadi pada Jusang?" tanya Daewangdaebi Mama dengan sinis.

"Daewangdaebi Mama." protes Daebi Mama.

"Kenapa kau ke istana padahal kedua orang tuamu sudah tidak di sini lagi (Malang bagi selir, jika Raja meninggal maka mereka juga keluar dari istana). Perlu ku ingatkan. Kau telah diperintahkan untuk menghindari istana."

"Siwon-gun ke istana karena ingin menghibur Jusang." Bela Daebi Mama.

"Siwon-gun. Tak ada asap kalau tak ada api. Para pendukungmu bagai lalat yang terus berada di sekitarku." ujar Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hamba," ujar Siwon.

"Apakah lalat berkumpul tanpa adanya sesuatu? Mereka berkumpul karena ada seseorang beraroma busuk yang menarik mereka. Tapi kau harus diperingatkan, selama aku hidup hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Apa kau mengerti? Daebi Mama ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Daewangdaebi Mama", panggil Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Lalat tidak berkumpul di kediaman hamba karena bau busuk tapi justru karena Jeonha belum bisa memiliki keturunan." Daewangdaebi Mama terperangah. "Daewangdaebi Mama harus hidup sampai umur 100 tahun untuk melihat hal itu dan sepertinya hamba akan hidup lebih lama dari Daewangdaebi Mama." (skakmat :p)

Daewangdaebi Mama tidak bisa berkata apapun saking kesalnya.

Siwon tersenyum, "hamba akan mendoakan agar Daewangdaebi Mama panjang umur." Lalu ia berbalik dan senyumnya menghilang.

"Apa Jusang baik-baik saja."

"Ye Daebi Mama saya baik-baik saja."

Daewangdaebi Mama yang sejak tadi menahan kemarahannya langsung memperingatkan Kyuhyun soal Siwon. Daebi Mama tidak setuju dengan Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Siwon-gun adalah ancaman bagi Jusang!" ujar Daewangdaebi Mama tegas.

Senyum Kyuhyun menghilang.

"Jusang harus lebih kuat dan cepat memiliki pewaris tahta." Suruh Daewangdaebi Mama. (karena kalau tidak Siwon yang akan mewarisi tahtanya). Kyuhyun terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

Siwon mengunjungi ibunya di sebuah kuil. Ibunya sekarang calon biksuni. Selir Park senang dikunjungi putranya. "Apa yang Eomeoni doakan dengan begitu sungguh-sungguh." Tanya Siwon.

"Aku mendoakan kesehatan Siwon-gun dan agar Siwon-gun menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Jeonha." Jawab Selir Park.

Siwon menatap ibunya. "Rambut Eomeoni sangat indah walau tanpa mengenakan hiasan rambut apapun." ujar Siwon.

"Walau aku berada di dalam kuil namun aku tetap menggulung rambutku (belum mencukur habis rambutnya).

"Eomeoni, biarkan rambut Eomeoni tetap begitu. Siapa tahu sesuatu terjadi pada Jeonha dan Eomeoni akan menjadi Ibu Suri." (artinya Siwon menjadi Raja).

Selir Park sangat khawatir mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Bagaimana Siwon-gun bisa mengatakan hal berbahaya seperti itu?"

"Sejak kecil aku diajari oleh Eomeoni mengenai posisiku dan perkataan itu melekat di hatiku." ujar Siwon menenangkan.

"Sebuah pohon mungkin hanya ingin berdiri kokoh, namun jika angin terus bertiup lama kelamaan ia akan goyah dan patah. Tapi tak peduli sekencang apapun angin itu, Siwon-gun tidak boleh goyah dan patah. Itulah satu-satunya cara agar Siwon-gun bisa bertahan hidup."

"Apa Eomeoni percaya pada kehidupan lain (reinkarnasi)? Hatiku terasa kosong. Aku tidak punya ambisi apapun, juga tidak berambisi untuk tahta. Kecuali untuk satu orang. Jika ada kehidupan selanjutnya, ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui lagi. Aku takut orang itu tidak mengenaliku. Aku takut ia memilih orang lain lagi daripada memilihku. Walau aku bertemu dengannya tapi aku akan kehilangannya lagi."

Setelah mengunjungi ibunya, Siwon berjalan ke tempat ia berpisah dengan Hyukjae. Ia bertanya-tanya di mana ia bisa menemukan Hyukjae lagi.

Kyuhyun berbincang-bincang dengan Jongwoon.

"Apakah kau pikir Siwon Hyung seseorang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu? Kau mengenal Siwon Hyung dengan baik, jadi bicaralah."

"Apa Jeonha tidak percaya pada Siwon-gun?"

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan Siwon Hyung. Aku khawatir orang-orang di sekitarku terus berusaha menggoyahkannya dan aku khawatir Hyung akan menghilang (mati) bahkan sebelum ia goyah. Posisi Raja ini lucu, hingga aku harus menganggap kakakku sebagai musuh. Hari ini aku merasa tahta ini sangat melelahkan."

Kyuhyun jadi teringat Hyukjae yang berkata akan mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit dan beban di hatinya agar ia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. "Woon-ah selidiki Hyukjae di Seongsucheong dan apakah dia mata-mata Lee Dae-hyung atau bukan."

"Ye Jeonha."

Jaejoong bermimpi buruk dan terbangun memanggil Eunhyuk. Ia mendesah saat menyadari dirinya bermimpi. Tapi tangannya disentuh oleh seseorang. Saat ia menoleh, ia melihat Eunhyuk remaja. Ia langsung memeluk putrinya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Putriku…kau hidup…kau masih hidup. Cuaca sangat dingin, mengapa kau memakai pakaian tipis?"

Jaejoong memeriksa keadaan putrinya. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dengan wajah sedih. Jaejoong membelai pipi putrinya.

"Apakah kau bersama ayahmu? Apakah kau takut?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Apa kau kedinginan? Kau kedinginan?"

Eunhyuk seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia hanya mengusap air mata dari wajah ibunya.

"Katakan sesuatu," pinta ibunya.

"Eomeoni, Eomeoni harus kuat," kata Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong terbangun dari mimpinya dan menangis.

Hyukjae masih terkurung dalam kamar yang sempit dan menangis dalam tidurnya. Ia mengigau memanggil ibunya.

"Apakah Guk Mu-nim akan membiarkan Agassi begitu saja. Aku akan mendobrak pintu untuk menyelamatkan Agassi."

"Diamlah, aku sedang berpikir." ujar shaman Jang.

"Apa berpikir akan menyeleaikan semuanya? Berkat seseorang, Nonaku tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik di ruangan yang sempit dan gelap," seru Jihyun cemas. "Bagaimana kalau kita memberitahu identitas Agassi yang sebenarnya pada Jeonha. Bahwa Hyukjae Agassi adalah Jung Eunhyuk Agassi." Usul Jihyun.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menutup mulutmu?" bentak shaman Jang, "Jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu sekali lagi, aku akan merobek bibirmu. Aku sedang mencari jalan keluar jadi jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku dan pergilah keluar."

Hankyung pergi ke rumahnya yang lama. Ia teringat Eunhyuk datang ke kamarnya. Waktu itu dia berkata "Ini waktunya bagi kita untuk membaca buku bersama. Apa yang akan kita baca hari ini?" Ia ingat Eunhyuk mengkhawatirkannya saat ia baru pertama kali menjadi guru Kyuhyun. Hankyung sedih mengingat semua itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang menangis dari dalam rumah.

Ia masuk dan melihatnya ibunya menangis memegangi barang milik Eunhyuk. "Kenapa Eomeoni seperti ini lagi?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Eunhyuk mendatangiku dan sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Hankyung juga sedang sedih karena teringat adiknya, tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Anak baik itu, khawatir jika ibunya sedih. Dia hanya menangis….putriku yang malang…" Jaejoong terus menangis dengan sedihnya. Hankyung semakin sedih melihat keadaan ibunya seperti itu.

Heechul sedang menyulam dan jarinya tak sengaja tertusuk jarum. Ia kesal karena sulamannya sekarang ternoda darah.

"Tuan Putri tidurlah dulu dan melanjutkan sulamannya besok." Dayangnya menasehati.

"Tapi aku ingin meminta bantuan Sieomeoni dulu."

Ia keluar dan pergi ke kamar ibu mertuanya. Tapi dayangnya melihat Hankyung dan ibunya datang dari arah lain. Heechul dengan khawatir menghampiri ibu mertuanya, "Sieomeoni, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku membawa Eomeoni pulang dari rumah keluargaku yang lama." ujar Hankyung.

"Kenapa Sieomeoni pergi ke sana lagi setelah lama tidak ke sana." Tanya Heechul was-was.

"Tolong jaga Eomeoni, sementara aku akan meminta kunci untuk mengunci rumah lamaku." pinta Hankyung.

Giliran Sungmin yang bermimpi. Ia juga memimpikan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menjadi Putri Mahkota dan ia memberi hormat padanya. Sungmin terbangun dengan keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya. "Kenapa anak itu? Anak itu sudah mati…kenapa muncul di mimpiku?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari Hyukjae. Ia kembali tidak bisa tidur.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Kalau sebelumnya ia memuji para dayang istana atas sarapan yang enak. Sekarang ia menegur mereka karena telah memasak makanan yang sama setiap hari. Jika mereka menghidangkan makanan yang sama lagi mereka akan diusir. Kyuhyun pergi dengan kesal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena telah bersikap seperti itu.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, para dayang itu berkasak kusuk. Mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa Baginda Raja kembali bersikap dingin. "Jeonha lebih tampan saat sedang tersenyum. Semoga kita bisa melihat senyum Jeonha lagi."

Namun mereka terkejut saat melihat Sungmin berdiri di depan mereka dan tampaknya mendengar percakapan mereka. Mereka buru-buru mohon ampun. Dayang Sungmin memarahi mereka Sungmin menghentikannya. Ia tersenyum dan menenangkan mereka. Ia tidak akan menyimpan kata-kata mereka dalam hatinya. Saat ia berlalu, senyumnya lenyap.

Sungmin pergi menemui ibu mertuanya. Ia menceritakan rumor yang beredar antara Woon dan Kyuhyun. Daebi Mama tersenyum geli. Ia tak menanggapinya dengan serius. "Jungjeon Mama seharusnya tahu dengan baik bahwa Jusang bukan orang seperti itu."

"Jika rumor itu terdengar ke luar istana, apa yang akan dipikirkan rakyat mengenai Raja mereka. Satu-satunya cara menenangkan rumor itu adalah dengan mengijinkan hamba menemui Jeonha dengan bebas."

"Akan lebih baik jika semua orang berada di tempatnya sebelum tanggal yang ditentukan (artinya Sungmin tidak menemui Kyuhyun dan sebaliknya).

Sungmin menangis, "Jadi Daebi Mama meminta hamba terus menunggu walau rasanya bagai berada di neraka?"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi dan rumor itu akan dibereskan." ujar Daebi Mama.

"Tapi hamba khawatir Jeonha akan kembali memundurkan tanggalnya."

"Jungjeon Mama jangan khawatir karena Daewangdaebi Mama telah menempatkan sebuah jimat manusia di sisi Jusang untuk menangkal roh jahat."

Sungmin terkejut mengetahui hal itu.

"Jusang semakin sehat. Jimat itu sangat ampuh, jadi Jungjeon Mama sebaiknya menunggu sebentar lagi."

Dalam rapat bersama para menteripun, Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan sikap dinginnya. Para menteri dengan tegang menantikan keputusan Kyuhyun mengenai pembangunan itu. Kyuhyun menyadarinya tapi ia malah berbicara berputar-putar. Ia mengungkit kembali nama ayah anak itu, Pi Han Dol. Para menteri was was saat Kyuhyun menyebutnya.

"Kirimkan bantuan pada rakyat yang kedinginan di daerah utara." Pinta Kyuhyun pada menteri. Ia terus menerus menggunakan kata-kata yang mengandung kata Pi hingga para menteri merasa tak nyaman.

"Bagaimana mengenai pembangunan itu." tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jika Jeonha merasa khawatir, hamba menawarkan Jeonha melihat-lihat pembangunan itu." ujar Dae-hyung kesal.

"Sudah terlambat untuk itu." ujar Kyuhyun.

Para menteri menduga Kyuhyun mengetahui sesuatu karena ia terus menyebut Pi… Pi.. Pi… Tapi jika Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui hal sebenarnya, mengapa Kyuhyun tidak bertindak? Salah satu dari mereka menduga Kyuhyun tahu ia tidak bisa menghentikan rencana mereka jadi ia berkata "sudah terlambat". Menteri yang lain berkata Kyuhyun sedang menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk menyapu habis mereka semua.

Dae-hyung menemui putrinya. Ia juga baru mengetahui kalau shaman Jang kembali ditempatkan di Seongsucheong dan putri angkatnya ditempatkan di istana sebagai jimat untuk menangkal roh jahat.

"Abeoji, saya mohon Abeoji turun tangan agar jimat itu dikeluarkan. Walau gadis itu jimat tapi ia tetap seorang gadis dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berada di sisi Jeonha terus menerus. Beberapa malam terakhir aku bermimpi buruk dan juga perubahan sikap Jeonha yang mendadak. Ini membuatku merasa tak tenang."

"Apakah Jungjeon Mama, seorang Permaisuri, merasa tak tenang karena seorang shaman? Apa Jungjeon Mama pikir Jeonha menyingkirkanmu karena seorang shaman?" kata Dae-hyung menegur putrinya.

Ia menganggap sikap Sungmin kekanak-kanakkan tapi ia teringat pada Ah-ri dan shaman Jang. Ia tahu keduanya berteman.

Akhirnya ia menemui Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari setelah beberapa waktu lamanya tidak datang." tanya Daewangdaebi Mama sinis. Sepertinya hubungan keduanya tidak sekompak dulu lagi.

"Jabatan hamba sekarang membuat hamba sangat sibuk."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Posisi itu tidak diperoleh atas usahamu sendiri," sindir Daewangdaebi Mama. Dalam hatinya ia berkata Dae-hyung seharusnya tahu kepada siapa ia harus berterima kasih atas jabatannya itu.

"Macan ini telah kehilangan giginya dan ia masih menganggap dirinya majikanku," kata Dae-hyung dalam hati.

"Apa yang mau kau diskusikan dengan wanita tua ini, " tanya Daewangdaebi Mamaa.

"Hamba dengar Daewangdaebi Mama menempatkan kembali Jang Nok Young sebagai kepala shaman istana."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah ada kepala shaman di istana, Gwon?"

"Kemampuan Jang Nok Young tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan siapapun. Aku ingatkan kalau Jang Nok Young terlibat dalam peristiwa 8 tahun lalu (kematian Eunhyuk).

"Tapi hamba khawatir Jang Nok Young membocorkan semuanya."

"Gwon juga terlibat (dalam pembunuhan Pangeran Uisiung, paman Kyuhyun) jadi keduanya sama."

"Daewangdaebi Mama. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali."

"Aku memerlukan kemampuan Jang Nok Young. Di negeri ini tidak ada shaman lain yang berkemampuan lebih darinya jadi bagaimana aku bisa menyia-nyiakan kemampuannya."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jang Nok Young jadi itu sangat berbahaya."

"Jika Jang Nok Young berbahaya maka aku harus menjaganya lebih dekat. Kemampuannya sudah terbukti, yang mati tidak lagi bicara."

Keesokan paginya Hyukjae dibawa menghadap Jaegil. Jaegil membacakan semua tuduhan pada Hyukjae dan menyuruh mereka mulai memberinya tanda. Hyukjae didudukkan di kursi dan tubuhnya diikat dengan tali. Shaman Jang tak berdaya berbuat apa-apa.

Tanda itu adalah sebuah cap yang telah dibakar dengan api. Dan saat masih membara, cap itu ditempelkan di dahi terdakwa hingga meninggalkan bekas luka bakar untuk selamanya. Biasanya cap itu berupa tulisan, bisa budak/kriminal.

"Agassi!" Jihyun dan Kibum berteriak ngeri saat besi itu mendekati wajah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae gemetar ketakutan menatap besi itu.

Kyuhyun berlatih memanah.

"Jeonha, Hyukjae-ssi tidak tercatat dalam daftar shaman, dan juga bukan mata-mata Dae-hyung Daegam. Hamba mohon Jeonha menarik perintahnya." ujar Jongwoon.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini."

Woon terdiam. (bagaimanapun juga hanya Jongwoon yang tahu saat Hyukjae dengan penuh kelembutan menjaga Kyuhyun saat tidur)

"Aku sudah tahu. Bukan gadis itu yang berbahaya, tapi aku, "ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ah-ri, apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, wajahnya akan selamat tapi ia akan segera mati (karena Daewangdaebi Mama pasti tidak akan membiarkannya). Tapi jika aku membiarkannya, hidupnya bukanlah kehidupan (hidup dengan cap kriminal). Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jawab aku, Ah-ri!" kata shaman Jang dalam hati. Ia panik melihat Hyukjae akan dikenai besi panas itu. Kibum tak tahan lagi dan berteriak.

"Berhenti!" teriak Jungsoo. Park Jungsoo datang membawa perintah Raja. "Jeonha memerintahkan untuk mengembalikan Hyukjae pada posisinya semula, sebagai jimat yang menjaga Jeonha."

Semua menarik nafas lega. Jaegil terkejut dengan perintah itu. Jihyun buru-buru menghambur ke sisi Nonanya. Hyukjae menangis.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih berbicara dengan Jongwoon, "Aku harus menghindarinya karena aku terpikat. Aku terpikat tapi aku tidak bisa menghindarinya."

Hyukjae duduk termangu di kamarnya. Shaman Jang datang dan melihat Hyukjae yang tidak menyentuh makanannya. Ia menghela nafas dan hendak keluar lagi. Tapi Hyukjae memanggilnya. "Shinmu-nim, aku memohon agar diijinkan keluar sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

"Apa kau masih waras? Setelah melalui hal seperti tadi?" tanya shaman Jang.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu sebagai shaman yang menjaga Jeonha aku tidak bisa berkeliaran kemanapun aku mau. Setelah peristiwa ini, aku tahu aku tidak boleh melewati batas. Sekarang aku tahu pasti siapa diriku. Walau aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan harus menjalani kesulitan karena aku seorang shaman, tapi kesalahpahaman yang kuterima harus kuluruskan. Ini permohonanku yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya," kata Hyukjae sambil menangis.

Sepertinya Hyukjae terkejut dengan sikap Raja padanya dan menyadari kalau dia hanyalah seorang shaman, sebuah jimat yang bahkan bukan manusia. Tapi harga dirinya sebagai gadis bangsawan dan berpengetahuan (walau ia belum ingat) tetap menginginkan kesalahpahaman ini diluruskan.

Hyukjae keluar dari istana sendirian (atas ijin shaman Jang).

Jaejoong dan Heechul berjalan-jalan di kota. Heechul ingin ibu mertuanya bersenang-senang tapi ibu mertuanya tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Heechul teringat Hankyung kehabisan sesuatu dan ingin membelikan yang terbaik untuknya. Ibu mertuanya terharu menantunya begitu perhatian pada putranya. Ia bersyukur memiliki menantu seperti Puteri.

Heechul senang melihat ibu mertuanya tersenyum lagi. "Apa Sieomeoni tidak akan sedih lagi?"

"Setidaknya demi Puteri yang telah begitu keras menghiburku."

"Kata orang, jika kita tersenyum maka keberuntungan akan datang ke rumah kita jadi Sieomeoni harus lebih sering tersenyum."

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya," sahut Jaejoong.

Hyukjae memilih-milih kertas di toko kertas.

"Agassi begitu cermat memilih, pasti untuk membuat surat cinta." ujar pemilik toko.

"Aku mencari kertas untuk surat permintaan maaf."

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae mendengar suara Eunhyuk remaja mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia melihat sekelilingnya tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa selain pemilik toko. Hyukjae teringat pria yang menolongnya (Siwon) dan ingat ia belum berterima kasih padanya. Ia bergegas meninggalkan toko kertas.

Hyukjae pergi ke tempat saat ia berpisah dengan Siwon saat mereka dikejar-kejar orang suruhan Jaegil. Ia lalu menyadari ia tidak akan bertemu Siwon di sana karena sudah beberapa hari berlalu. Namun saat ia berbalik pergi, Siwon muncul. Siwon terperanjat melihat Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum.

Siwon mengikutinya kembali ke toko kertas.

"Joseonghamnida telah membuat Daegam menunggu (waktu Hyukjae diculik). Hamba pergi ke tempat itu karena berpikir mungkin Daegam masih di sana. Hamba senang karena berkesempatan berterima kasih atas pertolongan Daegam pada hari itu. Dan hamba minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji hamba."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih karena pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu." ujar Siwon dengan riang.

Hyukjae melihat bekas luka di dahi Siwon. "Apa lukanya sangat sakit."

"Aku bisa menahan rasa sakit jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa Daegam tidak mengenakan baju biksu hari ini."

"Kau pasti salah paham. Hari itu aku menyamar menjadi biksu karena suatu keadaan."

"Apakah Daegam benar-benar bukan biksu?"

"Bukan", jawab Siwon tersenyum. Ia melihat luka di pipi Hyukjae, "kenapa kau bisa terluka?"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab.

"Aku menawarkan bantuan jika kau mau melarikan diri."

"Terima kasih atas tawaran Daegam tapi hamba sudah berada di tempat aman sekarang."

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae ingat saat Siwon remaja mengajak Eunhyuk melarikan diri dan bersedia menyerahkan segalanya, termasuk nama dan gelarnya. Hyukjae tertegun, "apakah Daegam anggota keluarga kerajaan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Siwon menatap Hyukjae penuh harap.

"Hamba seorang shaman. Dan baru saja melihat kilasan masa lalu Daegam.

Siwon langsung kecewa.

"Bolehkah hamba mengatakan sesuatu sebagai sorang shaman."

"Apa itu?" Siwon mengijinkan.

"Lepaskan orang yang terkubur di dalam hati Daegam. Kosongkan tempat di hati Daegam untuk sesorang yang baru. Jangan berusaha terlalu keras untuk menyembunyikan perasaan Daegam yang sebenarnya dengan tersenyum. Tidakkah menyakitkan menipu diri sendiri dan hidup seperti itu?"

Kata-kata Hyukjae membuat Siwon terpaku tapi ia tetap tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Siapa namamu."

"Hamba tidak memiliki nama," jawab Hyukjae tapi ia lalu ingat nama pemberian Kyuhyun. "Oh nama hamba, Hyukjae."

"Hamba harus pergi sekarang." Sekali lagi hamba berterima kasih untuk hari itu dan hamba berharap Daegam menemukan seseorang yang baik." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Siwon ia berbalik pergi.

Siwon terkejut dan memintanya menunggu sebentar.

Hyukjae berjalan keluar cepat-cepat dan tak sengaja menyenggol ibunya.

"Apa Sieomeoni baik-baik saja?" Tanya Heechul.

Saat itu Hyukjae menutupi kepala dan wajahnya dengan kain. "Mianhamnida Ahjumma, karena saya telah jalan terburu-buru."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Jaejoong.

Hyukjae berterima kasih dan berlalu dari sana.

Siwon keluar dan terkejut melihat adiknya dan ibunya Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang Orabeoni lakukan di sini?" tanya Heechul.

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon-gun. Kami khawatir karena Siwon-gun mendadak pergi saat masih terluka." tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru dan aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." jawab Siwon sambil menoleh kesana kemari seakan mencari seseorang.

Melihat sikap Siwon, Heechul menahan kakaknya. "Apa Orabeoni menyukai seseorang?"

"Heechul-ah jangan menahanku." Omel Siwon, "apa kau tahu seorang gadis yang buru-buru pergi tadi." Tanya Siwon.

Heechul menunjukkan arah yang dituju Hyukjae pergi dan menyuruh Siwon mengejarnya.

Siwon langsung pergi.

Heechul tertawa. "Sieomeoni, ini pasti benar, Siwon Orabeoni menyukai seorang gadis."

"Seharusnya aku melihat wajah gadis itu. Mungkin dia seumuran dengan Eunhyuk."

Heechul terdiam mendengar nama Eunhyuk disebut dan terlihat gelisah.

Siwon berlari tapi tak bisa menemukan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sedang menulis sepucuk surat.

Malam itu, Hyukjae kembali ke kediaman Raja. Ia melangkah masuk dengan ragu-ragu dan melepas kain penutup kepalanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat Raja tidak terbaring tidur melainkan Raja sedang berdiri menunggunya.

Sungmin menggigiti kukunya dengan gelisah. Ia ingat perkataan Daebi Mama bahwa seorang jimat ditempatkan di sisi Raja. Ia nekat pergi ke kediaman Raja. Dayangnya mencoba menghalangi. Tapi Sungmin mengancam akan membunuhnya jika kali ini ia menghalanginya. Dayangnya mundur ketakutan.

"Apa kau terkejut melihatku dalam keadaan terjaga. Aku tidak minum tehku kali ini dan mulai seterusnya aku tidak akan meminumnya. Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perkataanmu. Bukankah kau berkata akan membantuku melupakan semua bebanku dan kepedihanku? Aku sudah sangat letih." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu mendekati Hyukjae. "Lebih dari segalanya, kau bilang ingin menyingkirkan kepedihan di dalam hatiku. Kau harus melenyapkan rasa sakit di dalam hatiku ini. Bisakah kau melakukannya? Jawab aku, bisakah kau melakukannya?"

"Jika Jeonha mengijinkan, hamba akan mencoba. Hamba akan menangkal semua hal yang menyakiti Jeonha. Hamba akan meredakan rasa sakit yang mengganggu Jeonha. Hamba adalah seorang shaman jadi ini adalah tugas hamba. Dan hamba akan melakukan segala sesuatu untuk melindungi Jeonha," jawab Hyukjae tenang.

Kasim Park mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di luar kamar Raja. Permaisuri datang. Kasim Park segera menghalanginya. Ia meminta Permaisuri menunggu tapi Permaisuri tak peduli.

Sungmin mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ia menguatkan hatinya untuk membuka pintu.

"Hyukjae angkatlah wajahmu." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka pintu bagian dalam dan melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri menatap wajah Hyukjae dengan penuh kesedihan. Sungmin melihat wajah Hyukjae dari bagian samping dan terkejut shaman itu seorang gadis yang cantik. Ia melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat menatap Hyukjae.

TBC

 **lovehyukkie19: ini udah next. wkwkwk. thanks dah mau baca.**

 **stlobelikyuhyuk: yup tebakannya bener, kapan ingatan hyuk pulih? ditunggu aja ya hehe. thanks dah mau baca.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) -Siwon(YangMyung) -Sungmin(BoKyung) -Hankyung(HeoYeom) -Heechul(MinHwa) -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) -Jihyun(Seul) -Kibum (JanShil)

& other cast

Happy reading

"Bisakah kau menidurkan semua kepedihanku." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada menantang seakan-akan ingin membuktikan apa yang pernah Hyukjae katakan padanya.

"Hamba akan melakukan apapun yang bisa hamba lakukan."

"Angkatlah wajahmu." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Pelan-pelan Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun.

Tepat saat itu Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Raja. Ia terkejut melihat Raja berdiri memandangi seorang gadis, peramal itu. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, seseorang menutup pintunya. Jongwoon.

Sungmin melirik marah pada Woon. Woon tidak berkata apa-apa. Sungmin melihat para dayang dan Kasim Park yang cemas menunggu reaksinya. Ia melepas pegangan pintu dan berbalik.

Pada Kasim Park ia memaksakan sebuah senyum, "aku hanya mencemaskan Jeonha."

Kasim Park mengangguk. Sungmin pergi dengan menekan seluruh kemarahannya.

Kasim Park menghela nafas lega. Tapi tiba-tiba ia dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun.

"Panggil tabib istana untuk datang ke kediamanku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa Jeonha sakit." Tanya Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Hyukjae.

"Bukan aku, tapi gadis ini." Kyuhyun melihat luka di wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae dan kasim Park terkejut.

"Tapi Jeonha, tabib istana dikhususkan untuk merawat Jeonha saja. Bagaimana bisa ia memeriksa sebuah jimat…"

"Bukankah dia jimat manusia untuk menyerap penyakitku? Jika tubuhnya tidak dalam keadaan baik maka hal itu berpengaruh juga padaku. Ini bukan untuknya tapi untuk kepentinganku jadi cepat panggil dia."

"Tapi, Jeonha…"

"Ini adalah perintah! Perintah!" bentak Kyuhyun. Kasim Park terpaksa pergi.

Woon berjalan keluar kediaman Kyuhyun. "Jongwoon-ah kenapa kau keluar? Biasanya kau menjaga di dalam kediaman Jeonha." Tanya rekan Jongwoon yang bertugas menjaga di luar.

"Jeonha memerintahkanku untuk berdiri di luar." jawab Jongwoon.

Pengawal itu memberikan surat Hyukjae pada Jongwoon. Ia mengambilnya karena sepertinya Hyukjae akan memberikan surat itu diam-diam pada Kyuhyun. Ia meminta Woon memeriksa surat itu. Woon membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

Sungmin melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ia teringat tatapan Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae, yang tak pernah sekalipun ia terima dari suaminya. Ia berteriak histeris dan menghempaskan semua barang dari mejanya. Para dayang berlarian masuk dan melihat Sungmin menangis. Tangis penuh amarah, frustasi, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan.

Tabib mengobati Hyukjae dengan akupunktur. Tabib itu tampak sedikit kesal karena harus memeriksa Hyukjae. Bayangkan tabib istana yang hanya bertugas memeriksa Raja, malam-malam dipaksa mengobati seorang jimat, yang dianggap bukan manusia.

Kyuhyun duduk sambil membaca buku sementara Hyukjae diobati. Namun diam-diam sesekali ia melirik ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun kembali menekuni bukunya. Semua itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan kasim Park.

Malam itu Hyukjae tetap duduk di sisi Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun tidur. Setelah gong berbunyi, Hyukjae meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memejamkannya kembali. Jelas ia tidak tidur selama Hyukjae duduk di sisinya.

Keesokan harinya, Jongwoon menyerahkan surat Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang surat itu dan tidak membukanya, Jongwoon menawarkan untuk mengambil kembali surat itu jika Kyuhyun tidak mau membacanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Dalam surat itu Hyukjae mengisyaratkan bahwa walau ia tidak dianggap sebagai manusia tapi ia tetap berharap menjadi seorang warga negara Yang Mulia.

Kyuhyun ingat ia berkata Hyukjae yang bukan manusia telah berani menyentuhnya.

"Bahkan sebuah jimat pun adalah warga negara jadi jangan anggap rendah diriku," ujar Kyuhyun menerjemahkan isi surat Hyukjae.

Jungsoo berusaha mengintip isi surat Hyukjae. Kyuhyun melirik. Jungsoo tersenyum polos.

"Tidak biasanya seorang peramal tahu cara menulis hanja (karakter cina) dan juga tidak biasanya seorang shaman bisa menulis puisi seperti ini," kata Jungsoo. Melihat tatapan Kyuhyun, Jungsoo nyengir.

Kyuhyun ingat surat permintaan maaf Eunhyuk 8 tahun yang lalu. Ia mengulang perkataannya saat itu, "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu."

"Jeonha," panggil kasim Park dengan wajah sedih. Ia mengingatkan Hyukjae adalah sebuah jimat. "Hamba telah berada di sisi Jeonha dan melayani seumur hidup Jeonha. Bagaimana mungkin hamba tidak bisa membaca pikiran Jeonha. Hamba harap Jeonha tidak goyah."

"Apa kau berkata hatiku goyah karena sebuah jimat?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Dia bukan Eunhyuk Agassi, tidak peduli betapa miripnya mereka."

Kyuhyun tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan Jungsoo. Ia menyuruhnya tutup mulut tapi Jungsoo merasa harus menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahkan ketika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya berbalik menghadap tembok.

"Semalam Jungjeon Mama datang kemari dan membuka pintu. Lalu beliau pergi. Betapa sulitnya bagi Jungjeon Mama untuk datang dan harus pergi dengan mengesampingkan harga dirinya. Menurut Jeonha bagaimana perasaan beliau?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Sungmin tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dayangnya bergegas masuk dan memberi kabar kalau Jeonha akan mengunjungi Sungmin. Sungmin sangat gembira.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kediaman Sungmin. Daebi Mama melihatnya dan melaporkan "kabar baik" ini pada Daewangdaebi Mama. Tampaknya mereka semua terkejut.

"Pasti ini semua karena kemampuan Hyukjae yang luar biasa hingga Jusang sekarang merasa nyaman dan tenang." ujar Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Tapi hamba tidak yakin peramal itulah penyebabnya Daewangdaebi Mama." ujar Daebi Mama.

"Tuhan sudah membantu kita. Karena Hyukjae anak angkat Jang Nok Young maka ia juga mempunyai kekuatan."

Daewangdaebi Mama ingin menjadwal ulang tanggal penyempurnaan pernikahan Ratu dan Raja. Selama ini Raja terus mengundurnya. Sekarang Raja sudah sehat dan sepertinya mulai dekat dengan Ratu jadi mereka harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Daebi Mama tidak ingin terburu-buru tapi Daewangdaebi Mama bersikeras ingin memajukannya seawal mungkin.

Kyuhyun duduk di kediaman Sungmin. "Jungjeon Mama tampak tidak sehat."

"Hamba tidak tidur nyenyak semalam."

"Kudengar Jungjeon Mama datang semalam."

"Joseonghamnida Jeonha, hamba hanya merasa khawatir pada Jeonha."

"Apa yang sedang Jungjeon Mama selidiki."

"Apa maksud Jeonha dengan menyelidiki?"

"Apapun yang kaulihat dan yang kaudengar di kamarku, itu bukanlah manusia. Jika kau melihat sesuatu, itu adalah jimat dari Seongsucheong. Bukankah waktunya sebulan lagi?"

Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Malam pernikahan kita," Kyuhyun menjelaskan. "Mereka dari Seongsucheong menasihati berulangkali agar sampai tanggal tersebut kita sebaiknya tidak bertemu dan menjaga jarak."

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah itu artinya kau tidak ingin aku melangkah ke kediamanmu?" tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Apakah Jungjeon Mama mengerti?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

Sungmin memaksakan sebuah senyum dan mengangguk. Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Sungmin.

Sungmin berpikir apa yang disembunyikan Raja hingga ia tidak boleh datang ke kediaman Raja. Ia ingat tatapan Raja pada Hyukjae. Insting wanitanya berkata semua itu pasti gara-gara Hyukjae. Ia kesal karena bukan hanya ia takut pada orang mati (Eunhyuk) sekarang ia harus waspada pada seorang peramal rendahan. Ia memerintahkan dayangnya mencari seorang dayang Raja yang berpihak pada mereka untuk mengawasi Hyukjae dan Raja tiap malam dan melapor padanya.

Siwon, yang sepertinya tidak punya pekerjaan lain, berusaha mencari tahu di mana Hyukjae. Ia bertanya pada pemilik toko kertas tempat Hyukjae membeli kertas tapi tentu saja pemilik toko kertas itu tidak tahu apapun walau ia ingat pada Hyukjae.

Siwon terus berjalan memikirkan Hyukjae. Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa orang petamal istana. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Kibum.

Kibum ingat Siwon adalah penyelamatnya. Siwon terkejut saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis memanggilnya, "Orabeoni!"

Kibum memeluk Siwon. Siwon buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kibum. Ia melihat pakaian Kibum, tidak seperti pakaian seorang gisaeng (wanita penghibur).

"Hamba adalah peramal dalam pelatihan. Ini adalah seragamnya, "kata Kibum. "Apakah Siwon Orabeoni tidak ingat pada shaman kecil?"

Siwon teringat. "Astaga aku hampir tidak bisa mengenalimu. Sekarang kau seorang gadis muda. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hamba ditolong oleh ibu angkat hamba dan sekarang hamba seorang peramal betulan, bukan peramal palsu."

Siwon teringat pada Hyukjae yang juga diculik oleh Jaegil, seorang ahli perbintangan di istana.

"Apa kau bilang kau seorang peramal?"

"Benar. Di Seongsucheong," tutur Kibum sambil berputar memamerkan seragamnya.

"Tempat teraman bagi seorang peramal adalah….," Siwon memegang pundak Kibum, "Apakah ada seorang peramal bernama Hyukjae di antara kalian?"

"Hyukjae…" Kibum hampir memberitahu Siwon jika ia tidak teringat pada peringatan keras shaman Jang. Peringatan itu pasti diberikan setelah Kibum hampir membocorkan rahasia bahwa Hyukjae adalah "bulan" atau Ratu. Shaman Jang mengancam akan merobek bibir Kibum jika Kibum menyebut sesuatu tentang "bulan/matahari" atau segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hyukjae. Saking ketakutannya saat itu Kibum sampai cegukan.

Kibum menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat lalu menggeleng. Ia melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Siwon. "Ini pertama kalinya hamba mendengar nama Hyukjae." Kibum dipanggil oleh teman-temannya.

"Orabeoni, kita akan bertemu kembali jika kita ditakdirkan bertemu," kata Kibum, lalu ia buru-buru pergi. Siwon bingung, jika Hyukjae bukan di Seongsucheong lalu di mana Hyukjae berada.

Karena malamnya Hyukjae harus berjaga di sisi Raja maka siang hari ia mempergunakan waktunya untuk tidur. Jihyun selalu menemani di sisinya. Kibum masuk dengan wajah sedih. Ia duduk di tempat tidur dan melirik Hyukjae. "Kibum-ah ada apa denganmu, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jihyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Eonni." jawab Kibum.

"Maafkan aku, Orabeoni…Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Kibum dalam hati (ia merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong pada penyelamatnya). Ia lalu membaringkan diri di sebelah Hyukjae, seperti seorang adik pada kakaknya. Jihyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Kibum.

Jihyun melihat Hyukjae tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Hyukjae bermimpi saat malam pesta topeng 8 tahun yang lalu. Seseorang dengan mengenakan topeng menariknya. Hyukjae tidak mengenali orang itu. Saat pria itu membuka topengnya dan wajahnya hampir terlihat, Hyukjae terbangun.

"Apakah Agassi bermimpi hal yang sama?" tanya Jihyun.

Hyukjae mengangguk.

Jihyun bingung, Hyukjae sudah lama tidak memimpikan hal itu lalu mengapa ia mulai memimpikannya kembali. "Apakah kali ini Agassi tidak juga melihat wajah orang bertopeng itu?"

"Kali ini aku ingin sekali melihat wajah di balik topeng itu. Dan kali ini aku hampir melihatnya."

Jihyun memandang Hyukjae dengan sedih.

"Agassi, kau ingin melihat wajah di balik topeng itu padahal tiap malam kau duduk di sisinya," katanya dalam hati.

Malamnya, Hyukjae melakukan tugasnya ke kediaman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belum tidur. Hyukjae duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Jongwoon duduk di sudut kamar. Kyuhyun mengungkit surat Hyukjae.

"Suratmu telah memukulku dengan keras. Aku telah merasakan kemarahanmu padaku."

Hyukjae kebingungan, ia tidak marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau berkata kau tidak marah tapi suratmu jelas menyatakan hal itu. Apa aku salah mengerti?"

"Hamba hanya berusaha menyampaikan ketulusan dan sudut pandangnya."

"Jadi kau bukan marah kepadaku tapi menegurku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hamba hanya ingin menjadi seorang warga negara walau hamba seorang yang rendah dan ingin melakukan yang terbaik bagi Jeonha."

"Kata-kata itu seakan menegurku bahwa aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaan rakyat jelata. Apa kau ingin membuatku menyadari kalau aku tidak kompeten?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jeonha. Hal itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan penulis surat itu. Jika yang membaca surat itu dipenuhi praduga dan asumsi maka akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman."

"Jadi kau bilang aku dipenuhi praduga hingga salah memahami isi suratmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tertawa sinis.

"Jeonha. Bukan itu maksud hamba." Hyukjae berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan sekarang kau melanggar batas. Apa kau lupa dengan siapa kau berbicara?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku adalah….."

Kyuhyun teringat ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama pada Eunhyuk saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Hyukjae menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Eunhyuk ketika itu. Mendadak suasana hatinya berubah. Ia berdiri dan memanggil Kasim Park.

"Silahkan perintah Anda Jeonha." ujar Jungsoo.

"Aku merasa sesak hingga aku ingin berjalan-jalan di luar sebentar."

"Jeonha, udara di luar sangat dingin jadi bagaimana jika acara jalan-jalannya diundur besok."

"Bukankah kubilang aku merasa sesak?!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

Kasim Park memerintahkan semua bersiap-siap. Kyuhyun berjalan ke luar kamar. Hyukjae tetap duduk di tempatnya. Kyuhyun berhenti di dekatnya, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hyukjae tak mengerti.

"Kau bilang akan mengambil alih semua bebanku jadi mengapa kau tidak melakukan tugasmu sekarang. Kau adalah jimatku jadi cepat ikuti aku."

Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan diikuti Hyukjae, Jongwoon, kasim Park dan para dayangnya. "Semuanya mundur." Suruhnya tiba-tiba.

Walau kasim Park terlihat keberatan tapi akhirnya ia menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Ia dan para dayang mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Demikian juga dengan Jongwoon.

Hyukjae ikut melangkah mundur namun Kyuhyun memegang tangannya dan menahannya. Sebagai jimatnya, Hyukjae harus berdiri di dekatnya. Ia menyuruh para pengikutnya untuk mundur lebih jauh.

Kyuhyun berjalan diikuti Hyukjae dan berhenti di depan bekas kediaman Eunhyuk. Ia memandang gedung itu dengan penuh kesedihan. Melihat kesedihan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae menoleh melihat gedung itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat membuka jendela dan melihat Kyuhyun menunggunya di luar jendela.

Ia juga teringat Eunhyuk dibawa keluar oleh para tabib istana karena penyakitnya sementara Kyuhyun menangis sambil berteriak memanggil namanya.

Hyukjae tertegun, "Apakah di sini tempatnya? Di sinikah tersimpan kenangan sedih dan kepedihan Jeonha? Apakah orang yang menangis di tempat ini, adalah Jeonha?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan memegang lengan Hyukjae, "apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat?"

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Kyuhyun mendekap Hyukjae agar mendekat padanya. Woon dan kasim Park mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Hyukjae tak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih wajah Hyukjae dan menatapnya. "Apakah kau melihat melalui kemampuan peramalmu?"

"Ye Jeonha." Hyukjae membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu cobalah menebak dengan kemampuanmu. Menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan saat ini? Hari ini Jungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kau pikir aku akan memelukmu, sebuah jimat belaka?"

"Kenapa Jeonha bersikap seperti ini."

Kyuhyun melihat para dayangnya, Woon dan kasim Park mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae. Lalu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya berlari pergi. Kyuhyun sengaja melakukannya agar bisa bicara berdua dengan Hyukjae.

Kasim Park dan para dayang buru-buru berlari mengejar mereka. Jongwoon berjalan ke arah lain.

Kyuhyun menarik Hyukjae ke sebuah ruangan dan pelan-pelan melepaskan tangannya. Dengan penuh kesedihan dan harapan, "siapa kau sebenarnya." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hamba adalah peramal Hyukjae."

"Bukan, kau bukan Hyukjae."

"Kalau begitu siapakah hamba? Ketika hamba hidup sebagai seorang peramal tanpa nama, Jeonha menamai hamba, Hyukjae."

Kyuhyun memegang kedua lengan Hyukjae.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Apakah kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?"

"Kenangan siapakah yang Jeonha lihat di dalam diri hamba? Siapa yang Jeonha lihat melalui diri hamba? Apakah gadis yang bernama Eunhyuk?"

Kasim Park dan para dayang tiba di depan kamar tempat Kyuhyun membawa Hyukjae. Jongwoon berjalan merintangi mereka dan menoleh ke arah gedung tersebut. Kasim Park menoleh ke kamar yang sama dan mengerti Kyuhyun ada di dalam.

"Mengapa Jeonha membiarkan hamba berada di sisi Jeonha? Apakah karena hamba mirip dengannya? Tapi hamba bukan gadis itu."

"Bisakah kau diam. Kau telah melanggar batas. Hanya karena aku mengijinkanmu berada di sisiku bukan berarti aku menyerahkan hatiku padamu. Kau hanyalah jimat untuk menangkal roh jahat, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang." Ujar Kyuhyun putus asa. "Siapa kau yang…seseorang sepertimu…yang berani…." Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya, "membuatku goyah."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar tapi ia terhuyung hampir terjatuh. Hyukjae buru-buru menghampirinya dengan khawatir.

"Jangan mendekat," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa berbalik melihat Hyukjae. "Jika kau melanggar batas lagi, aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. Kasim Park buru-buru memakaikan jubah pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berbalik pada Hyukjae yang juga sudah keluar dari kamar tersebut, "Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku. Aku akan tidur sendirian malam ini."

"Ye Jeonha." Hyukjae terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Setelah agak jauh, Kyuhyun meminta Jongwoon diam-diam menjaga Hyukjae hingga kembali ke Seongsucheong dengan selamat. Ia juga meminta Jongwoon mampir di suatu tempat.

Hyukjae berjalan kembali ke Seongsucheong dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terngiang di pikirannya. Bahwa ia tak lebih dan tak kurang sebuah jimat untuk menangkal roh jahat. Diam-diam Jongwoon mengawasi Hyukjae.

Shaman Jang sedang bersembahyang ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu. Ia berjalan keluar dan menemukan Hyukjae yang sedang termenung menatap ke langit. "Kenapa kau di luar, bukankah seharusnya kau di sisi Jeonha, apakah ada yang terjadi?"

"Shinmu-nim, siapakah aku sebenarnya?"

Shaman Jang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Saat aku ditelantarkan keluargaku karena kemampuanku, Shinmu-nim menemukanku terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Shinmu-nim menolongku karena melihat kemampuan di dalam diriku."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya?" tanya shaman Jang cemas.

"Aku terus menerus melihat hal aneh. Jelas ini adalah kenangan orang lain tapi juga terasa sebagai kenanganku. Ini sangat membingungkan."

"Itu karena kau belum bisa mengendalikan kemampuanmu."

"Aku tidak mungkin pemilik kenangan itu bukan? Walau aku mirip dengannya, aku tidak bisa menjadi dirinya, bukan?"

Shaman Jang tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Jihyun yang mendengar percakapan mereka diam-diam menangis.

Hankyung keluar dari kediamannya dan melihat ke langit. Di balik tembok, Jihyun diam-diam memperhatikannya dengan penuh kerinduan. Tiba-tiba Hankyung mendengar sebuah suara. Hankyung berjalan ke arah datangnya suara. Siwon tiba-tiba melompat ke hadapan Hankyung hingga Hankyung terkejut.

"Aku terbiasa muncul dari sana daripada dari pintu depan. Hankyung-ah ayo masuk kita minum bersama."

Tiba-tiba Jongwoon muncul dari belakang Hankyung hingga Siwon terkejut.

"Ya! Kim Jongwoon kau mengagetkanku." Protes Siwon.

Hankyung terkekeh.

Mereka bertiga duduk bersama di dalam rumah.

"Daegam, Jeonha meminta Daegam datang ke istana."

"Kenapa aku mendadak dipanggil ke istana?" Tanya Hankyung.

Jongwoon tak menjawab.

"Anggap saja aku tidak bertanya. Tanpa perintah Jeonha, kau tidak akan bicara," kata Hankyung mengerti.

Woon pamit kembali ke istana karena ia keluar istana terlalu lama. Ia menoleh dan di sudut ia mengenali sebuah surat berwarna kuning dengan tulisan yang terasa familiar.

"Surat itu dibuat Eunhyuk saat ulang tahunku."

"Itu tulisan adik Daegam?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Ya Woon-ah." Hankyung membenarkan.

"Tulisan tangannya sangat bagus." Puji Jongwoon

Siwon terihat curiga karena tidak biasanya Woon tertarik pada hal seperti itu.

"Adikku sangat pintar dalam segala hal, sayang ia dilahirkan sebagai wanita. Lebih dari itu adikku juga sangat sopan dan baik hati. Kenapa kau menanyakan surat itu."

"Hamba tak sengaja melihat surat itu hingga hamba menanyakannya."

Jihyun melihat semuanya masuk ke dalam jadi ia berjalan pulang. Jongwoon yang tahu kalau sejak tadi Jihyun mengamati mereka, langsung menyerang Jihyun. Mereka berkelahi tapi kekuatan mereka seimbang, atau lebih tepatnya Jongwoon tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu." Tanya Jongwoon.

Jihyun melarikan diri.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia." Jongwoon tampaknya teringat pada Jihyun.

Hankyung dan Siwon masih minum bersama. "Kau pasti mendengarnya dari Heechul."

"Apakah itu benar? Kukira itu gurauan, ternyata benar? Siapa dia?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Hankyung kebingungan.

"8 tahun yang lalu aku pernah melompati tembok rumahmu dan aku menanyakan apakah Eunhyuk mau pergi bersamaku. Tapi apakah kau tahu bagaimana jawaban adikmu? Ia berkata leluconku keterlaluan," ujar Siwon sedih, "Melihat tatapan matanya aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tapi malam itu, jika aku tidak tersenyum dan menyembunyikan perasaanku, dan lebih berani meraihnya dan memintanya melarikan diri denganku, maka ia…bukankah ia akan berada di sisiku sekarang?"

Hankyung menghela nafas.

Hyukjae sedang duduk merenung di kamarnya ketika Jihyun kembali. Jihyun kaget melihat Hyukjae belum tidur.

"Jihyun-ah kenapa lengan bajumu terkoyak." Tanya Hyukjae.

"Baju hamba terkoyak ketika hamba sedang berlatih."

"Kau darimana saja."

"Hamba baru mengujungi rumah kediaman majikan hamba yang lama."

"Majikanmu pasti orang yang baik hingga sekarang kau masih mengunjungi mereka."

"Mereka orang yang sangat baik, ketika hamba diperlakukan tidak seperti manusia mereka memperlakukan hamba sebagai manusia dan memberi hamba nama yang cantik, Jihyun."

Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Agassi, kau orang seperti itu," kata Jihyun dalam hatinya.

Hankyung teringat pada perkataan Siwon, "walau kita bertambah dewasa tapi aku selalu mengingat Eunhyuk yang berusia 13 tahun." Hankyung pergi ke rumah lamanya dan pergi ke kamar Eunhyuk. Ia menangis teringat adiknya.

Ia duduk di depan sebuah kotak permainan (tempat Eunhyuk menyimpan suratnya untuk Kyuhyun). Ia membuka laci kotak dan meraup biji-biji permainan itu (semacam permainan catur cina). Ia ingat Eunhyuk pernah berkata, "Jangan pernah mundur ketika kau sudah melangkah maju. Bukankah itu yang Orabeoni ajarkan padaku?" Hankyung menangis dan menutup laci itu kembali.

Ia membuka tutup kotak dan melihat surat yang ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil surat itu.

"Hati manusia pun seperti itu. Tidak mudah mengubah hati seseorang saat ia sudah memutuskan. Tidak peduli apapun hasilnya, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Putra Mahkota," suara Eunhyuk terngiang di kepalanya. Eunhyuk mengatakan itu saat ia mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya saat Eunhyuk mengikuti seleksi Putri Mahkota.

Siwon sedang berjalan sendirian ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang dalam kegelapan. "Apakah kau manusia atau hantu?" tanyanya terkejut.

Kibum melangkah maju hingga wajahnya terlihat. Siwon bingung mengapa Kibum ada di situ malam-malam begini. "Maafkan hamba, Orabeoni," Kibum menangis, "Aku bersalah padamu."

Siwon tambah bingung.

"Hamba akan membantu Orabeoni menemui orang yang Orabeoni cari," kata Kibum. Ia lalu berlari memeluk Siwon. Saking terkejutnya, Siwon diam saja. Entah terkejut dipeluk Kibum atau karena kata-katanya.

"Karena Orabeoni penyelamatku, hamba akan membalas kebaikan Orabeoni. Walau bibir hamba dirobek, hamba akan pastikan membalas kebaikan Orabeoni. Hamba akan pastikan Orabeoni menemuinya jadi jangan begitu terluka," kata Kibum sambil terus menangis.

Hankyung duduk di depan rumahnya sambil memegangi surat Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur tanpa Hyukjae di sampingnya. Ia ingat Hyukjae bertanya "siapakah yang Jeonha lihat melalui diri hamba. Kenangan siapa yang terus Jeonha cari dalam diri hamba?"

Heechul terus menemani ibu mertuanya hingga ia kurang istirahat. Walau Jaejoong meminta Heechul kembali tapi Heechul bersikeras menemani hingga ibu mertuanya pulih. Jaejoong meyakinkan Heechul ia tidak akan sedih lagi dan ia berterima kasih pada Heechul untuk itu.

Hankyung masuk dan menyapa mereka. "Hankyung-ah, Putri tak pernah meninggalkanku sejak kemarin karena takut aku bersedih lagi."

"Putri, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena telah menjaga ibuku dengan baik."

Heechul tersipu malu mendengar pujian suaminya. Ia lalu menyadari Hankyung mengenakan baju resmi istana.

"Apa Sobang-nim akan pergi ke istana?"

"Aku baru menerima pemberitahuannya kemarin."

"Kenapa Sobang-nim tidak memberitahuku. Jika Sobang-nim memberitahuku sejak awal, aku bisa ikut dengan Sobang-nim ke istana."

"Aku tidak terpikir. Lain kali aku pasti akan mengajak Putri," ujar Hankyung. Hankyung pamit dan pergi.

Jaejoong melihat Heechul yang cemberut, "apakah Putri marah karena Hankyung pergi sendiri."

"Aku tidak marah tapi merasa tidak tenang."

Jaejoong tak mengerti, "kenapa Putri harus merasa tak tenang."

"Itu…. karena jika Sobang-nim pergi ke istana… Maka semua dayang terpesona pada ketampanannya." Ujar Heechul.

Jaejoong terkekeh.

Hankyung berjalan di halaman istana, dan semua dayang terpesona melihatnya. Menteri keuangan Shin Dohan tak menyadari Hankyung berjalan di belakangnya. Ia mengira semua dayang itu terpesona padanya.

Kyuhyun sangat gembira bertemu Hankyung. Ia menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Dae-hyung dan sekutunya membicarakan kedatangan Hankyung ke istana. Mereka pikir Hankyung seharusnya hidup dengan tenang di luar istana. (Sejak dulu, seorang Uibin (suami Putri) dilarang melakukan kegiatan apapun, baik itu kegiatan politik maupun menuntut ilmu. Itu sudah hukumnya. Itulah sebabnya Siwon mengomel terus karena Heechul menjadikan Hankyung suaminya.)

"Hal ini berbahaya karena rankingku akan turun. Di istana ini peringkat teratas pria tertampan diduduki oleh Jeonha, kedua Jongwoon. Ketiga diriku sendiri. Jadi kehadiran Uibin di istana ini berbahaya." Ujar Menteri Shin Dohan. (YANG BENER BAE, WKWKWK)

Dae-hyung diam mendengarkan.

"Apakah mungkin Jeonha sedang menggalang kekuatan para cendekiawan. Tapi Uibin bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Namun bagaimanapun juga Uibin adalah figur kuat di kalangan cendekiawan. Kehadirannya bisa membangkitkan kalangan cendekiawan (yang merupakan pendukung ayah Hankyung)." Ujar menteri Park.

Dae-hyung khawatir popularitas Hankyung akan melebihi ayahnya sendiri. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya mengapa Hankyung pergi ke istana padahal sayapnya telah patah (tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa).

Surat Eunhyuk terletak di atas meja Kyuhyun.

"Jeonha ini adalah surat yang ditinggalkan Eunhyuk untuk Jeonha. Tadinya hamba akan melupakannya (tidak memberikannya pada Kyuhyun) karena itu sudah menjadi masa lalu tapi hamba berpikir hamba harus menyerahkannya pada Jeonha."

"Surat Eunhyuk yang ditinggalkan untukku?'"

"Ye Jeonha." Hankyung membenarkan.

"Surat ini adalah peninggalan Eunhyuk yang terakhir untukku." Kyuhyun mulai menangis.

"Saat adik hamba masih hidup, hanya ada satu-satunya suami di hatinya, yaitu Jeonha. Karena surat ini berasal dari seorang pendosa (Eunhyuk dianggap bersalah karena membawa tubuhnya yang sakit ke istana), seharusnya surat ini dibakar. Jika Jeonha sendiri yang melakukannya (membakar surat itu), Eunhyuk akan bahagia di surga."

Kyuhyun meraih surat itu.

"Hamba memohon agar Jeonha mulai sekarang melupakan adik hamba. Jungjeon Mama yang sekarang berada di sisi Jeonha. Jangan biarkan beliau kesepian lagi. Jika Jeonha terus berada dalam bayang-bayang adik hamba, hamba ragu itu yang adik hamba inginkan. Ini adalah permohonan hamba dan adik hamba. Tolong kabulkanlah," Hankyung memohon.

"Setiap orang terus memintaku untuk melupakannya." Kyuhyun masih menangis(seakan-akan ia bertanya mengapa mereka tidak mengerti bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan Eunhyuk).

Kasim Park mengantar Hankyung. "Daegam lebih seringlah berkunjung. Walau Jeonha tidak mengatakannya tapi Jeonha sangat merindukan Daegam."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melangkah ringan ke istana sebagai seorang Uibin. Kasim Park jagalah Jeonha baik-baik." Lalu ia pamit untuk pergi.

Kasim Park memandangi kepergian Hankyung. "Daegam, seharusnya Daegam-lah yang berada di sisi Jeonha," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun meraih surat Eunhyuk dan membukanya. Kasim Park duduk di hadapannya. Surat itu berbunyi:

"Yang Mulia, dengan kekuatan terakhir hamba menulis surat ini. Surat ini mungkin membahayakan Yang Mulia atau mungkin tidak sampai ke tangan Yang Mulia. Tapi hamba tetap mengangkat pena untuk menulis. Sebelum hamba pergi, hamba sangat bahagia bisa bertemu Yang Mulia. Tapi sekarang Yang Mulia harus berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri dan tinggalkan hamba sebagai kenangan. Abeoji akan segera membawakan obat dan hamba tidak akan pernah melihat Yang Mulia lagi. Lupakan hamba. Tolong jaga kesehatan Yang Mulia. Hamba harap Yang Mulia bisa menjadi Raja yang baik dan bijkasana."

"Anak ini mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku bahkan menjelang ia menutup matanya. Ia menulis surat ini dengan kekuatan terakhirnya…Tapi aku...Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Kyuhyun menangis pilu. Kasim Park ikut menangis.

"Dia pasti sangat kesakitan…..Betapa dia pasti sangat menderita...Tulisannya di akhir surat ini begitu lemah," isak Kyuhyun.

"Jungsoo-ya bawakan surat Eunhyuk yang lama karena aku tidak ingat lagi seperti apa tulisan Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun ingin melihat lagi surat Eunhyuk yang ditulis untuknya.

"Jungjeon Mama, sejak jalan-jalan malam itu, Hyukjae-ssi tidak pernah kembali ke sisi Jeonha saat Jeonha tidur." Lapor dayang mata-mata Sungmin.

"Kenapa Jeonha berjalan-jalan bersama Hyukjae malam itu." Tanya Sungmin.

"Jeonha memang punya kebiasaan berjalan-jalan di malam hari." Ujar dayang tersebut.

"Apakah ada yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hankyung Daegam datang ke istana dan setelah Hankyung Daegam pulang, Jeonha tampak kurang baik. Bahkan mendadak memerintahkan sebuah kotak dibawa ke hadapan Jeonha."

"Sebuah kotak?" tanya Sungmin.

"Benar. Tampaknya seperti kotak biasa, tapi ada tulisan "hujan" di atas kotak tersebut."

Dayang Sungmin terkesiap. Sungmin pun terkejut, "Apa kau barusan mengatakan hujan?" (hujan = Eunhyuk)

Kyuhyun membuka kotak di hadapannya. Kali ini ia ditemani Jongwoon. Kyuhyun membaca surat lama Eunhyuk (yang ditulis di kertas berbunga). Ia menangis mengingat tulisan Eunhyuk. Ia mengamati tulisan Eunhyuk dan tersadar.

Ia membuka laci di mejanya dan mengeluarkan surat Hyukjae. Ia membandingkan tulisan pada kedua surat itu dan ia terkejut. "Bawa Hyukjae ke hadapanku sekarang juga." Perintah Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Jongwoon terkejut.

"Bawa Hyukjae kemari sekarang juga." Teriak Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae berjalan ke kediaman Kyuhyun tapi di tengah jalan, seseorang menariknya. Siwon.

Siwon menatapnya, "apakah kau mengenaliku?"

Hyukjae terperanjat.

Kyuhyun terus mengamati tulisan pada kedua surat itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat yakin akan sesuatu.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) -Siwon(YangMyung) -Sungmin(BoKyung) -Hankyung(HeoYeom) -Heechul(MinHwa) -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) -Jihyun(Seul) -Kibum (JanShil)

& other cast

Happy reading

Siwon menarik Hyukjae dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau mengenaliku?"

Hyukjae terperanjat melihat Siwon.

"Siapa kau." Tanya pengawal yang bertugas membawa Hyukjae. Ia memerintahkan Siwon untuk ditangkap.

"Berani-beraninya kalian menyentuhku." Siwon balas membentak. "Aku adalah putra tertua mendiang Raja."

Pengawal itu terkejut dan buru-buru meminta maaf.

"Apakah kau ingat padaku. Aku adalah orang yang pernah kau temui di kota. Tanya Siwon kembali pada Hyukjae.

Belum sempat Hyukjae berkata apa-apa, shaman Jang muncul, "tolong lepaskan dia Siwon-gun."

Hyukjae dibawa pergi. Siwon berusaha menghentikan Hyukjae tapi Nok Young menghalanginya.

"Siapa kau? Kau pikir siapa yang kau halangi." tanya Siwon marah pada shaman Jang

Kyuhyun menunggu kedatangan Hyukjae. "Mungkinkah…." pikir Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Hyukjae memasuki kamarnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam.

Shaman Jang menyuruh Siwon pergi, "Siwon-gun tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Apa yang tidak boleh kulakukan?" tantang Siwon.

"Hyukjae hanya seorang jimat penyerap energi jahat. Bagaimana bisa Siwon-gun menaruh perasaan pada seorang jimat (selembar kertas)."

"Aku juga tidak lebih dari selembar kertas jadi itu tidak masalah."

"Ini adalah takdir terlarang," kata shaman Jang.

"Siapa yang memilih takdir seperti itu!" kata Siwon marah.

"Sebagai seorang peramal, hamba menyampaikan apa yang diperintahkan oleh langit."

"Bukan langit yang menentukan, tapi aku." Siwon beranjak pergi.

"Bukan hanya Siwon-gun tapi Hyukjae juga dalam bahaya. Hyukjae bisa menjadi pemicu perang, tidak bisakah Siwon-gun melihatnya (jika Kyuhyun dan Siwon sama-sama menyukai Hyukjae maka akhirnya bisa memicu peperangan).

"Tolong jangan temui dia lagi. Tolong jangan bersikap bodoh," pinta shaman Jang. "Siwon-gun tolong jauhi Hyukjae jika Siwon-gun memiliki sedikit perasaan pada Hyukjae."

Siwon menatap shaman Jang dengan marah. Jongwoon sepertinya mendengar percakapan mereka dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Di mana kau di lahirkan." Kyuhyun berteriak memerintahkan Hyukjae segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hamba dilahirkan jauh dari kota."

"Apakah kau tinggal di Onyang sepanjang hidupmu."

"Hamba mengikuti ibu angkat hamba ke berbagai tempat."

"Di mana orang tua dan saudara-saudaramu?"

"Hamba tidak punya. Mereka yang tumbuh bersama dengan hamba adalah keluarga hamba."

"Jadi kau seorang yatim piatu?"

"Hamba adalah seorang peramal yang harus melepaskan masa lalu hamba untuk menjadi seorang peramal. Jadi hamba tidak ingat masa lalu hamba." Ujar Hyukjae sambil menahan kesedihannya.

"Kalau begitu kau bukan yatim piatu awalnya, apakah kau ingat wajah orang tua dan saudara-saudaramu."

"Ketika seorang peramal menerima kemampuan dari langit, hamba harus melupakan masa lalu hamba. Jadi hamba tidak ingat atau memikirkan masa lalu hamba," Hyukjae mulai menangis.

"Kau lupa semua masa lalumu?" tanya Kyuhyun tertarik.

"Ye Jeonha." Hyukjae membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu patahkan mantranya. Dan cobalah mengingat masa lalumu! Di mana kau dulu tinggal dan siapa namamu sebelum kau menjadi seorang peramal!"

"Jeonha," ujar Hyukjae frustrasi karena ditanyai terus menerus.

"Kapan kau memperoleh bakatmu? Dari siapa dan di mana? Apakah aku ada di dalam masa lalumu?!"

"Tolong hentikan!" seru Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Hamba mohon hentikan sekarang. Tolong tarik semua pertanyaan itu. Walau Jeonha terus menanyakan pertanyaan itu, hamba tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang Jeonha inginkan. Hamba…bukan orang seperti yang Jeonha inginkan. Hamba tidak tahu seberapa besar kemiripan kami, tapi jika Jeonha masih banyak pertanyaan, tolong tanyakan pada orang itu."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Shaman Jang mengusir Kibum. Kibum memohon ampun tapi shaman Jang memarahinya.

"Jika kau memang tidak mematuhiku mengapa kau kembali? (setelah melanggar)"

"Aku tidak punya tempat untuk dituju, Shinmu-nim…jadi tolong jangan usir aku keluar." isak Kibum.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu demi kepentingan pribadi. Bagaimana bisa….bagaimana bisa kau tak pernah mematuhiku! Kau…bukan lagi shaman di tempat ini jadi keluar dari Seongsucheong sekarang juga!"

Shaman Jang berbalik membelakangi Kibum. Kibum berteriak-teriak meminta ampun. Jihyun berusaha membela Kibum.

"Aku melakukannya karena Orabeoni(Siwon) sangat menyedihkan. Sekali saja, hanya sekali saja aku ingin memberi sesuatu padanya. Jeonha memiliki segalanya…tapi Orabeoni…"

Shaman Jang memelototi Kibum. Kibum menutup mulutnya, sadar bahwa ia baru saja mengungkit Kyuhyun(matahari).

Sementara itu Siwon berjalan kembali ke kota sambil berpikir "apakah Hyukjae juga lebih dulu bertemu dengan Jeonha. Apakah Hyukjae juga memilih Jeonha(seperti Eunhyuk)?"

Dengan murka shaman Jang menyuruh Kibum keluar sekarang juga. Kibum terisak. Tapi tiba-tiba ia seperti kerasukan seuatu. Ia berdiri dan menegur shaman Jang.

"Eomeoni, mengapa? Mengapa Eomeoni selalu menyuruhku hidup hanya untuk orang lain saja?" ujar Kibum waktu kerasukan.

Shaman Jang tampak tertarik.

Siwon mengunjungi ibunya di kuil. Selir Park heran mengapa Siwon mengunjunginya malam-malam begini.

"Apa yang Eomeoni lakukan, kenapa malam-malam begini belum tidur."

"Seperti biasa aku mendoakan keselamatan dan kesehatan Jeonha."

Siwon menarik nafas kesal.

"Siwon-gun," panggil ibunya heran.

"Untuk sekali saja, sebelum menyebut nama Jeonha, bisakah Eomeoni menyebut namaku lebih dulu?"

"Siwon-gun bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kata-kata tidak setia seperti itu?" tegur Selir Park.

"Ini semua omong kosong. Lupakan! Pendam! Mengalah! Jangan goyah! Eomeoni, apakah Eomeoni tidak lelah dengan semua ini?"

"Mengapa Siwon-gun seperti ini?" tanya selir Park khawatir.

"Sekali saja…sekali saja…tidak bisakah sekali saja Eomeoni mengatakan, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, kau boleh serakah," kata Siwon sambil menangis.

Selir Park hanya diam.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan hidup untuk orang lain lagi," ujar Siwon dengan penuh tekad.

"Tersenyum saat aku ingin tersenyum. Marah ketika aku ingin marah. Mencuri apa yang kuinginkan. Begitulah aku akan hidup!" kata Kibum, seperti menyambung perkataan Siwon.

Hyukjae kembali ke Seongsucheong dan bingung melihat situasi di sana. Kibum menghampiri Hyukjae dan memegang lengannya.

"Pergilah denganku…ikutlah denganku… Jika orang itu aku, aku bisa melindungimu. Jika orang itu aku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi seperti ini (seperti Eunhyuk). Jika orang itu aku…."

Shaman Jang menarik Kibum dan memegangi kepala Kibum. "Tutup mulutmu Kibum-ah." perintah shaman Jang.

Kibum tersadar dan bingung melihat shaman Jang, "Shinmu-nim." Kibum dirasuki keinginan Siwon yang terdalam. Semua itu adalah isi hati Siwon yang selama ini terpendam dan sekarang meledak.

Shaman Jang memerintahkan Kibum diseret keluar. Kibum diseret keluar sementara ia terus berteriak memanggil shaman Jang.

"Kenapa Shinmu-nim seperti ini." Tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Siapapun yang berani membawa Kibum masuk ke istana akan dihukum dengan hukum spiritual."

Hyukjae tidak peduli dan berbalik menuju pintu.

Shaman Jang menahannya, "apa kau juga mau diusir."

"Kibum juga belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan sama seperti diriku."

Shaman Jang tidak mau berdebat dan menyuruh Hyukjae beristirahat.

Hyukjae masih hendak bicara tapi Jihyun menahannya. "Guk Mu Jang hanya memberi Kibum pelajaran."

Hyukjae khawatir karena Kibum tidak memiliki tempat tujuan dan di luar udara sangat dingin. Jihyun yakin Kibum akan kembali dan shaman Jang akan menerimanya lagi, ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi hal seperti ini. Tapi Hyukjae masih merasa cemas.

Hyukjae menemui shaman Jang.

"Jika ini mengenai Kibum sebaiknya kau tidak usah bicara."

"Shinmu-nim, aku akan meninggalkan Seongsucheong."

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku."

"Ini bukan ancaman."

"Kalau begitu apa kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkan Seongsucheong," tanya shaman Jang.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang pernah diperintahkan Shinmu-nim padaku yaitu melarikan diri dengan Jihyun. Aku merasa baik diriku, Jihyun, maupun Kibum tidak cocok berada di istana."

"Mengapa kau sampai pada keputusan ini?" tanya shaman Jang.

Hyukjae tak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau sampai memutuskan ingin pergi."

"Apa yang Shinmu-nim katakan benar. Aku seharusnya tidak berada di sisi Jeonha. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Jeonha. Aku menyadari tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk Jeonha. Aku berusaha untuk menolong Jeonha melepaskan kesedihan Jeonha, dan tidak membuat Jeonha bingung. Tapi sepertinya kehadiranku malah membuat Jeonha bingung. Orang yang Jeonha butuhkan bukan aku. Akan lebih membantunya jika aku pergi," kata Hyukjae sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Jeonha, sebaiknya Jeonha beristirahat karena Jeonha tidak tidur semalaman." saran kasim Park.

Tampaknya semalam Kyuhyun terus memandangi surat-surat yang ditinggalkan Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae. Ia ingat Hyukjae memintanya bertanya pada Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana bisa aku bertanya pada orang yang sudah mati", kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ia membaca "Ayah akan segera membawakan obat. Dan hamba tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yang Mulia lagi."

Kyuhyun mengucapkan isi surat Eunhyuk bagian itu. "Woon-ah apa artinya?"

"Bukankah mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi memperkirakan bahwa ia akan meninggal"

"Awalnya juga aku berpikir begitu tapi jika dipikirkan lagi bukankah artinya ayahnya membawakan dia obat yang akan membuatnya mati."

"Mendiang Yunho Daegam dikenal sebagai orang yang berhati hangat. Bagaimana bisa beliau melakukan hal itu pada anaknya." ujar kasim Park.

"Itulah sebabnya terasa janggal", kata Kyuhyun. "Dan lagi bukan hal itu satu-satunya yang aneh. Eunhyuk adalah anak yang sehat. Mengapa anak yang sehat tiba-tiba meninggal", ujar Kyuhyun. "Mendiang Abamama bahkan tidak menginvestigasi kematiannya," ujarnya lagi.

"Apa yang Jeonha curigai." tanya kasim Park.

"Kematian Eunhyuk bukan kematian yang biasa."

Woon dan kasim Park terkesiap.

"Bukankah itu berarti mendiang Yunho Daegam membunuh putrinya sendiri", tanya kasim Park.

"Woon-ah apakah Hankyung Hyung-nim mengetahui sesuatu tentang obat yang diminum Eunhyuk."

"Hankyung Daegam tidak tahu apa-apa karena saat itu ia berada di luar kota. Hankyung Daegam merasa bersalah karena tidak berada di samping adiknya saat adiknya tiada."

"Kalau menanyakan hal ini sekarang pada Hankyung Hyung-nim akan menjadi hal yang kejam." ujar Kyuhyun.

Hankyung mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sepertinya ia diperintaahkan ke suatu tempat oleh Raja. Raja berkata ia memberinya liburan ke distrik Yeongnam, dan tidak ada maksud apa-apa di balik perintahnya. Tapi sepertinya Hankyung curiga.

Jaejoong masuk, "apakah kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu. Jika kau pergi sekarang maka aku baru bertemu denganmu lagi sebulan lagi. "Apakah kau sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Putri?

"Belum Eomeoni", jawab Hankyung.

"Aigoo, cepat temui dia dan hibur dia," Jaejoong menasihati.

Heechul sedang menangis ketika Hankyung masuk. Hankyung duduk di sebelahnya namun Heechul menunduk tidak mau melihat suaminya.

"Mengapa Putri menghindariku lagi? Apa Putri tidak akan memperlihatkan wajahmu sebelum aku pergi?"

Heechul berbalik menghadap suaminya, "apa aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Aku pergi atas perintah Jeonha dan lagi perjalanan itu tidak akan baik bagi Putri.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan akan melihat Sobang-nim lagi."

"Aku berjanji akan cepat kembali karena Putri menungguku. Kenapa Putri menangis seperti itu."

"Karena aku mengeluh dan banyak bertanya padamu, pasti kau membenciku, bukan?"

"Aku tidak membencimu."

"Karena aku, kau tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dan terpenjara di rumah. Kau pasti marah, kan?" selidik Heechul lagi.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Pembohong," gumam Heechul.

Hankyung menarik nafas lalu menggenggam tangan Heechul, "Putri Heechulku, Putri adalah penyelamat keluarga ini. Setelah Eunhyuk kami pergi (Heechul terlihat tak tenang mendengar nama Eunhyuk disebut) dan kami tidak bisa bahagia mengenai apapun, bukankah Putri yang membawa tawa dalam keluarga kami. Karena itu saja, aku sangat berterima kasih."

"Kalau begitu Sobang-nim tidak akan mencampakkan aku?"

"Mengapa Putri berkata begitu?"

Heechul meminta Hankyung berjanji.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji demi nyawaku. Apakah Putri akan percaya jika aku berjanji sekali lagi."

Heechul menggeleng. "Walau Sobang-nim tak memberiku apapun, aku akan percaya Sobang-nim tidak akan mencampakkanku. Aku juga percaya Sobang-nim akan segera kembali. Jadi walau air mata mengalir setiap malam, aku akan bersabar dan menunggu."

Hankyung tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Heechul.

Para pejabat membicarakan kepergian Hankyung.

"Kenapa Uibin (Hankyung) yang diutus berjalan-jalan ke sana. Seharusnya aku yang ditugaskan. Di sana banyak pemandangan yang indah juga banyak gisaeng yang cantik dan bertubuh indah, yang sayang untuk dilewatkan." ujar Shin Dohan.

"Jika Uibin sepertimu (hanya mencari kesenangan) maka kita tidak perlu khawatir mengenai kepergian Uibin." ujar menteri lainnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan Jeonha mengirim Uibin untuk mengumpulkan para sarjana di distrik itu."

Dae-hyung tersenyum meremehkan. "Bagaimana dengan tugas yang diperintahkannya."

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan dokumen untuk menjatuhkan Uibin."

"Kita tidak bisa menjatuhkan Uibin karena ia orang bersih."

"Kita menyukai Jeonha yang sekarang tapi Jeonha terlalu banyak keinginan. Kita harus mematahkan keinginannya sekali saja agar Jeonha tahu apa itu politik." ujar Dae-hyung.

Dalam rapat, para menteri meminta Kyuhyun mencabut perintah untuk Hankyung.

"Rumor menyebar dengan cepat, memang apa masalahnya aku mengirim Uibin berjalan-jalan." ujar Kyuhyun

"Dia tidak boleh terlibat dalam politik sebagai seorang Uibin namun akhir-akhir ini banyak yang membicarakannya (pendukung)." ujar menteri sekutu Dae-hyung.

"Uibin telah duduk berdiam diri begitu lama. Aku merasa bersalah padanya hingga mengirimnya melakukan perjalanan." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya Jeonha mengirim Uibin ke tempat lain karena tempat yang akan dituju Uibin mungkin berbahaya." ujar menteri lainnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau khawatir Uibin akan menghimpun para cendekiawan yang tersebar di sana untuk alasan politik?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kami hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Uibin, Jeonha," Dae-hyung angkat bicara.

"Keselamatan Uibin?"

"Bagi Jeonha mungkin ini perjalanan tak berarti tapi tidak begitu bagi mereka yang menginginkan kekuasaan lebih. Jika mereka melibatkan Uibin untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan bagi mereka sendiri…"

"Maka Uibin akan berada di tengah konflik politik?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang.

"Jeonha tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila begitu banyak orang yang terlibat," kata Dae-hyung dengan nada memperingatkan.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku mendengar bel berdering di telingaku, aku adalah Raja boneka yang hanya mengikuti keinginan para menterinya."

Menteri Shin Dohan buru-buru membungkuk. "Mereka yang berkata seperti itu harus dihukum mati."

Tapi Kyuhyun malah tertawa. "Rakyat berbicara seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa, bukankah para menteri yang berbicara seperti itu di belakangku."

Shin Dohan langsung ciut nyalinya. Dae-hyung terlihat kesal.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang sidang dengan marah. "Mereka telah mematahkan sayap Hankyung Hyung-nim, sekarang mereka mengancam keselamatannya." ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Woon-ah," panggilnya, "aku harus membuat keributan lagi.."

Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang arsip negara tempat laporan para rakyat disortir dan disimpan. Kyuhyun melempar-lempar laporan di tempat itu. "Sejak kedatanganku terakhir ke tempat ini seharusnya lebih banyak laporan yang diberikan padaku tapi mengapa justru makin berkurang."

Menteri yang bertugas di tempat itu adalah salah satu sekutu Dae-hyung. Ia berusaha menjelaskan.

Tapi Kyuhyun malah semakin marah dan melempar-lemparkan laporan-laporan lainnya ke lantai. Ketika perhatian semua orang teralih pada Kyuhyun, Jongwoon menyelinap masuk ke ruangan lain dan mengambil beberapa laporan (yang ada hubungannya dengan pemilihan Putri Mahkota). Jongwoon keluar dan diam-diam menyerahkan laporan itu pada Jungsoo. Jungsoo memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun pergi dari situ, meninggalkan sang menteri yang kebingungan.

Kyuhyun memeriksa buku-buku laporan itu tapi tidak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan. Ia memukul meja dengan kesal. Tadinya ia berharap menemukan detil mengenai kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu saat Eunhyuk meninggal. Sekarang ia semakin curiga. Waktu itu Eunhyuk sangat sehat mengapa ia mendadak sakit.

"Mengapa…mengapa harus pada saat itu? Mengapa?" tanyanya frustasi.

Sungmin mendapat laporan dari mata-matanya. "Hamba tidak begitu yakin tapi hamba mendengar Jeonha mengajukan banyak pertanyaan pada Hyukjae tapi Hyukjae menjawab betapapun miripnya ia dengan orang itu tapi ia bukanlah orang itu. Jika Jeonha mempunyai banyak pertanyaan lebih baik Jeonha menanyakan langsung pada orang tersebut."

Sungmin merasa tak tenang.

Sungmin berjalan melewati bekas kediaman Eunhyuk. Ia berhenti karena mendengar suara seorang wanita menangis. "Apa kalian mendengar suara tangisan." ujar Sungmin pada para dayangnya.

Mereka menggeleng.

Sungmin terlihat takut.

Sungmin berjalan ke kediaman Daewangdaebi Mama. "Apakah ada orang yang sedang menemui Daewangdaebi Mama?" tanya Sungmin pada dayang Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Daewangdaebi Mama sedang menemui petamal dari Seongsucheong."

Sesuai dengan perintah Daewangdaebi Mama, hamba sudah memajukan tanggal malam pernikahan Jeonha." ujar Jang Nok Young.

Daewangdaebi Mama tersenyum puas. Ia memuji kehebatan Hyukjae dan jika malam pernikahan Kyuhyun sukses, ia bermaksud memberi hadiah pada Hyukjae.

"Ada yang ingin hamba bicarakan mengenai hal itu. Kami tidak perlu lagi menggunakan jimat manusia."

"Kenapa kau ingin berhenti saat sudah mendekati tanggal yang ditentukan." ujar Daewangdaebi Mama terkejut.

"Kesehatan Jeonha akan membaik dengan sendirinya mulai sekarang walau tanpa jimat apapun. Jika Jeonha membiarkan jimat manusia terus berada di sisinya maka semuanya akan berbalik."

"Tapi aku khawatir kesehatan Jusang akan kembali memburuk."

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menjaga energi baik di sekeliling Jeonha juga sebagai energi untuk memperoleh bayi yang sehat. Jimat untuk menyerap penyakit berbeda dengan jimat untuk membantu mendapat bayi yang sehat. Jadi mulai sekarang hamba akan menggunakan jimat lain untuk membantu Jeonha dan Jungjeon Mama." (ini bualan Nok Young aja)

"Apakah ada jimat seperti itu?" tanya Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Itu adalah jimat untuk membantu mereka tidur bersama," shaman Jang meyakinkan.

Daewangdaebi Mama percaya dengan kata-kata shaman Jang dan menyuruhnya melakukan apa yang perlu asalkan mereka mendapat pewaris yang sehat. Shaman Jang tersenyum.

Saat shaman Jang keluar, Sungmin sudah menunggunya. Shaman Jang memberi salam pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku mendengar putrimu membantu meningkatkan kesehatan Jeonha." Ujar Sungmin.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya Jungjeon Mama."

"Apakah Hyukjae mirip dengan anak yang sudah mati itu, Jung Eunhyuk."

"Mengapa Jungjeon Mama bertanya demikian."

"Tidak ada rahasia di istana ini. Jeonha adalah pria yang tidak pernah melirik wanita dalam hidupnya tapi ia menerima Hyukjae di sisinya."

Shaman Jang mendengar nada kemarahan dalam perkataan Sungmin.

"Apakah anak itu benar-benar mirip?" tanya Sungmin.

"Di mataku, ia hanya anak biasa."

"Aku ingin melihat Hyukjae suatu hari nanti dan memastikannya sendiri."

"Pipi Jungjeon Mama tidak terlihat baik."

Sungmin menyentuh pipinya.

"Sejak kapan Jungjeon Mama mendengar suara orang menangis di istana Bulan Perak (istana kediaman Eunhyuk)?" tanya shaman Jang dengan wajah pura-pura khawatir.

Tangan Sungmin gemetar. Ia menatap shaman Jang dengan takut.

Shaman Jang tersenyum. "Jungjeon Mama tidak perlu khawatir karena Hyukjae akan segera meninggalkan istana, dan juga Jungjeon Mama akan segera bersama dengan Jeonha. Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginan Jungjeon Mama." Shaman Jang melirik ke kediaman Daewangdaebi Mama. "Oleh karena itu Jungjeon Mama tidak perlu membicarakan masalah ini lebih lanjut dengan Daewangdaebi Mama(membicarakan kemiripan Hyukjae dengan Eunhyuk).

Sungmin tahu ini adalah ancaman tapi ia juga senang keinginannya akan terwujud.

"Hyukjae-ya, kau boleh meninggalkan istana atas ijin Daewangdaebi Mama." ujar shaman Jang.

Hyukjae diam saja.

Shaman Jang melihat ekspresi Hyukjae. "Kenapa kau terlihat kecewa padahal ini adalah keinginanmu sendiri."

"Aku hanya merasa telah banyak menyulitkan Shinmu-nim."

"Tolong ingat baik-baik saat matahari terbit keesokan harinya, kau harus pergi bersama Jihyun.

"Ya Shinmu-nim."

Hyukjae menerima surat dari Kibum:

"Hyukjae Eonni, ini aku Kibum. Eonni pasti khawatir, bukan? Saat ini berkat seseorang yang baik hati, aku hidup dengan baik. Orang itu sangat baik dan tampan. Dia adalah pria sejati dari pria sejati manapun. Dia adalah orang yang bebas dan juga pejuang yang tangguh. Atas pertolongannya, aku tinggal di sebuah penginapan di kota. Jadi aku minta tolong, bisakah Eonni membawakan pakaianku. Tapi rahasiakan ini pada Shinmu-nim. Ah, juga jangan bawa Jihyun Eonni. Ketika aku melihatnya, kurasa ia berada di pihak Shinmu-nim."

Hyukjae membereskan pakaian Kibum. Ia melihat sebuah bungkusan panjang berwarna biru di dalam lemari. Ia mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Binyeo bulan memeluk matahari. Tapi Hyukjae tidak mengenalinya dan cepat-cepat membungkusnya kembali.

Kyuhyun masih terus menyelidiki kematian Eunhyuk. Ia menduga ayahnya telah menyelidiki kematian Eunhyuk dan menyimpan catatan rahasia hasil penyelidikannya di suatu tempat. Ayahnya telah tiada. Tabib istana yang memeriksa Eunhyuk waktu itu juga telah mati minum racun setelah kematian Raja Younghwan. Orang yang memberi Eunhyuk obat itu (ayah Eunhyuk) juga telah tiada karena sakit. Semua orang yang mengetahui hal ini telah meninggal.

"Ada satu orang yang masih hidup…" pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun teringat pada kasim kepala Jung yang melayani ayahnya. Kyuhyun memanggil Jongwoon.

Jungsoo membawa boneka salju si atas baki. Ia gemetar kedinginan dan bertanya-tanya mengapa tiba-tiba Jeonha memintanya membawakan boneka salju.

Ia masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun dan melihat ruangan itu kosong.

"Jeonhaaaaaaaa!" teriak Jungsoo sekuat tenaga. "Aigoo aku tertipu lagi!" seru Jungsoo frustasi.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bergidik dan mengorek telinganya.

"Kenapa Jeonha seperti itu." Jongwoon tertawa.

"Mengapa kau bertanya saat kau sudah tahu jawabannya," sahut Kyuhyun. Jongwoon tersenyum.

Mereka pergi ke kediaman mantan kasim kepala. Pelayan kasim itu terkejut saat Kyuhyun mengaku mereka diutus oleh istana.

"Majikan hamba sedang sakit dan sedang pergi jauh untuk memulihkan diri."

Kyuhyun melihat sepatu di depan sebuah kamar dan berteriak, "sayang sekali, Jeonha telah mengirim pesan bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin didiskusikannya bersama tuanmu."

Kasim itu bersembunyi di kamarnya dan mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Apa majikanmu akan pergi lama."

"Hamba tidak tahu Daegam."

"Tolong sampaikan pesanku pada majikanmu, tidak peduli seberapa banyak rahasia yang disimpan, kebenaran akhirnya akan muncul. Semakin ia menghindarinya, semakin besar konsekuensinya".

Kasim itu terduduk di lantai dan menunduk pasrah.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang tapi jika kasim kepala Jung tidak menemuiku di istana besok maka kita akan bertemu di pengadilan dan bukan di istana."

"Mengapa Jeonha tidak menemui kasim itu padahal Jeonha tahu ia ada di dalam kamar." tanya Jongwoon.

"Kasim itu telah menutup mulutnya selama 8 tahun. Itu pasti karena perintah mendiang Abamama untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran itu. Karena itu jika kita mendekatinya terlalu cepat dan menakutinya, ia mungkin akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dugaanku benar atau tidak," kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa dugaan Jeonha." tanya Jongwoon.

"Kematian Putri Mahkota bukan kematian biasa. Dan ada catatan rahasia milik Raja terdahulu yang terletak di suatu tempat. Jika itu bukan kematian biasa tapi pembunuhan, mengapa mendiang Abamama memilih menyembunyikan kebenaran? Sudah pasti ada alasan beliau melakukannya. Dan catatan itu pasti ada di suatu tempat." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Woon-ah kepalaku jadi sakit." Keluh Kyuhyun. Ia mengajak Jongwoon berjalan-jalan karena mereka sedang di kota.

Mereka berjalan tanpa menyadari telah melewati Kibum dan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum menyaksikan Kibum makan dengan lahap. "Kibum-ah kembalilah ke Seongsucheong." Suruh Siwon.

"Hamba tidak mau Orabeoni." Tolak Kibum.

"Kau tidak boleh terus melarikan diri karena takut. Saranku sebaiknya kau memohon sampai kau di maafkan."

"Walau hamba ingin memohon, hamba tidak akan memiliki tangan dan kaki karena begitu hamba masuk istana, hamba akan langsung dirobek."

"Bagaimana bisa wajah semanis dirimu mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Shinmu-nim bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ia akan melakukan apa yang pernah diucapkannya." Ujar Kibum. "Akan sulit bagi hamba untuk tetap utuh jika hamba kembali ke istana." Gumam Kibum.

"Kenapa kau membantuku jika kau begitu ketakutan."

"Karena Orabeoni adalah orang pertama yang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan hamba. Hamba bahkan tidak ingat wajah orang tua hamba yang telah membuang hamba. Tapi Orabeoni menggendong hamba dan berlari. Hamba tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah Orabeoni."

"Kau mirip denganku."

"Apakah Orabeoni juga dibuang oleh orangtua Orabeoni dan apakah Orabeoni juga memiliki seseorang yang tidak akan ia lupakan hingga ia mati."

"Mirip seperti itu."

"Orang seperti apa dia?"

"Seseorang yang sangat sangat cantik dan pintar. Seseorang yang membuatku tenang walau aku hanya melihatnya. Ia banyak menyebabkan aku terluka tapi ia juga yang membuatku benar-benar bahagia."

"Kalau begitu percuma hamba memanggil Hyukjae Eonni," sahut Kibum.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Siwon terkejut.

"Hamba memanggil Hyukjae Eonni agar Orabeoni bisa bertemu dengannya."

Hyukjae berjalan melewati toko kertas dan ia merasa familiar dengan tempat itu. Ia mendengar Jihyun membicarakan surat permintaan maaf. Lalu ia melewati tukang besi dan kilatan masa lalu mulai muncul lagi di benaknya. Suara shaman Jang yang menyuruhnya melarikan diri dari takdir yang tak bisa ia hadapi (pada pesta topeng), pertandingan sepak bola Kyuhyun, ketika mereka berlari saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, lalu Kyuhyun yang membuka topengnya dan bertanya apakah Eunhyuk mengenalinya.

Hyukjae merasa pusing dan hampir terjatuh namun seseorang meraihnya dan membantunya berdiri. Kyuhyun. Mereka bertatapan.

Sementara itu para menteri juga berjalan-jalan di kota untuk mencari tempat minum. Shin Dohan tak sabar dan berjalan mendahului rekan-rekannya untuk mencari tempat minum terbaik di kota.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae berjalan bersama. Kyuhyun berusaha memulai percakapan.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Hyukjae menoleh menatapnya. "Oh, kau bilang kau keluar karena ada yang harus kau lakukan," kata Kyuhyun, "aku kemari untuk jalan-jalan. Oh, aku baru mengatakannya padamu tadi."

"Jeon.." Perkataan Hyukjae tertahan karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menutup bibir Hyukjae dengan tangannya. "Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan lain, aku sedang menyamar saat ini."

Hyukjae mengangguk, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa Doryeonim keluar tanpa pengawalan."

"Nah itu lebih baik. Ehm.. Walau kau tidak melihatnya tapi Jongwoon ada di sana untuk menjagaku. Oh ya apakah seorang jimat boleh berjalan-jalan di siang hari seperti ini. Pantas saja aku merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku setelah bangun tidur. Rupanya karena jimatku (Hyukjae) tidak beristirahat dengan baik hingga aku mendapat sakit kepala."

"Apa Doryeonim sedang sakit." Tanya Hyukjae khawatir.

"Aku hanya bercanda, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu kalau aku hanya begurau." Ujar Kyuhyun melihat kecemasan di wajah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merasa lega. "Syukurlah," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Doryeonim. Hamba pamit pergi sekarang karena hamba tak ingin mengganggu perjalanan Doryeonim." Ia langsung berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar," panggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat menteri sekutu Dae-hyung berjalan ke arahnya. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

Woon datang. "Jeonha, Dae-hyung Daegam dan para menteri berjalan ke arah kita jadi kita harus bergegas sebelum berpapasan dengan mereka." Lapor Jongwoon. Kyuhyun terpaksa menyetujui.

Hyukjae berjalan, tapi ia menoleh juga mencari Kyuhyun. Ia lalu melihat seorang menteri memarahi seorang anak yang tak sengaja menubruknya dan membuat pakaiannya kotor. "Pakaianku terbuat dari sutra mahal bagaiamana caramu menggantinya." Bentak Shin Dohan.

"Joseonghamnida Daegam." Anak itu meminta maaf.

"Aku paling benci orang yang hanya menggunakan mulutnya. Aku ingin kau menjadi budakku." Shin Dohan memerintahkan anak itu diseret ke rumahnya untuk memotong kayu.

"Tolong lepaskan anak itu. Menurut hamba wajar saja jika ada yang bertubrukan saat ada begitu banyak orang. Tolong maafkan anak itu karena ia tidak sengaja." Bela Hyukjae.

"Pakaian sutraku kotor dan tidak bisa dibersihkan lagi. Karena anak itu tidak bisa menggantinya maka aku akan mempekerjakan anak itu sebagai budak, apa salahnya?"

"Tampaknya Daegam ini seorang yang berjabatan tinggi."

"Aku adalah menteri keuangan. " Ujar Shin Dohan sombong menyebutkan jabatannya.

"Karena Daegam berkedudukan tinggi maka seharusnya Daegam lebih pengertian."

"Tadinya aku ingin melepaskanmu karena kau cantik tapi bagaimana bisa kau bebicara seperti itu padaku."

"Joseon memiliki banyak kain yang bagus tapi Daegam menolak memakai kain lokal dan mengimpor kain dari negara lain, kira-kira apa yang akan rakyat pikirkan."

Shin Dohan murka dan menyuruh pegawainya membawa Hyukjae. Pegawai Shin Dohan memegangi Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendorong pria itu dan menarik Hyukjae pergi. Ia terus menunduk agar wajahnya tak terlihat. Shin Dohan berteriak menyuruh mereka ditangkap.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae berlari melewati Dae-hyung. "Apakah itu Jeonha?" Pikir Dae-hyung.

"Bagaimana bisa gadis sepertimu tidak punya rasa takut. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau diseret ke penjara?" Ujar Kyuhyun marah pada Hyukjae.

"Hamba tidak bisa diam saja melihat suatu ketidakadilan."

"Aku menganggap wajar saja menteri itu meminta ganti pakaiannya yang kotor."

"Apakah Doryeonim tahu betapa mahalnya kain impor? Seorang menteri yang menduduki posisi tinggi harusnya menjaga sikap."

Hyukjae menceritakan sebuah cerita (yang Kyuhyun tahu betul) bahwa tugas seorang Raja adalah memberi contoh hidup sederhana agar para pengikutnya meneladaninya.

Kyuhyun tahu kebenaran di dalam kata-kata Hyukjae. "Bagaimana bisa seorang peramal mengucapkan hal yang benar-benar bisa menjengkelkanku." Omel Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae tak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan menoleh ke arah lain.

"Beraninya kau memalingkan wajah saat aku sedang berbicara padamu." Protes Kyuhyun. Ia melihat ke arah yang dilihat Hyukjae. Ternyata mereka berdiri di dekat pertunjukan panggung boneka. Kyuhyun terdiam saat melihat panggung boneka itu. Seorang pria menghampiri mereka dan membujuk mereka untuk menonton panggung boneka itu daripada melihat dari kejauhan.

"Pertunjukkan itu mengenai cinta pertama dan barisan depan penonton masih ada yang kosong. Jika kalian terlalu lama berpikir kalian akan kehilangan tempat bagus." Selama pria itu berbicara, Kyuhyun diam saja.

Pria itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun, "Doryeonim tidak akan menyesalinya." Ia membawa Kyuhyun ke barisan depan penonton. Hyukjae mengikuti mereka karena khawatir. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan meminta uang. Walau seorang Raja, Kyuhyun tidak membawa uang hingga ia diam saja. Hyukjae tersenyum dan membayar pria itu. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit malu.

Mereka duduk berdampingan. "Aku akan membayar kembali uangmu."

Hyukjae diam-diam tersenyum. Panggung boneka itu menceritakan kisah cinta seorang Raja dengan wanita biasa.

Kyuhyun merasa bosan dan tidak merasa nyaman duduk di tanah. Sementara Hyukjae terpesona dengan pertunjukkan itu. Kyuhyun mulai meregangkan tubuhnya tapi orang-orang yang duduk dibelakangnya protes karena pandangan mereka terhalang oleh Kyuhyun yang terus bergerak.

Tak tahan lagi, Kyuhyun menoleh dan membentak, "apa yang kalian lakukan! Apa kalian tidak tahu? Aku adalah…" Ia tak bisa meneruskan. Para penonton di belakangnya mengomel. Kyuhyun menahan kekesalannya. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar dialog dalam pertunjukkan itu, "Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, untuk apa aku menjadi seorang Raja."

"Apa kau menyukai pertunjukkan ini?"

"Ini menyenangkan Doryeonim." Jawab Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun tak bisa protes lagi. Ia terus menatap wajah Hyukjae yang jelas lebih menyenangkan daripada panggung boneka bagi Kyuhyun.

Siwon gelisah menunggu Hyukjae. Kibum tertidur. Siwon menyelimuti Kibum dan pergi mencari Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun terus menatap Hyukjae.

"Apa Doryeonim sudah menemui orang itu."

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Alasannya?"

"Karena ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi."

Hyukjae terkejut, "Bagaimana…."

"Itu adalah kesalahanku. Aku seharusnya melindunginya tapi aku tak bisa melindunginya. Banyak yang ingin kukatakan padanya tapi aku tidak sempat mengatakannya. Jadi aku tidak bisa melupakannya untuk saat ini."

Hyukjae tersentuh dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"Mereka bilang peramal bisa berbicara dengan roh orang yang sudah mati."

"Hamba dengar begitu."

"Kalau begitu apakah kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu pada anak itu untukku?

"Apa yang Doryeonim ingin katakan padanya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae, "Aku...sangat…sangat….mencintainya."

Mata Hyukjae berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun tersenyum…seakan telah melepaskan beban di hatinya.

Siwon melihat keduanya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan nanar.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) -Siwon(YangMyung) -Sungmin(BoKyung) -Hankyung(HeoYeom) -Heechul(MinHwa) -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) -Jihyun(Seul) -Kibum (JanShil)

& other cast

Happy reading

Siwon berjalan meninggalkan tempat pertunjukkan boneka dengan sedih.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berjalan. "Woon-ah sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

Jongwoon muncul dengan wajah bersalah. Siwon tersenyum pahit, "kau tak bertanya apapun. Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya (mengenai Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun)."

"Apakah mereka benar-benar mirip?" tanya Jongwoon. (Walau Woon, Siwon, dan Hankyung bersahabat namun etika pada masa itu adalah seorang gadis tidak boleh begitu saja menemui teman-teman saudara lelakinya. Itulah sebabnya Siwon selalu memanjat tembok untuk diam-diam menemui Eunhyuk dan baik Eunhyuk maupun Hankyung sering menegurnya mengenai hal itu)

"Apakah Jeonha juga mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Siwon tajam, "bahwa mereka berdua mirip? Itukah sebabnya Jeonha memerintahkanmu untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dariku. Agar aku tidak menemui Hyukjae."

"Siwon-gun," protes Jongwoon. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak memerintahkan Jongwoon mengatakan hal ini pada Siwon tapi Jongwoon memang tidak akan bicara jika Kyuhyun tidak memerintahkannya. Sama seperti Jungsoo, ia tidak akan buka mulut begitu saja mengenai apa yang terjadi di istana walau kepada sahabatnya sendiri yang notabene kakak dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau pun sudah sepenuhnya menjadi pengikut Jeonha." Ujar Siwon kecewa.

Jongwoon hanya diam dengan perasaan bersalah.

Siwon tersenyum mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan Jongwoon. Jongwoon melihat sahabatnya dengan sedih.

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun berjalan bersama setelah pertunjukkan itu.

"Terima kasih, berkatmu aku bisa menikmati pertunjukkan itu. Tapi menurutku cerita panggung boneka itu tidak masuk akal dan dibuat-buat. Menurutku, kisah seorang gadis desa bertemu dengan Raja saat Raja itu menyamar dengan pakaian rakyat biasa saat mengadakan inspeksi lalu gadis itu jatuh cinta pada Raja karena tidak mengenalinya, adalah sebuah cerita yang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi? Itu menggelikan. Bagaimana bisa seorang Raja yang sibuk mengurus negeri ini memiliki waktu untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita biasa? Jika seorang Raja hidup seperti itu, bagaimana bisa ia menjaga kedamaian dan membawa kemakmuran pada negerinya? Aku hampir menangkap mereka karena mempertunjukkan hal yang tidak masuk akal pada rakyat." Oceh Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun.

"Masih ada lagi. Wanita itu juga sama. Walau Raja mengenakan topi jerami, tidak mungkin menutupi aura seorang Raja. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak mengenalinya? Hah! Ini menggelikan. Wanita itu jelas-jelas mengenali sang Raja dan sengaja mendekatkan diri padanya."

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apakah wanita itu…." protes Hyukjae.

"Lalu ada lagi." Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Hyukjae. "Gadis itu menjadi pelayan istana dan bertemu Raja. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ada pelayan istana yang tidak tahu apa-apa sepeti itu. Orang yang menulis cerita tidak masuk akal ini seharusnya segera dihukum karena kejahatannya…." Kyuhyun berhenti bicara karena melihat Hyukjae menatapnya dengan sedih. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu."

"Karena mereka manusia, "ujar Hyukjae, "karena mereka manusia, maka mereka menganggap hal seperti itu mungkin. Apa yang terjadi di antara dua orang, bagaimana bisa dijelaskan dengan akal?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Yah, aku hanya berkata berkat kau aku menikmati pertunjukkan tadi. Aku pasti akan mengembalikan uangmu jadi jangan khawatir."

"Tidak perlu Jeonha."

"Aku selalu membayar hutangku. Aku pasti akan mengembalikanya. Dan lagi kita akan segera bertemu kembali," katanya tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan pergi.

Hyukjae dengan sedih melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan meninggalkannya. "Mulai hari ini, pelayan rendahan ini tidak bisa lagi melindungi Jeonha. Hamba minta maaf pada Jeonha tapi hamba harus meninggalkan Seongsucheong." Ujar Hyukjae dalam hati.

Saat berjalan, Hyukjae menyadari bungkusan yang dibawanya tidak ada. Ia berbalik hendak mencarinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berkata, "Kibum telah kembali ke Seongsucheong dengan selamat." Siwon muncul dari balik pohon. "Dari mana saja kau hingga pulang larut malam. Kau harus berhati-hati, jangan-jangan kau akan seperti Kibum, diseret kembali ke Seongsucheong oleh para Noona yang kejam."

"Jadi, orang yang merawat Kibum adalah…"

"Aku.." tunjuk Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Hyukjae tersenyum. "Kibum menemuiku karena tidak memiliki tempat tujuan."

"Kalau begitu, orang yang berjiwa bebas dan pejuang tangguh adalah…."

"Begitukah Kibum menggambarkan diriku?" tanya Siwon senang. "Dia benar-benar bisa menilai orang dengan baik."

"Hamba sempat khawatir Kibum ditipu oleh orang yang berniat jahat."

"Oleh orang setampan diriku, tidakkah pantas untuk ditipu sekali saja?" gurau Siwon.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Siwon karena telah menjaga Kibum. Ia lalu berbalik pergi.

"Jika kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya mengapa kau baru teringat pada Kibum sekarang?" tanya Siwon serius.

Hyukjae membalikkan badannya.

"Apakah ada yang begitu penting hingga kau melupakan Kibum yang begitu kau khawatirkan dan melupakan Kibum yang sedang menunggumu."

Hyukjae tertegun.

Siwon tersenyum sedih, "aku bisa bersikap acuh pada kali pertama tapi aku tak percaya diri bisa bersikap seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya."

"Apa yang Siwon-gun bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak bisa lagi bersikap acuh menyaksikan kau melihat tempat lain, orang lain." Siwon pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang bingung dengan kata-katanya.

"Jeonha, jika Jeonha hendak meninggalkan istana mengapa tidak memberitahu saja, malah menyuruh hamba membuat boneka salju yang tak ada gunanya." Omel Jungsoo.

"Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf."

"Jeonha telah menyuruh hamba membuat boneka salju dari salju bersih yang belum diinjak orang hingga hamba naik ke atap untuk mengambilnya. Bagaimana jika hamba kehilangan pijakan dan terjatuh hingga mati?" Omel Jungsoo lagi.

"Tapi bukankah kau baik-baik saja dan masih hidup sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang.

"Jeonha…bagaimana Jeonha bisa begitu tak berperasaan? Tidak bisakah Jeonha melihat tangan hambamu ini masih merah karena salju? Memegang salju yang dingin, tangan hamba hampir membeku," kata Jungsoo sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memegang tangan Jungsoo.

"Apa yang Jeonha lakukan." Jungsoo terkejut.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Jungsoo ke dadanya. "Kemarilah, biarkan aku menghangatkan tanganmu dengan dadaku yang hangat." (LOL)

Jungsoo langsung menarik tangannya dengan gugup, "hamba akan menyuruh bagian dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam Jeonha."

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau melepas tangannya hingga Jungsoo memohon. Kyuhyun langsung melepasnya dan Jungsoo terjatuh ke lantai. Jungsoo buru-buru pergi sambil menutupi dadanya.

Kyuhyun telah mempersiapkan uang untuk mengganti uang Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum menantikan kedatangan Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae-ya besok pagi ada sebuah perahu yang menungumu dan Jihyun di dermaga. Aku juga telah menyuruh orang untuk menjemput kalian di seberang." Ujar shaman Jang.

Hyukjae diam saja, ia teringat wajah ceria Kyuhyun saat berkata akan menemuinya malam ini.

"Shinmu-nim…"

Shaman Jang langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Ijinkan aku ke kediaman Jeonha malam ini."

"Kenapa?" tanya shaman Jang kesal, "apakah kau berubah pikiran."

"Aku ingin mengucapkan perpisahan."

"Apakah kau perlu memberitahu kepergianmu pada Jeonha." Dengan kata lain, shaman Jang mengingatkan Hyukjae hanya seorang shaman yang tidak terikat hubungan apapun dengan Kyuhyun hingga perlu mengucapkan salam perpisahan. "Aku minta kau teguh pada keputusanmu untuk pergi."

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Jeonha. Setelah aku mengatakannya, aku akan pergi dari istana. Aku memohon agar diijinkan masuk ke kediaman Jeonha lagi."

Shaman Jang terdiam.

Sungmin mengingat laporan dayang mata-matanya mengenai Hyukjae yang mirip dengan seseorang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi melihat Hyukjae.

Sungmin menghalangi pengawal yang membawa jimat untuk Raja. Sungmin ingin memastikan sesuatu dan menyuruh shaman itu membuka kain yang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya. Tidak ada yang bergerak.

Sungmin mengulang perintahnya.

"Tapi Jungjeon Mama wajah jimat itu tidak boleh dilihat."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ujar Sungmin.

Akhirnya shaman itu membuka kainnya. Bukan Hyukjae. Sungmin mengamati wajah shaman itu dan tersenyum meremehkan karena shaman ini tidak ada kelebihan fisik apapun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca tersenyum saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. "Masih banyak urusan negara yang harus ku selesaikan." Namun saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat Sungmin

"Apa Jeonha sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang."

"Kenapa Jungjeon Mama datang menemuiku." Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Apa yang Jeonha coba sembunyikan. Hamba mengerti sekarang. Ekspresi wajah Jeonha yang hamba lihat saat ini sama dengan ekspresi Jeonha saat masih menjadi Putera Mahkota. Saat Jeonha salah mengira hamba adalah Eunhyuk."

"Walau aku tahu kita tidak memiliki ikatan perasaan tapi setidaknya Jungjeon Mama bisa mengerti situasi (kalau kehadirannya tidak diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun), tapi sepertinya aku telah salah menduga. Bukankah aku dengan jelas telah melarang Jungjeon Mama mendatangi kediamanku?" Ujar Kyuhyun marah.

"Apa yang menyebabkan Jeonha begitu marah. Bagaimana bisa shaman rendahan itu mirip dengan anak yang meninggal 8 tahun lalu." Balas Sungmin marah.

"Jungjeon Mama!" kata Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

"Ya, bawalah dia dalam pelukan Jeonha. Entah itu jiwanya (Eunhyuk) atau jimat itu. Peluklah dia sepenuh hati Jeonha! Hamba tak peduli. Bukankah Jeonha pernah berkata hamba tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati Jeonha? Itu tidak masalah. Hamba tidak peduli lagi!"

"Jungjeon Mama!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah.

"Tapi!" Sungmin balas berteriak, "Ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh Jeonha lupakan. Tidak peduli siapa yang berada di hati Jeonha. Tidak peduli siapa yang Jeonha cintai. Orang yang menjadi ibu negeri ini, adalah hamba." Sungmin tersenyum menakutkan, "apa Jeonha sudah mengerti? Posisi di samping Jeonha, adalah hamba. Segera. .Jeonha harus menerima kenyataan ini."

Sungmin berbalik pergi. Sementara Kyuhyun menahan kemarahannya.

Di luar, Sungmin tersenyum pada shaman pengganti Hyukjae. "Kau sudah boleh masuk." Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun.

Kesabaran Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang diuji. Ia menatap shaman pengganti Hyukjae."

"Hamba adalah shaman yang dikirim Seongsucheong, jimat untuk malam pernikahan."

"Kenapa Hyukjae tidak datang."

"Tugas shaman Hyukjae sudah selesai dan dia akan segera meninggalkan Seongsucheong."

Kyuhyun terkejut.

Hyukjae membereskan barang-barangnya. Jihyun bisa melihat kegundahan hati Hyukjae. Ia menyadari Hyukjae berat hati untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak ragu hanya saja aku menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu Jeonha."

"Tapi wajah Agassi seakan hendak menangis," ujar Jihyun. "Kenapa Guk Mu Jang begitu keras kepala hingga tidak memberi kesempatan pada Agassi untuk mengucapkan perpisahan." Omel Jihyun. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka. Shaman Jang menyuruh Hyukjae berganti pakaian.

Kasim Park mengantar Hyukjae menemui Kyuhyun. Di tengah perjalanan ia berbalik menghadap Hyukjae. "Jeonha memerintahkan Hyukjae-ssi untuk menemui beliau. Saya berharap Hyukjae-ssi tidak salah paham. Jeonha telah salah mengenali Hyukjae-ssi sebagai orang lain."

Hyukjae tersenyum, "kenapa kasim Park menggunakan bahasa formal (jeondae-mal) pada hamba." Karena Hyukjae seorang shaman maka derajatnya dianggap lebih rendah dari kasim Park bahkan pengawal sekalipun.

"Apa aku melakukannya?" tanya Kasim Park (dalam bahasa banmal=bahasa informal) bingung.

Hyukjae tersenyum, "tampaknya kasim Park juga telah salah mengenali hamba. Hamba tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan kasim Park. Hamba tidak akan salah mengerti sikap Jeonha pada hamba."

Kasim Park tersenyum lega.

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir gelisah di kamarnya. Ketika Hyukjae masuk, ia langsung melihatnya dengan marah.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi sesuka hatimu? Katakan padaku, siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi tanpa seijinku?!" tanya Kyuhyun marah.

"'Hamba sudah menyelesaikan tugas hamba jadi hamba harus pergi," sahut Hyukjae.

"Siapa yang berkata kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu!"

"Orang yang Jeonha perlukan bukan hamba."

"Siapa yang mengatakan ia ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit dalam hatiku?!"

"Pelayan ini tidak bisa menggantikannya."

"Siapa yang berkata ia ingin melepaskan beban di hatiku?!"

"Jeonha yang memerintahkan hamba untuk tidak mendekat," Hyukjae mengingatkan dengan tegas.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah memerintahkanmu untuk pergi!" seru Kyuhyun. Hyukjae tertegun dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Orang yang berdiri di hadapanku, entah dia (Eunhyuk) atau kau….aku…benar-benar bingung. Jadi sampai aku tidak bingung…sampai aku mengetahui perasaanku….Jangan kau berani pergi jauh dari pandanganku. Ini adalah perintah kerajaan."

Sungmin diberitahu Daebi Mama bahwa tanggal malam pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun akan diadakan 4 hari lagi. Artinya waktunya lebih awal dari tanggal semula. Sungmin menanyakan alasannya.

"Tanggal tersebut hasil rekomendasi kepala Seongsuscheong (alias shaman Jang). Malam itu adalah malam yang tepat secara Yin dan Yang. Jungjeon Mama dan Jusang harus bertemu pada pukul 7-9 malam. Jungjeon Mama harus memberi seorang Putera Mahkota. Jungjeon Mama harus melupakan berbagai rumor, dan sebaiknya berkonsentrasi pada kesehatan tubuh dan pikiran Jungjeon Mama untuk memperoleh anak."

"Ye Daebi Mama." Sungmin tersenyum mengiyakan.

Sungmin berjalan keluar kediaman Daebi Mama sambil berpikir, "Apa yang akan Jeonha lakukan? Sampai malam itu, kau tidak boleh jatuh sakit. Maafkan aku, kali ini kau tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Sungmin tersenyum dan berkata ia ingin menemui ayahnya.

Lee Dae-hyung sedang berjalan bersama rekan-rekannya ketika ia melihat seorang pelayan mendorong kereta berisi arsip-arsip istana. Ia mendekati menteri pengurus arsip dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kemarin Jeonha membuat keributan di gedung arsip. Seorang kasim datang melapor pada menteri arsip bahwa ada beberapa arsip perintah kerajaan yang hilang, arsip 8 tahun yang lalu."

Dae-hyung terkejut saat mendengar arsip yang hilang adalah arsip 8 tahun yang lalu (tahun kematian Eunhyuk). Menteri arsip memerintahkan pegawainya mengecek kembali.

Pegawai itu kembali ke ruang arsip dan menemukan buku-buku yang hilang sudah berada di tempatnya. Jongwoon diam-diam telah mengembalikan buku itu.

"Woon-ah kau telah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Jika kau terlambat sedikit saja maka mereka akan ketahuan. Aku tidak ingin para orang tua itu curiga."

Kasim Park masuk dan melaporkan kabar buruk. "Jeonha, mantan kasim kepala yang diminta Jeonha untuk datang menemui Jeonha, telah melakukan bunuh diri."

Para petugas menyisir tempat kejadian perkara. Mereka menurunkan tubuh mantan kasim yang tergantung kain di langit-langi. Seorang dari mereka, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Donghae (masih inget kan sama kepala sarjana Sungkyungkwan yang dipanggil menemui Putera Mahkota Kyuhyun malam-malam), memakan dan meminum sisa makanan dan minuman mantan kasim kepala hingga membuat para rekannya mengernyit jijik.

"Tidak perlu diteliti lagi. Kematian ini pasti bunuh diri. Kita tidak perlu mecari penjahatnya namun mencari tahu alasan mantan kasim kepala bunuh diri. Pasti berkaitan dengan rahasia yang harus disembunyikan." Ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun terpukul mendengar kematian mantan kasim kepala. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui insiden 8 tahun lalu telah bunuh diri. Ia semakin penasaran apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan sang mantan kasim. Apa yang disembunyikannya hingga mereka sanggup mati untuk tetap merahasiakan rahasia itu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, orang-orang itu tidak ingin Kyuhyun tahu kebenarannya.

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan anjuran Jungsoo untuk makan siang. Ia malah memerintahkan agar Jungsoo membawakan daftar nama petugas Euigeumbu (departemen pengadilan istana, seperti departemen kepolisian merangkap kehakiman) bahkan hingga pangkat terendah.

"Dan juga"… sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ini adalah rahasia. Jika ada kebocoran, maka akibatnya adalah hukuman mati." Ujar Jungsoo melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Jungsoo tersenyum bangga.

Dan muncullah Lee Donghae di istana. Lagi-lagi menyamar mengenakan pakaian kasim. Ia sendiri merasa pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya. Deja-vu.

Donghae diantar menemui Kyuhyun. Ia terkejut saat mengenali kasim Park. Kyuhyun duduk di balik sebuah tirai tipis. "Apa kau masih mengenaliku."

"Bagaimana bisa hamba melupakan Jeonha."

"Dulu kau adalah kepala sarjana Sungkyunkwan dan sekarang telah menjadi petugas Euigeumbu." Puji Kyuhyun. "Aku sangat senang menemukan namamu dalam daftar."

"Hamba tidak pantas mendapat pujian dari Jeonha."

"Pasti kau sudah tahu kalau mantan kasim kepala yang melayani mendiang Ayahku telah bunuh diri."

"Hamba mengetahuinya bahkan hamba baru saja menyelidiki tempat kejadian perkara. Apakah Jeonha hendak menugaskan hamba untuk menyelidiki kematian mantan kasim itu."

"Kau cerdas seperti biasanya. Jika kasus itu diselidiki petugas lain maka aku tidak akan pernah mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Kebenaran apa yang dimaksudkan Jeonha."

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk pura-pura menyelidiki kasus bunuh diri kasim kepala."

"Pura-pura menyelidiki?"

"Benar, kau sebenarnya akan menyelidiki hal lain. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki kematian Puteri Mahkota 8 tahun lalu. Apa penyakitnya dan bagaimana ia bisa tiba-tiba sakit."

Donghae terkejut dan menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu menyelidiki kematian anggota keluarga kerajaan adalah hal berbahaya. Kasim kepala saja sampai rela bunuh diri untuk melindungi rahasia itu.

Dae-hyung menemui Daewangdaebi Mama membahas Kyuhyun. "Tidak seperti biasanya Jusang seperti itu." sahut Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Ye Daewangdaebi Mama." Dae-hyung membenarkan, "Jeonha agak mencurigakan. Hamba khawatir Jeonha mulai meragukan kejadian 8 tahun lalu. Hamba mengusulkan agar kami membuat rencana. Hamba khawatir Jeonha menggunakan kebenaran ini untuk menyapu bersih hamba dan para menteri."

"Tadinya yang aku maksudkan adalah perubahan sikap Jusang hingga tanggal malam pernikahannya dimajukan. Ini adalah kehendak Tuhan."

Dae-hyung tidak mengerti ada kaitan apa antara keduanya.

"Jika Jusang dan Jungjeon Mama memiliki anak maka mau tidak mau Jusang akan menjaga kestabilan tahtanya. Sama seperti mendiang Raja Younghwan yang rela menjaga jarak dari Siwon-gun demi menjaga kedamaian kedua pangeran. Di antara keluarga, apakah yang begitu mengkhawatirkan? Kita mempunyai cara untuk menjaga kekuasaan kita. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun Jusang mengejarnya, Jusang tidak akan menemukan apapun", kata Daewangdaebi Mama dengan yakin.

"Bahkan jika Jusang menemukan kebenarannya, ia hanya akan menutupinya kembali," kata Daewangdaebi Mama. Dae-hyung tersenyum mengerti.

Heechul sedang membayangkan Hankyung yang bersinar di hadapannya. "Kenapa Puteri terus memandangiku."

"Sobang-nim paling tampan saat membaca, apalagi jika Sobang-nim mau tersenyum sedikit saja. Sampai kapan Sobang-nim akan terus membaca."

"Bagaimana bisa Sobang-nim tidak melihatku? Aku benar-benar berharap menjadi sebuah buku. Jika tubuhku dipenuhi tulisan, apakah Sobang-nim akan lebih melihatku?"

Hankyung bayangan tersenyum. Heechul tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tuan Puteri harus memikirkan cara untuk mencuci coretan tinta dari tubuh Tuan Puteri terlebih dahulu," terdengar suara dayangnya.

Heechul kesal. Ia baru saja melihat wajah suaminya dan sekarang buyar. "Suamiku telah pergi selama…..selama….dua hari," ujarnya sedih. Ia ingat suaminya berpesan agar ia merawat ibunya saat ia pergi. Heechul pergi menemui mertuanya.

Jaejoong baru saja membaca surat dari Daebi Mama yang menanyakan keadaan Heechul sekaligus memberitahu kalau tanggal malam pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dipercepat. Jaejoong memberitahu Heechul mengenai hal itu. "Aku harus pergi ke istana untuk memberi tips pada Jungjeon Mama." Ujar Heechul bersemangat.

Tapi Heechul sendiri tidak berpengalaman. Ia menyalin tips dari buku-buku yang dibacanya. Jika ingin punya anak laki-laki maka harus banyak makan sayuran. Lalu tidur harus menghadap ke sebelah kiri.

"Apa Tuan Puteri melupakan harga diri Tuan Puteri dengan melakukan hal ini." Ujar dayangnya Heechul.

Heechul tak mempedulikannya. Ia sibuk mencari-cari di bukunya. Tujuh hal yang sebaiknya dilakukan dan 8 hal yang sebaiknya tidak dilakukan.

Dayang Yoon menunjukkan di mana tips-tips yang dicari Heechul berada. Heechul menatapnya penuh selidik. "Apa kau juga membaca buku-buku itu?"

"Hamba membaca hanya sebagai bahan pelatihan." Ujar dayang Yoon malu-malu.

"Aigoo…kau pasti telah membaca semuanya dan masih berpura-pura polos," ujar Heechul.

Heechul pergi ke istana untuk menemui Sungmin. Ia berharap dengan memberi tips pada Sungmin ia bisa mendapat hadiah jepit atau tusuk rambut baru. Tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat Neneknya berjalan ke arahnya.

Heechul langsung menunduk. Senyumnya menghilang. Daewangdaebi Mama menyapanya dengan hangat. Heechul memberi salam pada neneknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Puteri dan juga Uibin."

"Kami berdua baik Daewangdaebi Mama. Bagaimana kabar Daewangdaebi Mama."

"Tidak aku tidak baik-baik saja," keluh Daewangdaebi Mama. "Puteri satu-satunya yang sangat berharga bagiku tidak lagi datang mengunjungiku, jadi bagaimaana bisa aku merasa baik?"

Heechul terlihat takut mendengar ucapan neneknya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," katanya takut.

"Aigoo…aku hanya bercanda."

Daewangdaebi Mama mengajak Heechul sama-sama mengunjungi Sungmin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul. Heechul buru-buru menggeleng ketakutan. "Aku harus segera pulang dan baru saja hendak meninggalkan istana." Heechul buru-buru pergi dari sana. Daewangdaebi Mama tersenyum licik.

Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan rahasia apa yang disembunyikan ayahnya saat Kasim Park mengumumkan kedatangan para tabib istana dan para profesor astrologi.

Tabib memeriksa nadi Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum pada Han Jaegil.

"Kenapa kau juga menemuiku."

Jaegil menyodorkan sebuah amplop ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini adalah tanggal malam pernikahan," kata Jaegil.

Kyuhyun membukanya, "empat hari dari sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu tanggal keberuntungan. Cuaca akan sangat baik pada hari itu bahkan tempat yang tepat pun telah dipilih. Dan lagi kesehatan Jeonha telah pulih jadi sebaiknya malam pernikahan itu segera dilaksanakan."

"Kesehatanku belum benar-benar pulih."

"Kesehatan Jeonha telah membaik hingga tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Jika kubilang aku sakit, itu artinya aku sakit!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Tanggal itu tanggal yang sangat baik dan jarang terjadi. Demi menjaga garis pewaris tahta, maka malam pernikahan tidak bisa diundur lagi."

"Aku sudah berkata tubuhku belum pulih! Aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi. Kalian semua, pergi sekarang juga!"

Mereka masih ragu.

"Apa kalian tidak mendengar perintahku, keluar kalian dari sini."

Tabib dan para profesor pun terpaksa keluar.

Sungmin membicarakan penolakan Kyuhyun ini pada ayahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menolak jadi ia sudah menduganya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu tenang saat usaha kita hampir sia-sia." Tanya Dae-hyung.

"Kali ini pasti akan berhasil." Ujar Sungmin.

"Apa kau mempunyai ide." tanya Dae-hyung pada puterinya.

"Sebenarnya aku memikirkan shaman itu. Jeonha mengetahui kehadiran shaman itu."

"Bukankah seharusnya shaman itu hanya berada di sisi Jeonha saat Jeonha tidur."

"Itulah sebabnya maka hal ini terasa aneh. Dari kepribadian Jeonha, ia pasti menolak segala jimat. Selain Jongwoon dan kasim Park, Jeonha tidak membiarkan orang lain mendekatinya. Tapi walau Jeonha menyadari keberadaan shaman itu, Jeonha tetap membiarkannya berada di sisinya. Bagaimana menurut Ayah? Apakah ini benar-benar berkaitan dengan kesehatannya? Jeonha menaruh perasaan pada jimat itu."

Dae-hyung terkejut, "kalau begitu shaman itu harus segera disingkirkan."

"Tidak. Sampai malam pernikahan, ia harus tetap berada di sisi Jeonha. Abeoji yang perkata padaku 8 tahun yang lalu, bahwa pernikahan kerajaan bukan mengenai cinta. Apa yang Ayah katakan benar. Tapi mengenai malam pernikahan, aku bisa memanfaatkan perasaan Jeonha untuk mencapai tujuanku. Karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya, maka aku akan mengambil keuntungan darinya."

Hyukjae tidak jadi meninggalkan Seongsucheong. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun pada malam itu, bahwa ia tidak boleh lepas dari pandangannya sebelum ia mengerti perasaannya. Hyukjae pergi ke luar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia melihat teman-temannya sedang berkerumun.

"Eonni, kau mendapat hadiah besar." Ujar Kibum.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat beberapa kotak berisi peralatan shaman yang baru. Para shaman pemula mengagumi barang-barang itu.

"Siapa yang memberikannya?" Tanya Hyukjae. Kibum memberinya sebuah surat.

Hyukjae membuka surat itu dan membacanya "Apa kau menyukainya? Kuharap kau bisa memakainya untuk membantu kekuatanmu. Dari ksatria tangguh dan berjiwa bebas."

Hyukjae melipat surat itu dan bergegas keluar.

"Kenapa Hyukjae sangat beruntung, ia pasti seorang pahlawan di masa lalunya." Keluh seorang shaman.

Hyukjae mencari-cari Siwon.

Siwon muncul, "apakah kau sedang mencariku. Apa kau menyukai hadiah dariku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai jadi aku membawa seorang shaman untuk membantu memilih."

"Mengapa Siwon-gun melakukan hal ini?"

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

"Hamba hanyalah seorang shaman biasa, mengapa Siwon-gun memberi hamba hadiah."

"Apa kau bertanya karena kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Hamba benar-benar tidak tahu itulah sebabnya hamba bertanya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

"Gurauan Siwon-gun keterlaluan," sahut Hyukjae.

Kali ini Siwon tidak menyembunyikan perasaanya dengan senyuman. Ia menegaskan itu bukan gurauan.

"Siwon-gun belum mengenal hamba sebaik itu jadi bagaimana bisa Siwon-gun mengungkapkan perasaan seperti itu pada hamba."

"Karena kau yang pertama. Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak bersembunyi di balik senyuman. Dan tidak menipu diri sendiri. Aku seharusnya melepaskan rasa sakit dalam hatiku. Kau yang pertama kali mengatakan itu padaku. Dan kata-kata itu menenangkanku. Kau benar bahwa aku hanya mengetahui sedikit tentangmu. Awalnya aku memperhatikanmu karena kau mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah kucintai. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena orang yang kulihat sekarang adalah…kau…"

Hyukjae tertegun.

"Takdir mereka yang seharusnya tidak bertemu kembali terjalin. Ini membuatku tak bisa beristirahat. Ini hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan dan akan ada pertumpahan darah.

Shaman Jang tidak berbicara sendiri. Ia berbicara pada pria yang membantunya menggali kubur Eunhyuk yaitu pendeta Hye-gak. (pendeta Hyegak ini termasuk salah satu astrolog istana dan ia yang meminta shaman Jang untuk membawa Hyukjae ke istana menjadi jimat Kyuhyun).

"Bagaimana bisa takdir dihentikan oleh manusia."

"Semuanya akan berakhir dalam 4 hari. Jika malam pernikahan itu berhasil, maka takdir mereka (Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk/Hyukjae) akan rusak kembali. Setelah hari itu, aku akan mengirim Agassi ke tempat yang jauh dan aman."

"Apakah kepergian Agassi sudah cukup. Kebenaran yang selama ini mereka coba sembunyikan sudah mulai menampakkan diri."

"Walau kebenaran muncul, tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun. Daewangdaebi Mama dan Dae-hyung Daegam mengetahui kelemahan setiap orang dan tidak ada yang bisa menghindarinya." Ujar Jang Nok Young mengingatkan.

Pendeta Hyegak terdiam dan terlihat khawatir.

Malam itu Hyukjae kembali bertugas di kediaman Kyuhyun. Ia duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun dan memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca.

"Aku tahu aku sangat tampan. Berhentilah menatapku," ujar Kyuhyun. Hyukjae cepat-cepat menunduk.

"Dan lagi seorang pria yang sedang serius belajar memang sangat menarik. Terlebih lagi, aku Raja negeri ini. Tidakkah aku begitu mengagumkan?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae tersenyum geli.

"Kau tertawa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Apa kau baru saja menertawakanku?"

"Hamba pantas mati," sahut Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menaruh bacaannya di meja dan menyuruh Hyukjae mengikutinya untuk berjalan-jalan. Mereka berdiri di halaman isatana bulan perak.

"Apakah ada yang menyusahkan Jeonha. Hari ini wajah Jeonha tidak terlihat baik."

"Hari ini, seseorang mati karena aku. Karena aku membuat keputusan yang buruk, orang itu memutuskan membunuh dirinya sendri. Jadi pembunuh orang itu adalah aku. Bayang-bayang kematian selalu mengikuti orang-orang di sekitarku. Orang-orang yang kuperhatikan semuanya berada dalam bahaya. Aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka semua, dan bukan hanya aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka, aku membiarkan mereka menerima ketidakadilan. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan penderitaan mereka."

"Itu bukan kesalahan Jeonha. Semua orang sesungguhnya tahu bahwa Jeonha begitu ingin melindungi mereka. Seberapa besar Jeonha memperhatikan mereka. Semua dapat merasakan ketulusan hati Jeonha. Jadi, tolong jangan salahkan diri Jeonha."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "kalau begitu gunakan kekuatanmu dan katakan padaku. Apakah kebenaran yang sedang kucari akan terungkap?"

"Itu akan terungkap." Ujar Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu, menurut pendapatmu sendiri dan bukan dengan kekuatanmu, katakan padaku, apakah kebenaran yang kucari akan terungkap nantinya?"

"Akan terungkap," jawab Hyukjae tanpa ragu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin."

"Hamba yakin pada ketulusan Jeonha. Simpul yang kusut tidak bisa diuraikan sekaligus. Tapi jika kita menarik bagian dari simpul itu satu demi satu maka kebenaran yang terkubur dalam-dalam akan terkuak suatu hari nanti. Jeonha harus percaya pada diri Jeonha sendiri."

"Terima kasih," kata Kyuhyun tulus, "sudah sekian lama aku tidak mendengar kata-kata yang begitu menghibur."

Hyukjae tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun marah karena Dae-hyung mendatanginya dan kembali mengungkit malam pernikahannya dengan Sungmin. Ia bersikeras ia masih sakit.

"Apa Jeonha benar-benar tidak memiliki alasan lain." Tanya Dae-hyung.

"Apa kau menuduhku berbohong."

"Sudah sepuluh hari sejak shaman yang menyerap penyakit Jeonha dibawa ke istana."

"Mengapa kau mengungkit hal itu?"

"Mungkinkah jimat itu tidak membantu kesehatan Jeonha sama sekali?" tanya Dae-hyung.

"Mengapa sekarang kalian harus membicarakan masalah ini."

"Jika shaman itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya, maka kami harus menegakkan hukum negara dan menghukum shaman itu.

"Hukum negara?"

"Berani memasuki istana berarti mereka telah menjamin dengan hidup mereka. Jika ia telah memasuki istana selama beberapa hari tapi tidak bisa memberikan hasil yang diinginkan, tentu saja akan membangkikan kecurigaan. Untuk menjamin keamanan negara ini, ia harus disingkirkan."

Kyuhyun tertegun.

Dae-hyung tersenyum menang. Ia ingat perkataan Sungmin.

 _Flashback_

"Jika Jeonha menggunakan tubuhnya yang sakit untuk menolak malam pernikahan, itu berarti shaman itu gagal dalam melakukan tugasnya. Dia harus dihukum sesuai hukum."

"Lalu bagaimana jika Jeonha setuju dengan malam pernikahan?" Tanya Dae-hyung pada puterinya.

"Shaman itu tetap harus keluar dari istana. Perbedaannya adalah ia keluar dalam keadaan hidup atau mati. Hidup shaman itu berada di tangan kita."

"Bagaimana jika setelah malam pernikahan, Jeonha tetap mempertahankan shaman itu di sisinya."

Sungmin tersenyum, "aku menyarankan Abeoji menggerakkan para sarjana. Karena Joseon sangat mengikuti ajaran Konfusius, bayangkan jika mereka tahu Raja mereka menyimpan seorang shaman rendahan dalam kediamannya." Dae-hyung tersenyum.

 _Flashback end_

Para shaman, termasuk Hyukjae, sedang membersihkan Seongsucheong dan peralatan shaman. Hyukjae tersenyum saat mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti menatapnya karena ia tahu ia tampan.

"Kenapa kita harus membersihkan lagi semuanya setelah kita bersihkan tadi pagi." Protes Kibum.

"Itu karena malam hari ini adalah malam pernikahan." Jawab seniornya Kibum.

Hyukjae terkejut.

"Malam ini malam pernikahan Jeonha dan Jungjeon Mama jadi para shaman harus berjaga-jaga untuk mendoakan keberhasilan malam tersebut."

Hyukjae sedih mendengarnya.

"Jeonha. Cepat atau lambat hal ini harus dilakukan. Demi kemakmuran negeri dan untuk menghasilkan generasi penerus. Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menenangkan rakyat." Ujar Jungsoo berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun yang sedang risau.

"Jangan bicara lagi," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ini adalah tugas hamba untuk melayani Jeonha. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah menjaga kelangsungan garis keluarga kerajaan…."

"Mengapa kau terus seperti ini ?!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Jika orang-orang mengetahui mengenai keberadaan Hyukjae di sisi Jeonha dan jika Jeonha tidak berhenti menemui Hyukjae, maka baik Jeonha dan Hyukjae akan berada dalam bahaya."

Kyuhyun menyadari kebenaran di balik kata-kata Jungsoo.

"Hamba tidak mau melihat Jeonha terluka lagi. Hamba khawatir Jeonha akan menyalahkan diri sendiri lagi karena tidak bisa melindungi Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan memerintahkan Jungsoo untuk melarang Hyukjae mendatangi kediamannya malam ini. Ia tidak ingin Hyukjae menjaga kamar yang kosong.

Kyuhyun dipersiapkan untuk menjalani malam pernikahan.

Sungmin pun dipersiapkan untuk menjalani malam pernikahannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan bagai domba dibawa ke pembantaian. Wajahnya dingin bagai robot. Ia melirik sinis ke arah Sungmin.

Hyukjae memandangi langit. Ia telah diberitahu bahwa ia diperintahkan untuk tidak mendatangi kediaman Kyuhyun.

Siwon berdiri tak jauh darinya, "kenapa wajahmu sangat sedih, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?

Hyukjae menoleh. Siwon menghampirinya. "Kenapa Siwon-gun datang kemari."

"Apakah kau seperti ini karena mendengar berita mengenai malam pernikahan Jeonha."

"Sebaiknya Siwon-gun meninggalkan hamba."

"Jeonha adalah pemimpin negeri ini jadi kelahiran penerus adalah hal yang sangat penting."

"Hamba sudah tahu."

"Jika kau terus memikirkan Jeonha maka pada akhirnya kau yang akan terluka."

"Hamba juga mengerti hal itu," Hyukjae mulai menangis.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Siwon putus asa. "Tidak bisakah orang itu aku? Tidak bisakah aku orangnya?"

Hyukjae menatap Siwon.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berhadapan. Dayang mulai memberikan instruksi. Pertama, melepaskan ikseongwan (topi kerajaan). Kyuhyun melepasnya. Sungmin mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Tapi begitu jari mereka bersentuhan, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangannya.

Kedua, melepaskan ikat pinggang giok yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Kau akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Jungjeon Mama," katanya sinis.

"Bagaimana bisa ini hanya keinginan hamba. Di atas ada dua Ibu Suri dan di bawah ada rakyat yang menginginkannya."

"Mengapa aku tidak bisa?" tanya Siwon.

"Sebelumnya hamba minta maaf. Sebaiknya Siwon-gun pergi dari sini." Suruh Hyukjae.

"Apa kau ingin pergi denganku?" tanya Siwon lagi. "Aku bersedia melepaskan status pangeranku dan siap melepaskan semuanya sejak lama untuk melarikan diri."

Hyukjae hanya diam.

"Kau tidak mau hidup sebagai shaman selamanya, bukan? Jika kau ingin keluar dari keadaan yang rumit ini, apa kau bersedia pergi denganku?"

Air mata Hyukjae mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Ia menoleh pada Siwon.

"Tidak peduli apapun yang Jeonha katakan, hamba adalah wanitanya Jeonha."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lalu tiba-tiba menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Ia membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Benar, karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkan hatiku, sedikitnya kau berharap menjadi ibu dari raja berikutnya, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan jarinya.

"Baiklah. Demi Jungjeon Mama, aku akan membuka jubahku sekali saja."

Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun menunduk mendekati wajah Sungmin.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) 21 thn -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) 19 thn -Siwon(YangMyung) 23 thn -Sungmin(BoKyung) 19 thn -Hankyung(HeoYeom) 23 thn -Heechul(MinHwa) 18 thn -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) 29 thn -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) 23 thn -Jihyun(Seul) 19 thn -Kibum (JanShil) 18 thn.

& other cast

Happy reading

Pendeta Hyegak melakukan ritual dan membuat sebuah tulisan merah di atas kertas hitam (seperti jimat). Sementara itu shaman Jang dan para peramal berdoa untuk keberhasilan malam pernikahan Jeonha dan Jungjeon Mama. Tiba-tiba shaman Jang mendapat firasat dan Kibum seperti merasa tercekik hingga terduduk di lantai. Pendeta Hyegak membakar jimat itu.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu. Ia mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan itu dan membalik tubuh Sungmin seperti hendak melakukan sesuatu.

Sungmin menangis, "Jeonha benar-benar kejam, hamba juga seorang wanita. Tidakkah Jeonha melihat hamba sebagai wanita? Sampai kapan Jeonha akan membiarkan hati Jeonha dipenuhi oleh anak yang sudah mati itu?" Tampaknya Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun akan berbuat kasar padanya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Ia mulai merasakan sakit di dadanya dan akhirnya terjatuh menimpa Sungmin. Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun sedang berpura-pura lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak. Sungmin memanggilnya dan terkejut karena Kyuhyun tidak meresponnya. Ia memegangi Kyuhyun dan berteriak memanggil bantuan. Para dayang masuk dan berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun. Seorang dari mereka memanggil tabib. Sungmin terlihat kesal.

Hyukjae telah berhenti menangis. "Terima kasih Siwon-gun karena Siwon-gun memperlakukan hamba sebagai manusia, walau hamba seorang peramal rendahan. Hamba berterima kasih karena Siwon-gun melihat hamba sebagai wanita dan ingin mengeluarkan hamba dari kehidupan sebagai seorang peramal, dan juga karena ingin melepaskan hamba dari situasi rumit. Hamba sangat berterima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku untuk mendapat ucapan terima kasih darimu."

"Cuma itu yang bisa hamba berikan. Karena sebagai peramal, hamba tidak boleh mencintai dan di cintai."

"Seorang peramal juga manusia," ujar Siwon.

"Peramal hanyalah sebuah mangkuk untuk diisi dengan para roh dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mengisi mangkuk itu," jawab Hyukjae.

"Jadi maksudmu, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyentuh hatimu." Tanya Siwon. Hyukjae terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Kibum datang memanggil Hyukjae. "Eonni! Jeonha baru saja pingsan! Eonni dipanggil untuk pergi ke kediaman Jeonha!" Wajah Hyukjae berubah panik dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon terluka, ia mengulang kata-kata Hyukjae, "bukankah kau berkata kau adalah alat Tuhan dan tidak seharusnya di cintai siapapun dan tidak bisa mencintai siapapun. Jika begitu, seharusnya kau tidak memperlihatkan perasaanmu."

Kyuhyun masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tabib memeriksa nadi Kyuhyun. Jungsoo menangis. Para profesor dari kantor astrologi juga berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae masuk.

"Seharusnya kau berada di dekat kediaman Jeonha untuk berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi, kau pergi berkeliaran ke mana saja dan kenapa baru datang?" Bentak Jaegil.

Hyukjae tak mempedulikan perkataan Jaegil. Ia melihat Kyuhyun dengan khawatir dan langsung duduk di sisinya.

Hyukjae tak bisa menahan tangisnya melihat Kyuhyun begitu lemah. Namun semua orang terkejut melihat kondisi Kyuhyun langsung membaik. Tabib memeriksa nadi Kyuhyun kembali dan menoleh kepada para profesor. Kasim Park tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Hyukjae. Para profesor terkejut saat tahu kehadiran Hyukjae begitu berpengaruh.

Hyukjae terus berada di sisi Kyuhyun pada malam itu. Gong berbunyi, tanda bagi Hyukjae untuk pergi. Sebenarnya Hyukjae tak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Saat ia hendak bangkit berdiri tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun terulur memegang tangannya dan Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Apakah kau khawatir padaku."

Hyukjae mengangguk tersenyum sambil menangis.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Hamba mengkhawatirkan semuanya."

"Apakah kau khawatir aku bersama wanita lain?"

"Hamba tidak akan berani."

"Tetaplah di sisiku hingga pagi. Jika kau berada di sisiku maka aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Hyukjae dengan senang hati menurut. Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Hyukjae tersenyum lega.

Petugas Euigeumbu marah, menginterogasi para profesor dan tabib untuk mengaku.

"Ini sebenarnya kesalahan siapa. Kenapa tanggal malam pertama diajukan. Apa sebabnya?"

"Tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Salahkan tabib yang tidak bisa melihat tanda-tanda Jeonha sakit." Ujar profesor astrologi.

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Jeonha baik-baik saja sebelum malam pernikahan." Ujar tabib tersebut.

"Jika kesehatan Jeonha baik-baik saja kalau begitu mengapa Jeonha sampai pingsan."

"Kami juga frustrasi mengenai hal itu. Semalam ada energi aneh. Aku merasa ada energi lain di dalam istana. Mungkin ada seseorang yang sengaja mengguna-guna Jeonha untuk mencelakai Jeonha."

Daewangdaebi Mama mengunjungi kediaman Jeonha. Ia berpapasan dengan Daebi Mama yang baru saja keluar dari kediaman Jeonha. "Daebi Mama bagaimana kesehatan Jusang."

"Tampaknya pernafasan Jusang bermasalah."

"Aku ingin menjenguk Jusang."

"Sebaiknya nanti saja Daewangdaebi Mama, Jusang baru saja minum obat dan tidur."

Mereka memutuskan mengunjungi Sungmin.

"Hamba tidak berhak menemui Daewangdaebi Mama dan Daebi Mama, ini adalah kesalahan hamba dan hamba tidak pantas untuk di maafkan." Ujar Sungmin dengan wajah pura-puranya.

"Itu bukan kesalahan Jungjeon Mama." Ujar Daewangdaebi Mama, dan tentu saja kedua ibu Suri simpati pada Sungmin.

"Ini adalah kesalahan hamba", ujar Sungmin bersikeras. "Seandainya saja hamba memberitahu Daewangdaebi Mama dan Daebi Mama lebih awal."

"Apa yang Jungjeon Mama bicarakan." Tanya Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Awalnya hamba tidak ingin menyusahkan Daewangdaebi Mama dan Daebi Mama tapi hamba bermimpi buruk pada malam sebelum malam pernikahan. Seorang gadis muda berpakaian putih muncul dalam mimpi hamba dan berkata, "Mulai sekarang adalah tugasku untuk menjaga pembaringan Jeonha dan seumur hidupmu kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pewaris." Ujar Sungmin berbohong.

Daewangdaebi Mama yang percaya hal seperti itu tentu saja sangat terkejut.

"Hamba tidak bermaksud memberitahu Daewangdaebi Mama bahwa ada rumor yang beredar mengenai seorang peramal yang seharusnya menyerap energi jahat Jeonha. Peramal itu telah memikat hati Jeonha dengan guna-guna."

"Bukankah aku telah meminta Jungjeon Mama agar tidak khawatir karena Jusang tidak mengetahui mengenai keberadaan peramal itu disisinya." Ujar Daebi Mama.

"Jeonha sudah tahu mengenai jimat yang berada di sisi Jeonha dan tetap membiarkannya." Sungmin melirik kedua Ibu Suri untuk melihat apakah kata-katanya telah mempengaruhi mereka. Daewangdaebi Mama terlihat marah.

Para menteri sekutu Lee Dae-hyung membicarakan mengenai jimat yang berada di sisi Raja. Mereka baru mengetahui ada hal seperti itu.

"Jika aku tahu ada jimat seperti itu, aku akan menyimpan satu di kamarku." Ujar menteri Shin.

"Jika istrimu mengetahui hal itu maka pada hari itu juga nyawamu akan habis." Seru menteri Han.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang membuat guna-guna." Tanya menteri Shin.

"Apa kebenarannya begitu penting? Memanfaatkan yang sudah terjadi, itu intinya." Sahut menteri Lee

Jimat hidup itu seharusnya masuk saat Raja tidur, menyerap energi jahatnya dan keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Raja. Tapi Raja tahu hal ini justru tetap ingin mempertahankan peramal itu memasuki kamarnya. Para menteri mulai berpikir, "jika para pelajar tahu hal ini..mana mungkin mereka akan membiarkannya saja?"

"Tidak ada ruginya bagi kita. Jika Jeonha mengakuinya, maka kita tidak perlu lagi melihat emosinya dan konsentrasi saja dengan urusan kita sendiri. Bahkan jika Jeonha tidak mengakuinya, semua akan tahu tentang peramal yang memasuki kamar Jeonha dan Jeonha harus membawa stigma itu sepanjang hidupnya." Ujar menteri Lee.

Menteri Shin bersorak gembira, "kita harus mencari cara menjatuhkan reputasi Jeonha. Setelah itu apa dia tidak akan jatuh? Bukankah ini politik?"

Menteri Han menyimpulkan. "Pertama, Jeonha jatuh cinta dengan peramal yang masuk ke kamarnya. Kedua, Peramal itu yang telah menguasai Jeonha melepaskan kekuatan jahat untuk menghalangi malam pertama Jeonha. Bagaimana?"

"Otak Menteri Han sangat encer." Puji menteri Shin.

Menteri Lee tersenyum, "kita harus mengatakan pada peramal itu jawaban apa yang seharusnya ia katakan saat introgasi."

Dua orang peramal membicarakan kejadian semalam. "Aneh sekali hal itu selalu terjadi saat Jeonha sedang bersama Jungjeon Mama."

"Tidakkah kau mendengar rumor yang beredar. Hal itu terjadi karena Jeonha tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Jeonha hanya menghindari malam pernikahan."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Di tengah malam, terdengar suara isak tangis di Paviliun Bulan Perak tempat tinggal Putri Mahkota dulu. Sepertinya Putri Mahkota mengalami ketidak adilan. Dalam waktu singkat, Putri Mahkota yang sehat tiba-tiba meninggal dunia. Rumor mulai berkembang, kalau dia mungkin diracun dan dibunuh."

Hyukjae mendengar percakapan mereka dan teringat ketika ia dan Raja berjalan di depan istana Bulan Perak.

Para peramal itu masih membicarakan Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat arwah gadis itu tidak tenang dan menderita, aku hanya mendengar cerita bahwa seorang Puteri Mahkota yang sehat tiba-tiba sakit dan wafat."

Lee Donghae mulai menyelidiki kematian Eunhyuk. Ia mendatangi tabib keluarga Jung yang pernah memeriksa Eunhyuk. "Tabib. Bagaimana keadaan mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi saat itu."

"Aku merasa heran, karena sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda pembunuhan. Bahkan tidak ada jejak racun, itu sama sekali bukan di racun.

"Apa ada gejala tertentu?"

"Tidak, nadinya normal dan organ dalamnya sehat. Aku sudah jadi tabib selama 30 tahun, tapi baru pertama kali ini aku melihat hal semacam ini. Itu sebabnya aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Apakah kau salah seorang kerabatnya."

"Ya aku kerabatnya." Donghae memasang wajah sedih. "Apakah tabib ingat hal lainnya."

"Aku ingat pada orang tua mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi. Setiap hari Ibunya menemuiku dan memintaku menyelamatkan puterinya seakan-akan ia masih hidup padahal ia sudah meninggal. Sedangkan Ayahnya memegangi puterinya lama sekali hingga tubuh puterinya masih hangat seperti orang yang masih hidup bahkan setelah beberapa lama ia meninggal. Membicarakannya saja membuat hatiku sedih."

Tapi Donghae merasa curiga dengan "tubuh yang masih hangat".

Heechul dan Jaejoong pergi menemui tabib yang sama tepat setelah Donghae pergi. Bahkan mereka sempat berpapasan. Heechul dan Jaejoong hendak membeli obat pada tabib tua itu. Jaejoong ingin membelikan obat kesuburan untuk Heechul agar ia bisa memperoleh cucu yang mirip dengan Hankyung.

Diam-diam Heechul berbisik pada tabib itu untuk memberinya obat kuat untuk Hankyung. Heechul melihat tingkah ibu mertuanya sedikit aneh.

Jaejoong mengamati pintu rumah tabib itu. Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah berkali–kali melakukannya karena tabib itu bertanya mengapa ia melakukannya lagi.

"Biasanya kami mengukur tinggi Eunhyuk di situ dan memberi tanda pada pintu itu."

Heechul terlihat sedih saat mendengar nama Eunhyuk disebut.

Sebelum proses pemilihan Puteri Mahkota, Jaejoong dan Eunhyuk datang ke tempat itu. "Jika Eunhyuk masih hidup, kira-kira sudah seberapa tinggi ia sekarang."

"Tadi ada salah seorang kerabat kalian baru saja mendatangiku dan menanyaiku tentang mendiang puterimu." Ujar tabib itu.

Heechul semakin tak tenang.

Hyukjae duduk di kamarnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata: istana Bulan Perak, Puteri Mahkota, anak perempuan keluarga Jung, Eunhyuk, Jung Eunhyuk…Jung Eunhyuk…. Tiba-tiba di benaknya ia mendengar suara ibunya, ayahnya, dan Kyuhyun memanggil-manggil namanya. Belum sempat ia memikirkannya lebih lanjut, terdengar suara dari luar.

Hyukjae pun keluar.

"Apakah kau peramal yang bernama Hyukjae." Tanya Donghae dan dia memperkenalkan dirinya dan memerintahkan agar Hyukjae dibawa pergi. Hyukjae diikat dan dipegangi petugas.

"Kenapa tuan melakukan hal ini pada hamba." Hyukjae berontak.

Kibum dan Jihyun dalam perjalanan pulang ke Seongsucheong ketika melihat Hyukjae dibawa pengawal. "Kenapa kalian menangkap Hyukjae Agassi." Jihyun menghadang mereka.

"Minggir kau, dia dituduh melakukan kejahatan."

"Pasti telah terjadi kesalahan."

"Jika Hyukjae memang tidak bersalah maka hal itu akan terbukti di Euigeumbu."

"Kibum-ah beritahu penangkapan Hyukjae Agassi pada Guk Mu Jang sementara aku akan mengikuti Hyukjae Agassi."

Kibum bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan karena shaman Jang baru saja pergi.

Shaman Jang rupanya sedang menemui pendeta Hye Gak. "Kenapa pendeta melakukan hal itu (menghalangi malam pernikahan Kyuhyun)." Keduanya berdebat mengenai takdir. "Takdir Jeonha dan Eunhyuk Agassi harus diputuskan." Shaman Jang bersikeras.

"Itu adalah takdir yang tidak boleh diputuskan dan pemilik sesungguhnya (Eunhyuk/Hyukjae) harus kembali. Jika kita kehilangan kesempatan ini maka kita akan kehilangan kesempatan selamanya untuk mengembalikan semua pada tempatnya semula."

"Aku sudah berkorban sebagai peramal dan keadaan tidak bisa dikembalikan seperti semula."

"Apakah kau tidak berniat menyelamatkan Eunhyuk Agassi pada awalnya."

"Aku bisa saja membunuh Eunhyuk Agassi jika bukan karena janjiku pada Ah-ri."

"Aku tahu kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu karena aku tahu kau telah memilih seseorang yang bisa melindungi Seongsuchong."

"Pendeta bilang untuk melindungi Seongsucheong? Seongsucheong sudah digunakan sebagai alat politik oleh orang-orang yang berkuasa dan orang-orang itu telah melupakan rakyat dan para roh Seongsucheong sedang sekarat. Jika Seongsucheong suatu hari nanti hancur, aku harap tidak sehancur diriku. Aku sudah terlalu jauh melangkah untuk kembali."

Hyukjae diinterogasi oleh petugas Euigeumbu. "Apa alasanmu tidak berada di istana pada malam itu dan melanggar perintah."

"Hamba sudah memberitahunya bahwa itu adalah perintah Jeonha untuk tidak mendatangi kediamannya pada malam itu."

"Bagi semua orang tidak masuk akal jika Jeonha memberi perintah padamu seperti itu." Donghae tersenyum geli.

"Di mana dan apa yang sedang kau kerjakan saat guna-guna itu dilancarkan." Tanya seorang pengawal.

"Hamba berada di dekat Seongsucheong."

"Apa ada orang lain selain kau disana?"

Hyukjae diam. Ia ingat Siwon waktu itu bersamanya dan bisa membuktikan keberadaanya tapi Hyukjae tidak mau menyeret Siwon dalam hal ini.

"Ya! Jawab pertanyaanku." Bentak pengawal itu lalu memegangi kerah baju Hyukjae.

"Tolong lepaskan hamba dan bicara baik-baik." Pinta Hyukjae, ia menatap tajam pengawal itu.

Pengawal itu hampir memukulnya karena telah bersikap tidak sopan. Tapi untunglah Donghae menghentikannya. Tepat saat itu, Lee Dae-hyung masuk. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Hyukjae jadi ia meminta mereka meninggalkannya. Donghae merasa sedikit aneh tapi ia pergi keluar.

Shaman Jang terpukul saat diberitahu Kibum bahwa Hyukjae ditangkap karena dianggap sebagai pengkhianat yang mengguna-guna Jeonha.

"Ada seseorang yang telah mengguna-guna Jeonha." Ujar Dae-hyung

"Apa Daegam menuduh hamba? Hamba tidak pernah membuat guna-guna."

"Kau tidak mengerti, seseorang harus bertanggungjawab atas kejahatan ini siapapun orangnya (kambing hitamnya). Kau akan disiksa hebat sampai kau mengakui kejahatanmu. Ketika kau meninggalkan tempat ini dan pergi ke lapangan, darah dan kulitmu akan terpercik, tulangmu akan patah, dan kau akan berharap mati. Tapi jika jawabanmu berubah maka semuanya akan berubah. Kau bisa keluar dengan kedua kakimu."

"Apa yang diinginkan Daegam dari hamba."

Dae-hyung senang Hyukjae mengerti perkataanya. "Kau jatuh cinta pada Jeonha."

"Hamba tidak akan berani."

"Itu bukan jawaban yang benar. Kau menaruh guna-guna untuk merusak malam pernikahan."

"Hamba sudah bilang tidak melakukan hal itu." Hyukjae menyangkalnya.

Dae-hyung menggeleng, "itu bukan jawaban yang benar. Pilihannya hanyalah disiksa atau mengakui hubunganmu dengan Jeonha."

Jika Hyukjae mengakui ia memiliki hubungan dengan Raja dan menaruh guna-guna maka Raja akan terkena imbasnya. Sebaliknya jika Hyukjae terus menyangkal maka Hyukjae akan disiksa habis-habisan.

Shaman Jang pergi ke Euigeumbu dan bertemu dengan Jihyun. "Guk Mu-nim, Agassi sedang diinterogasi. Kita akan dipanggil jika interogasi telah selesai."

"Jihyun-ah pergilah dari tempat ini." Suruh shaman Jang.

"Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum aku melihat wajah Agassi."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Kalau aku menyuruhmu pergi ya pergi, menurutlah padaku." Pinta shaman Jang.

Melihat Dae-hyung keluar dari Euigeumbu, Shaman Jang buru-buru menarik Jihyun untuk bersembunyi. Dae-hyung berpikir di mana ia pernah melihat Hyukjae.

Shaman Jang masuk dan menemui Hyukjae yang berada di dalam sel. "Bagaimana keadaanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja Shinmu-nim."

"Kenapa Agassi harus mengalami semua hal buruk." Ujar Jang Nok Young dalam hati.

"Shinmu-nim bagaimana keadaan Jeonha. Jeonha bernafas dengan baik saat aku terakhir melihatnya."

"Apakah itu masalahnya sekarang sedangkan nyawamu sendiri dalam bahaya. Apakah kau tidak tahu seberapa serius kejahatan yang dituduhkan padamu." Ujar shaman Jang kesal.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa keluar dari situasi ini tidak peduli aku bersalah atau tidak karena aku seorang peramal yang tidak memiliki hak apapun, tapi…."

"Tapi apa", tanya shaman Jang.

"Aku tidak ingin Jeonha berada dalam kesulitan karena diriku. Shinmu-nim tolong pikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan Jeonha. Aku ingin mengaku kalau aku yang telah mengguna-guna Jeonha, dengan demikian aku yang akan menanggung penuh kesalahan itu."

"Apa kau masih waras." Bentak shaman Jang.

"Aku pikir hal itu akan membantu Jeonha."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan ide burukmu itu. Apakah Jeonha akan bahagia jika kau mengorbankan diri untuk Jeonha.

Hyukjae tersadar. Ia tidak mau Jeonha terluka lebih dalam. Walau ia seorang peramal, ia juga rakyatnya. Ia tahu Jeonha akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindunginya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya sambil menangis, "apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melindungi Jeonha dan diriku sendiri?"

Tabib memberi kasim Park obat untuk memulihkan kesehatan Jeonha. "Jeonha harus beristirahat walau sudah merasa lebih baik."

Kasim Park terkejut saat mendengar kabar mengenai Hyukjae dari dayang kepala. Kyuhyun melihat reaksinya, "Jungsoo-ya apa yang terjadi."

"Shaman Hyukjae telah ditangkap Euigeumbu dan akan disiksa."

"Apa!" Kyuhyun terkejut.

Siwon akan melakukan perjalanan, ia sibuk memilih baju mana yang akan dibawa untuk perjalanan kali ini. Ia tidak ingin membawa banyak barang. Siwon menyuruh pelayannya mengambil baju yang dibuat oleh perancang Kim Dong Su dan sepatu yang disulam oleh Guru Park.

"Siwon-gun ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa Siwon-gun harus pergi lagi." Pelayannya terlihat khawatir karena Siwon mendadak ingin bepergian lagi.

"Tinggal di rumah membuatku resah dan aku merasa cocok menjadi pria yang seperti angin. Jika aku pergi ke YongNam dan bertemu Uibin maka mungkin akan membutuhkan beberapa hari lagi."

"Siwon-gun segeralah pulang, karena jika pergi terlalu lama, banyak orang yang akan merasa cemas."

Siwon ketawa, "ah aku ini orang yang disayang banyak orang."

Siwon keluar dan Kibum ada di sana. "Kenapa kau menemuiku."

"Sesuatu terjadi pada Hyukjae Eonni."

"Maaf, aku akan bepergian."

"Hyukjae Eonni ditangkap Euigeumbu. Hamba meminta pertolongan Siwon Orabeoni sekali ini saja."

Walau terkejut, Siwon memantapkan hatinya, "hal itu tidak ada hubungan denganku." Siwon berjalan pergi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" kata Kibum bingung.

Hyukjae diikat kuat di kursi di lapangan. Dae-hyung masih berpikir-pikir di mana ia pernah melihat Hyukjae. Shin Dohan ingat pada Hyukjae. Dae-hyung teringat saat ia melihat Kyuhyun di kota. Ia bersama Hyukjae. Dae-hyung tersenyum.

Kyuhyun datang. Dae-hyung tersenyum licik melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan." Kyuhyun berteriak. "Menteri Lee. Mengapa kau menangkap Hyukjae tanpa ijinku." Kyuhyun melirik Hyukjae tapi Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jeonha, hamba ingin berbicara dengan Jeonha di tempat lain." Ujar Lee Dae-hyung.

Kyuhyun geram melihat kaki Hyukjae yang terikat.

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan para menteri.

"Kami memulai penyiksaan tanpa seijin Jeonha untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari Hyukjae."

"Hyukjae telah membuat guna-guna untuk mengganggu malam pernikahan jadi bagaimana bisa kami tidak bertindak."

"Apakah kalian memiliki buktinya." Ujar Kyuhyun marah.

Dae-hyung tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Kami tidak punya bukti Hyukjae melakukannya tapi kami juga tidak punya bukti bukan Hyukjae pelakunya jadi kami harus bertindak untuk mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Jeonha, sebaiknya berhati-hati. Sebaiknya Jeonha tidak usah terlibat atau orang-orang akan curiga (ada sesuatu antara Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae)." Ujar Dae-hyung mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun tertegun.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kediamannya dan berteriak marah menyebut nama Lee Dae-hyung. Ia tak tahan lagi dan hendak kembali ke lapangan tapi Jungsoo menahannya.

"Jungsoo-ya, jangan menahanku aku harus kembali kesana. Hyukjae tidak akan berbohong." (Kyuhyun tahu Hyukjae tidak akan berbohong karena tadi Hyukjae tidak mau melihatnya, dengan kata lain Hyukjae menyangkal adanya kedekatan di antara mereka. Hyukjae akan membantah kalau ia telah membuat guna-guna dan akibatnya Hyukjae akan disiksa).

"Sebelum Jeonha menjadi seorang pria, Jeonha adalah seorang Raja. Jika Jeonha menyelamatkan Hyukjae maka rakyat akan kehilangan Raja mereka. Apakah Jeonha tidak tahu ini yang diinginkan para menteri tua itu. Mereka menggunakan Hyukjae untuk menjatuhkan Jeonha. Jika Jeonha menyelamatkannya maka Jeonha akan kehilangan segalanya. Untuk menyelamatkan semuanya, Jeonha harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Hyukjae akan bisa melepaskan dirinya karena Hyukjae seorang gadis yang pintar." Ujar Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mengakui kebenaran perkataan Jungsoo.

Hyukjae disiksa habis-habisan. Hyukjae berteriak-teriak kesakitan hingga semua yang hadir di sana tak tega melihatnya kecuali Menteri Lee. Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. Dulu Ah-ri disiksa agar mengaku dan sekarang Hyukjae mengalami hal yang sama. Sama seperti Ah-ri, Hyukjae dengan tegas menyangkal semua tuduhan.

Lee Dae-hyung menghampirinya, "aku telah memberikanmu jalan keluar tapi kau tidak mengambilnya." Bisiknya di telinga Hyukjae. "Siksa dia terus hingga mengaku." Perintah Dae-hyung.

Shaman Jang tidak punya pilihan lain selain menemui Daewangdaebi Mama. "Daewangdaebi Mama, Hyukjae tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat guna-guna."

Daewangdaebi Mama mulai mencurigai shaman Jang. Karena selama ini Kyuhyun mengetahui keberadaan Hyukjae di sisinya tapi shaman Jang membiarkannya bahkan merahasiakan hal itu darinya.

"Apa kau sengaja menempatkan Hyukjae di sisi Jusang untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan." Tuduh Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Jika Daewangdaebi Mama tidak mempercayai hamba mengapa Daewangdaebi Mama percaya pada hamba untuk membunuh Puteri Mahkota 8 tahun lalu." Ujar shaman Jang balik marah.

"Apakah kau sedang mengancamku sekarang?" tanya Daewangdaebi Mama terkejut.

"Hamba melakukan segala yang terbaik untuk Daewangdaebi Mama bahkan hamba membiarkan puteri angkat hamba menjadi jimat penangkal karena perintah Daewangdaebi Mama tidak bisakah hamba meminta nyawa."

"Apa?" tanya Daewangdaebi Mama ketakutan.

"Apa yang harus hamba takuti? Hamba bisa mengakhiri nyawa Jeonha dengan menggabungkan kekuatan hamba dan puteri angkat hamba. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Jeonha mengetahui apa yang terjadi 8 tahun yang lalu."

Daewangdaebi Mama kaget sekaligus takut.

Ketakutannya bertambah ketika Kyuhyun masuk. Ia takut Nok Young menjalankan ancamannya. Nok Young memberi salam pada Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Nok Young. Nok Young memperkenalkan dirinya dan pamit pergi pada Daewangdaebi Mama dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Di luar, Jang Nok Young tidak setegar yang diperlihatkannya. Ia tahu ia telah berbalik melawan Daewangdaebi Mama dan ia telah menaruh dirinya dan Seongsucheong dalam bahaya.

Kyuhyun merendahkan dirinya dengan membungkuk pada neneknya dan memohon bantuannya.

Daewangdaebi Mama terkejut, "mengapa Jusang seperti ini. Apakah Jusang khawatir gadis itu terluka? Apakah Jusang menaruh perasaan pada shaman itu?"

"Aku seorang pria dan untuk sesaat aku terpikat pada Hyukjae tapi itu bukanlah cinta. Sebagai seorang Raja bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang petamal."

"Aku merasa lega dan tahu Jusang tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Aku tidak ingin masalah ini menjadi besar. Aku hanya terpikat untuk beberapa saat. Aku ingin merahasiakannya tapi jika masalah ini di luar kendali, maka akan merusak reputasiku. Aku meminta Daewangdaebi Mama menggunakan kekuasaannya demi istana."

"Kekuasaan apa yang dimiliki seorang wanita tua ini."

"Bagaimana bisa Daewangdaebi Mama berkata seperti itu. Daewangdaebi Mama memiliki kekuatan untuk menggerakkan banyak orang. Selain Daewangdaebi Mama, siapa yang bisa?"

"Jika aku harus mengorbankan seseorang demi kepentingan banyak orang maka lebih baik memberikan diriku demi Hyukjae." Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Hyukjae telah disiksa habis-habisan. Namun ia tetap menyangkal.

"Di mana kau saat malam pernikahan Jeonha dan Jungjeon Mama, bersama siapa dan apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya Dae-hyung.

"Hamba sendirian di Seongsucheong."

"Pukuli dia terus." Perintah Dae-hyung.

Tapi Siwon muncul, "aku bersamanya malam itu."

"Bagaimana bisa Siwon-gun menyebutkan kata yang berbahaya seperti itu?" tanya Dae-hyung. Jika Siwon mengakui mengenal Hyukjae dan mereka berada di tempat yang sama saat Hyukjae dituduh mencelakai Kyuhyun maka Siwon pun bisa dituduh ingin mencelakai Kyuhyun apalagi Ia dianggap ancaman bagi tahta Kyuhyun.

"Apa alasan Siwon-gun dan Hyukjae bersama." Tanya Dae-hyung.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas", jawab Siwon (mengisyaratkan ada hubungan antara dirinya dengan Hyukjae).

"Hamba yang memanggil Siwon-gun untuk membantu hamba melarikan diri dari istana." Ujar Hyukjae buru-buru. "Hamba pertama kali bertemu Siwon-gun saat Siwon-gun tak sengaja menyelamatkan hamba. Hamba ingin berhenti menjadi seorang peramal tapi tidak ada jalan keluar. Jadi hamba meminta Siwon-gun menemui hamba malam itu untuk membawa hamba pergi. Tapi hamba tidak tahu Siwon-gun adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan. Jika hamba tahu hamba tidak akan berani melakukannya. Siwon-gun tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Ujar Hyukjae berbohong dengan suara bergetar karena menahan sakit.

Siwon tidak bisa berbuat lain selain mengikuti kebohongan Hyukjae. "Bukankah itu sudah menjadi cukup bukti kalau Hyukjae tidak bersalah." Ia memerintahkan agar Hyukjae segera dilepaskan.

Tiba-tiba Dae-hyung mendapat perintah dari Daewangdaebi Mama untuk menghentikan interogasi.

Dae-hyung menemui Daewangdaebi Mama, "Apa yang Daewangdaebi Mama lakukan?"

"Jang Nok Young mengatakan padaku kalau Hyukjae tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat guna-guna dan Siwon-gun sebagai saksi bahwa gadis itu tidak bersalah jadi kita harus melepaskannya."

"Walau Hyukjae tidak terbukti bersalah membuat guna-guna tapi ia masih bersalah karena terlibat dengan Jeonha."

"Kita hanya perlu menjauhkan Hyukjae dari Jusang. Sekarang Jusang telah bisa dikendalikan dan berarti tujuan kita telah tercapai. Sesuatu yang lebih besar bahkan telah berada di tangan kita. Sesuatu yang bisa kita pergunakan nantinya. Yaitu kedua kakak beradik itu menyukai gadis yang sama."

Dae-hyung tersenyum mengerti.

Hyukjae dimasukkan dalam penjara. Ia gemetar karena kedinginan dan karena luka-lukanya.

Siwon menemuinya.

"Kenapa Siwon-gun datang kemari."

"Aku datang untuk memberitahumu cara agar bisa tetap hidup. Aku minta kau berkata kalau aku yang memikatmu dan bukan sebaliknya (dalam pengakuan Hyukjae, Hyukjae yang meminta Siwon menemuinya artinya Hyukjae yang memikat Siwon). "Walau kau tetap dihukum tapi setidaknya lebih ringan dan aku akan mengatur sisanya."

"Hamba tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Tadi kau berbohong dengan baik dan lagi itu tidak sepenuhnya tidak benar (ia memang menyukai Hyukjae)."

"Siwon-gun jangan membantu hamba lagi." Pinta Hyukjae dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya karena aku seorang Pangeran dan tadi kau baru saja berbohong untuk menyelamatkanku, jadi kali ini…"

Hyukjae memotong perkataan Siwon. "Apakah Siwon-gun pikir hamba berbohong untuk menyelamatkan Siwon-gun?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Siwon dengan perasaan terluka.

"Untuk menyelamatkan diri hamba. Hamba menggunakan Siwon-gun. Jika Siwon-gun pikir hamba melakukannya untuk Siwon-gun, Siwon-gun telah salah mengerti."

"Kau jangan khawatir." Pinta Siwon. "Aku juga tidak melakukannya untukmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin merasa tidak tenang selama perjalananku dan harus memastikan kau tetap hidup. Jika kau tidak menyukai ideku maka aku akan memikirkan cara lain." Siwon pergi dengan perasaan terluka.

Kyuhyun mendengar kakaknya datang untuk menolong Hyukjae. Itu berarti kakaknya dan Hyukjae pernah bertemu dan saling mengenal. Melihat ekspresi Jongwoon, Kyuhyun tahu Jongwoon telah mengetahuinya.

Kasim Park mengumumkan kedatangan Siwon. Siwon masuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"Hamba meminta maaf karena telah melukai hati Siwon-gun tapi jika hamba tidak mematahkan perasaan Siwon-gun pada hamba, maka akan berbahaya bagi Siwon-gun dan Jeonha. Hamba minta maaf karena tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain melukai hati Siwon-gun." Ujar Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang membawa Siwon Hyung menemuiku. Aku mendengar Siwon Hyung turun tangan untuk membantu Hyukjae, itu tidak seperti Siwon Hyung yang aku kenal.

"Jeonha tidak mengenal hamba dengan baik. Hamba berbeda dengan Jeonha. Hamba bisa melepaskan semuanya untuk menolong satu-satunya yang berharga bagi hamba. Itulah cara hamba berpikir dan hidup."

"Jadi apa Hyung berpendapat aku egois dan menginginkan semuanya hingga tidak tahu apa yang berharga?"

"Hamba datang untuk meminta satu hal itu (Hyukjae)."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Kyuhyun berteriak. "Ketika aku masih Putera Mahkota, Hyung berkata padaku. Jika itu Hyung, Hyung akan melindunginya (Eunhyuk). Hyung akan mempertaruhkan segalanya bahkan hidup Hyung untuk melindunginya. Apa menurut Hyung situasinya sekarang berbeda? Jika Hyung bersamanya, bagaimana Hyung bisa berpikir ia akan selamat. Pikirkan lagi, apa cara terbaik untuk melindungi gadis itu."

Siwon keluar dengan marah dan berkata dalam hatinya, "Kau mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan, kau mendapatkannya dengan selalu mudah. Kau bahkan tidak mengijinkanku memiliki satu-satunya yang kuinginkan."

"Woon-ah apakah aku terlalu kejam pada Siwon Hyung. Apakah aku telah melukai hatinya?"

"Hamba pikir, bukankah yang terluka adalah Jeonha?" jawab Woon.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Tapi Siwon Hyung pun sekarang tidak aman lagi. Kalau aku berpikir seperti pikiran menteri tua itu. Lee Dae-hyung pasti menggunakan cinta Siwon Hyung untuk menjatuhkan Siwon Hyung dan orang yang paling terluka dari semua ini adalah Hyukjae."

TBC

stlobelikyuhyuk: hehehe maap kalo kelamaan n makasih udah setia baca ff ini {}

stlobelikyuhyuk, mimioyuuya1, lovehyukkie19: malam pertama sih batal, tapi ya gitu Hyuk yg jadi kambing hitamnya. -_-. thanks dah mau baca {}


	14. Chapter 14

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

& other cast

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) 21 thn -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) 19 thn -Siwon(YangMyung) 23 thn -Sungmin(BoKyung) 19 thn -Hankyung(HeoYeom) 23 thn -Heechul(MinHwa) 18 thn -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) 29 thn -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) 23 thn -Jihyun(Seul) 19 thn -Kibum (JanShil) 18 thn

Happy reading

Di dalam penjara, Hyukjae menjahit tanda "pezina" pada pakaiannya. Ia dianggap tidak bersalah atas tuduhan membuat guna-guna pada malam pernikahan Raja tapi bersalah karena telah menggoda Pangeran Siwon dengan menggunakan kekuatannya. Hukuman bagi Hyukjae adalah diasingkan ke Hwal In Seol (fasilitas untuk penderita wabah penyakit) dan merawat orang sakit. Ia dilarang menggunakan kekuatan peramalnya dan akan diawasi oleh Euigeumbu.

Daewangdaebi Mama dan Kyuhyun minum teh bersama. "Teh kulit jeruk yang saya seduh ini berkhasiat untuk menjaga tubuh tetap hangat."

"Saya juga pernah mendengarnya. Semakin lama teh ini, khasiatnya semakin bagus. Bukankah ini sama seperti nenek?" ujar Kyuhyun penuh arti.

"Walau saya telah hidup lama, kekuatan saya belum memudar. Walau saya tahu Jusang tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, saya tetap merasa senang," sahut Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Saya mengatakannya bukan untuk menyenangkan Daewangdaebi Mama. Dengan kekuasaan Daewangdaebi Mama, Daewangdaebi Mama telah melindungi martabat saya sebagai Raja."

"Kalau begitu Jusang berhutang budi pada saya."

"Ya Daewangdaebi Mama benar."

"Akan tiba saatnya saya akan meminta Jusang mendengarkan permintaan saya dan Jusang harus mengabulkannya (untuk membalas budi)."

"Tentu saja", jawab Kyuhyun.

Daewangdaebi Mama tersenyum puas.

Dalam rapat istana, mereka membicarakan gerhana matahari yang akan datang. Para menteri menyarankan Kyuhyun berhati-hati dan menjalankan upacara Gusik (upacara yang diadakan saat gerhana matahari).

"Aku telah memerintahkan departemen astrologi untuk mempersiapkannya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Sejak jaman dulu gerhana matahari dilambangkan sebagai hukuman langit bagi Raja (matahari) karena telah melakukan kesalahan. Sebaiknya Jeonha merendahkan hati dalam menginstropeksi diri dan berhati-hati dalam bertindak maupun berbicara." Ujar menteri Han.

"Gerhana matahari sama seperti bencana alam. Sebuah kekuatan jahat menutupi matahari sehinga matahari menghilang. Ini pertanda langit untuk memperingatkan Jeonha." Ujar menteri Kim.

Lalu menteri Shin mulai menyinggung soal Hyukjae. "Menyimpan seorang peramal yang menggunakan guna-guna telah membuat Jeonha bingung. Sebaiknya Jeonha mendengarkan nasihat para menteri dan menginstropeksi diri." Para menteri membungkuk meminta Kyuhyun menginstropeksi diri.

"Jika seorang penguasa tidak menguasai hatinya maka ia akan gagal dalam tugasnya. Hal ini akan membawa bencana lebih besar." Dae-hyung ikut angkat bicara. "Sebaiknya Jeonha memperkuat kekuatan politik Jeonha." Ujar Dae-hyung menasehati.

"Aku menyadari bencana alam adalah akibat kegagalanku dalam menjalankan tugas. Aku akan menginstropeksi diri."

Jungsoo melihat Kyuhyun dengan sedih. Ia tahu saat ini Kyuhyun sedang dipermalukan oleh para menteri namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menekan perasaannya.

Dae-hyung tersenyum. "Hyukjae akan dipindah tugaskan dan dikirim keluar Hanyang sebelum gerhana matahari. Hamba menyarankan Jeonha menghukum Siwon-gun yang telah menodai reputasi keluarga kerajaan."

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Siwon-gun terbukti tidak bersalah (karena Hyukjae yang mengaku telah memikat Siwon) jadi mengapa ia harus dihukum."

"Sebaiknya Siwon-gun diberi tahanan rumah selama beberapa hari untuk mencehgal hal yang tidak diinginkan (melarikan Hyukjae mungkin?)."

"Hamba telah mengirim orang ke kediaman Siwon-gun untuk mencegah Siwon-gun keluar dari rumah." Ujar menteri Kim.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Saat Siwon melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya. Para pengawal menghadangnya. Ia sangat marah, "apa kalian mau mati."

"Ini adalah perintah kerajaan." Ujar pengawal tersebut.

Siwon mengira Kyuhyun lah yang menahannya di dalam rumah. Siwon memukul meja dengan kesal, "Apakah penderitaan dengan menjadi saudaramu belum cukup hingga kakiku juga harus diikat?"

Para menteri minum-minum membicarakan sidang hari itu. "Wajah Jeonha dalam sidang tadi seperti anak kecil yang telah melakukan kesalahan di hadapan para orang tuanya. Sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun." Sahut menteri Han Junsu.

"Sebenarnya Jeonha tahu maksud dari perkataan para menteri di sidang namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa (dengan kata lain Kyuhyun harus menurut pada keinginan para menteri jika tidak ingin Hyukjae dan Siwon celaka)." Ujar menteri arsip negara.

"Kita harus menggunakan momentum ini untuk penyerangan lebih lanjut. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Jeonha seliar dan sebebas dulu." Ujar menteri Lee Dae-hyung.

Sementara itu menteri Shin Dohan tidak berkonsentasi mendengarkan pembicaraan rekan-rekannya. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hyukjae yang kecantikannya bahkan menutupi matahari. Ia berpikir apakah ada cara untuk membuat Hyukjae berada di sisinya. (setres nih orang tua, wkwk)

Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di luar selnya. Melihatnya dengan sedih. Hyukjae menunduk melihat dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian penuh noda darah. Kyuhyun melihat tanda "pezina" yang telah terjahit di pakaian Hyukjae. Ia menatap Hyukjae.

"Jeonha, mengapa Jeonha datang ke tempat hina ini?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Hanya untuk bertanya satu hal dan menjawab satu hal. Apa kau akan menjawab lebih dulu atau mendengarkan jawabanku lebih dulu?"

"Dapatkah hamba mendengar jawaban Jeonha lebih dulu?"

"Aku pernah berkata, sebelum aku mengetahui perasaanku, kau tidak boleh pergi dari pandanganku. Apa kau ingat? Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Kau benar. Aku bukan melihatmu tapi melihatnya (Eunhyuk) melalui dirimu. Jadi sekarang kau boleh menjauh dariku," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat.

Hyukjae menahan tangisnya. Ia berterima kasih atas persetujuan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk menjawab."

"Silahkan Jeonha bertanya."

"Apakah ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tidak ada Jeonha, " jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Kau boleh memarahiku."

"Hamba tidak marah sama sekali."

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai keluar dari Euigeumbu. Kyuhyun menghampiri Jongwoon yang sudah menunggunya. Jongwoon melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun dan memanggilnya dengan khawatir. Begitu melihat Jongwoon, Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi. Ia menangis sambil berpegangan pada pundak Jongwoon.

"Ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang hangat untuk menghiburku dan aku bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah katapun."

"Tapi Jeonha selalu melindunginya di dalam hati Jeonha," kata Jongwoon.

"Aku melukainya begitu dalam. Dapatkah ini disebut melindunginya?"

Hyukjae duduk merenung di dalam selnya. "Semua ini adalah hal yang harus ku lewati."

"Hamba meminta Jeonha menguatkan hati." Ujar Hyukjae dalam hati. Hyukjae menangis.

Dae-hyung dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia masih tak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa ia pernah melihat Hyukjae. Ia teringat tatapan Hyukjae padanya saat Hyukjae disiksa dan menyangkal semua tuduhan. Lalu ia teringat Ah-ri. Ia ingat Ah-ri pernah berkata _bulan menjadi saksi perbuatan jahatnya pada Pangeran Uisung. Dan suatu hari nanti bulan akan menghabisi hidupnya yang menyedihkan._ Dae-hyung melihat bulan di langit.

Sungmin sedang bersiap-siap tidur ketika ia kembali mendengar suara tangisan. "Apakah kau mendengar suara tangisan yang aneh." Tanya Sungmin pada dayangnya.

"Hamba tidak mendengarnya Jungjeon Mama. Kenapa Jungjeon Mama selalu seperti ini." Ujar dayangnya. Ini artinya Sungmin hampir tiap hari mendengar suara tangisan.

Sungmin mulai ketakutan. Apalagi ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat wajah Eunhyuk dalam cermin. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Daewangdaebi Mama juga mendengar suara tangisan namun dayangnya tidak mendengar apapun. Ia tertegun. Ia yakin suara tangisan itu datang dari Istana Bulan Perak (kediaman Eunhyuk).

Shaman Jang sedang berjalan ketika ia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu. "Takdir telah diputuskan oleh manusia, namun Tuhan berkehendak meneruskan takdir itu. Setelah perubahan di langit (setelah gerhana matahari), semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Angin kencang dan hujan darah akan datang. Tidak ada yang bisa menghindarinya," ujarnya dalam hati.

Heechul juga tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia memegangi selimutnya erat-erat. Ia teringat tabib yang berkata seorang pria datang menanyakan Eunhyuk. Heechul menangis. Ia ingat 8 tahun lalu neneknya berkata ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan setelah ritual mengguna-guna Eunhyuk. Heechul dicekam perasaan bersalah dan takut. Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

Heechul akhirnya tertidur. Namun keesokan paginya ia sulit dibangunkan. Heechul akhirnya bisa dibangunkan setelah dayangnya menyebut Hankyung. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sobang-nim."

"Uibin sudah pulang Tuan Puteri." Dayangnya menenangkan. "Uibin segera kembali begitu mendengar kabar Jeonha sakit keras."

Heechul segera bangkit berdiri. Dayangnya menghalanginya. Walau mereka suami istri namun ada etika-etika tertentu yang harus dipenuhi sebelum bertemu.

Hankyung sedang berpakaian ketika Heechul membuka pintu. Hankyung terkejut. Heechul berlari dan memeluk suaminya dari belakang.

"Aku sangat merindukan Sobang-nim."

Mendengar itu Hankyung tersentuh dan berbalik memeluk Heechul. Heechul menangis. Heechul begitu merasa bersalah sehingga ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hankyung.

Daewangdaebi Mama memanggil Han Jaegil mengenai rumor terdengarnya suara tangisan dari istana Bulan Perak.

"Mungkin itu karena akan terjadi gerhana matahari."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Sahut Daewangdaebi Mama tidak percaya. "Terjadinya gerhana sudah diprediksi jauh sebelumnya jadi bagaimana bisa kedua hal itu berhubungan."

"Saat gerhana matahari, energi Yang matahari ditutup oleh energi Yin dari bulan. Akibatnya, orang-orang yang lemah akan merasa tak tenang."

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Apakah mungkin Daewangdaebi Mama mendengar suara tangisan itu?"

"Apa aku orang yang lemah?" Ujar Daewangdaebi Mama marah. "Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rumor yang beredar."

"Sebaiknya Daewangdaebi Mama menemui Jang Nok Young. Karena biasanya dia yang berurusan dengan para roh." Usul Jaegil.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan usulmu." (ia masih takut dengan ancaman shaman Jang). "Jika Seongsucheong dan departemen astronomi bekerjasama maka akan memperburuk rumor. Orang-orang akan berpikir benar-benar ada roh penasaran dalam istana itu. Aku memerintahkanmu mengurus masalah ini seorang diri."

"Hamba mengusulkan mengadakan ritual pada saat Jeonha mengadakan gusik."

"Apakah ritual itu akan mengenyahkan suara tangisan."

"Ritual itu diadakan untuk menenangkan roh. Masalahnya adalah apakah roh itu bersedia ditenangkan atau tidak. Tapi itu adalah tugas Seongsucheong."

"Aku tidak akan melibatkan Seongsucheong dalam maslah ini. Apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

"I-itu..itu….ada sebuah cara rahasia," jawab Jaegil ragu-ragu.

"Cara rahasia?" Tanya Daewangdaebi Mama tertarik.

Jaegil menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata.

Jihyun, Kibum, dan shaman Jang ingin menjenguk Hyukjae tapi pengawal tidak mengijinkan mereka masuk. Jihyun memarahi mereka sementara Kibum memasang wajah memelas namun mereka tidak berhasil. Setelah shaman Jang menyogok dengan sejumlah uang baru pengawal memberi ijin. Namun hanya satu orang yang boleh masuk. Jihyun ingin masuk tapi shaman Jang menyuruhnya membawa Kibum kembali ke Seongsucheong.

Shaman Jang masuk dan terkejut melihat keadaan Hyukjae. "Hyukjae-ya bagaimana keadaanmu." Tanya shaman Jang prihatin.

"Aku minta maaf Shinmu-nim karena telah membuat semua orang khawatir."

"Kau harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri saat ini", ujar shaman Jang gemas.

Shaman Jang menangis.

"Kenapa Shinmu-nim menangis. Selama ini aku tahu Shinmu-nim orang yang tegas dan tegar. Kuat menghadapi apapun. Mungkin baru kali ini aku melihat Shinmu-nim menangis."

"Dulu aku mempunyai seorang sahabat. Dia sangat baik dan tulus. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah ketika ia berada dalam sel ini. Dan kata-kata terakhirnya padaku adalah kau. Ia memintaku melindungimu. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

Hyukjae menangis, "apakah….dia ibuku?"

Shaman Jang menggeleng. "Aku tidak memikirkannya baik-baik hingga bukannya melindungimu malah menyebabkanmu berakhir di penjara."

"Shinmu-nim selalu melindungiku dengan hati-hati. Merawat seorang anak terbuang sebagai anak sendiri. Membesarkanku dan merawatku sampai sekarang. Apakah Shinmu-nim masih ingat. Ketika aku tidak ingin menjadi peramal dan berusaha bunuh diri, ketika itu Shinmu-nim berkata jika Tuhan telah memilihku pasti ada alasan di balik itu. Ketika itu Shinmu-nim berkata, karena aku bisa menanggung semua kesulitan maka aku terpilih. Aku benar-benar menaruh perkataan itu dalam hatiku, dalam dunia ini tidak ada penderitaan yang tak ada artinya. Aku percaya ada arti di balik semua penderitaan yang harus ku lalui."

Shaman Jang terharu mendengar perkataan Hyukjae. Ia melepas jubahnya lalu berdiri dan membungkuk memberi penghormatan pada Hyukjae. Sama seperti penghormatan yang ia berikan bila bertemu anggota kerajaan. Hyukjae terkejut.

Kibum dan Jihyun sudah tiba di Seongsucheong. Mereka melihat beberapa peramal menertawakan Hyukjae.

"Beraninya Hyukjae memikat Jeonha dan saudaranya sekaligus. Sebaiknya Hyukjae mati saja, bayangkan harus membawa tanda "pezina" di pakaiannya dan dikirim ke Hwal In-seol. Hidup tidak lebih baik daripada mati." Kata mereka.

Jihyun tak bisa menahan kemarahannya. Ia berteriak sambil menendang peramal itu hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Ia menghunus pedangnya, "Katakan sekali lagi dan lihat apakah aku berani membunuh seseorang hari ini!" Para peramal itu lari ketakutan.

"Agassi, mulai sekarang Agassi akan menghadapi lebih banyak kesulitan," kata shaman Jang.

Hyukjae bingung, mengapa ibu angkatnya memanggilnya Agassi(ucapan sopan terhadap nona anak bangsawan). Biasanya ibu angkatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan agi (anak).

"Satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti. Satu-satunya yang bisa memilih. Hanyalah Agassi seorang, jadi jangan melihat keluar untuk mencari solusi. Tanyakan pada hati Agassi sendiri."

"Apa yang sebenarnya Shinmu-nim bicarakan?" tanya Hyukjae kebingungan.

"Tak peduli seberapa berat kebenaran yang Agassi hadapi, tolong ingat satu hal. Agassi lebih kuat dari siapapun juga. Agassi harus menggunakan hati Agassi yang bijak untuk membuat pilihan yang benar. Tekad Agassi yang kuat pasti akan membantu Agassi melewati semua kesulitan ini."

"Shinmu-nim…."

"Jadi Agassi harus percaya pada diri dan mengikuti takdir Agassi." Lalu shaman Jang melanjutkan dalam hatinya, "satu hal lagi, jangan pernah maafkan aku."

Ketika shaman Jang tiba di Seongsucheong, Jihyun sudah menunggunya. Shaman Jang berjalan melewatinya tapi Jihyun mendorongnya, "apakah Guk Mu-nim akan diam saja melihat keadaan Agassi."

"Kecilkan suaramu Jihyun-ah." Suruh Shaman Jang.

"Mengapa aku harus mengecilkan suaraku? Selama ini aku percaya padamu dan mengikuti semua perintahmu. Kau bilang jika aku ingin melindungi Agassi maka aku harus menutup mulutku dan itu yang selama ini kulakukan. Setiap kali Agassi menanyakan masa lalunya, aku selalu berbohong dan berkata aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi sekarang mengapa begini? Bagaimana bisa Agassi diasingkan?! Sudah cukup buruk Agassi harus hidup sebagai jimat, tapi sekarang Agassi akan dikirim ke tempat yang begitu hina. Mulai sekarang aku tidak bisa berada di sisinya dan melindunginya!" seru Jihyun marah.

Shaman Jang memejamkan matanya mendengar semua kemarahan Jihyun. "Semua ini adalah takdir Agassi."

"Bagaimana bisa Guk Mu-nim berkata semudah itu." Jihyun tambah marah.

"Walau semuanya berada dalam kegelapan namun di tengah-tengah tersembunyi bulan yang sinarnya tak bisa ditutupi. Sebelum ia bisa bersinar sendiri, kita hanya bisa menunggu."

"Apa arti semua perkataan Guk Mu-nim. Aku meminta penjelasan."

"Tak lama lagi, kebenaran akan terungkap. Kita hanya bisa menunggu. Sekarang semuanya berada di tangan Agassi," kata shaman Jang.

"Jeonha dalam waktu setengah jam, Hyukjae akan diikirim ke tempat pengasingan." Ujar Jungsoo memberitahu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpekur tak berdaya.

"Jeonha, lebih baik hamba membuat boneka salju," ujar Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun terkejut menatap Jungsoo.

"Tapi…ini yang terakhir kalinya. Sebentar lagi musim semi dan salju akan mencair. Hamba akan mencari salju baru yang belum pernah diinjak orang. Ini terakhir kalinya hamba membuat boneka salju untuk Jeonha."

Kyuhyun terharu. Ia tersenyum terharu penuh ucapan terima kasih. Artinya Jungsoo memberi kesempatan baginya untuk menyelinap keluar istana.

Hyukjae dibawa pengawal untuk pergi ke tempat pengasingannya. Diam-diam Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon memperhatikan. Ketika Hyukjae menoleh, mereka cepat-cepat bersembunyi. Jongwoon kasihan melihat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meradang karena dayangnya menyuruh dayang mata-mata pergi tanpa melapor padanya.

"Sebaiknya Jungjeon Mama tidak mendengar laporan dayang mata-mata itu." Ujar dayangnya memberi pendapat.

"Aku ingin mengetahuinya." Ujar Sungmin bersikeras.

"Semalam Jeonha berjalan-jalan keluar istana dan tiba-tiba menyuruh para dayangnya berhenti mengikuti beliau. Jeonha hanya memperbolehkan pengawal Jongwoon yang mendampingi Jeonha. Lalu Jeonha pergi ke Euigeumbu." Jawab dayang tersebut dengan terpaksa.

Sungmin tertawa tak percaya.

"Jeonha pasti ingin mengkonfirmasi identitas penjahat maka pergi kesana," hibur dayangnya. "Hamba meminta Jungjeon Mama tidak marah."

Sungmin mengamuk melepar benda-benda di mejanya. Ia kembali melihat wajah Eunhyuk di dalam cerminnya. Sungmin berteriak histeris melemparkan benda-benda ke cermin itu hingga pecah. Belum cukup sampai di situ, ia mengambil cermin itu dan melemparnya. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya terluka pecahan cermin.

Dayangnya Sungmin berteriak panik melihat darah di tangan Sungmin dan berseru memanggil tabib.

Kyuhyun melihat tabib dan para perawat berjalan terburu-buru. "Apa yang terjadi." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jungjeon Mama…Jungjeon Mama..."

Sungmin tidak membiarkan seorangpun mendekatinya. Ia duduk gemetar ketakutan sambil menangis dengan tangan berlumuran darah. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Sungmin kaget melihat Kyuhyun datang tapi ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, "serahkan kain itu padaku." Pinta Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin bertahan tidak mau memberikan tangannya, tapi Kyuhyun menariknya lebih keras dan mulai membalutnya.

"Apakah hanya hati Jeonha yang bisa terluka?" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan terus membalut. "Apakah hati hamba tidak ada artinya? Jeonha adalah cinta pertama hamba," kata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti sesaat lalu kembali membalut. Mungkin ia baru menyadari perasaan Sungmin. Selama ini ia berpikir Sungmin adalah alat yang ditaruh Lee Dae-hyung di sisinya untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan lebih.

"Kehilangan orang yang Jeonha cintai membawa begitu banyak kepedihan. Jeonha tahu hal itu lebih dari siapapun. Jadi mengapa Jeonha begitu kejam? Pengemis yang mengemis dimana-mana bahkan tidak merasakan sedikitpun penderitaan yang hamba rasakan," kata Sungmin sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Ia melihat penderitaan dan rasa sakit di mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun pelan-pelan memeluk Sungmin. Maka tumpahlah semua kepedihan yang selama ini Sungmin rasakan. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memukuli punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar kejam dan membuat banyak orang sedih, bukan? Jungjeon Mama, Siwon Hyung, dan anak itu…." Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

Hyukjae dibawa melewati kota. Para penduduk melemparinya dengan batu karena menganggap ia seorang pezina. Jaejoong kebetulan melewati tempat itu dan sekilas melihat Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu dan berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Eunhyuk.

Hyukjae tidak mendengar teriakan ibunya. Ia sibuk menunduk untuk menghindari lemparan batu. Beberapa batu mengenai kepalanya hingga berdarah.

Jaejoong berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang tapi malah terjatuh. Hyukjae sudah dibawa melewati batas kota. Jaejoong menangis memanggil nama puterinya.

Di tempat sepi, Hyukjae diserahkan oleh petugas yang mengawalnya kepada petugas lain. Hyukjae bingung, bukankah mereka akan pergi ke tempat pengasingannya.

Petugas yang lain menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada petugas yang mengawal Hyukjae. "Mulai sekarang kau mengikuti petugas itu." Ujar petugas yang mengawal Hyukjae. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap petugas yang menculiknya, "apakah kalian tidak takut telah melanggar perintah kerajaan."

Petugas itu tersenyum sinis, "kami mengikuti perintah yang lebih menakutkan daripada hukum yang kau kenal."

Siwon mendengar berita itu dari pelayannya. Pelayan itu telah diperintahkan Siwon untuk mencari kabar mengenai Hyukjae di Hwal In-seol tapi Hyukjae tidak pernah tiba di sana dan kabarnya Hyukjae diculik di pertengahan jalan. Siwon tentu saja tak bisa tinggal diam.

Ia pergi keluar dan melihat Jongwoon. "Kenapa kau datang ke rumahku." Tanya Siwon dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Siwon-gun hendak ke mana." Tanya Jongwoon. Jongwoon sebenarnya tidak tahu Siwon hendak ke mana bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau Hyukjae diculik di tengah perjalanan. Tapi Siwon sudah terlanjur berburuk sangka pada Kyuhyun. "Siwon-gun masih dilarang keluar dari rumah sesuai perintah kerajaan jadi sebaiknya Siwon-gun kembali masuk."

"Apakah kau datang sebagai kawan atau sebagai orang yang membawa perintah kerajaan." Ujar Siwon dingin.

Jongwoon memandang Siwon dengan sedih.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku bisa mendengar pedang ini menangis. Aku tidak tahu apakah karena terlalu lama dibiarkan tapi pedang ini menangis dengan penuh penderitaan. Itulah sebabnya aku khawatir aku kehilangan kendali saat memegang pedang ini," kata Siwon mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Siwon-gun," Jongwoon memperingatkan.

"Setelah aku bertukar jurus denganmu mungkin aku akan mengingat keahlian pedangku. Apa kau bersedia bertarung denganku? Tentu saja kau Kim Jongwoon yang melindungi Jeonha. Kau tidak akan menghunus pedangmu tanpa perintah kerajaan."

"Dibandingkan dengan kebaikan yang palsu, seringkali kebencian yang palsu lebih membahayakan," ujar Jongwoon.

Siwon tidak mau mendengar. Ia menghunus pedangnya ke arah Jongwoon, "apakah kau akan menunggu perintah kerajaan untuk bertarung denganku?"

Jongwoon berjalan mundur. Siwon mulai menyerang Jongwoon dan Jongwoon hanya bergerak menghindar. "Siwon-gun, menghunus pedang saat dipenuhi kemarahan adalah berbahaya tapi menghunus pedang karena cinta jauh lebih berbahaya."

Jongwoon akhirnya mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menjatuhkan pedang Siwon. "Sebenarnya Siwon-gun marah kepada siapa?"

"Jika aku tahu jawabannya mungkin aku tidak akan bertindak segila ini," kata Siwon sedih.

"Bagaimana bisa Siwon-gun tidak mengerti pikiran Jeonha." Tanya Jongwoon.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengerti perasaan sahabatmu ini." Siwon balik bertanya. "Apakah kau akan melaporkanku?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa maksud Siwon-gun?"

"Menghunus pedang padamu yang menjaga nyawa Jeonha akan dianggap pemberontakan."

"Hari ini di tempat ini tidak ada Jongwoon yang seperti itu. Hanya ada teman dari persahabatan yang begitu dalam setelah bertahun-tahun," sahut Jongwoon. Ia meninggalkan Siwon dengan sedih. Mungkin kecewa karena Siwon tidak percaya pada ketulusan hatinya.

Menjelang malam, Hyukjae tiba di tempat pengawal itu membawanya.

Hyukjae terkejut karena pengawal itu membawanya kembali….ke istana. Han Jaegil menyambutnya dan tersenyum.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Daewangdaebi Mama, hamba mengusulkan menggunakan sebuah wadah spiritual. Wadah spiritual adalah seseorang yang akan menerima roh orang mati dalam tubuhnya. Hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh peramal yang berkekuatan besar. Dan ini adalah pengorbanan. Caranya dengan mengurung orang itu dengan roh hingga roh itu memasuki tubuh orang tersebut. Dan lagi hal ini sangat baik dilakukan saat terjadi gerhana matahari. Karena energi matahari tertutup oleh energi bulan maka orang ini bisa dijadikan sebagai persembahan." Ujar Jaegil**_

 _ **"Apakah tangisan di Istana Bulan Perak juga akan hilang." Tanya Daewangdaebi Mama.**_

 _ **"Tentu saja", kata Jaegil. "Tapi peramal yang menjadi wadah roh itu harus mengeluarkan rohnya sendiri dan menerima roh asing. Hal ini sangat berbahaya. Jika kemarahan roh itu begitu besar, 90% kemungkinan roh peramal itu akan dimakan oleh roh tersebut. Paling baik adalah peramal itu kehilangan identitasnya. Oleh karena itu tidak ada peramal yang bersedia melakukannya."**_

 _ **"Kebetulan ada orang yang tepat. Dan orang itu adalah Hyukjae." Ujar Daewangdaebi Mama.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Hyukjae dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk di istana Bulan Perak. "Istana ini istana terbuang. Tak peduli seberapa keras kau berteriak tidak akan ada yang mendengar karena itu kau sebaiknya tidak membuang-buang tenagamu, cukup melakukan tugasmu sebaik-baiknya." Ujar Jaegil.

Jaegil mengunci Hyukjae di kamar itu dan menghalangi pintu kamar dengan lemari-lemari. Lalu ia menempelkan sebuah jimat di depan pintu istana itu.

Jaegil pergi menemui Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Apakah kau sudah menjelaskan pada Hyukjae apa yang harus dilakukannya."

"Hamba sudah memberi penjelasan sederhana dan menyuruhnya menenangkan roh dalam istana itu."

"Hal ini harus dirahasiakan. Terutama dari Jusang." Pinta Daewangdaebi Mama. Ia tersenyum licik, "Hyukjae akan menjadi kartu As-ku. Jika Hyukjae selamat, Hyukjae akan dikirim kembali ke Hwal In-Seol. Di masa depan, Hyukjae mungkin berguna bagiku." Gumam Daewangdaebi Mama.

Hyukjae berusaha membuka pintu. Tapi tidak ada jalan keluar. Di dinding banyak ditempeli jimat. Di atas tempat tidur, tersampir pakaian merah (milik Eunhyuk). Ia teringat perkataan para peramal saat mereka membicarakan rumor tangisan di istana Bulan Perak. Saat itu mereka bertanya-tanya apakah tangisan itu milik Puteri Mahkota Eunhyuk? Apakah Puteri Mahkota mengalami ketidakadilan? Puteri Mahkota Eunhyuk yang sehat tiba-tiba sakit. Banyak rumor yang berkata Puteri Mahkota dibunuh dan diracun.

"Roh yang harus ku tenangkan adalah roh wanitanya Jeonha? " Hyukjae tersadar.

Keesokan paginya istana sibuk mempersiapkan upacara Gusik.

"Sebenarnya Lee Donghae itu kemana saja, kenapa lagi-lagi absen dalam upacara pagi." Omel Kepala Euigeumbu Choi Jinhyuk. Ia mencari-cari Donghae dan menemukannya sedang berbaring memeluk mayat. Mayat pria pula. Choi Jinhyuk kaget, "Donghae-ah apa kau sudah gila."

"Ketua apakah mungkin untuk mempertahankan temperatur tubuh mayat tetap hangat. Jika mayat dipeluk dalam waktu lama apakah mayat itu akan tetap bertemperatur sama seperti ketika ia masih hidup?" Tanya Donghae.

"Bagaimana bisa mayat bertemperatur sama dengan orang hidup?" Ujar Jinhyuk.

"Seandainya terjadi hal seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Jika begitu, maka orang itu belum meninggal." Sahut Jinhyuk.

Donghae melaporkan penyelidikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Tabib keluarga Jung tidak bisa menemukan penyakit mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi. Tabib itu juga tidak mengerti mengapa mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi menderita sakit di dadanya dan tidak bisa bernafas. Dalam catatan kerajaan pun tidak dituliskan alasan penyakitnya."

"Mungkin saja ia tidak sakit tapi dibunuh," kata Kyuhyun.

"Dalam catatan medis tidak ada tanda racun atau tanda-tanda dibunuh, " jawab Donghae.

"Apakah tidak ada hal aneh yang kau temukan."

"Satu-satunya yang aneh adalah tubuhnya masih terasa hangat bahkan setelah mati selama 2 jam. Tabib itu berkata saat itu sudah tidak ada denyut jantung mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi."

"Tidak ada tanda pembununuhan dan tubuh tetap hangat 2 jam setelah kematian, " pikir Kyuhyun.

"Hamba akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut dan melaporkannya pada Jeonha."

Jungsoo masuk, "Jeonha gerhana matahari akan segera terjadi. Sebaiknya Jeonha berganti pakaian untuk upacara."

"Donghae-ah awasi ketat gerak gerik para menteri dan para pejabat istana lalu laporkan padaku." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae bangun dan melihat Eunhyuk remaja duduk membelakanginya. Hyukjae duduk dan menyapanya, "Anda datang."

Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya lalu memulai upacara. Para menteri dan para pejabat mengenakan pakaian putih sementara para pengawal memakai pakaian hitam.

" _ **Kepedihan apa yang membuat Agassi terus menerus menangis. Apakah mungkin karena Agassi merindukan Jeonha? Apakah karena banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan Agassi pada Jeonha? Hamba minta Agassi mengatakannya, hamba akan menyampaikannya pada Jeonha." Tanya Hyukjae pada Eunhyuk yang terus duduk membelakanginya. "Hamba akan tinggal dan menangis bersama Agassi."**_

 _ **Pelan-pelan Eunhyuk remaja menoleh dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae terkejut saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk.**_

Hyukjae terbangun. Ternyata semua itu mimpi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tercekik. Dan ia beringsut mendekati pintu seperti saat ia dicekik oleh asap tebal 8 tahun lalu.

Tambur dibunyikan. Gerhana matahari akan segera terjadi. Matahari mulai tertutup bulan. Sementara Hyukjae berjuang merayap menggapai pintu.

"Ketika lonceng kematian dibunyikan, bulan dan matahari akan bertemu. Ikatan yang telah ditakdirkan dan diputuskan oleh manusia, akan dikembalikan oleh Tuhan. Setelah langit berubah, semua akan kembali ke tempat yang sebenarnya," kata shaman Jang.

Di langit sudah terjadi Gerhana matahari total. Kyuhyun memikirkan fakta baru yang diperolehnya. Penyakit yang tidak diketahui sebabnya. Pembunuhan tanpa jejak. Kyuhyun teringat serangan sakit di dadanya yang berulang kali membuatnya tak bisa bernafas. Eunhyuk juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Sihir hitam…" pikirnya.

Hyukjae berusaha menggapai pintu. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat semuanya. Delapan tahun yang lalu shaman Jang menemui ayahnya dan mengatakan ia terkena shinbyeong (penyakit karena roh). Lalu kuburnya digali dan ia melihat shaman Jang dan Jihyun menunggunya.

"Shinmu-nim…" gumam Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk duduk dan ingat ayahnya memberinya obat lalu ia meninggal. Ayah dan ibunya menangisi kematiannya.

"Abeoji…..Eomeoni….Eomeoni…Eomeoni!" Eunhyuk menangis sambil memegangi dadanya penuh penderitaan.

"Kau pernah melihatku bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu di hutan. Eunhyuk ingat pertama kali ia bertemu Putera Mahkota Kyuhyun 8 tahun lalu di istana dan semua peristiwa yang mereka lalui bersama.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Siwon saat mereka pertama bertemu.

"Kalau begitu apa kau lupa semua masa lalumu?" Apakah aku tidak ada dalam masa lalumu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah. Selama aku bisa mengenalimu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Putera Mahkota Kyuhyun kala menjenguknya 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Dapatkah kau membantuku mengatakan padanya, bahwa aku… sangat….sangat mencintainya."

Eunhyuk mulai menangis tak terkendali. Ia berteriak, meraung, menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari kehidupan yang sudah dirampas darinya.

Gerhana berakhir. Langit kembali terang. "Dengan sihir hitam, semuanya mungkin bisa terjadi." Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Shaman Jang membersihkan kubur Ah-ri. Ah-ri-ah akhirnya kunci (ingatan Eunhyuk) telah terbuka. Setelah hari ini, mereka akan menghadapi kesulitan lain. Aku memohon agar kau melindungi mereka (Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk).

Kyuhyun kembali ke kediamannya, "Jungsoo-ya. Bawa kepala shaman Seongsucheong untuk menemuiku. Aku ingin bertanya padanya apakah sihir hitam bisa digunakan untuk membunuh. Aku yakin dia yang memiliki kekuatan paling benar, dapat menjawab pertanyaanku. Ingat ini rahasia."

"Ye Jeonha, hamba siap melaksanakan perintah." Ujar Jungsoo.

Jaegil kembali ke istana Bulan Perak. Ia memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk masuk dan melihat apakah Hyukjae sudah meninggal atau belum. Jika sudah meninggal, maka mayat Hyukjae harus dikeluarkan diam-diam dari istana tanpa ada yang tahu.

Jaegil memasuki kamar Eunhyuk. Ia melihat Hyukjae duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Jaegil menyuruh pengawalnya masuk dan mengecek Hyukjae. Pengawal itu mendekati Hyukjae dengan takut-takut. Lalu mendorong Hyukjae dengan jarinya.

Pelan-pelan Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya. Pengawal itu mundur ketakutan.

"Hyukjae." Panggil Jaegil. "Apakah rohnya sudah ditenangkan." Tanya Jaegil.

"Ye Daegam," jawab Hyukjae. "Anak itu tidak akan pernah menangis lagi."

TBC

EUNHYUK is BAAACCK! ^^ tapi dia masih menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tunggu di part selanjutnya. :D


	15. Chapter 15

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) 21 thn -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) 19 thn -Siwon(YangMyung) 23 thn -Sungmin(BoKyung) 19 thn -Hankyung(HeoYeom) 23 thn -Heechul(MinHwa) 18 thn -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) 29 thn -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) 23 thn -Jihyun(Seul) 19 thn -Kibum (JanShil) 18 thn

& other cast

Happy reading

Hyukjae dikembalikan ke Seongsucheong. Jihyun terkejut melihat Hyukjae ada di istana. Hyukjae memberi isyarat agar Jihyun diam lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi. Hamba dengar Agassi hilang dalam perjalanan menuju Hwal In-Seol dan hal itu membuat hamba sangat khawatir."

"Aku hilang kesadaran."

Jihyun tidak mengerti, "apa sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa, saat aku kehilangan kesadaran aku ingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu."

Jihyun terkejut, "Agassi ingat kejadian di masa lalu?

"Ketika aku terkena shinbyeong (penyakit yang diderita petamal saat menerima roh dalam tubuhnya), aku juga hilang kesadaran. Kau ingat kan?"

"Hamba tidak ada di sana ketika hal itu terjadi."

"Kapan kau mulai hidup dengan Shinmu-nim, sebelum atau sesudah aku terkena shinbyeong." Tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Bukankah hamba sudah pernah berkata, waktu itu hamba dijual ke majikan lain lalu hamba melarikan diri dan bertemu dengan Guk Mu Jang dan Agassi." Ujar Jihyun berbohong.

"Jihyun-ah!" panggil Hyukjae tajam.

"Ye Agassi."

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Aku melihatmu dengan jelas ketika aku dikeluarkan dari kuburan. Kau ada di sana melihatku."

Jihyun terperanjat.

Jaegil melapor pada Daewangdaebi Mama mengenai Hyukjae.

Daewangdaebi Mama terkejut saat tahu Hyukjae masih hidup.

"Hyukjae masih tetap hidup setelah dia menerima roh hantu itu dengan tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya hamba melihat hal seperti itu." Ujar Jaegil.

Daewangdaebi Mama pikir kekuatan Hyukjae luar biasa. Jika tidak terjadi ini dan itu (Kyuhyun dan Siwon), pasti akan sangat berguna menaruh Hyukjae di sisinya. Sayang sekali kekuatan Hyukjae harus disia-siakan. "Apakah Hyukjae sudah dikirim ke Hwal In Seol?" Tanya Daewangdaebi Mama.

Jaegil jadi gelagapan.

"Sebenarnya….itu…."

"Apa?"

"Hyukjae minta bantuan pada hamba."

 **Flashback**

"Daegam, hamba sudah mengambil roh itu, jika hamba tidak bergegas dan melepaskan roh itu, maka bukan hanya hamba tapi semua orang akan menghadapi kemarahan roh itu." Ujar Hyukjae berbohong.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hamba hanya minta waktu untuk menenangkan roh yang ada di dalam diri hamba, hamba minta ijin untuk berdoa bagi roh itu di Seongsucheong." (Begitu ingatan Eunhyuk kembali ia langsung menjadi gadis yang lebih berani dan makin cerdas lagi^^)

 **Flashback end**

"Aku tidak setuju kau membiarkan Hyukjae kembali ke Seongsucheong."

"Tapi Daewangdaebi Mama kita harus membiarkan Hyukjae melakukan itu karena Hyukjae menjadi orang yang berbeda sejak semalam. Jika kita memancing kemarahan seorang peramal yang menerima roh dalam tubuhnya maka bencana akan datang pada orang itu bahkan sampai keturunan ketiga."

"Tapi aku khawatir Hyukjae akan melarikan diri."

"Hamba sudah menempatkan seorang penjaga untuk mengawasi Hyukjae."

"Baiklah aku memerintahkanmu untuk membereskan semuanya dengan baik. Aku tidak mau ada masalah."

"Joseonghamnida Agassi." Jihyun menangis meminta maaf pada Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu sekarang. Aku ingin kau mengatakan semua yang kau ketahui. Apa yang Shinmu-nim katakan hingga kau menutup mulutmu selama 8 tahun."

"Begini Agassi, untuk menyelamatkan Agassi dari shinbyeong, maka Guk Mu Jang dan mendiang Ayah Agassi memberi Agassi obat. Agar mereka bisa menggali kubur Agassi untuk menyelamatkan Agassi. " Jihyun menceritakan apa yang diberitahukan shaman Jang kepadanya

"Untuk menyelamatkanku mereka memberiku obat?"

"Mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menyembunyikan penyakit shinbyeong yang diderita Agassi karena akan bahaya jika Puteri Mahkota diketahui menderita penyakit itu (dianggap sebagai kejahatan terbesar). Untuk menyembunyikan itu mereka terpaksa menghilangkan Agassi dari dunia."

"Apakah itu artinya ayahku mengetahui kalau aku masih hidup."

"Ye Agassi. " Jihyun mengiyakan (sebenarnya ayah Eunhyuk tidak tahu tapi shaman Jang yang membohongi Jihyun dengan berkata ayah Eunhyuk mengetahuinya).

"Mendiang Ayah Agassi tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menyelamatkan Agassi dan keluarga Agassi selain mengorbankan Agassi. Dan mereka tidak bisa memberitahu siapapun kalau Agassi masih hidup."

"Kalau begitu aku memang menderita shinbyeong."

"Itu juga yang hamba tahu, tapi…."

"Tapi apa?"

"Seperti apa yang Agassi katakan dan apa yang hamba rasakan, rasanya tidak seperti kekuatan peramal. Jadi hamba bertanya padanya (shaman Jang). Ia bilang kekuatan Agassi belum sepenuhnya berkembang jadi shinbyeong itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada Agassi dan hanya menyebabkan hilangnya ingatan."

"Setidaknya keluargaku harus diberi tahu jika aku masih hidup." Ujar Eunhyuk marah.

"Guk Mu Jang bilang jika kami memberitahu keluarga Agassi maka hidup Agassi akan berada dalam bahaya."

"Jika keluargaku diberitahu mengenai keadaanku maka hidupku dalam bahaya?"

"Hamba juga meragukannya tapi berkali-kali juga Guk Mu Jang melarang hamba tahu lebih banyak. Karena satu-satunya cara Agassi dapat hidup adalah dengan tidak diketahui siapapun. Guk Mu Jang bilang jika hamba ingin melindungi Agassi maka hamba harus menutup mulut hamba."

"Tapi Jihyun-ah, apa kau tidak berpikir hal itu aneh?"

"Apa Agassi?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menjalani ritual akhir untuk menjadi seorang peramal(biasanya setelah seseorang mengalami shinbyeong, seseorang akan menjalani ritual naerimgut untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini sekaligus mengesahkan seorang peramal baru). Tanpa ritual itu seseorang belum bisa disebut seorang peramal. Tapi jika aku belum menerima ritual itu kenapa Shinmu-nim membiarkanku menjadi jimat di Seongsucheong. Bahkan menjadikanku sebuah jimat dan ditempatkan di istana. Kenapa Shinmu-nim sampai sejauh itu menyembunyikan jati diriku hingga berani menipu istana."

Jihyun terdiam.

Otak Hyukjae bekerja cepat. "Jihyun-ah, aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan mengenai masa laluku. Aku tahu Shinmu-nim adalah kepala peramal 8 tahun yang lalu dan berada di bawah kekuasaan Daewangdaebi Mama yang jelas tidak menyukaiku. Bukankah aneh, kenapa aku tiba-tiba menderita penyakit shinbyeong saat aku menjadi Puteri Mahkota. Dan dari semua orang, kenapa Shinmu-nim yang menyelamatkanku. Apa yang ku kira kemampuan peramal ternyata kilasan ingatan masa laluku. Tapi jika aku sebenarnya tidak menderita shinbyeong lalu apa penyakitnya? Dan kenapa Shinmu-nim menyelamatkanku? Bagaimana jika aku sebenarnya tidak menderita shinbyeong?"

"Hamba tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dan hamba menyarankan agar Agassi bertanya langsung pada Guk Mu Jang."

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun saat ini. Aku tidak mau bertindak gegabah sampai aku mengetahui siapa musuhku." Ujar Hyukjae menolak saran Jihyun.

Jungsoo pergi ke Seongsucheong mencari shaman Jang sesuai perintah Kyuhyun.

Peramal Seongsucheong menyambutnya. "Joseonghamnida Kasim Park, Guk Mu Jang sedang pergi ke gunung untuk berdoa."

"Berapa lama dia pergi."

"Hamba tidak tahu Kasim Park."

"Jeonha, kepala peramal Jang Nok Young pergi berdoa di gunung dan ia tidak akan kembali dalam beberapa hari." Lapor Jungsoo.

"Ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Dia meninggalkan Seongsucheong untuk menghindariku."

Untuk menenangkan pikirannya, Kyuhyun memutuskan berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Ketika Kyuhyun keluar, ia berpapasan dengan Sungmin dan rombongannya.

Sungmin menyapanya dengan ramah, "Jeonha hendak ke mana?"

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar", jawab Kyuhyun. Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau Jeonha minum teh bersama hamba di istana hamba." Tawar Sungmin.

"Aku baru saja minum teh." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam karena kecewa.

Mungkin Kyuhyun ingat kalau Sungmin juga menderita, akhirnya ia menoleh, "apakah Jungjeon Mama mau berjalan-jalan bersamaku?"

Tentu saja wajah Sungmin langsung ceria. Kasim Park tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sungmin berusaha mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara. "Hari ini rasanya musim semi sudah tiba. Bagaimana pendapat Jeonha?"

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Perhatian dan pikirannya tertuju pada Istana Bulan Perak yang mereka lewati.

"Jeonha. Jeonha," panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersadar dan menoleh. "Apa yang baru saja Jungjeon Mama katakan."

"Hamba akan menunggu."

"Menunggu apa?"

"Sampai Jeonha melihat hamba. Tidak peduli berapa lama, hamba akan menunggu. Hamba tidak akan memaksa Jeonha melupakan anak itu (Eunhyuk). Hamba dengar Raja adalah matahari dan Ratu adalah bulan. Sama seperti bulan dan matahari berada pada tempatnya masing-masing jika Jeonha mencari hamba, di manapun itu, hamba akan berada di sana."

Tapi perkataan Sungmin malah mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan perkataannya sendiri pada Eunhyuk ketika ia memberikan binyeo bulan memeluk matahari pada Eunhyuk.

Dan binyeo itu sekarang berada di tangan Hyukjae. Ia ingat perkataan Kyuhyun padanya 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Matahari adalah Raja dan Ratu adalah bulan. Binyeo phoenix ini melambangkan bulan putih memeluk matahari yang membara. Karena itu kunamai bulan memeluk matahari."

Hyukjae menangis mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun dan memeluk binyeo itu erat-erat di dadanya. Waktu itu Kyuhyun berkata satu-satunya Ratu dalam hati Kyuhyun adalah dirinya.

Kyuhyun pun teringat pada perkataannya itu dan ia membayangkan Hyukjae berdiri di hadapannya. Sebagai Ratu dan mengenakan binyeo bulan memeluk matahari. Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih.

Sungmin bingung melihat tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. Mungkin ia mengira Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya karena perkataannya barusan.

Hyukjae menghapus air matanya dan membungkus binyeo itu kembali ketika mendengar suara Jihyun. Jihyun masuk dengan mengenakan hanbok (bukan baju pendekar seperti biasanya).

"Jihyun-ah, jika kau berpakaian seperti ini, kau benar-benar seorang gadis."

"Agassi, sejak kapan hamba menjadi seorang pria."

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Jihyun-ah datanglah ke Hwal In Seol setelah melakukan tugas yang kuperintahkan."

"Ye Agassi."

Jongwoon membubarkan para pengawal yang menjaga kediaman Siwon.

"Apakah artinya aku sudah bebas sekarang?" Tanya Siwon dwngan sinis.

"Jeonha telah meyakinkan para menteri untuk melepaskan Siwon-gun dari tahanan rumah."

"Seorang Raja begitu hebat." Ujar Siwon masih tetap sinis. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jongwoon mengikutinya dengan khawatir. Siwon telah mengepak barangnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Siwon-gun hendak pergi ke mana? Siwon-gun tidak boleh ke sana."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku hendak ke mana hingga kau menahanku?"

"Apakah Siwon-gun akan pergi ke Hwal In Seol?"

Siwon tersenyum sinis, "teman lama memang berbeda." Ujar Siwon. (Jongwoon mengerti jalan pikiran Siwon bahkan sebelum Siwon mengatakannya). "Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi, apakah karena Hyukjae milik Jeonha? Jika Hyukjae adalah Jung Eunhyuk maka ia adalah milik Jeonha tapi karena ia adalah Hyukjae maka semuanya jadi berbeda. Jeonha menyukai Hyukjae karena mirip Eunhyuk, sedangkan aku tidak. Aku hanya menyukai Hyukjae. Bukankah lebih baik Hyukjae bersamaku daripada bersama Jeonha?" (karena Kyuhyun adalah Raja yang tidak boleh bersama seorang peramal).

Jongwoon masih mencoba menghentikan Siwon tapi Siwon menepis tangan Jongwoon. "Siwon-gun masih seorang pangeran." Ujar Jongwoon mengingatkan.

"Menjadi seorang pangeran sangat menyusahkan. Aku bisa membuang statusku kapan saja. Aku memiliki kebebasan itu sedangkan Jeonha tidak."

Jongwoon menghela nafas, ia membiarkan Siwon pergi.

Siwon pergi ke Hwal In-seol. Ia menemui petugas di sana (Hwal In Seol adalah tempat perawatan orang-orang miskin yang menderita penyakit). "Kenapa Hyukjae belum datang juga. Bagaimana bisa setelah 4 hari berlalu kalian masih belum menemukan Hyukjae. Walau Hyukjae adalah seorang kriminal tetap saja kalian harus mencarinya." Tanya Siwon.

"Apakah kami harus mencari ke seluruh pelosok negeri hanya untuk mencari seorang peramal pezina yang melarikan diri?"

"Ya!" Siwon kesal mendengarnya.

"Hyukjae hilang saat dalam perjalanan menuju Hwal In-seol jadi yang bertanggungjawab seharusnya pengawal yang menjaga Hyukjae. Mengapa harus aku yang bertanggung jawab padahal aku tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Tiba-tiba seorang pria menerobos masuk. Ia memohon bantuan petugas karena puterinya sedang sekarat.

"Tunggulah sampai tabib datang." Suruh petugas tersebut.

"Tabib sudah lama tidak datang ke sini jadi saya mohon agar petugas memanggil tabib lain atau putri saya akan meninggal."

"Jika kau punya uang panggillah tabib itu sendiri."

Siwon terkejut melihat perlakuan si petugas pada ayah yang malang itu. "Apakah kau tidak malu bersikap seperti itu saat ada orang yang sekarat." Teriak Siwon.

Bukannya sadar, petugas itu malah mengusir Siwon pergi.

Siwon tidak bisa mengatakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya karena hal ini malah akan membahayakan dirinya dan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae dibawa ke Hwal In Seol. Dalam perjalanan ia kembali mendapat cacian dan hinaan dari para penduduk yang mengira ia seorang pezina. Tapi Hyukjae jauh lebih tegar dari pertama kali ia datang. Ketika ia memasuki Hwal In Seol, ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Orang miskin dan sakit bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Tubuh mereka terbalut pakaian yang lusuh dan kotor. Luka-luka mereka yang berdarah dibiarkan terbuka. Bukan hanya orang dewasa yang sakit bahkan banyak anak-anak di tempat itu yang tidak terurus dan kelaparan. Hati Hyukjae terenyuh.

Hyukjae dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kamar berisi orang-orang sakit. Di ujung kamar ia melihat ada sedikit keributan. Siwon duduk di ujung kamar itu sambil memegangi seorang anak kecil yang sakit kolera. Siwon menyuruh ayah anak itu membawa air garam dan jahe. Mereka harus membuat anak itu muntah.

Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Hyukjae. Hyukjae tertegun melihat Siwon. Ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae melihat Siwon setelah ia ingat semuanya.

Air garam dan jahe sudah dibawakan. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana agar anak itu mau minum. Siwon memegangi mangkuk berisi obat itu sementara perawat memegangi anak yang sakit. Anak itu terus meronta hingga Siwon kesulitan menyuapkan obat padanya. Siwon berteriak pada Hyukjae.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dan bukannya membantu!"

Hyukjae segera menghampiri dan menutup hidung anak itu agar anak itu mau minum (istilah kerennya sih: dicekokin).

Anak itu muntah…ke pakaian Siwon. Tapi Siwon tidak terganggu atau merasa jijik dengan itu. Apalagi setelah melihat ayah anak itu menangis lega sambil memeluk puterinya. Siwon tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

Siwon sedang makan malam ketika Hyukjae masuk membawakan pakaian Siwon yang telah selesai dicuci. "Sejak kapan Siwon-gun mempelajari ilmu pengobatan?" Tanya Hyukjae pelan.

"Hyukjae-ya bisakah kau memanggilku Doryeonim? Aku sedang menyamar." Ujar Siwon berbisik.

"Ye Doryeonim."

Siwon tersenyum. "Aku dinasihati guruku (ayah Eunhyuk) untuk mengingat beberapa buku pengobatan agar bisa menyelamatkan orang. Karena itu aku dan teman-teman sekelasku memiliki pengetahuan medis."

Mendengar Siwon menyebut ayahnya, Hyukjae merasa sedih. "Guru Doryeonim pastilah orang yang baik."

"Beliau orang yang baik dan sulit menemukan orang sepertinya di dunia ini. Aku tidak mengenal kedekatan dengan ayahku sendiri tapi guruku bersikap sebagai ayah sekaligus sebagai guruku yang mengajarkan segala hal padaku, memperlakukanku sebagai keluarga, dan bukan hanya padaku, guruku selalu memperlakukan semua orang sederajat."

Hyukjae berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Hyukjae mengantar Siwon ke gerbang Hwal In Seol. "Hari ini Doryeonim telah membantu banyak orang."

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali. Aku tahu begitu banyak penderitaanmu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan tapi aku berterima kasih karena kau tetap hidup. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan datang lagi. Aku hanya khawatir mendengar kau hilang jadi aku datang. Sekarang karena aku sudah tahu kau hidup dan aman, juga karena sudah melihat wajah jelekmu(ini adalah perkataan yang biasa diucapkan Siwon pada Eunhyuk), maka semuanya baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu baik-baik", lalu ia berbalik pergi.

Tapi para perawat memanggilnya. "Doryeonim telah sangat membantu kami hari ini. Apakah Doryeonim bisa datang lagi." Tanya kepala perawat. "Kami kekurangan tabib. Kami semua meminta bantuan Doryeonim."

Siwon mengangkat bahu, "Hah…benar-benar…Kemanapun aku pergi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan popularitasku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Melihat senyum Siwon yang ceria, Hyukjae berkata dalam hatinya, "Siwon-gun selalu sama seperti biasanya. Sikap cerianya selalu cocok untuknya."

Diam-diam Jongwoon memperhatikan mereka. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum melihat sahabatnya.

Keesokan harinya Jongwoon melapor pada Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana keadaannya, apa Hyukjae baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membolak-balik laporan di atas mejanya.

"Hyukjae baik-baik saja Jeonha."

"Apa luka-lukanya sudah pulih seluruhnya."

"Hamba melihat Hyukjae telah bertahan dengan baik."

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon Hyung."

Jongwoon terdiam.

"Apakah kau tidak pergi ke kediaman Siwon Hyung?"

"Siwon-gun baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun menutup buku laporannya. "Woon-ah, apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Kau selalu gagal dalam berbohong. Walau kau berbohong untuk menjaga perasaanku tapi matamu mengkhianatimu."

Jongwoon tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Apakah saat ini Siwon Hyung sedang bersama Hyukjae?"

Jongwoon menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu perkiraannya benar.

Jongwoon keluar dari kediaman Kyuhyun dan berpapasan dengan Lee Donghae. Mereka saling mengangguk memberi hormat. Setelah Donghae masuk ke kediaman Kyuhyun, Jongwoon merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka. Menteri Shin Dohan.

Shin Dohan melapor pada Lee Dae-hyung dan rekan-rekannya. "Apa sebabnya Jeonha menemui petugas Euigeumbu, tidak mungkin Donghae dipanggil untuk menjadi pengawal. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Ujar menteri Shin.

"Apa Jeonha hendak menyelidiki kematian mantan kasim kepala? Mengapa Jeonha menyerahkan tugas itu pada Donghae yang petugas Euigeumbu dan bukannya pada departemen hukum. Biasanya Euigeumbu menangani pelanggaran pada 3 Prinsip dan 5 Kebajikan. Pasti ada suatu rahasia." Ujar menteri Park.

Mereka tahu Kyuhyun tadinya hendak berbicara dengan mantan kasim kepala itu, dan mantan kasim itu bunuh diri sebelum menemui Kyuhyun.

"Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan dana kerajaan. Dan jika ada hubungannya dengan dana kerajaan maka Euigeumbu yang ditugaskan." Sahut menteri Shin.

"Penyelidikan mengenai dana hanyalah alasan yang dibuat Jeonha."

Dae-hyung menyadari Kyuhyun sedang menyelidiki peristiwa 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Sepertinya Jeonha diam-diam sedang menyelidiki sesuatu."

"Kita harus memata-matai gerak gerik Donghae." Ujar Dae-hyung.

"Jeonha, sulit menemukan orang yang terkait peristiwa itu karena sudah lama sekali." Lapor Donghae. "Apakah Jeonha teringat seseorang yang bisa hamba tanyai." Tanya Donghae.

"Cari dayang Lee (dayang yang ditugaskan mendidik Eunhyuk menjadi Puteri Mahkota). Dayang itu ada saat Eunhyuk sakit jadi ia mungkin mengetahui sesuatu." Pinta Kyuhyun. "Tanyakan peristiwa detil pada malam Puteri Mahkota mendadak sakit." Suruh Kyuhyun. "Hankyung Hyung-nim telah kembali. Jika ada yang aneh, kau harus segera menghentikan penyelidikanmu (Kyuhyun khawatir nyawa Hankyung dalam bahaya)."

"Ye Jeonha, hamba siap melaksanakan perintah."

Jongwoon masuk, "Jeonha ada pergerakan dari Dae-hyung Daegam."

"Donghae-ah, apa kau mendengarnya? Aku minta kau berhati-hati dengan orang di sekitarmu." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Hamba juga seorang pengawal. Walau hamba tidak sehebat Jongwoon-ssi tapi hamba bisa menjaga diri hamba sendiri."

Ternyata Hyukjae telah mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu. Tugas yang diberikannya pada Jihyun sama seperti tugas yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Jihyun pergi menemui dayang Lee.

"Mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi adalah Puteri Mahkota yang sangat cantik dan cerdas. Aku masih ingat saat dia meninggalkan istana, mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi dan Jeonha saat itu menangis dan saling bertatapan. Semua itu masih jelas dalam bayanganku." Ujar dayang Lee.

"Apakah ada hal yang tidak biasanya. Apakah makanan yang disajikan berbeda atau ada orang lain yang datang menjenguk." Tanya Jihyun.

"Satu-satunya hal yang aku ingat adalah Tuan Puteri Heechul datang ke kediaman mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi. Mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi adalah teman belajar Tuan Puteri jadi aku pikir Tuan Puteri datang untuk mengunjungi mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi."

"Apakah Tuan Puteri mengunjungi mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi pada malam itu."

"Tidak", jawab dayang Lee. "Tapi Tuan Puteri seperti sedang banyak pikiran. Tuan Puteri Heechul tidak masuk ke dalam kediaman mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi. Tuan Puteri bahkan tidak menanyakan kesehatan mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi dan langsung pergi."

Donghae menuju ke kediaman dayang Lee. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Jihyun di jalan. Namun mereka tidak saling mengenal. Donghae menemukan rumah dayang itu tapi ia curiga karena pintunya terbuka.

Ia masuk ke dalam dan tiba-tiba diserang seorang pria berpakaian hitam. Ia berhasil menjatuhkan pria itu. Seorang pria berpakaian hitam lain keluar dari jendela rumah dayang Lee dan melarikan diri. Ketika Donghae hendak mengejar pria itu, pria yang satu lagi ikut melarikan diri. Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan dayang tua itu telah mati dengan leher teiris.

Kyuhyun memukul meja dengan marah. "Satu nyawa lagi telah hilang."

"Joseonghamnida Jeonha karena hamba tidak bisa menjalankan perintah Jeonha."

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu bahkan sekarang hidupmu pun dalam bahaya. Dan itu adalah kesalahanku, menaruh semua orang dalam bahaya."

"Hamba mohon Jeonha tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri."

"Jika kau hendak berhenti dari tugas ini, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya, aku akan mengabulkannya."

"Hidup hamba sudah hamba serahkan untuk Jeonha jadi hamba tidak akan berhenti walau hidup hamba dalam bahaya."

Kyuhyun melihat Donghae dengan tatapan terima kasih. Ia tidak akan melupakan kesetiaan Donghae padanya.

"Semakin dalam kita menyelidiki, musuh semakin merasa terdesak. Ini adalah suatu bukti, saksi hidup dalam peristiwa 8 tahun lalu adalah musuh kita."

Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Dae-hyung. "Apakah kau menemukan apa yang kau cari di perpustakaan." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hamba menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik."

"Apa isi dari buku itu."

Dae-hyung menceritakan sebuah puisi.

"Jangan terlalu merasa benar ketika sudah menemukan kebenaran. Jangan terlalu menutupi ketika sudah menemukan kejelasan. Itu adalah kebajikan."

"Bersikaplah bijak dan tidak mencari kesalahan orang lain. Bersikap benar tapi tidak menuduh. Ini adalah sifat yang baik," ujar Kyuhyun mengambil makna dari puisi Dae-hyung.

"Apa kau memintaku untuk menutupi dan berhenti menyelidikinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apakah Jeonha mengerti pesan apa yang hendak hamba sampaikan?" Tanya Dae-hyung dalam hati.

Keduanya bertukar senyum.

"Walau itu adalah hal yang baik tapi tidak mengoreksi kesalahan orang lain dan tetap menutupinya, bagaimana bisa disebut kebaikan? Tugas seorang bangsawan adalah tetap waspada dan tidak berdiam diri dan juga mencari kebenaran. Itu adalah kebajikan."

"Walau begitu jika seseorang bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang, sudah pasti itu adalah tanda ketidakdewasaan. Dan jika timbul kekacauan politik, siapakah yang akan bertanggung jawab?" Ujar Dae-hyung. "Jika Jeonha tidak berhenti sampai di sini maka akan semakin berbahaya bagi Jeonha." Ujar Dae-hyung dalam hati.

Jihyun pergi ke Hwal In Seol dan melapor pada Hyukjae. "Agassi, apakah Agassi ingat kunjungan Tuan Puteri Heechul pada malam saat Agassi mendadak sakit."

"Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Hyukjae. Seorang perawat masuk dan memberi perintah pada Hyukjae untuk mengambil obat. Perawat itu tampaknya tidak suka pada Hyukjae.

Setelah perawat itu pergi, Jihyun menawarkan diri untuk melakukan tugas itu.

"Tidak usah Jihyun-ah, kau harus pergi ke suatu tempat bersamaku."

Mereka pergi ke makam Jung Yunho. Hyukjae memberi penghormatan pada ayahnya. Penghormatan yang seharusnya ia lakukan bertahun-tahun lalu. Hyukjae tak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Ia membungkuk dan menangis.

"Abeoji… ini aku Eunhyuk…"

Ia ingat ayahnya yang selalu mendukungnya. Saat ia memberi jawaban pada Raja Younghwan, ayahnya mengangguk memberi semangat. Lalu ayahnya dengan bangga berkata kalau ia lebih pintar dari profesor manapun di dunia ini. Ia juga ingat saat ia berada dalam pelukan ayahnya ketika ia sakit. Bagaimana ia berkata ia senang mencium aroma kakaknya dalam pelukan ayahnya. Lalu ia ingat kesedihan ayahnya saat ayahnya memberinya obat dan menyuruhnya tidur. Hyukjae terus menangis memanggil ayahnya.

Jaejoong, Hankyung, Heechul, dan para pelayan berjalan mendaki bukit. Heechul tampaknya kesulitan dan terpeleset. Hankyung menghampirinya, "apa Puteri baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hankyung.

Heechul senang dengan perhatian Hankyung.

"Seharusnya Puteri tinggal di rumah saja karena perjalanannya terlalu sukar."

"Aku yang bersikeras ingin ikut. Karena kalian akan pergi menemui mendiang Siabeoji maka ini sama sekali bukan penderitaan."

Hankyung tersenyum, "aku harus belajar banyak dari Puteri."

"Apa maksud Sobang-nim." Heechul kebingungan.

"Puteri selalu ceria dan memiliki keahlian untuk membuat semua orang di sekitarnya ceria kembali. Aku beterima kasih pada Puteri."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang di antara suami istri tidak perlu mengatakan terima kasih." Protes Heechul karena Hankyung melakukannya lagi.

Hankyung mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Heechul berjalan. Tapi Heechul tidak menyambut uluran tangan suaminya. Ia meminta Hankyung membantu ibunya saja, sejak ibunya kembali dari tabib (ketika melihat Hyukjae), ia selalu bersedih setiap hari. Hankyung tersentuh melihat perhatian Heechul pada ibunya.

Mereka tiba di makam ayah Eunhyuk. Jaejoong menyentuh makam suaminya dengan penuh kerinduan.

Hankyung melihat sisa–sisa pembakaran dupa, "seseorang baru saja datang dan pergi karena harumnya dupa belum hilang."

"Apa Siwon Orabeoni yang datang." Tebak Heechul, lalu ia membantu para pelayan.

Hankyung mendekati ibunya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan rahasia yang selama ini ku simpan." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Rahasia apa Eomeoni?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Mendiang Ayahmu tidak meninggal karena sakit." Jaejoong terduduk di tanah. "Mendiang Ayahmu membunuh dirinya sendiri."

"Apa!?" Hankyung terpukul mendengar hal itu.

"Setelah Eunhyuk meninggal, mendiang Ayahmu bilang ia yang telah membuat Eunhyuk meninggal dan ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena itu penyakitnya bertambah parah. Setelah kau menikah dengan Puteri, sepertinya semua keinginannya telah terkabul. Lambat laun ia bertambah sakit dan melepaskan hidupnya. Kesedihan setelah mengantar kematian Eunhyuk, membuat hati mendiang Ayahmu hancur karena kesedihan yang mendalam." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menangis.

Heechul yang mendengar perkataan ibu mertuanya sangat terkejut dan ia menangis.

"Tidak ada seorang pun tahu bagaimana sedihnya perasaan mendiang Ayahmu saat itu." Jaejoong menangis pilu.

"Apakah Sobang-nim baik-baik saja di surga?" tanya Jaejoong pada suaminya. "Belum lama ini aku melihat seorang gadis yang sama persis dengan Eunhyuk kita. Tidak mungkin itu dia, bukan? Semua orang mencacinya, meludahinya, dan melemparinya. Eunhyuk kita tidak akan menjalani hidup menyedihkan seperti itu bukan? Tolong katakan bukan dia. Eunhyuk kita tenang di sisimu (di surga), bukan?" Jaejoong menangis. Hankyung dan Heechul menangis bersamanya.

Di luar tembok makam, Hyukjae dan Jihyun menangis dengan menutup mulut mereka agar suara tangisan mereka tidak terdengar. Hyukjae sangat sedih mendengar perkataan ibunya dan juga ia sedih tidak bisa menemui mereka.

Hyukjae dan Jihyun berjalan pulang. Hyukjae terus menangis.

"Ini karena aku. Karenaku, ayahku meninggal. Waktu itu aku terlalu muda dan berpikir jika aku mati maka aku bisa menyelamatkan semua orang. Aku seharusnya memohon untuk tetap hidup."

"Belum terlambat untuk mengatakan pada orang lain kalau Agassi masih hidup, setidaknya pada ibu Agassi."

Tapi Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Selama ini hamba menutup mulut hamba untuk melindungi Agassi dan keluarga Agassi. Hamba juga sama dengan pemikiran Agassi. Hamba yakin ada konspirasi di balik kematian Agassi."

"Jadi sekarang masih ada kemungkinan Jeonha dan keluarga Jeonha berada dalam bahaya. Sampai semua kebenaran terungkap, Jung Eunhyuk harus tetap mati", ujar Hyukjae penuh tekad.

Sungmin tampaknya sudah lebih ceria. Ia berjalan melewati rombongan beberapa peramal. "Apakah kalian peramal dari Seongsucheong? kenapa kalian ke istana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ada yang mendengar suara tangisan dari Istana Bulan Perak jadi kami diperintahkan Daewangdaebi Mama untuk menggantung beberapa jimat."

Sungmin memuji mereka lalu berjalan pergi. Tapi ia melihat peramal yang dilihatnya sebagai jimat Kyuhyun. Jimat malam pernikahan. Ia menghentikan mereka dan menghampiri gadis itu. "Kenapa kau ada di sini seharusnya kau berada di Hwal In Seol." Ujar Sungmin marah.

"Jimat yang dikirim Ke Hwal In Seol bukan hamba tapi jimat penyerap penyakit." Ujar peramal itu ketakutan.

"Aku tidak percaya." Ujar Sungmin.

"Hamba ditugaskan menjadi jimat malam pernikahan sedangkan peramal yang menyerap penyakit sekarang berada di Hwal In Seol, peramal Hyukjae."

Sungmin tertegun.

Ia pergi ke kediamannya, "dayang Choi bawa peramal yang bernama Hyukjae dari Hwal In Seol untuk menemuiku Tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai hal ini." Suruh Sungmin.

"Ye Jungjeon Mama."

Hyukjae kembali ke Hwal In Seol dengan wajah murung. Tiba-tiba sepotong kayu melayang ke arahnya. Dengan sigap ia menangkapnya. Siwon mendekati Hyukjae dan mengacungkan sebuah tongkat. "Karena kau telah menangkap "belalang" (sepotong kayu yang ditangkap Hyukjae) tim kami maka kau adalah musuhku sekarang."

Hyukjae tidak menghiraukan perkataan Siwon dan berjalan pergi. Siwon mengomel Hyukjae tidak mendengar perkataannya. Ia memberi isyarat pada anak-anak. Anak-anak di Hwal In Seol mengerubungi Hyukjae dan mengajaknya bermain. Hyukjae tak berdaya melihat keceriaan para anak-anak itu.

Siwon menghampiri Hyukjae dan menyerahkan tongkat itu sekali lagi. Hyukjae menyambut tongkat itu dan mereka mulai bermain. Permainanya adalah permainan melepar sepotong kayu dengan menggunakan tongkat. Jika kayu itu berhasil di tangkap lawan maka pelemparnya yang kalah.

Mereka bermain dengan gembira. Awalnya Hyukjae menang tapi lama-kelamaan ia terus kalah. Siwon menghukumnya dengan menjentikkan jari di dahi Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengaduh dan mengacungkan tongkat seakan hendak memukul Siwon.

Siwon mengambil tongkat itu karena sekarang gilirannya melempar. Tapi Hyukjae tidak mau melepas tongkatnya. Maka merekapun berebut tongkat itu seperti anak kecil. Mereka tertawa gembira. Seseorang melihat kegembiraan itu dengan hati pedih. Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun sedangkan Hyukjae tidak. Siwon langsung menatap tajam ke arah adiknya. Hyukjae melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Siwon, ia menoleh ke arah pandangan Siwon tapi Siwon cepat-cepat menariknya dan mendekapnya hingga Hyukjae tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menantang.

Hyukjae meronta, "kenapa Doryeonim bersikap seperti ini?"

Jongwoon menatap Kyuhyun dengan khawatir. Untunglah Kyuhyun bisa mengendalikan perasaannya dan berbalik pergi.

Setelah Kyuhyun hilang dari pandangannya, Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku menangkapmu karena aku pikir kau akan jatuh. Aku tidak ada maksud lain jadi kau harap memakluminya." Ujar Siwon. Namun ekspresi Siwon tidak ceria seperti sebelumnya. Hal ini membuat Hyukjae bingung.

Jongwoon mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun yang berdiam diri sepanjang perjalanan. "Jeonha." Panggil Jongwoon.

"Jangan berkata sepatah katapun." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tegang.

Hari menjelang malam ketika anak-anak pulang. "Apakah kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga wajahmu begitu murung tadi." Tanya Siwon.

"Apakah itu sebabnya Doryeonim mengajak hamba bermain?"

"Bermain bersama anak-anak yang polos dapat membuat seseorang melupakan semua kesedihan."

"Joseonghamnida Doryeonim, perasaan hamba lebih baik sekarang."

"Bukan karena bermain dengan orang setampan aku?"

Hyukjae tersenyum geli.

"Karena kau seorang peramal semuanya terasa lebih baik, setidaknya aku bisa berada di sisimu dan melihat senyummu." Ujar Siwon dalam hati.

Siwon memungut sebuah batu, "apa yang akan kita mainkan dengan batu ini besok." Tanya Siwon.

"Bolehkah hamba meminta batu itu."

"Kenapa? Agar kau bisa berlatih lebih dulu?" tuduh Siwon bercanda.

"Batu itu terlalu cantik untuk dimainkan. Hamba ingin menggunakan batu itu untuk menyimpan kekhawatiran hamba."

Siwon membersihkan batu itu dan memberikannya pada Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae-ya." Seorang perawat memanggil Hyukjae.

Hyukjae pamit pada Siwon dan pergi.

Kepala peramal Jang kembali ke Seongsucheong. Para peramal berbaris menyambutnya.

"Apakah ada yang terjadi saat aku pergi?"

Guk Mu-nim diperintahkan untuk menemui Jeonha jika sudah kembali ke istana."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui Jeonha besok."

"Guk Mu-nim." Kibum menyambutnya. Jihyun berdiri di belakang Kibum.

"Ada apa Kibum-ah."

"Jihyun Eonni berpakaian sebagai seorang gadis." Ujar Kibum dengan gembira.

Shaman Jang memperhatikan Jihyun. Walau ia sedikit terkejut tapi ia tahu ini berarti Eunhyuk sudah ingat semuanya (karena Jihyun kembali menjadi gadis pelayan, seperti ketika ia menjadi gadis pelayan Eunhyuk). Shaman Jang tidak berkata apapun dan berjalan masuk.

Hyukjae berjalan ke halaman di mana banyak batu ditumpukkan. Ia memegang batu pemberian Siwon dan memejamkan matanya.

"Abeoji, sampai aku mengetahui segalanya, aku akan mengubur semua kesedihan dan kekhawatiranku di sini untuk sementara. Setiap langkah yang akan diambil puterimu, kumohon Abeoji, jagalah aku."

Ia menempatkan batu Siwon di atas tumpukkan batu itu.

Seorang wanita menghampirinya, "apakah kau peramal yang bernama Hyukjae?"

"Ya, hamba Hyukjae. Anda siapa?"

"Jungjeon Mama ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hyukjae terkejut.

Siwon berjalan pulang. Ia teringat pada kata-kata Hyukjae bahwa batu itu akan ia gunakan untuk menyimpan kekhawatirannya. Siwon teringat pada batu yang ia berikan pada Eunhyuk 8 tahun yang lalu. Ia sadar Hyukjae menamai batu itu sama persis dengan batu yang ia berikan pada Eunhyuk. Lalu ia ingat reaksi Hyukjae saat Siwon menjentikkan jari di dahinya. Reaksi Hyukjae sama persis dengan reaksi Eunhyuk. Siwon seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Hyung," seseorang memanggilnya.

Siwon menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun.

Mereka minum bersama. Suasana tegang meliputi keduanya. "Kenapa Siwon Hyung begitu gegabah."

"Apa maksud Jeonha." Siwon pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa Siwon Hyung begitu terang-terangan sering mengunjungi Hwal In Seol."

"Hamba tidak sering ke sana, hamba ke sana tiap hari. Gadis yang di dalam hati hamba berada dalam kesulitan, bagaimana bisa seseorang disebut pria jika ia hanya berdiam diri dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya?" Siwon menyindir Kyuhyun.

"Hyung," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah hamba sudah pernah mengatakan kepada Jeonha kalau hamba tidak peduli dengan status hamba dan siap untuk melepasnya kapan saja."

"Apa Hyung akan menghiraukan perintahku untuk tidak mendekatinya?"

"Jeonha!"

"Hyung!"

Sungmin kembali ke kebiasaannya. Menggigiti kuku. Ia gugup menanti kedatangan Hyukjae. Dayang memberitahukan kedatangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae berjalan masuk. Sungmin berusaha bersikap penuh wibawa dengan tidak melihat Hyukjae.

Dayang menyuruh Hyukjae memberi hormat pada Ratu. Hyukjae memberi hormat. Sungmin melihat Hyukjae, siap untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Tapi ketika Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, Sungmin tersentak dan melihat Hyukjae dengan ngeri. Sementara Hyukjae dengan tenang tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

(You go, girl!)

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) 21 thn -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) 19 thn -Siwon(YangMyung) 23 thn -Sungmin(BoKyung) 19 thn -Hankyung(HeoYeom) 23 thn -Heechul(MinHwa) 18 thn -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) 29 thn -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) 23 thn -Jihyun(Seul) 19 thn -Kibum (JanShil) 18 thn

& other cast

Happy reading

 _*True Identity of The Moon*_

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kediaman Sungmin, Hyukjae teringat pada percakapannya dengan Jihyun.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **"Jihyun-ah, siapa yang menggantikan diriku menjadi Puteri Mahkota."**

 **"Gadis yang menjadi teman belajar Agassi, Putri Menteri Lee."**

 **"Lee Sungmin?" Gumam Eunhyuk. "Apakah ada proses seleksi lagi?"**

 **"Tidak ada Agassi." Hamba juga tidak tahu alasannya mengapa mendiang Raja Younghwan tidak mengadakan proses seleksi lagi dan langsung menunjuk puteri Menteri Lee sebagai Puteri Mahkota."**

 **Hyukjae mulai curiga.**

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Jeonha. Hamba siap melepas status pangeran hamba dan memilih bersama Hyukjae. Jika hamba boleh bertanya pada Jeonha, apa Jeonha bisa menyerahkan posisi Jeonha sebagai Raja?

Jika hamba melakukan perintah Jeonha dan meninggalkan Hyukjae, apakah Jeonha sanggup melindunginya?" tanya Siwon tajam.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

"Jeonha tidak bersedia kehilangan apapun, dan tidak bersedia membiarkan siapapun mengambil apapun. Bagaimana Jeonha bisa melindungi orang?

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun memperkeras suaranya.

"Selain menuduh seorang gadis atas kejahatan yang tak berdasar, dan membuatnya menderita, apa sebenarnya yang Jeonha bisa lakukan?"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga menyadari hal itu. Tapi Siwon tidak mengerti betapa rumitnya masalah ini. Betapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya sedang melindungi Siwon dan Hyukjae. Sama seperti Siwon dulu tidak menyadari kalau ayahnya selama ini melindunginya.

"Cukup! Jangan katakan lagi," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Jeonha! Apakah Jeonha bersedia melepaskan Eunhyuk?"

Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Hamba bisa melakukannya," ujar Siwon. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukannya. Kyuhyun terdiam karena ia memang tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sungmin ketakutan melihat Hyukjae di hadapannya. "Kau….kau…. Kenapa kau di sini?"

Hyukjae membungkuk, "hamba dengar Jungjeon Mama memanggil hamba. Bukankah begitu?"

"Mungkinkah kau...? Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin," celoteh Sungmin bagai orang kehilangan akal. "Tidak mungkin, bukan?" tanyanya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menikmati saat ini, "Jung..Eun..Hyuk," Ujar Hyukjae dengan wajah polos. "Apa hamba sangat mirip dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Apa?" Sungmin terkejut. Sungmin berusaha mengendalikan rasa takutnya dengan menggigit bibirnya, ia hampir berteriak histeris.

"Apakah hamba begitu mirip dengan anak itu?" tanya Hyukjae tersenyum. "Banyak orang yang salah mengenali hamba sebagai Jung Eunhyuk-ssi tapi hamba hanyalah seorang peramal bernama Hyukjae."

"Kau benar, aku salah mengenali orang. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, kau boleh pergi."

"Jika Jungjeon Mama mengijinkan, bolehkah hamba mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi?"

"Apa", ujar Sungmin berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"Di istana Bulan Perak, hamba melihat roh Jung Eunhyuk-ssi. Roh itu berkata pada hamba, jika hamba bertemu Jungjeon Mama, hamba harus mengatakan pada Jungjeon Mama agar Jungjeon Mama tidak terkungkung dalam rasa takut dan ia mendoakan kebahagiaan Jungjeon Mama," ujar Hyukjae sambil mengamati ekspresi wajah Sungmin lekat-lekat.

Sungmin menggebrak meja. "Itu tidak mungkin!" sergahnya, "tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mengatakan hal itu!" (Sungmin tahu ia bersalah pada Eunhyuk jadi tidak mungkin "roh" Eunhyuk mengharapkan kebahagiaannya).

Ia lalu memerintahkan dayangnya membawa Hyukjae keluar dengan segera. Begitu Hyukjae dan dayang keluar dari kamar Sungmin, terdengar Sungmin menjerit histeris.

"Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya. Saya bisa keluar dari istana sendiri dengan diam-diam."

"Ingat jangan terlihat oleh siapapun." Ancam dayang tersebut.

"Jika itu terjadi, bagaimana saya berani hidup." Ujar Hyukjae.

 _"Mata Jungjeon Mama tidak bersinar seperti dulu lagi. Hanya ada ketakutan. Kenapa Jungjeon Mama bisa seperti itu?" Ujar Eunhyuk dalam hati_

Sementara itu Sungmin terus menjerit-jerit histeris ketakutan.

"Kenapa Jungjeon Mama bersikap seperti ini." Tanya dayangnya khawatir.

"Tidak….Tidak! Tidak," Sungmin terus menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis. Ia ingat percakapannya dengan ayahnya 8 tahun lalu tentang keterlibatan ayahnya membunuh Eunhyuk.

Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Eunhyuk sudah meninggal dan tidak bisa mengambil kedudukannya.

Hyukjae berjalan pulang sendirian. Ketika melewati istana Bulan Perak, ia menoleh dan menangis. Ia teringat surat yang ditulis Kyuhyun padanya untuk menyemangatinya waktu itu.

Hyukjae berjalan memasuki istana Bulan Perak dan melihat kamarnya yang dulu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya.

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sana! Melihat tajam ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae segera menutup jendela.

Hyukjae ingat isi surat Kyuhyun 8 tahun yang lalu untuknya, _"apa kau menangis karena kau meninggalkan keluargamu? Jika benar, bukalah jendela dan lihatlah."_

Pelan-pelan Hyukjae berbalik dan membuka jendela tapi Kyuhyun tidak ada di sana. Hyukjae cepat–cepat berlari keluar tapi Kyuhyun tidak ada. Hyukjae menunduk kecewa dan berjalan pergi. Ini adalah pertama kali Hyukjae bertemu Kyuhyun sebagai Eunhyuk setelah 8 tahun.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pergi. Ia menghampiri Hyukjae, "kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa seorang gadis yang seharusnya berada di Hwal In Seol berkeliaran di istana?"

"Hamba menerima perintah kerajaan untuk masuk istana dan hamba tersesat dalam perjalanan pulang. Tanpa sadar, cahaya bulan menuntun hamba ke sini. Maafkan hamba, Jeonha. Ini adalah tempat yang berharga bagi Jeonha. Hamba akan pergi sekarang."

Hyukjae membungkuk dan berjalan melewati Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya memegang tangan Hyukjae. Mereka berdiri berpegangan tangan dengan menghadap arah berlawanan.

"Apakah tubuhmu baik-baik saja?"

"Hamba baik-baik saja," Hyukjae berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Bukankah sulit tinggal di tempat itu (Hwal In Seol)?"

"Tidak Jeonha", jawab Hyukjae.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengirimmu ke tempat lain di mana tak seorangpun mengenalimu." (agar Hyukjae tidak menghadapi cacian dan penghinaan lagi karena tanda kriminal/pezina di bajunya).

"Bagaimana bisa Jeonha menggunakan kekuasaan Jeonha sebagai Raja untuk mengurus masalah sepele seperti ini. Jeonha tidak perlu bersusah payah."

 _"Jika hamba pergi, hamba tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Jeonha lagi." Ujar Hyukjae dalam hati._

"Apakah kau bersedia membayar kesalahan yang tidak kau lakukan?"

"Bagaimana bisa Jeonha berkata hamba tidak melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Hyukjae. _"Bagaimana hamba bisa membayar kesalahan karena tidak mengenali Jeonha saat pertama bertemu?" Tanya Hyukjae dalam hati._

"Apa kau memang berniat menggoda anggota keluarga kerajaan?" Ujar Kyuhyun salah paham.

"Hamba meminta Jeonha tetap kuat dan tidak membiarkan rasa kasihan membuat Jeonha goyah." Ujar Hyukjae mulai menangis tanpa bersuara, ia tahu ia telah menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dan menyuruhnya pergi. "Setelah kau pergi, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi," kata Kyuhyun.

Walau Hyukjae yang meminta Kyuhyun tidak goyah namun ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan langkah gontai. Hyukjae menangis dan berbalik melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan semakin menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

Ketika kembali ke Hwal In Seol, Hyukjae melihat shaman Jang sudah menunggunya. Shaman Jang memberi hormat pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak menyambutnya dengan ramah dan tidak memanggilnya Shinmu lagi. "Kenapa kau kesini." Tanya Hyukjae dingin.

Nok Young yang sepertinya sudah tahu kalau ingatan Hyukjae sudah pulih menjawab dengan sopan. "Karena Agassi tidak datang mencari hamba, jadi hamba datang menemui Agassi."

"Apakah kau pikir tidak ada alasan aku tidak mencarimu? Tolong kembalilah."

Hyukjae berjalan melewati shaman Jang tapi shaman Jang memegang lengannya. Hyukjae menepisnya. "Aku harus memikirkan semuanya terlebih dulu, baru aku akan menemuimu."

"Jeonha memanggil hamba untuk menghadap." Ujar shaman Jang.

Hyukjae terkejut.

"Sebelum hamba bertemu Jeonha, kupikir hamba harus bertemu dengan Agassi terlebih dahulu."

Akhirnya mereka berbicara. Dan Hyukjae pun mengetahui alasan mengapa shaman Jang mengguna-guna dirinya namun menyelamatkannya.

"Hamba membunuh Agassi karena hamba tidak bisa melawan perintah Daewangdaebi Mama dan menyelamatkan Agassi atas permintaan terakhir sahabat hamba. Hamba bersedia menerima hukuman apapun dari Agassi."

"Satu hal yang tidak bisa kumaafkan dan tidak bisa kumengerti. Kenapa kau menipu Ayahku?" Ujar Hyukjae marah.

"Beliau adalah seorang bangsawan yang sejati. Jika hamba memberitahu yang sebenarnya, beliau tidak akan setuju terlibat dalam konspirasi seperti itu."

"Kau seharusnya membunuhku saja."

"Agassi."

"Ayahku didera perasaan bersalah karena percaya bahwa ia telah membunuh puterinya hingga ia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Bukan. Saat ia memberiku minum obat itu, ia pun ikut meninggal. Obat untuk menyelamatkan diriku menjadi racun yang membunuh Ayahku! Apa kau mengerti?! Kau tidak membunuhku tapi membunuh ayahku!"

Shaman Jang tersentak. Ia tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Shaman Jang didera perasaan bersalah.

"Bagaimana kau membayar air mata darah keluargaku dan Jeonha yang telah tertumpah selama 8 tahun ini? Katakan padaku! Kenapa selama 8 tahun ini kau menutup mulutmu?!"

"Untuk membuat obat yang digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Agassi hamba membutuhkan pengorbanan. Guna-guna yang diitimpakan pada Agassi membutuhkan obsesi kuat seorang gadis suci sebagai persembahan. Gadis itu, untuk mencapai ambisinya, bersedia menjadi persembahan dan terlibat dalam guna-guna mendoakan kematian Agassi."

Hyukjae terperanjat. "Apakah gadis itu Jungjeon Mama?"

Shaman Jang hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu siapa?"

Hyukjae ini pintar, ia segera menggabungkan keterangan dari Jihyun bahwa malam itu, Tuan Putri berkunjung ke istana Bulan Perak tapi Putri tidak masuk ke dalam dan hanya menanyakan kesehatannya lalu segera pergi.

"Tuan Puteri? Apa mungkin..apa mungkin.."

"Ye. Ia adalah Tuan Puteri," shaman Jang membenarkan dugaan Hyukjae.

Heechul meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kamarnya. Perkataan ibu mertuanya terus terngiang di benaknya. Bahwa ayah mertuanya bunuh diri karena menderita telah membunuh puterinya.

Ia teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Eunhyuk. Lalu perasaan suka yang tumbuh saat ia melihat Hankyung. Ia ingat kunjungan neneknya saat ia mogok makan. Waktu itu Heechul memohon agar neneknya meminta pada ayahnya agar ia bisa menikah dengan Hankyung.

 _Flashback_

"Apakah Puteri benar-benar menyukai Hankyung?" Tanya Ibu Suri Lee dengan wajah prihatin.

"Jika saya tidak menikah dengannya maka saya akan mati." Ujar Heechul sambil menangis.

Ibu Suri berdecak kasihan, "Jusang tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan Puteri."

Heechul menangis lebih keras.

"Bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin untuk mendapatkan Hankyung. Apakah Puteri akan membantuku?"

"Saya akan membantu nenek." Heechul tersenyum.

 _Flashback end_

Namun sekarang Heechul gemetar ketakutan mengingat apa yang menimpa Eunhyuk. Ia menggeleng dan menangis ketakutan mengingat karena keinginannya mendapatkan Hankyung, ia telah membunuh Eunhyuk dan ayah mertuanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hankyung memanggilnya dari luar kamar. Heechul buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Hankyung masuk dan melihat Heechul habis menangis.

"Kenapa Sobang-nim mengunjungiku?

"Sudah berhari-hari Puteri tidak keluar kamar sejak mengunjungi makam Abeoji. Aku sangat khawatir jadi aku menjenguk Puteri."

Heechul kembali menangis.

Hankyung terkejut, "apa aku telah membuat Puteri sedih?"

Heechul mengeleng. "Aku bermimpi buruk, Sobang-nim akan meninggalkanku. Bisa melihat Sobang-nim, membuatku merasa tenang," kata Heechul sambil menangis.

Hankyung memeluk Heechul.

"Ini gawat."

"Ye? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Heechul.

Hankyung tersenyum, "Aku pernah berkata senyummu yang paling indah. Tapi sekarang, bahkan wajah menangismu pun cantik. Bukankah itu gawat?"

Heechul tersentuh. "Sobang-nim mianhaeyo."

Hankyung kebingungan dan melepaskan pelukannya, "untuk apa Puteri meminta maaf padaku?"

Namun Heechul tidak melepaskan suaminya.

"Untuk semuanya….semuanya…." jawab Heechul dengan sedih.

Hankyung kembali memeluk Heechul. "Aku berjanji mendampingi Puteri malam ini agar Puteri bisa tidur tanpa khawatir (kehilangan dirinya)."

"Agassi. Terlibat dalam pembunuhan Puteri Mahkota menggunakan guna-guna adalah kejahatan yang tidak bisa diampuni. Jika keterlibatan Tuan Puteri terungkap, Jeonha tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghukumnya. Terlebih lagi para kerabat Tuan Puteri, termasuk Uibin (Hankyung) juga akan dicap kriminal." Jelas shaman Jang.

Hyukjae terhenyak.

"Itulah sebabnya mereka melibatkan Tuan Puteri sebagai persembahan. Agar jika suatu saat Jeonha maupun Agassi mengetahui yang sebenarnya, tak ada yang bisa Jeonha dan Agassi lakukan kecuali melindungi Tuan Puteri dan Uibin, dan kembali menutup rahasia ini rapat-rapat."

"Kalau begitu apa yang yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Agassi harus memilih," jawab shaman Jang. Mengungkap kebenaran dan kembali ke sisi Jeonha atau menutup semuanya dan meneruskan hidup seperti sekarang."

"Itukah sebabnya kau menutup mulut rapat-rapat selama 8 tahun?"

"Ye Agassi. Pilihan ini harus dibuat oleh Agassi dan bukan hamba yang memutuskan. Besok hamba harus menghadap Jeonha karena itu hamha menemui Agassi lebih dulu. Hamba akan melakukan apapun keinginan Agassi. Semua berada di tangan Agassi."

Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, kebenaran ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Ia pergi menangis di kamarnya. Diam-diam shaman Jang memperhatikan puteri angkatnya itu dengan sedih.

Keesokan paginya terjadi sedikit keributan di halaman istana. Siwon pergi ke istana menemui menteri keuangan Shin Dohan dan menghalanginya ikut rapat di istana. "Menteri Shin aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan seberapa banyak uang yang telah dikorupsi olehmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengirim kembali obat-obatan dan keperluan medis ke Hwal In-seol. Atau aku akan melapor pada Jeonha dan mengungkap korupsimu."

Namun percakapan mereka ternyata didengar oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang menuju aula istana.

"Apa yang akan Siwon Hyung katakan padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon berbalik dan memberi hormat. Keduanya masih menjaga jarak setelah pertemuan mereka kemarin.

"Kenapa Siwon Hyung masuk istana?"

"Sepertinya menteri keuangan tidak menyadari kondisi menyedihkan di Hwal In Seol karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Jadi hamba datang ke istana untuk menemuinya dan memintanya memperbaiki hal itu."

"Jeonha, Siwon-gun telah mengatakan hal yang tidak tepat dan tidak tahu permasalahannya." Shin Dohan buru-buru protes.

"Sebagai seorang pangeran, Siwon Hyung tidak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan kenegaraan." Ujar Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Hamba tidak bemaksud ikut campur. Hamba hanya ingin melaporkan keadaan di Hwal In Seol. Hwal berarti menyelamatkan, In berarti orang. Bukankah tempat itu artinya tempat di mana orang-orang diselamatkan? Tapi sekarang nama tempat itu seharusnya diubah menjadi tempat di mana orang-orang terbunuh. Pasokan obat-obatan dan makanan telah dikurangi oleh para pejabat korup untuk mengisi kantung mereka sendiri. Para tabib dan perawat digunakan oleh para bangsawan untuk dijadikan tabib pribadi mereka. Lalu…."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kakakku yang senang berpetualang di gunung dan menghirup udara bebas, mempunyai perhatian yang mendalam terhadap kaum miskin," Kyuhyun memotong perkataan kakaknya.

"Hamba khawatir rakyat kekurangan pakaian dan makanan dan hal ini akan mempengaruhi kekuatan Jeonha sebagai penguasa."

"Dengan kata lain, apakah Hyung mengatakan kalau aku tidak mampu mengatur negeriku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hamba mengatakan ini dengan maksud baik. Hamba minta maaf atas kelancangan hamba. Mohon jangan salah paham." Siwon memberi hormat dan berlalu dari istana.

Menteri Shin memperhatikan sikap keduanya dan merasa heran.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga sedang melindungi Siwon. Jika ia langsung menerima pendapat Siwon maka Shin Dohan akan menggunakan alasan bahwa Siwon telah mencampuri urusan kerajaan dan Siwon bisa dihukum karena hal itu.

Kyuhyun marah besar dalam rapat istana pada hari itu. Ia marah karena para pejabat mengkorupsi dana Hwal In-seol demi keuntungan pribadi. Tentu saja para menteri menyangkalnya.

"Kalian menambahkan batu dalam persediaan beras untuk menambah berat, hingga jatah beras yang tersedia tidak mencukupi dan setiap orang hanya mendapat sedikit makanan. Akibatnya beredar kabar kalau banyak orang yang tidak sanggup bertahan karena kelaparan." Kyuhyun membeberkan semua korupsi yang dilakukan para menteri untuk mengurangi jatah persediaan makanan Hwal In Seol. (tepok jidat)

"Jeonha. Hwal In Seol bergantung pada pajak yang dibayarkan oleh para peramal." Ujar menteri Park.

"Hamba mengusulkan agar menaikkan pajak para peramal." Ujar menteri Yoon.

"Usul itu tidak masuk akal. Aku memerintahkan agar pengeluaran keluarga kerajaan ditekan dan juga gaji para menteri harus dipotong." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kediamannya. Shaman Jang telah menunggunya. Daewangdaebi Mama juga mendengar kabar kalau shaman Jang menemui Kyuhyun atas panggilan Kyuhyun. Ia memerintahkan shaman Jang dibawa menemuinya segera setelah shaman Jang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau meninggalkan istana."

"Delapan tahun yang lalu", jawab shaman Jang.

 _"Itu adalah tahun kematian Eunhyuk." Pikir Kyuhyun._

"Apakah kau memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkan Seongsucheong pada saat itu?"

"Waktu itu kekuatan hamba sangat melemah dan hamba pergi ke gunung untuk memulihkannya."

"Apa yang menyebabkan kekuatanmu melemah?"

"Apa sebenarnya yang Jeonha ingin ketahui dari hamba?" tanya shaman Jang langsung.

"Jawab aku. Apakah mungkin bisa membunuh seseorang dengan sihir hitam?"

Walau shaman Jang sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun tapi ia menjawab, "Itu tidak mungkin. Bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin untuk mengambil nyawa seseorang dengan sihir hitam, tapi itu artinya orang yang membuat sihir hitam juga akan mati. Sihir hitam digunakan untuk melenyapkan kehidupan akan meminta tumbal nyawa lain. Kenapa ada orang yang bersedia menyerahkan nyawa dengan cara seperti itu? Karena itu hamba tidak mungkin melakukan sihir hitam seperti itu." (Informasi inilah yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Daewangdaebi Mama)

"Apakah kau menjawab dengan jujur?"

"Hamba hanya mengatakan kebenaran. Jika hamba membuat sihir hitam untuk membunuh seseorang maka hamba pasti telah menjadi mayat. Karena hamba masih hidup, bukankah artinya tidak ada seorangpun yang mati karena sihir hitam hamba?"

Shaman Jang keluar dari kediaman Kyuhyun dengan perasaan berat. Semalam Hyukjae telah memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kyuhyun. Hyukjae tidak ingin Kyuhyun terluka lagi. Artinya, Hyukjae ingin menutupi semua rahasia ini dari Kyuhyun. Tapi shaman Jang sebenarnya tak ingin lagi hidup dalam kebohongan dan membuat Hyukjae menderita, karena ia memberikan beberapa petunjuk tersirat pada Kyuhyun.

Shaman Jang menemui Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Apa alasannya kau dipanggil ke kediaman Jusang?"

"Jeonha memanggil hamba karena hamba kepala Seongsucheong."

"Aku tidak percaya. Selama Jusang memerintah, Jusang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Seongsucheong. Diam–diam memanggilmu pasti ada alasannya."

"Sebenarnya, ini karena puteri hamba."

"Puterimu? Apa maksudmu anak yang berada di Hwal In Seol itu?"

Shaman Jang membenarkan.

Daewangdaebi Mama terlihat gugup. "Apakah Jusang ingin Hyukjae mendampingi Jusang lagi? Tanya Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Bukan seperti itu", jawab shaman Jang. "Jeonha tidak ingin ada rumor beredar mengenai beliau dan Hyukjae, karena itu Jeonha memerintahkan hamba untuk mendisplinkan para peramal agar tidak menyebarkan rumor."

Daewangdaebi Mama masih tidak percaya.

"Mana berani hamba membohongi Daewangdaebi Mama."

Daewangdaebi Mama tersenyum sinis. "Sikapmu berbeda sekali dengan sikap mengancam yang kau perlihatkan beberapa waktu lalu."

"Hamba bersalah telah mengancam Daewangdaebi Mama karena saat itu nyawa puteri hamba dalam bahaya. Hamba menawarkan seluruh hidup hamba untuk Daewangdaebi Mama sebagai ganti kelancangan hamba. Hamba meminta Daewangdaebi Mama memaafkan hamba."

"Baiklah. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan Hyukjae membawa masalah bagi Jusang."

" _Apakah Daewangdaebi Mama sadar, semakin Daewangdaebi Mama berusaha menghentikannya, Daewangdaebi Mama malah semakin membantu mereka untuk bersama. Bukankah ini ironis?" kata shaman Jang dalam hati._

Daewangdaebi Mama yang membawa Eunhyuk ke istana dan karena Daewangdaebi Mama juga ingatan Eunhyuk kembali.

Kyuhyun memikirkan perkataan shaman Jang. Ia tahu shaman Jang adalah orang kepercayaan neneknya. Neneknya juga ingin agar keluarganya yang menduduki posisi Puteri Mahkota. Jadi ia memerintahkan shaman Jang untuk membunuh Eunhyuk. Ia lalu ingat perkataan shaman Jang.

" _Jika hamba membuat sihir hitam untuk membunuh seseorang maka hamba pasti telah menjadi mayat. Karena hamba masih hidup, bukankah artinya tidak ada seorangpun yang mati karena sihir hitam hamba?"_

"Apakah arti perkataan Jang Nok Young itu adalah karena Jang Nok Young masih hidup maka orang yang terkena sihir hitam juga masih hidup?" Pikir Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mulai menyatukan kepingan-kepingan informasi yang diperolehnya selama ini. Tubuh Eunhyuk masih hangat setelah beberapa jam meninggal.

Kyuhyun mencapai suatu kesimpulan, "Mungkinkah Eunhyuk masih hidup?"

Di Hwal In-seol, Hyukjae menjalankan tugasnya untuk merawat orang sakit. Anak perempuan yang diselamatkan Siwon waktu itu sedang mogok makan. Hyukjae mendekatinya dan membujuknya untuk makan. Tapi anak itu tidak mau.

"Apa kau berusaha untuk mati?" Tebak Hyukjae. "Kenapa kau ingin mati?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Orang tuaku tidak akan bahagia jika aku tetap hidup. Jika aku hidup, hidupku juga tidak berarti."

"Jika orang tuamu tidak menginginkan kau hidup, mana mungkin ayahmu berjalan bermil-mil jauhnya untuk membawamu ke Hwal In Seol."

"Jika aku mati maka semakin sedikit orang yang harus diberi makan di rumahku. Dengan begitu orangtuaku tidak perlu bekerja sekeras itu."

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Ketika aku masih remaja, aku juga berpikir kematianku akan membuat keluargaku bahagia. Asalkan aku menghilang maka itu sudah cukup. Tapi mana ada orang tua di dunia ini yang ingin kehilangan puterinya? Bagaimanapun juga keluarga harus hidup bersama. Aku minta kau tidak lagi berpikir untuk mati."

Anak itu menangis sambil memeluk Hyukjae. Hyukjae ikut menangis bersama anak itu. Siwon melihat keduanya. Sepertinya ia mendengar perkataan Hyukjae. Dalam hatinya ia memohon, "Tolong, katakan kau bukan Jung Eunhyuk. Katakan kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Jeonha."

Hyukjae menyadari kehadiran Siwon dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Siwon datang membawa banyak persediaan obat-obatan bermutu baik dan persediaan beras.

"Aku tadinya ingin meminta pejabat yang melakukannya tapi ternyata itu terlalu merepotkan." Ujar Siwon dengan gaya cueknya. "Walau aku malu mengatakannya tapi aku memutuskan untuk menunjukkan kekayaanku."

Hyukjae menatap Siwon dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu. Jangan katakan kau memiliki pendapat baik tentangku setelah melihat kekayaanku ini?"

Hyukjae tersenyum geli. Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah buku ensiklopedia berisi pengetahuan medis. Mata Hyukjae berbinar saat melihat buku itu namun ia tidak berani menerimanya. (Hyukjae si kutu buku)

"Aku akan membakarnya jika kau tidak mau."

Cepat-cepat Hyukjae mengambilnya.

"Kau boleh menanyaiku kapan saja jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti."

Tapi Hyukjae segera tenggelam dalam halaman-halaman buku itu. Tampaknya ia tidak membutuhkan sedikit pun bantuan Siwon. Namun hal ini semakin memperkuat kecurigaan Siwon. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, ia curiga kenapa seorang peramal begitu tertarik dengan buku. Hyukjae mengingatkannya pada Eunhyuk.

Siwon menutupi kecurigaannya dengan terus bercanda. Hyukjae melihat Siwon membawa pakaian wanita. "Apakah Siwon Doryeonim juga suka menyamar menjadi wanita?"

Siwon gelagapan. "Pakaian itu untukmu."

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali, aku akan memberikannya pada Kibum."

"Ya! Kenapa kau menberikannya padanya." Protes Siwon. "Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat dan ingin kau mengenakan pakaian itu."

Hyukjae bingung, "Doryeonim hendak membawa hamba ke mana?"

"Aku hendak membawamu ke rumah sahabatku, sekaligus rumah guru yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu."

Hyukjae terperanjat, Siwon hendak membawanya menemui keluarganya?

Siwon melihat reaksi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera memalingkan wajahnya berpura-pura tidak ada yang aneh.

Siwon semakin takut kalau kecurigaannya benar.

Kyuhyun terus memikirkan Eunhyuk. "Jika Eunhyuk masih hidup, kenapa Eunhyuk tidak muncul di hadapanku." Tiba-tiba ia teringat melihat Eunhyuk di hutan.

Waktu itu Eunhyuk bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun baru datang sekarang, ia telah lama menunggu. Lalu Eunhyuk berubah menjadi Hyukjae. Ia mengingat Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk. Juga berbagai pertanyaan yang diajukannya pada Hyukjae dan saat itu Hyukjae memintanya berhenti bertanya padanya. Kyuhyun berpikir kenapa Eunhyuk pura-pura tidak mengenalinya. Tapi ia tahu Hyukjae tidak berbohong ketika ia berkata ia bukanlah orang yang dicarinya. Kyuhyun juga sudah menkonfirmasi kalau Eunhyuk sudah dikubur. Semua ini rasanya tidak masuk akal.

Lee Donghae menemui Hankyung. "Uibin hamba ditugaskan menyelidiki kematian mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi diam-diam."

"Apakah Jeonha yang memberi perintah itu karena merasa ada yang janggal dalam kematian adikku?"

"Joseonghamnida Uibin, tanpa ada perintah kerajaan hamba tidak bisa memberitahu apapun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ingat peristiwa 8 tahun lalu jadi dengan tidak tahu malu hamba memberanikan diri menemui Uibin. Hamba minta Uibin mengatakan apapun yang Uibin ketahui."

"Aku hanya melihat penguburan Eunhyuk dan tidak berada di sisinya saat Eunhyuk meninggal."

"Joseonghamnida karena membuat Uibin mengingat masa lalu yang menyedihkan." Ujar Donghae merasa tak enak hati.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Sebaliknya aku yang merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu."

Donghae diantar keluar oleh pelayan keluarga Jung. Baru beberapa langkah, Donghae berbalik dan memeluk pelayan itu dari belakang seperti mencekik. Pelayan itu kaget dan ketakutan.

"Apa yang Tuan lakukan?"

"Jangan menolakku," ujar Donghae. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." (Donghae mah... serius tapi konyol pembawaannya XD)

Pelayan itu terpaksa menurut.

Hankyung berjalan ke halaman. Ia mendengar suara dari balik tembok. "Apakah itu suara Siwon-gun?" Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada sesekor kucing yang melompat ke tembok. Hankyung tersenyum sendiri dan berbalik pergi. Jihyun muncul dari balik tembok dan menangis melihat Hankyung. "Doryeonim, bisakah kita hidup bersama seperti dulu setelah ingatan Agassi kembali." Ujar Jihyun dalam hati.

Hankyung menemui ibunya. Jaejoong sedang membereskan pakaian bekas dan makanan untuk dikirim ke Hwal In Seol. Rupanya tiap tahun mereka memang menyumbang ke Hwal In Seol tapi Hwal In Seol Timur. Kali ini Jaejoong ingin pergi ke Hwal In Seol Barat.

"Eomeoni. Apakah ini berkaitan dengan gadis yang mirip Eunhyuk kita?" tanya Hankyung.

Jaejoong teringat pada Hyukjae yang digiring dan dilempari batu. "Walau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk, gadis itu juga pasti memiliki orang tua. Jika orang tua gadis itu melihat puteri mereka seperti itu, betapa sakitnya hati mereka. Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Jeonha diam-diam sedang menyelidiki kematian Eunhyuk."

"Apa!?" Jaejoong terkejut.

"Begini Tuan. Selama ini hamba menyembunyikan hal yang hamba ketahui karena waktu itu keluarga Jung sangat sedih dan hamba tidak mau melukai hati mereka lebih dalam lagi."

"Cepat katakan padaku." Desak Donghae.

"Hamba pergi ke makam mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi pada hari kedua dan terdapat banyak sekali bekas galian di sana–sini." Pelayan itu menangis mengasihani Nona-nya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Jihyun yang berjalan menuju mereka. Jihyun menunduk hingga tak melihat Donghae dan pelayan itu.

"Bukankah...bukankah kau Jihyun?" Pelayan itu mengenali Jihyun.

Jihyun terkejut.

Donghae berbalik dan melihat Jihyun. Ia mengenali Jihyun sebagai gadis berpakaian pria yang menanyakan Hyukjae ketika Hyukjae ditangkap. Jihyun berbalik dan melarikan diri.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Donghae.

Pelayan itu tidak begitu yakin tapi ia memberitahu Donghae siapa Jihyun.

Donghae melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut, "kau bilang ada tanda-tanda makam Eunhyuk pernah digali?"

"Ye Jeonha, tapi sepertinya hanya pelayan Uibin yang mengetahuinya dan ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Setiap kali hamba menyelidiki sesuatu, seorang gadis pasti muncul.

"Seorang gadis?"

"Benar Jeonha. Hamba pernah berpapasan dengan gadis itu di luar kediaman Dayang Lee dan juga hari ini hamba melihat gadis itu di luar kediaman Uibin. Menurut pelayan keluarga Jung, gadis itu adalah mantan pelayan mendiang Eunhyuk Agassi. Tapi…."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Sejauh yang hamba tahu, gadis itu adalah pelayan dari peramal bernama Hyukjae," ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun tertegun. "Jungsoo-ya panggil Jang Nok Young. Sekarang juga!" Perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyatukan semua petunjuk di benaknya. Sihir hitam, tubuh Eunhyuk tidak dingin walau sudah mati, Eunhyuk dikubur terburu-buru tanpa persiapan apapun, kubur yang pernah digali, pembunuhan tanpa jejak, hanya kepala Seongsucheong yang bisa melakukannya. Dan juga dalam setiap tempat penyelidikan kematian Eunhyuk, pelayan Hyukjae selalu muncul. Sekarang, hanya perlu satu konfirmasi. Kyuhyun menemui shaman Jang.

Jang Nok Young membungkuk, "Anda datang Yang Mulia."

Sementara itu Sungmin semakin histeris. Ia meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kamar dengan tubuh gemetar. Bahkan ketika ibunya mengunjunginya, ia ketakutan dan berteriak tidak mau didekati.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jungjeon Mama?" tanya ibunya khawatir. "Apa yang dilihat Jungjeon Mama hingga sekujur tubuh Jungjeon Mama gemetar."

"Jung….Jung Eunhyuk! Dia masih hidup. Eomeoni!"

"Tenang dulu Jungjeon Mama. Eunhyuk sudah mati 8 tahun yang lalu. Seseorang yang sudah mati bagaimana bisa….."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak salah lihat, itu benar-benar Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk ada di dekatku. Ada di dekat Jeonha. Aku tidak menyangka Eunhyuk sedekat itu. Aku yakin Eunhyuk kembali untuk mengejarku dan mengambil kembali kedudukannya."

"Posisi sebagai Ibu Negara memang milik Jungjeon Mama dan bukan direbut oleh Jungjeon Mama. Jungjeon Mama selalu merasa telah merebut posisi itu dari orang lain maka Jungjeon Mama mengalami halusinasi."

Sungmin melepaskan tangan ibunya dan membentaknya. "Itu bukan halusinasi!"

"Jungjeon Mama! Mengapa seperti ini?" tanya ibunya putus asa.

"Aku tahu semuanya! Abeoji…Abeojilah yang membunuh Eunhyuk. Agar aku bisa menjadi Puteri Mahkota, Abeoji membunuh Eunhyuk," kata Sungmin menangis.

Ibunya Sungmin menoleh memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar mereka. "Asalkan kita tidak membuka mulut tidak akan ada yang tahu. aku minta Jungjeon Mama percaya pada Ayah anda."

Tepat saat itu Dae-hyung masuk ke kamar puterinya. Begitu melihat Ayahnya, Sungmin berteriak histeris, "PERGI! PERGI!"

Dae-hyung terkejut melihat keadaan puterinya. Ia kembali memikirkan wajah Hyukjae yang tak terasa asing. Ia menyadari wajah Hyukjae mirip dengan Eunhyuk. Anehnya ia langsung berkesimpulan kalau Eunhyuk tidak mati dan ia berpikir mungkin itu adalah perbuatan shaman Jang.

"Jang Nok Young jawab dengan jujur dan kau tidak boleh berbohong sedikitpun. Jika tidak kau akan dihukum berat."

"Silahkan Jeonha bertanya. "

"Apakah Hyukjae benar-benar puteri angkatmu?"

"Ye Jeonha."

"Sejak kapan kau mengangkatnya sebagai anak?"

"Delapan tahun lalu."

"Agar seorang peramal terlepas dari hidup masa lalunya, apakah dia sengaja melupakan masa lalunya? Atau dia memang tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya?"

"Kehidupan masa lalu peramal seharusnya dengan sengaja diputuskan sejak mereka menjadi peramal. Tapi kadang-kadang ada peramal yang berhasil melewati kematian yang penuh penderitaan dan lupa akan kehidupan masa lalunya. Hamba pernah melihatnya," jawab shaman Jang penuh arti.

"Apakah dikubur hidup-hidup merupakan contoh dari kematian penuh penderitaan. Apa yang terjadi pada peramal itu, apakah ia akan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya atau sampai sekarang ia tidak ingat siapa dirinya?"

Shaman Jang terperanjat menatap Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mengira Kyuhyun begitu cepat mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Peramal itu…Apakah nama peramal itu….Hyukjae?"

Shaman Jang terdiam tak mampu berbicara apapun.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Air matanya menetes. "Apakah peramal yang bernama Hyukjae adalah Jung Eunhyuk yang meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu?!"

Nok Young memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk pelan.

Kyuhyun terpukul dan pergi meninggalkan Jang Nok Young tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, sama seperti ketika ia baru mengetahui kematian Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mulai menangis mengingat perkataan kejamnya dan sikap dinginnya pada Hyukjae. Ia juga ingat semua penderitaan yang dialami Hyukjae. Ia tak tahan lagi dan jatuh terduduk di tanah.

Ia ingat perkataan Hyukjae yang memintanya agar tidak lagi goyah karena perasaan kasihan lalu perkataannya sendiri agar Hyukjae tidak muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menangis sambil memukuli dadanya. Ia merasa sesak dengan semua kesedihan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Kepedihan sejak kematian Eunhyuk dan kepedihan karena ternyata Eunhyuk masih hidup namun ia tidak mengenalinya dan malah membuatnya menderita.

"Eunhyuk-ah...Eunhyuk-ah!" Kyuhyun berteriak melepaskan kepedihan dalam hatinya.

TBC

#HappyEunhyukDay


	17. Chapter 17

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) -Siwon(YangMyung) -Sungmin(BoKyung) -Hankyung(HeoYeom) -Heechul(MinHwa) -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) -Jihyun(Seul) -Kibum (JanShil)

& other cast

Happy reading

 _ **The Sun Embracing The Moon***_

Hyukjae mengantar Siwon keluar Hwal In Seol.

"Hyukjae-ya, kau tidak perlu mengantarku."

"Ye Doryeonim, kalau begitu hamba masuk ke dalam dulu." Ujar Hyukjae kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana tanpa sepengetahuanku, bukan?" Ujar Siwon merasakan firasat sesuatu.

"Meskipun hamba menginginkannya, kemana hamba bisa pergi?"

"Benar, karena kau tahanan sekarang. Kau tahanan dan juga peramal Hyukjae." Ujar Siwon lega.

Hyukjae tersenyum geli, "Tidakkah Doryeonim terlalu berlebihan?"

"Aku senang karena kau adalah tahanan dan peramal. Masuklah dan istirahat, aku pergi." Ujar Siwon. Mereka pun berpisah.

Hyukjae berjalan memasuki Hwal in Seol, kemudian ia berbalik dan tertegun mengingat ucapan Siwon. _"Aku senang karena kau adalah tahanan dan peramal."_

Siwon berjalan pulang ketika ia berpapasan dengan tiga orang pria berpakaian rakyat biasa. Siwon tersentak dan menoleh ke arah orang-orang itu pergi dan membawa pedang. Firasatnya mengatakan orang-orang itu adalah pembunuh, karena tidak mungkin ada orang ke Hwal In Seol larut malam.

Hyukjae masih berdiri di halaman Hwal In Seol ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah…"

Hyukjae tertegun. Itu suara Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk-ah…"

Hyukjae mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Kyuhyun melangkah dari sudut yang gelap dan berjalan menuju Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apakah ini sungguhan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih.

"Bukan ilusi? Apa Anda benar-benar Yang Mulia?" tanya Hyukjae penuh harap.

"Ini bukan ilusi. Aku benar-benar datang untuk menemuimu, Eunhyuk-ah."

Mendengar namanya disebut Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk mulai menangis.

"Akhirnya aku mengenalimu. Aku memang orang yang bodoh," ujar Kyuhyun.

Tangis Eunhyuk tak tertahankan lagi. Kyuhyun memeluk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menangis mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Ia tak bisa lagi menyangkal perasaannya.

Di dekat gerbang, Siwon menyaksikan mereka berpelukan. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping menyaksikan Eunhyuk menangis memeluk Kyuhyun.

Siwon berjalan pulang dengan sedih. Namun ia melihat Jongwoon berdiri di tengah jalan. Awalnya Siwon terlihat kesal melihat sahabatnya itu tapi Jongwoon memberinya isyarat untuk diam. Siwon menyadari kedatangan tiga orang pria yang tadi dilihatnya dari belakang Jongwoon.

Jongwoon membalikkan badan menghadapi ketiga orang tersebut. Ketiga orang itu mengeluarkan pedang mereka dan menyerang Jongwoon. Jongwoon dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka tapi ia segera berlari menuju tempat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berada. Siwon terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Ia mengambil salah satu pedang yang tergeletak di tanah dan berlari menyusul Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dikepung oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tetap berpegangan tangan sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi para pembunuh itu. Ketika para pembunuh itu mulai menyerang, Jongwoon melompat dan menghalangi mereka.

Jongwoon melawan para pembunuh itu. Siwon muncul dan membantu melawan para pembunuh itu. Tapi Siwon terluka.

"Siwon Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil pedang yang tadi dibawa Siwon dan membunuh orang yang melukai Siwon.

"Apa Siwon-gun baik-baik saja? Para pembunuh itu telah mati." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Tapi para pembunuh itu bermunculan lagi. Jongwoon segera melawan mereka. Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada Siwon untuk membawa Eunhyuk pergi. Lalu ia sendiri membantu Jongwoon melawan para pembunuh itu.

Siwon meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya pergi. Eunhyuk terus melihat Kyuhyun dengan khawatir. Mereka telah berlari cukup jauh tapi Siwon tidak bisa menghentikan kakinya. Ia terus berlari menggandeng Eunhyuk.

"Kita hendak ke mana?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Siwon diam saja.

Para pembunuh itu berhasil dikalahkan.

"Jeonha, hamba dan Siwon-gun telah sepakat bertemu di pondok di hutan jika keadaan berbahaya bagi Eunhyuk Agassi." Ujar Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon segera menuju ke sana. Tapi pondok itu kosong. Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon segera menaiki kuda mereka dan pergi dari sana.

Pembunuh yang lolos melapor pada Daehyung.

"Kami gagal Daegam, karena Jongwoon, Jeonha, dan Siwon-gun tiba-tiba muncul."

"Temukan Eunhyuk dan bunuh juga Jang Nok Young." Ujar Dae-hyung.

Shaman Jang berjalan meninggalkan istana. Ia ingat perkataan kasim Park padanya setelah Kyuhyun mengetahui Eunhyuk masih hidup.

" _Kau satu-satunya saksi hidup dan pelaku dari kematian Puteri Mahkota. Sampai kasus ini ditutup, Jeonha memerintahkan agar kau tetap hidup. Sembunyikan dirimu di suatu tempat sampai kami memanggilmu kembali. Jika kau mencoba melarikan diri atau bunuh diri, akan ada konsekuensi yang berat."_

Shaman Jang menuruti perintah itu. Ia pergi bersama Jihyun dan Kibum. Tapi di tengah perjalanan Jihyun tiba-tiba pergi. Kibum khawatir Jihyun tidak akan kembali.

"Kita sudah tahu Jihyun akan pegi ke mana dan sudah pasti dia akan kembali. Jadi aku minta kau mengikutiku dan membiarkan Jihyun pergi." Ujar shaman Jang.

Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon pergi ke kediaman Siwon tapi tempat itu pun kosong. Tak ada jejak Siwon dan Eunhyuk di sana. Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali ke istana.

Kasim Park melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah dan berteriak memanggil tabib. Tapi Kyuhyun berteriak marah untuk menghentikannya. Ia memerintahkan agar kasim Park merahasiakan kepergiannya dari istana malam ini. Kyuhyun menggebrak meja.

"Lee Dae-hyung!" serunya dalam hati. Lalu ia teringat pandangan Eunhyuk saat ia dibawa Siwon pergi. Ia mengira Siwon melarikan Eunhyuk.

Siwon membawa Eunhyuk ke tempat ibunya. Selir Park terkejut melihat Siwon terluka. Siwon memanggil ibunya lalu jatuh pingsan karena banyaknya darah yang keluar. Selir Park meminta Eunhyuk membantunya membawa Siwon masuk ke dalam.

Saat ia melihat wajah Eunhyuk, ia segera mengenalinya.

Selir Park dan Eunhyuk merawat luka Siwon. Siwon masih tak sadarkan diri. "Apakah Anda puteri dari mendiang menteri Jung Yunho?" Tanya Selir Park.

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak lalu membenarkan.

Selir Park menangis mendengar itu. Eunhyuk kebingungan.

"Mengapa kau menaruh seseorang dalam hatimu yang akan melukai dirimu sendiri?" tanya Selir Park sedih. Selir Park menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada puteranya sendiri. Mengapa Siwon harus menyukai Puteri Mahkota alias istri Kyuhyun.

"Saya tidak akan menanyakan mengapa dan bagaiamana Anda masih hidup. Siwon-gun pernah menemui saya dan bertanya mengenai kelahiran kembali (reinkarnasi). Juga perkataannya kalau ia bisa melupakan kekuasaan, kesetiaan, dan semuanya, tapi ada satu orang yang tidak bisa ia lepaskan. Ia mungkin ingin saya melihat. Ia ingin memperlihatkan pada saya gadis seperti apa yang memenuhi hatinya. Ia memanggilku 'Eomeoni' dengan tubuh yang terluka dan berjalan sejauh ini," Selir Park menangis.

Jongwoon diam-diam melihat mereka.

"Apakah Eunhyuk dan Siwon Hyung benar-benar tidak ada di tempat ibu Siwon Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ye Jeonha." Jongwoon membenarkan.

Kyuhyun mengamati Jongwoon lalu bangkit berdiri. "Woon-ah ikutlah denganku." Suruh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun menyuruh semua dayang keluar kecuali Jungsoo dan Jongwoon. "Woon-ah serahkan pedangmu."

Jongwoon memberikannya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pedang itu dan menaruhnya di leher Jongwoon.

"J-Jeonha, mengapa Jeonha seperti ini?" tanya Jungsoo kaget.

"Woon-ah lepaskan pakaianmu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Jungsoo buru-buru menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Jongwoon menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan pedangnya, "ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Jika aku menodongkan pedang di lehermu seharusnya kau terkejut, jika tidak maka tidak akan menyenangkan lagi."

"Jeonha mengapa Jeonha melakukan ini? Jantung hamba hampir copot," ujar Jungsoo lega. Kyuhyun menyarungkan kembali pedang Jongwoon.

"Karena kau pergi menyelidiki dalam cuaca yang dingin, kau pasti lelah. Masuklah ke dalam (bak). Aku menyiapkannya untukmu."

"Hamba tidak bisa," protes Jongwoon.

"Masuklah! Ini adalah perintah."

"Jeonha…"

"Tidak mematuhi perintahku adalah ketidaksetiaan. Terbagi antara diriku dan Siwon Hyung merupakan pemberontakan."

Jongwoon memejamkan matanya. Ia sadar Kyuhyun mengetahui kalau ia berbohong dan Kyuhyun juga tahu ia terbagi antara persahabatannya dengan Siwon dan loyalitasnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memberikan pedang Jongwoon pada Jungsoo. "Berendamlah selama 2 jam, jika kau keluar sebelum waktunya, Jungsoo akan menebasmu dengan pedang itu." Jungsoo kebingungan.

"Woon-ah, walau aku tidak bisa memberimu kedudukan lebih tinggi tapi aku menghargaimu lebih dari yang lainnya. Jadi, tolong jangan sampai terluka. Jika kau sakit, akupun sakit," kata Kyuhyun. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Jongwoon yang dibelit perasaan bersalah.

Keseokon harinya, Siwon bangun dan satu-satunya yang muncul di pikirannya hanyalah Eunhyuk. Ia buru-buru keluar mencarinya. Siwon lega saat melihat Eunhyuk sedang duduk bersama ibunya. Ia mendekati mereka. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Eunhyuk.

Selir Park meninggalkan mereka berdua. Siwon tersenyum, "tadinya aku berpikir kau sudah pergi dan tidak tinggal lebih lama."

"Hamba harus bertemu dengan Siwon-gun sebelum hamba pergi."

"Mau berjalan-jalan denganku?" Ajak Siwon.

Mereka pergi berjalan-jalan. "Sejak kapan Siwon-gun tahu? Apakah sejak batu "penyimpan kekhawatiran" itu?"

Siwon tersenyum, "akan lebih aneh jika aku tidak tahu. Batu itu aku yang menamai sebelum aku memberikannya padamu. Tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui nama batu itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Siwon-gun pura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak ingin tahu. Aku ingin berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya sampai akhir. Karena kau kembali hidup, aku sangat bahagia. Dan pada saat yang sama, aku merasa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku jika aku mengakuinya. Apa kau tahu, ketika aku membuka mataku di pagi hari, dan aku tahu aku harus pergi ke mana hari ini, apa yang akan kulakukan hari ini, mengetahui ada orang-orang yang membutuhkanku, dan bisa melihat orang yang kurindukan, aku merasa bahagia."

"Hamba juga bahagia. Ketika hamba harus menghadapi kenyataan gelap di hadapan hamba, Siwon-gun adalah cahaya bagi hamba. Terima kasih, walau hanya sesaat, hamba bisa menaruh semua kekhawatiran dan bisa tersenyum. Baik sebagai Hyukjae dan sebagai Jung Eunhyuk, hamba sangat berterima kasih. Dan hamba minta maaf. Bagaimanapun hamba tidak bisa memberikan jawaban seperti yang Siwon-gun inginkan. Jadi tolong, lepaskanlah. Temukan takdir baru dan kebahagiaan Siwon-gun, itu adalah harapan hamba. Hanya inilah yang bisa hamba berikan dengan tulus dari hati hamba," kata Eunhyuk dengan sedih. Sedih karena ia harus mengatakan kebenaran yang menyakiti hati Siwon. "Hamba minta Siwon-gun menjaga kesehatan." Hyukjae berbalik pergi. Tapi Siwon memegang tangan Eunhyuk.

"Dalam kehidupan lalu, kau adalah milik Jeonha. Setidaknya dalam kehidupan sekarang, tidak bisakah kau berada di sisiku?" tanya Siwon.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" seru Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Eunhyuk menoleh, melihat Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan memerintahkan Jongwoon untuk mengawal Eunhyuk pergi.

Siwon melihat Eunhyuk pergi dengan hati hancur. Eunhyuk berbalik, khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi tapi ia akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hyung, apa Hyung tahu apa yang Hyung lakukan? Melarikan wanita Raja adalah sebuah kejahatan."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan terluka.

Kyuhyun melemparkan pedang pada kakaknya. Mereka berhadapan.

"Apakah Jeonha akan membunuh hamba?"

"Jika aku menginginkan leher Hyung, aku sudah menggunakan kekuasaanku sebagai Raja."

"Apa maksud Jeonha?"

"Aku memberi Hyung sebuah kesempatan untuk membunuhku. Pedang yang Hyung pegang adalah pedang sungguhan. Jika Hyung membunuhku di sini, Hyung akan menjadi penguasa negeri ini."

Siwon tertegun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pedangnya, diikuti Siwon. Duel dimulai, diakhiri dengan pedang Siwon terhunus ke leher Kyuhyun(sama seperti ketika mereka masih remaja).

"Jika Hyung menduduki tahta, apa Hyung pikir Hyung akan mendapatkan semuanya?"

"Jika hamba menduduki tahta, hamba tidak akan disebut ancaman."

"Kalau begitu, bunuhlah aku."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah dan memegang pedangnya erat-erat.

"Kenapa Hyung ragu?! Bunuhlah aku!"

Mata Siwon berkaca-kaca. Ia akhirnya menurunkan pedangnya dan berbalik.

"Hari ini Hyung yang menghilangkan kesempatan ini. Jadi tolong, jangan cari kesempatan lain," ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon berbalik dan menatap adiknya dengan marah.

Kyuhyun kembali ke istana. Jungsoo melihatnya dengan khawatir. "Apakah kau sudah beristirahat?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia di dalam kamar.

"Ye Jeonha," jawab Eunhyuk. Suaranya terdengar dari ruangan di sebelah kamar itu.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal?"

"Silahkan Jeonha", jawab Eunhyuk.

"Apakah aku membawamu ke sini di luar kehendakmu?'

"Jika ini di luar kehendak hamba, apa Jeonha akan membiarkan hamba pergi?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Mengapa Jeonha begitu ragu, padahal hati hamba milik Jeonha sejak dulu."

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun sontak mengangkat kepalanya. "Apakah aku boleh membuka pintu."

"Silahkan Jeonha."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Jungsoo. Jungsoo memerintahkan para dayang membuka pembatas ruangan. Dibaliknya ada sebuah pintu. Pintu terbuka, Eunhyuk melangkah keluar. Ia telah didandani dengan cantik sama seperti dulu ketika mereka baru pertama kali bertemu (ketika mereka masih remaja). Sama seperti dulu, Kyuhyun terpana melihat kecantikan Eunhyuk.

"Mendekatlah," ujar Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk maju selangkah

"Lebih mendekat lagi."

Eunhyuk kembali maju selangkah. Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri lagi dan langsung maju memeluk Eunhyuk. Semua memalingkan wajahnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum malu, "apa yang Jeonha lakukan?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi isyarat dengan matanya pada Jungsoo. Jungsoo tersenyum lebar dan menyuruh semua orang keluar. Tak lupa memberi senyum imutnya pada Kyuhyun.

Begitu ditinggal berdua, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Eunhyuk lagi.

"Eunhyuk-ah," panggilnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ye, Jeonha."

"Eunhyuk-ah.."

"Ye, Jeonha" sahut Eunhyuk tersenyum. Kyuhyun terus memanggil nama Eunhyuk dan tak melepaskan pelukannya.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat perkataan Eunhyuk bahwa hati Eunhyuk miliknya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Jungsoo juga sedang tersenyum lebar.

Bahkan Jongwoon pun ikut tersenyum.

Mereka berpapasan dengan Dae-hyung. "Jeonha hendak ke mana?" Tanya Dae-hyung.

"Aku hendak kembali ke kediamanku (a.k.a ke kamar Eunhyuk) setelah aku memerintahkan beberapa tugas."

"Hamba dengar akhir-akhir ini Jeonha sering menemui kesulitan di luar saat sedang menyamar."

"Aneh sekali, orang yang tahu mengenai hal itu hanyalah orang-orang itu dan aku. Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Bagaimana bisa orang yang melayani Jeonha tidak mengetahuinya? Apapun yang terjadi pada Jeonha adalah urusan dewan."

"Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu. Oh ya, kudengar kau suka berburu."

"Mengapa Jeonha bertanya?"

"Bukankah akan ada pelatihan militer dalam waktu dekat. Aku ingin belajar berburu pada hari itu. Apakah kau bersedia mengajariku?"

Dae-hyung tertawa. "Hamba tidak sebaik itu tapi jika hamba sudah menentukan buruan hamba, hamba tidak akan membiarkannya lolos sampai akhir dan menangkapnya. Itulah rahasianya."

"Jadi, menentukan buruan, dan tanpa menyerah mengejarnya, menangkapnya, dan akhirnya membunuhnya? Waah…Aku tidak akan melupakan itu," ujar Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun duduk di kediamannya dan membaca laporan-laporan kerajaan dengan gelisah. Akhirnya ia menoleh, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hamba sedang membaca." Ujar Eunhyuk dari kamar sebelah.

"Tadi aku bertanya hal yang sama dan kau menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama, apakah kau tidak..."

"Hamba tidak bosan", jawab Eunhyuk. Sebaiknya Jeonha berkonsentrasi dengan tugas Jeonha." Pinta Eunhyuk.

"Buku apa yang kau baca?"

"Hamba membaca Han Bi Ja (Filosofi Cina).'

"Apakah buku itu begitu menarik?" Tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Ye, sangat menarik", jawab Eunhyuk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari halaman buku.

Kyuhyun menunduk kecewa. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide.

Eunhyuk terus membaca bukunya. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya sambil membawa meja dan laporan-laporan yang harus dibacanya. Dan memasang wajah super polos.

Kyuhyun menaruh mejanya di depan meja Eunhyuk.

"Apakah buku itu begitu menarik hingga kau tak menyadari kedatanganku?'

"Kapan Jeonha datang?"

"Aku bertemu denganmu lagi setelah berpisah selama 8 tahun dan aku tidak lebih penting dari Han Bi Ja?" omel Kyuhyun.

"Apa Jeonha cemburu pada Han Bi Ja?" tanya Eunhyuk tersenyum geli.

"Hah? Cemburu? Yang benar sajaa…aku hanya merasa tertekan."

"Kenapa Jeonha merasa tertekan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dan mulai mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Aku tidak mencintai gadis lain selama 8 tahun. Selama hidup di dalam istana yang penuh dengan bunga (gadis cantik). Demi menjaga kesucianku, apa kau tahu berapa banyak kekuatan mental dan kekuatan fisik yang diperlukan?"

"Apakah Jeonha membutuhkan kekuatan fisik untuk melindungi kesucian Jeonha?"

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti apa yang pria rasakan di waktu malam ketika darah mudaku bergolak. Olahraga itu penting! Sangat penting!"

"Tapi, saat Jeonha bilang tidak melihat gadis lain, bukankah itu bohong? Bukankah Jeonha mencintai seorang peramal yang bernama Hyukjae yang berada di sisi Jeonha setiap malam?"

Kyuhyun gelagapan, "Omong kosong! Aku hanya tertarik sedikit. Tapi..tunggu dulu.. bukankah Hyukjae adalah kau sendiri?"

"Tapi tetap saja Jeonha tertarik pada Hyukjae yang bukan diri hamba yang sebenarnya. Jadi Jeonha tertarik oleh Hyukjae," Eunhyuk bersikeras

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kenapa Jeonha tertawa?"

"Apa kau cemburu pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Cemburu? Tidak mungkin." Eunhyuk buru-buru menyangkal.

Kyuhyun terus tertawa. "Bukankah lucu kau cemburu pada dirimu sendiri."

Eunhyuk menyangkalnya dan merasa malu. "Hamba akan meneruskan membaca buku hamba dan Jeonha harus meneruskan membaca laporan Jeonha."

Eunhyuk menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. Bukan untuk membacanya. Ia bahkan salah membalik bukunya dari kanan ke kiri (buku Cina kan bacanya dari kiri ke kanan). Kyuhyun menggeser mejanya dan mendekati Eunhyuk. Ia menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajah Eunhyuk.

"Memang lucu kau cemburu pada dirimu sendiri. Tapi mengetahui aku jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, aku pun tidak waras," ujar Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium bibir Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terkejut. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan kembali menekuni laporannya. Sekarang giliran Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa membaca lagi. Ia terus menatap Kyuhyun.

Daewangdaebi Mama terkejut saat diberitahu Eunhyuk masih hidup. Ia awalnya tidak percaya tapi ia ingat perkataan shaman Jang yang mengancamnya.

"Nok-young, kau! Beraninya kau!' ujarnya geram.

"Jeonha pasti sudah tahu kalau Eunhyuk masih hidup. Sejak Jang Nok Young menemui Jeonha, Eunhyuk juga menghilang dari Hwal In Seol. Hamba yakin Jeonha menyembunyikan keduanya." Ujar Dae-hyung.

"Apa Jusang berniat menutupi kebenaran karena Jusang tetap diam walau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Hamba pikir Jeonha sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat atau mungkin Jeonha belum mengetahui kebenaran terakhir (bahwa Heechul terlibat). Bagaimana pun juga Jang Nok Young dan Eunhyuk harus ditemukan dan dibungkam secepatnya. Walau Jeonha sudah menemukan kebenarannya tapi jika dua orang saksi hidup itu tidak ada lagi, maka kebenaran akan tetap terkubur selamanya."

Daewangdaebi Mama pergi ke kediaman Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih berada di kamar Eunhyuk. Jungsoo terkejut saat melihat Daewangdaebi Mama.

Daewangdaebi Mama menyuruh Jungsoo mengumumkan kedatangannya. Jungsoo berteriak memberitahukan kedatangan Daewangdaebi Mama dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Dan selambat-lambatnya. XD

Kyuhyun buru-buru membereskan mejanya. Sementara itu Daewangdaebi Mama tak tahan lagi mendengar teriakan Jungsoo dan memerintahkan pintu dibuka.

Daewangdaebi Mama masuk tepat saat Kyuhyun hendak menaruh mejanya kembali. Melihat neneknya yang kebingungan melihatnya, Kyuhyun pura-pura sedang latihan angkat beban dengan meja itu. Kyuhyun beralasan ia sedang berolahraga.

Eunhyuk menguping perbincangan Kyuhyun dan Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Ada apa Daewangdaebi Mama menemuiku."

"Apa Jusang masih ingat dengan janjinya saat aku menyelamatkan Hyukjae."

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya. Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Nenekmu datang untuk meminta bantuan itu," kata Daewangdaebi Mama.

"Apa yang Daewangdaebi Mama inginkan?"

"Tolong Jusang mencari Jang Nok Young dan Hyukjae lalu menyerahkan mereka padaku."

"Kenapa Daewangdaebi Mama mencari mereka melaluiku?"

"Tentu saja karena Jusang menyembunyikan mereka."

"Kenapa Daewangdaebi Mama berpikir demikian?"

"Aku dengar Jusang menyelidiki peristiwa 8 tahun lalu. Aku menyuruh Jusang menghentikan dan menutup semuanya. Apa Jusang ingat apa yang kukatakan 8 tahun lalu? Tetaplah diam dan jangan lakukan apapun. Jika Raja sebelumnya menutupi semuanya, pasti ada alasannya."

"Apa yang Daewangdaebi Mama coba sembunyikan?"

"Aku mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang Jeonha ingin temukan."

"Kenapa Daewangdaebi Mama ingin menyembunyikannya?"

"Ini semua untuk kebaikan Jusang. Untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang Jusang sayangi."

"Siapa yang Daewangdaebi Mama maksudkan?"

"Jusang pasti mengerti siapa yang aku maksudkan. Aku meminta Jusang pikirkan baik-baik siapa yang paling ingin Jusang lindungi." (mungkin maksudnya pilih Heechul atau Eunhyuk).

"Apakah Jusang mengabulkan permintaan saya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengabulkannya. Tapi butuh waktu untuk menemukan mereka. Pada saatnya aku akan mempertemukan mereka dengan Daewangdaebi Mama."

Daewangdaebi Mama tersenyum.

 _"Pertemuan itu akan terjadi di pengadilan, sebagai otak kejahatan, pelaku, atau korban." Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati._

Eunhyuk khawatir mendengar perkataan Daewangdaebi Mama. Ia memikirkan nasib kakaknya.

Pada saat yang sama, Hankyung teringat pada adiknya saat melihat pembatas buku pemberian Eunhyuk. Ia pergi ke halaman. Hankyung mendengar sebuah suara. Ia meminta orang yang sembunyi itu memperlihatkan diri kalau tidak ia akan membunyikan peringatan.

Hankyung berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Jihyun melangkah maju dan memberi salam pada Hankyung. Awalnya Hankyung tidak mengenalinya. Setelah Jihyun menyebutkan namanya, Hankyung teringat Jihyun adalah pelayan adiknya.

"Jihyun-ah, kenapa kau melompati tembok seperti kucing dan bukannya berjalan lewat pintu depan."

"Hamba kebetulan lewat dan teringat masa lalu. Lagipula ini sudah larut malam."

"Bagaimana kabarmu."

"Hamba hidup baik-baik saja dengan majikan baru hamba."

Hankyung tersenyum. "Sekarang aku sudah bukan majikanmu lagi."

Jihyun menatap Hankyung.

" _Dalam hatiku, Doryeonim selalu menjadi majikanku. Sama seperti ketika Doryeonim memberi nama Jihyun padaku," kata Jihyun dalam hati._

"Apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Jaejoong, "Hankyung-ah apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini."

Hankyung hendak memberitahu ibunya mengenai kedatangan Jihyun tapi saat ia menoleh Jihyun sudah tidak ada.

"Aku hendak membawa Puteri ke istana untuk diperiksa tabib kerajaan. Sudah tiga hari Puteri sakit sejak pergi ke makam Ayahmu."

"Perlukah aku ikut ke istana?"

"Aku akan pergi berdua dengan Puteri, lalu apakah kau akan ikut denganku menjenguk keadaan Puteri?"

"Ya Eomeoni." Hankyung mengiyakan. Ia sempat menoleh sebentar ke arah Jihyun pergi lalu pergi mengikuti ibunya.

Kyuhyun termenung setelah kepergian Daewangdaebi Mama. Ia memikirkan perkataan neneknya. Bahwa ada alasan mengapa Ayahnya menutupi peristiwa itu. Juga Daewangdaebi Mama berkata ia menutupi semuanya untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang Kyuhyun sayangi.

"Jeonha…Jeonha…,"panggil Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sebaiknya Jeonha pergi beristirahat karena hari sudah malam." Suruh Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau juga belum tidur?"

"Karena Jeonha belum tidur."

"Aku minta maaf telah mengurungmu dalam kamar sepanjang hari."

"Hamba bersama Jeonha. Selama hamba bersama Jeonha, baik di dalam kamar maupun di manapun, hamba tidak peduli."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ye Jeonha."

Mereka berjalan-jalan diikuti Jungsoo dan Jongwoon. Mereka berhenti di depan istana Bulan Perak.

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu di istana ini, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah ingat semuanya."

"Hamba tidak bisa mengatakannya karena ada Jungjeon Mama di sisi Jeonha."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Sungmin bermimpi buruk dan terbangun dengan ketakutan. Dayangnya segera menghampirinya. "Bukankah aneh aku tidak mendengar suara tangisan lagi dari istana Bulan Perak." Ujar Sungmin.

"Mungkin karena para peramal telah menaruh jimat di tempat itu."

Sungmin kembali gemetar. "Bukan itu alasannya. Pemilik istana bulan perak telah kembali. Jung Eunhyuk, anak itu! Ia ada di suatu tempat di istana ini! Aku akan menyuruh Abeoji menyingkirkannya!"

Dayangnya Sungmin terkejut mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Tidak, jika Abeoji melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia akan kecewa." Sungmin memerintahkan dayangnya memanggil dayang mata-mata dari kediaman Kyuhyun.

"Hamba tahu kemunculan hamba kembali dari kematian akan menimbulkan kekacauan di istana. Dan juga hamba bersalah karena tidak langsung mengenali Jeonha. Jadi hamba tidak bisa mengakui langsung kalau hamba adalah Eunhyuk."

Kyuhyun menoleh, "apa maksud perkataanmu? Semua penderitaan yang kau alami adalah karena diriku. Aku bersalah karena tidak melakukan apapun ketika kau menderita dan menghadapi kematian."

"Hamba merasa cukup karena Jeonha telah mengingat gadis seperti hamba selama 8 tahun. Jadi, walau Jeonha akan melupakan hamba, hamba akan lebih mengingat Jeonha dan terus merindukan Jeonha."

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejahatan orang-orang yang menyebabkan penderitaanmu. Aku akan menemukan dan menghukum mereka. Aku akan mengembalikan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah dan mengembalikan semuanya ke keadaan semula."

"Jeonha, biarkan masa lalu tetap menjadi masa lalu. Jika Raja sebelumnya menutupi kebenaran, pasti ada alasan di baliknya"

"Bukankah kau yang menyemangatiku untuk menemukan kebenaran (saat Eunhyuk masih menjadi Hyukjae). Bahwa kau percaya aku akan menemukan kebenaran itu. Lalu kenapa kau memintaku membiarkan semuanya? Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Hamba mempercayai Jeonha tapi hamba takut kebenaran itu akan melukai Jeonha. Hamba tidak punya keinginan lain selain berada di sisi Jeonha. Jadi hamba tidak bisa minta yang lain lagi." (Eunhyuk tidak menginginkan kedudukan Ratu).

"Apakah kau senang berada di ruangan yang diterangi sedikit cahaya."

"Karena ada matahari di sisi hamba, hamba tidak membutuhkan cahaya lain lagi." (matahari= Kyuhyun)

Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menariknya pergi dari sana. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan. Aula istana.

"Di sinilah politik negara ini bermula. Di tempat ini aku mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam negeri ini dan memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Mengapa Jeonha membawa hamba yang rendah ini ke tempat sepenting ini."

"Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau memberitahuku tentang kelemahan dan kesalahan Raja."

"Ketika itu hamba masih sangat muda."

"Dalam pandangan anak kecil, seluruh dunia bisa menjadi masalah. Tapi seluruh dunia juga bisa menjadi jawaban. Itu adalah ajaran pertama yang kuterima dari kakakmu, guruku. Jadi, jika sesuatu membuat seorang anak merasa ada masalah, berarti memang ada masalah. Jadi sejak aku menjadi Raja, setiap kali aku harus membuat keputusan, aku akan memikirkan apa yang kau dan guruku akan katakan mengenai masalah itu. "

Eunhyuk tersentuh mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya mendekati tahta kerajaan. "Eunhyuk-ah, lihatlah lukisan di belakang tahta kerajaan."

Eunhyuk melihatnya.

"Saat aku masih menjadi Putera Mahkota, aku memerintahkan orang untuk membuat binyeo yang menggambarkan lukisan itu (lukisan bulan dan matahari). Untuk memintamu menjadi bulanku. Dan melamarmu."

(Bagi Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun adalah mataharinya dan ia tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak perlu menjadi Ratu. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, ia pun memerlukan Eunhyuk. Sebagai bulannya atau ratunya)

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari lengan bajunya. Dari bungkusan itu ia mengeluarkan binyeo "bulan memeluk matahari". Kyuhyun membuat dua buah binyeo yang serupa dan salah satunya telah diberikannya pada Eunhyuk. Satunya lagi akan ia berikan saat Eunhyuk sah menjadi istrinya.

"Jeonha," kata Eunhyuk terharu.

Kyuhyun memberikan binyeo itu pada Eunhyuk.

Lalu ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan lagi dari lengan bajunya dan mengeluarkan binyeo milik Eunhyuk. Ia memperolehnya dari barang kepunyaan Eunhyuk yang dibawa dari Hwal In Seol ke istana. Ia menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menangis melihat dua binyeo di tangannya.

"Sekarang keduanya menjadi satu," kata Kyuhyun.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun menghapus airmata dari wajah Eunhyuk dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) 21 thn -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) 19 thn -Siwon(YangMyung) 23 thn -Sungmin(BoKyung) 19 thn -Hankyung(HeoYeom) 23 thn -Heechul(MinHwa) 18 thn -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) 29 thn -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) 23 thn -Jihyun(Seul) 19 thn -Kibum (JanShil) 18 thn

& other cast

Happy reading

"Bukankah bagus sekali bisa berbaring bersama seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, itu benar," jawab Eunhyuk yang juga berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Jungsoo-ya." Panggil Kyuhyun

"Ye Jeonha."

"Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?"

Ternyata Jungsoo duduk dengan mata ditutup kain di antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. XD

"Kau tidak benar-benar percaya aku akan melakukan sesuatu sebelum upacara pernikahan dilakukan bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal, "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Jungsoo menghela nafas panjang. "Hamba percaya pada Jeonha. Tapi hamba tidak bisa percaya pada desakan dalam diri Jeonha yang telah tersimpan begitu lama." (wkwkwkwkwk)

Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di dalam selimut. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini." Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

Jungsoo membuka penutup matanya. "Bisakah Jeonha berjanji pada hamba?"

"Apa?"

"Hamba minta Jeonha berjanji tidak akan…benar-benar tidak akan…bagaimanapun juga…tidak akan menyerah pada naluri pria dalam diri Jeonha…tidak akan menyentuh Agassi bahkan seujung jari pun."

Kyuhyun duduk dan berteriak marah. "Jungsoo-ya! Kau sangat keterlaluan!"

Eunhyuk buru-buru duduk dan membujuk Jungsoo. Ia juga khawatir Kyuhyun akan menghukum Jungsoo. Jungsoo melihat wajah memelas Eunhyuk dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kasim Park. Jika saya memikirkan 8 tahun lamanya saya tidak bisa melihat Jeonha, rasanya tidak akan cukup walau saya melihatnya siang dan malam. Tolong biarkan saya melihat Jeonha sesuka hati saya walau dalam kegelapan."

Jungsoo menghela nafas menyerah. "Hamba akan menganggap permintaan Agassi sebagai permintaan seorang adik pada kakaknya. Jadi bawalah Jeonha ke dalam mata dan hati Agassi sesuka hati."

Kyuhyun tercengang. Jungsoo bangkit berdiri dan hampir terpeleset, ia meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, dia yang sudah melayaniku hampir 21 tahun tidak mengikuti perintahku malah mengikuti keinginanmu." Omel Kyuhyun. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sedikit pun." Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya kembali dengan kesal.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia membaringkan dirinya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Benarkah itu?"

"Benar. Seorang pria tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya," ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

Belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut dan melihat tangannya. Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Karena hamba berani menyentuh Jeonha, apa hamba akan diusir keluar?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Tidak akan."

"Apa Jeonha akan menghukum hamba?"

"Tentu saja tidak," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jeonha sedikit pun tidak menyentuh hamba."

Kyuhyun berdehem dan balas menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. Keduanya berpandangan. Mereka tidur berpegangan tangan dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka.

Sungmin mendapat laporan kalau dayang mata-matanya telah menghilang.

"Sepertinya ia dipindahkan ke istana lain dan tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun. Selain itu dayangnya Jeonha pun semuanya diganti dengan dayang baru, kecuali para dayang yang telah mengikuti Jeonha sejak kecil."

"Aku yakin Jeonha sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di kediamannya. Tapi apa?"

Heechul berlari-lari dengan gembira di dalam istana.

"Hati-hati Putri." Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Mianhamnida Sieomeoni. Aku ingin memberi tahu kabar gembira ini secepatnya pada Daebi Mama."

"Aku mengerti tapi Putri harus berhati-hati menjaga diri Putri."

"Aku mengerti dan berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang."

Maka Heechul pun mulai berjalan dengan anggun. Ia berpapasan dengan Lee Donghae. Donghae memberi salam pada Heechul.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Heechul, ia tidak mengenal Donghae.

Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya.

Dengan ceria Heechul memuji Donghae yang pemberani dan memintanya melayani Raja sebaik mungkin. Ia lalu berjalan pergi.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Heechul pergi. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

 _"Sesuai perintah Jeonha, hamba telah menemui mantan kasim yang bertugas mengingat catatan kerajaan, tapi hamba tidak menemukan informasi yang berarti." Dengan ragu-ragu, Donghae meneruskan laporannya. Sebelum mendiang Raja Younghwan memerintahkan agar kasus Putri Mahkota ditutup, beliau terlihat beberapa kali mengunjungi kediaman Tuan Putri Heechul."_

 _Eunhyuk yang mendengar percakapan itu dari kamarnya terlihat khawatir._

 _"Mendiang Raja Younghwan sangat menyayangi Tuan Putri jadi itu bukanlah hal yang aneh tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran hamba."_

 _"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun._

 _"Setelah mendiang Raja Younghwan mengunjungi Tuan Putri Heechul berkali-kali, beliau memilih Ratu yang sekarang (Sungmin) tanpa melalui proses seleksi lagi. Terlebih lagi, hamba telah berbicara dengan salah satu dayang kediaman Tuan Putri waktu itu. Dayang itu berkata selain mendiang Raja Younghwan, Daewangdaebi Mama pun sering mengunjungi Tuan Putri."_

 _Donghae hendak menjelaskan mengenai guna-guna yang ditimpakan pada Eunhyuk waktu itu. Awalnya Kyuhyun berkata tidak perlu karena ia sudah mendengar dari Jang Nok Young. Tapi ia berubah pikiran dan meminta Donghae meneruskan laporannya._

" _Tidak ada yang khusus. Setiap guna-guna memang berbeda tapi kadang guna-guna seperti itu membutuhkan manusia."_

" _Manusia? Menggunakan manusia untuk membuat guna-guna?"_

" _Benar Jeonha, seorang gadis suci dengan harapan dan obsesi tinggi akan memperkuat guna-guna."_

 _Kyuhyun teringat pada percakapannya dengan neneknya. Neneknya berkata ia menutupinya demi melindunginya dan orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya. Neneknya juga berkata pasti ada alasan mengapa mendiang Raja Younghwan menutupi peristiwa itu. Bahkan Eunhyuk pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Ayahnya dan neneknya berulang kali mengunjungi kediaman adiknya. Kyuhyun menyatukan semua informasi itu di benaknya._

" _Jeonha? Jeonha?" panggil Donghae khawatir._

" _Sudah cukup. Kau boleh pergi."_

 _Donghae keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun._

" _Kenapa? Kenapa harus adikku?" tanyanya dalam hati. Tampaknya Kyuhyun menyadari Heechul terlibat dalam peristiwa 8 tahun lalu._

Daebi Mama sangat bahagia mendengar kabar gembira dari putrinya bahwa Heechul sedang hamil.

"Tadinya hamba khawatir karena Putri terus mengurung diri di kamar, ternyata itu karena kehamilannya." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat bangga dengan Puteri Heechul." Ujar Daebi Mama.

"Sieomeoni, aku pulang lebih dulu."

Ibu mertuanya heran, "apakah Putri tidak enak badan?"

"Aku ingin memberitahu kabar ini secepatnya pada Uibin."

"Tinggallah lebih lama untuk menemani Daebi Mama. Bukankah Putri sudah lama tidak datang ke istana."

"Putri boleh pergi lebih dulu sedangkan aku masih ingin berbincang dengan Ibu mertua Putri."

Heechul senang sekali. Ia buru-buru berdiri.

"Putri jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi Jusang." ujar Daebi Mama.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung. Ia ingat percakapannya dengan Ayahnya setelah kematian Eunhyuk.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Putra Mahkota aku minta maaf." Ujar Raja Younghwan pada Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan tak berani mengatakan hal itu dengan memandang wajah putranya._

 _"Untuk apa Jeonha?"_

 _"Karena aku tidak berdaya dan tidak bisa melindungi gadis itu. Putra Mahkota. Kau adalah seorang Putra Mahkota yang pintar dan pemberani. Suatu hari kau pasti akan mengerti. Aku minta kau mengingat perkataanku. Tolong maafkan orang-orang yang kulindungi. Tolong lindungi mereka."_

 _Kyuhyun tidak mengerti ucapan ayahnya._

" _Meskipun tidak bisa melakukannya, maafkanlah Ayahmu ini."_

 _"Joseonghamnida Jeonha, saya benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Jeonha."_

" _Putra Mahkota, kedudukan Raja adalah tempat yang sangat sepi. Selalu ada musuh di setiap tempat dan semua orang bisa menjadi musuh. Ada saatnya kau harus melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau inginkan. Musuh itu bisa saja anggota keluargamu sendiri. Abamama mohon, maafkan anggota keluargamu."_

" _Siapa orang yang harus saya maafkan dan saya lindungi?" tanya Kyuhyun waktu itu._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Kyuhyun ingat Heechul kecil memasuki tempatnya belajar dan menangis keras karena ia telah mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang dirinya di depan Hankyung.

"Jeonha? Jeonha?" panggil Eunhyuk dari kamar di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu? Karena itu kau menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ingatanmu telah kembali?" tanya Kyuhyun sedih.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun berdiri dan keluar kamar. Ia pergi ke ruangan pertemuan. Kyuhyun teringat lagi saat ia masih remaja. Kyuhyun melihat dirinya 8 tahun yang lalu berlutut di depan mendiang ayahnya.

 _"Kau harus berhenti sekarang!"_

 _"Jeonha, tolong tarik kembali perintah Jeonha untuk membuat Jung Hankyung sebagai uibin."_

 _Raja Younghwan marah karena Kyuhyun berlutut memohon agar mencabut perintah Hankyung menikah dengan adiknya. Ayahnya marah dan menyuruhnya berdiri saat itu juga tapi Kyuhyun tetap berlutut._

 _"Jeonha, menghentikan karir orang berbakat seperti Jung Hankyung sama saja dengan membunuhnya."_

" _Bagaimana Putra Mahkota bisa membandingkan antara menikah dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan dan hukuman mati!"_

 _"Membunuh seseorang tidak hanya dengan mengambil nyawanya."_

 _"Apa?" Raja Younghwan tidak mengerti._

 _"Saya akan mengikuti perintah Jeonha. Sesuai perintah, saya akan menikah dengan putri Menteri Lee. Tapi saya mohon, Jeonha, tarik kembali perintah Jeonha menunjuk Jung sebagai Uibin."_

 _"Pergi!" Usir Ayahnya._

 _Tapi Putra Mahkota Kyuhyun tidak mau beranjak sebelum ayahnya mengabulkan permohonannya._

 _"Apa aku harus memerintahkan penjaga menyeret Putra Mahkota tanpa hormat hanya untuk mematuhi perintahku?"_

 _"Jeonha"_

 _"Putra Mahkota, ikut aku!"_

 _Raja Younghwan berjalan keluar dari aula istana. Kyuhyun remaja berdiri dan mengikuti ayahnya. Raja Younghwan tidak mau berbicara di depan para menteri terutama di depan Dae-hyung. Kyuhyun dewasa mengikuti mereka._

 _"Apakah Putra Mahkota tidak tahu apa yang baru saja Putra Mahkota lakukan tadi."_

 _"Saya hanya ingin melindungi Jung Hankyung."_

" _Melindungi? Apa Putra Mahkota tahu berapa banyak orang yang berada dalam bahaya karena perbuatan Putra Mahkota hari ini? Karena Putra Mahkota mengungkapkan perasaan Putra Mahkota di depan para menteri, bukan hanya Jung Hankyung tapi juga ayahnya menjadi target para menteri." (karena Kyuhyun membela Hankyung di depan para menteri, ini sama saja mengumumkan kalau Kyuhyun berpihak pada keluarga Jung yang notabene musuh para menteri. Para menteri akan merasa semakin terancam)_

 _Bahkan sekarang Raja Younghwan pun akan dicurigai para menteri. Dan rakyat Joseon akan menderita di bawah pemerintahan para menteri yang gila kekuasaan itu._

 _"Apakah Putra Mahkota tidak tahu berapa banyak kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya? Bahkan langit dan tanah Joseon tidak mampu menampungnya. Memangnya siapa yang bisa Putra Mahkota lindungi?"_

" _Kalau begitu, apakah saya harus diam saja dan tidak melakukan apapun? Tidak mengubah apapun? Tidak melindungi siapapun? Dan hanya mengikuti teladan pemerintahan sebelumnya seperti orang yang tidak berkemampuan?! Apa Jeonha menyuruh saya hidup seperti itu? Seperti itukah arti seorang Raja?"_

 _"Semakin Putra Mahkota ingin melindungi seseorang, semakin orang-orang itu terluka. Semakin banyak yang ingin diraih, semakin banyak kehilangan. Itu adalah takdir Putra Mahkota. Jika Putra Mahkota ingin melindungi dan memperoleh sesuatu, Putra Mahkota harus membuang yang lainnya. Memperoleh dengan membuang, membuang untuk melindungi."_

" _Jadi apa yang Jeonha peroleh (dengan mengorbankan Hankyung)? Apa yang Jeonha peroleh dan apa yang Jeonha buang?"_

 _Raja Younghwan terdiam. "Aku kehilangan anak buah yang setia, tapi bisa menjamin keselamatannya. Aku kehilangan Siwon tapi bisa melindungimu. Aku kehilangan Putri Mahkota, tapi bisa menyelamatkan adikmu, Heechul." Ujar Raja Younghwan dalam hati._

" _Saya tidak akan seperti itu. Jika itu adalah hal yang benar, saya akan melindunginya walau harus mempertaruhkan segalanya. Jika itu adalah salah, saya akan membuangnya walau harus kehilangan segalanya. Joseon saya akan seperti itu."_

 _Kyuhyun remaja memberi hormat pada ayahnya lalu pergi. Ketika ia membuka pintu ia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dewasa._

Mereka bertatapan. Kyuhyun remaja dengan penuh kepercayaan diri dan tekad kuat sementara Kyuhyun dewasa dalam keadaan terpukul dan bingung.

"Apa kau telah melupakan keputusan yang telah kau buat? Apa kau lupa dengan politikmu? Mengembalikan semuanya dan setiap orang dalam tempat yang benar. Kembalikan kedudukan pada orang-orang yang berhak dari yang tidak berhak. Itulah yang harus kau lakukan sebagai Raja di masa yang akan datang. Kau tidak akan mengikuti jejak yang lama. Apakah kau lupa?!" tegur Kyuhyun remaja.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menjawab. Terperanjat memandangi ruang kerjanya yang gelap dan kosong.

Ketika ia kembali ke kediamannya, Heechul telah menunggunya.

"Orabeoni Mama." Heechul menyapa kakaknya dengan ceria. Kyuhyun memandangi adiknya dengan perasaan terpukul.

Heechul duduk dan tampak ceria, "Orabeoni Mama, benar kata Daebi Mama, kalau kesehatan Orabeoni Mama tampak semakin membaik. Tapi kenapa wajah Orabeoni Mama terlihat sangat murung?"

"Hee-ya.."

"Ye, Orabeoni Mama.."

"Apakah kau begitu menginginkan Jung Hankyung?"

Heechul tersenyum, "Ye?"

"Jadi itukah sebabnya kau melakukah hal sekeji itu?"

Heechul pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun dan tetap tersenyum menanyakan maksud kakaknya.

"Adik perempuan Jung Hankyung!"

Walau terguncang, Heechul tetap pura-pura tidak mengerti

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Terlibat dalam guna-guna Putri Mahkota. Kenapa!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Heechul tersentak kaget. Menyadari Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui semuanya, satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah Hankyung tidak boleh tahu. Ia membungkukkan kepala, "saya mohon agar Orabeoni Mama merahasiakan hal ini dari suami saya. Orabeoni Mama boleh menghukum saya tapi saya mohon suami saya dilepaskan." Ujar Heechul dengan panik.

Kyuhyun menahan tangisnya, "angkat kepalamu Hee-ya."

Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dengan takut-takut.

"Kau…apakah kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Tatapan yang sama…suara yang sama…dengan kata-kata yang sama… mendiang Abamama juga berkata demikian pada saya." Ujar Heechul

 **Flashback**

 _Heechul menangis dan berlutut meminta diselamatkan oleh ayahnya. "Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kaulakukan?" seru ayahnya marah._

 _"Saya tidak tahu. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu. Nenek menyuruh saya duduk di sana. Jika saya melakukannya saya akan mendapatkan sarjana Hankyung. Saya tidak tahu Eunhyuk akan mati."_

 _Raja Younghwan menghampiri puterinya dan memegang tangannya erat-erat. "Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu. Sampai kau mati, kau harus menutup mulutmu."_

 _Heechul terguncang, dan ia mengangguk_.

 **Flashback end**

Heechul menangis ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia baru menyadari akibat perbuatannya ketika melihat Hankyung duduk di kamar Eunhyuk yang kosong dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau berdosa pada mendiang Abamama. Kau berdosa pada mendiang menteri Jung Yunho (ayah Hankyung dan Eunhyuk). Padaku dan Eunhyuk!"

Eunhyuk menangis di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana kau membayar perbuatanmu itu? Kau akan membayarnya dengan apa?!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menangis.

"Walau saya kembali ke waktu itu! Aku…tetap akan memilih suami saya." ujar Heechul. (cinta itu buta n abstrak, fiuhh)

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Walau saya menerima ribuan hukuman! Walau saya dilempar ke neraka! Saya tidak menyesali keputusan saya waktu itu," Heechul tersenyum.

Kyuhyun terpukul dengan perkataan adiknya, "Aku harus menghukummu. Dengan begitu aku baru bisa menghukum yang lainnya."

"Saya akan menerima hukuman itu. Tapi tolong jangan hukum suami saya. Dan juga bayi dalam perut saya, benih dari suami saya. Jangan hukum mereka," Heechul menangis.

Kyuhyun terhenyak, "apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Heechul tersenyum di tengah tangisnya. "Saya harus pergi sekarang, suami saya telah menunggu saya." Heechul keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangis tak percaya melihat ketidakpedulian adiknya. Ia berteriak sejadi-jadinya dengan hati hancur.

Hankyung mondar mandir menunggu kedatangan Heechul. Heechul datang dengan wajah sedih.

Melihat wajah Heechul, Hankyung jadi khawatir, "apakah tabib mengatakan hal yang buruk?"

Heechul menggeleng. "Uibin, aku sedang mengandung."

Hankyung tertawa bahagia. Wajahnya kembali serius dan meminta maaf karena ia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Aku juga tidak menyadarinya."

Heechul mulai menangis, "ada yang harus aku katakan pada Uibin. "Sebenarnya…sebenarnya….," Heechul tak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya. Ia terus menangis.

Hankyung jadi khawatir, "apa Putri tidak menginginkan bayinya?"

Heechul menggeleng. "Aku sangat menginginkan bayi ini."

Hankyung tersenyum lega dan meraih tangan Heechul dan berterima kasih. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak membalas kebaikan Puteri selama ini. Berkat Putri aku bisa menemui mendiang Abeoji dengan bangga. Aku berjanji akan melayani dan mencintai Putri lebih dalam lagi."

Hankyung memeluk Heechul yang tak bisa berhenti menangis. "Berhentilah menangis atau anak kita akan terkejut."

Heechul menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hankyung tersenyum (mungkin dia pikir Heechul terharu dengan perkataannya). Jihyun melihat semuanya dari balik tembok dengan wajah sedih.

Jihyun kembali ke tempat shaman Jang. Kibum melihatnya dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia kerasukan dan berkata, "Itu anak laki-laki (anak Hankyung). Ia akan pintar seperti ayahnya. Tampan dan berkepribadian baik. Suatu saat ia akan menjadi orang penting di negeri ini."

Mendengar itu Jihyun menangis.

Kibum sadar, "kenapa Eonni menangis, apa aku telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Eonni sedih?" Shaman Jang membuka pintu dan menegur Jihyun. "Bukankah aku telah melarangmu kembali ke sana (ke kediaman keluarga Jung)? Kenapa kau tidak menurut?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan karena Doryeonim begitu malang. Ia menikah dengan gadis yang membunuh adiknya," Jihyun menangis sedih.

"Jihyun-ah apa kau bisa diam!" seru shaman Jang, khawatir ada yang mendengar perkataan Jihyun.

"Kenapa Guk Mu-nim memberitahuku."

"Kau lah yang yang mengancam akan pergi ke istana mencari jawaban jika aku tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Seharusnya Guk Mu-nim tetap tidak mengatakannya. Hankyung Doryeonim dan Eunhyuk Agassi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Shaman Jang dan Kibum tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

"Jeonha", panggil Eunhyuk. "Apakah hamba boleh keluar menemui Jeonha?"

"Jangan keluar Eunhyuk-ah." Kyuhyun melarangnya. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Aku bersumpah akan menangkap orang yang membuatmu seperti itu dan menghukum mereka. Tapi orang yang melakukan itu adalah keluarga sedarahku. Orang yang mencoba membunuhmu, membunuhmu dan menutupi semuanya, adalah keluarga sedarahku. Apa hakku? Bagaimana aku bisa melihatmu?" Kyuhyun menunduk dan menangis.

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Bukankah Jeonha bertanya mengapa hamba menyembunyikan kalau hamba sudah mengingat semuanya? Inilah yang hamba takutkan. Jeonha akan menyalahkan diri sendiri dan tidak mau melihat hamba."

Kyuhyun menangis, "pada dasarnya semua yang terjadi padamu adalah kesalahanku."

"Jika Jeonha berkata seperti itu, hamba akan mulai menyalahkan diri hamba sendiri karena telah bertahan hidup."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tolong tutupi semuanya. Jika Hankyung Orabeoni mengetahui hal ini, ia tidak akan bisa menerimanya."

"Apakah kau tidak merasa diperlakukan tidak adil karena harus bersembunyi selama ini dan tidakkah kau ingin pembalasan atas semua penderitaan yang telah kau alami."

"Itu mengerikan. Itulah sebabnya hamba tidak mau membagi kepedihan yang mengerikan ini dengan Hankyung Orabeoni."

"Apakah kau hanya mengasihani kakakmu dan tidak mengasihaniku. Jika kau tidak menjadi ratu, aku harus memeluk wanita lain (untuk menghasilkan keturunan). Apakah aku tidak menyedihkan di matamu? Apakah kau tidak merasa buruk untuk dirimu sendiri."

Eunhyuk menunduk dan menangis bersama Kyuhyun.

Paginya, Raja Kyuhyun menemui neneknya dan memintanya pergi ke istana Onyang (Istana khusus untuk liburan keluarga Raja dan ada pemandian air panasnya). Neneknya terkejut.

"Meskipun musim semi sudah mulai mendekat, tapi udara masih terasa dingin dan dibandingkan istana ini, tempat itu lebih cocok untuk Daewangdaebi Mama."

"Apa benar hanya untuk alasan kesehatan Jusang ingin saya pergi ke istana Onyang atau.."

Kyuhyun tidak basa basi lagi. "Benar, sudah waktunya bagi Daewangdaebi Mama untuk melepaskan kekuatan politik. Dan saya ingin Daewangdaebi Mama istirahat saja dengan nyaman."

"Ini tidak mungkin, Jusang. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menyingkirkan saya dari posisi ini.

"Silahkan pilih Daewangdaebi Mama, pergi ke istana di Onyang atau ke ruang pemeriksaan dan pengadilan untuk di hukum karena kejahatan yang telah Daewangdaebi Mama lakukan."

Daewangdaebi Mama tidak percaya, "ruang pemeriksaan? pengadilan? Kesalahan apa yang sudah saya lakukan sehingga Jusang mengatakan hal seperti ini?"

"8 tahun lalu.. kejahatan karena membunuh Putri Mahkota yang tidak bersalah menggunakan mantra."

"Tolong berikan bukti."

"Juga, menggunakan cucu anda dalam mantra untuk melakukan pembunuhan itu."

"Tolong berikan bukti."

"Jangan menyamakan saya dengan Mendiang Abamama!" Kyuhyun berteriak. "Untuk menentukan siapa yang bersalah dalam masalah ini, saya tidak akan membuat pengecualian hanya karena hubungan keluarga. Jadi, saya minta Daewangdaebi Mama menyingkirkan semuanya dan pergi ke istana Onyang. Ini..adalah konspirasi yang bisa saya tawarkan sebagai cucu Daewangdaebi Mama."

"Apa yang Jusang dapatkan dengan melakukan hal ini?"

"Keadilan. Saya bisa mendapatkan satu hal itu."

"Kenapa Jusang tidak sadar kalau Jusang masih membutuhkan saya."

"Anda berkata akan ada hukuman untuk orang yang berbuat kejahatan, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Jadi, kita hanya bisa melakukan sesuai aturan yang berlaku. Daewangdaebi Mama harus mematuhinya sesuai dengan faktanya. Saya berniat untuk segera meluruskan semua hal yang salah. Lalu.. saya akan mengembalikan semua ke tempatnya yang semula."

"Jusang tidak bisa melakukan itu pada saya."

"Saya tidak akan mengantar kepergian Daewangdaebi Mama besok." Kyuhyun memberi hormat, mendoakan kesehatan neneknya. Kyuhyun meninggalkan kediaman neneknya.

Baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun keluar dari pintu kamar neneknya. Terdengar neneknya berteriak.

"Jusang! Tahta yang Jusang duduki sekarang, apakah Jusang tidak tahu kekuasaan siapa yang membuat Jusang mendudukinya? Saya! Nenekmu! Yang mengotori kedua tangan dengan darah demi melindungi posisi itu untuk Jusang. Istana Onyang?! Turun dari posisiku?! Tidak ada hukum seperti itu! Jusang tidak bisa melakukannya! Jusang tidak…." Perkataan Daewangdaebi Mama terhenti, ia terbatuk-batuk.

Ia kelelahan sehabis berteriak-teriak tak karuan, kemudian jatuh pingsan. Para dayang menghambur masuk. Kyuhyun mengetahui Neneknya pingsan tapi ia terus berjalan meninggalkan kediaman neneknya tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Kyuhyun akan melakukan keputusannya dulu. Ia akan mengembalikan semuanya ke tempat yang benar.

(Quote: Jangan di lihat orangnya, tapi lihatlah kelakuannya)

Para menteri gelisah, "saya tidak mengerti kenapa Daewangdaebi Mama mendadak pergi ke istana Onyang. Saya mendengar kalau Jeonha yang memerintah Daewangdaebi Mama untuk mundur dari dunia politik." Ujar menteri Shin.

"Jeonha sudah tidak menghormati Daewangdaebi Mama lagi. Kita tahu Jeonha sudah menghunus pedang melawan kita, dia akan segera menghabisi kita." Ujar menteri Park

Para menteri merasa tidak aman lagi, "jika Jeonha sudah tahu segalanya dan memutuskan menyerang kita. Tidak ada dari kita yang akan selamat." Ujar menteri lainnya.

"Dae-hyung Daegam, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya menteri Han.

"Maka, satu-satunya pilihan adalah menyerang lebih dulu. Jika kau tidak menyukai kuil, maka minta pada pendeta untuk pergi, tapi dengan begitu banyak pendeta, apa perlu memaksa mereka semua untuk pergi, kalau masalahnya bisa diselesaikan dengan hanya mengganti kepala pendeta. Jadi maksudnya, ganti Rajanya saja. Itu lebih masuk akal bagi kita." Ujar menteri Dae-hyung.

Siwon telah pulih dan siap meninggalkan tempat ibunya. Ibunya mengajak Siwon berjalan-jalan.

"Siwon-gun." Panggil ibunya.

Mendengar ibunya memanggil namanya, Siwon tersenyum dan menyebutkan nasehat ibunya "tidak akan goyah", "tidak akan patah."

Tapi ibunya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. "Lakukan apapun yang Siwon-gun ingin lakukan. Aku percaya Siwon-gun akan mengambil keputusan yang benar."

"Eomeoni percaya padaku. Apakah Eomeoni tahu kata-kata itu berbahaya?"

"Semuanya akan berlalu. Waktu akan berlalu dan musim berganti. Suatu saat kesedihan juga akan berlalu dan takdir baru akan muncul. Tidak peduli cara hidup apakah yang Siwon-gun pilih, dan keputusan apapun yang Siwon-gun buat dalam menjalaninya, aku percaya pada Siwon-gun."

"Tak peduli keputusan apapun yang ku buat?" Siwon tersenyum pahit.

Siwon kembali ke rumahnya. Para lalat telah berkerumun di depan rumahnya. Para lalat itu adalah para pendukungnya yang menginginkan Siwon naik tahta.

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini."

Mereka mengerubungi Siwon, "kami meminta Siwon-gun jangan melarikan diri."

Tak seperti biasanya Siwon mengundang mereka masuk ke rumahnya,

Mereka mengeluarkan unek-unek mereka mengenai kesehatan Raja Kyuhyun, belum adanya pewaris tahta dan juga belum ada malam pernikahan. "Bukankah itu mengkhawatirkan?"

"Kekhawatiran kalian tidak berdasar. Jeonha masih muda dan akan segera pulih. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian khawatirkan?"

"Tentu saja kami mengharapkan Jeonha sehat tapi anggap saja kami mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk."

"Mengambil jalan aman daripada menyesal? Bagus sekali," kata Siwon.

"Apakah Siwon-gun merasa ini tidak adil? Siwon-gun juga berkemampuan, bukankah begitu?

"Berkemampuan?" Siwon tertawa, "Itu berlebihan dan berbahaya. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kalian ingin katakan?"

"Jika tidak juga ada pewaris tahta maka negeri akan mengalami kekacauan politik, bukankah nanti akan terlalu terlambat untuk bertindak?"

Siwon tertawa seakan menyetujui pendapat mereka. Orang-orang itu tersenyum, mengira Siwon akan berpihak pada mereka.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Rakyat membicarakan pengganti Jeonha walau Jeonha masih hidup…" Siwon mengeluarkan pedangnya, "sayang sekali pedang yang begitu indah ini harus dikotori oleh darah para lalat."

Siwon menghunus pedangnya pada orang-orang itu. "Leher siapa yang harus aku tebas lebih dulu. Jika aku membawa kepala pemberontak kepada Jeonha, berapa banyak penghargaan yang akan aku dapatkan."

Pria itu ketakutan, "Siwon-gun telah salah paham."

"Haruskan aku memotong lidah yang tidak setia sebagai peringatan?" bentak Siwon.

Orang itu cepat-cepat memerintahkan rekan-rekannya pergi.

Siwon menghunus pedangnya pada pria tadi. "Jika kau berani mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi, tubuh dan kepalamu akan terpisah selamanya."

Orang itu pergi melapor pada Menteri Dae-hyung. "Tadinya kami pikir kami telah menggoyahkan hati Siwon-gun karena Siwon-gun akhirnya membiarkan kami masuk tapi kami malah hampir kehilangan leher kami."

Dae-hyung tersenyum, "tidak akan menyenangkan jika Siwon-gun menyerah dengan mudah."

"Siwon-gun menyuruh orang yang berada di belakang kami untuk berhenti menggunakan orang lain. Orang itu harus datang sendiri menemuinya jika ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Siwon-gun."

Dae-hyung mempersilakan orang itu pergi.

"Kenapa Daegam mendekati Siwon-gun? bukankah selama ini Siwon-gun setia pada Jeonha?" Ujar menteri Han.

"Hubungan Siwon-gun dan Jeonha rusak karena gadis yang bernama Eunhyuk. Siwon-gun melarikan diri dengan gadis itu namun gadis itu direbut kembali oleh Jeonha. Pasti Siwon-gun ingin melawan Jeonha." Ujar menteri Shin.

Dae-hyung mengangguk setuju.

Tapi menteri yang lain meragukan hal itu. "Siwon-gun akan melawan Jeonha hanya karena seorang gadis. Hal ini berbahaya, karena Siwon-gun tidak akan mudah mengkhianati adiknya."

Berbahaya karena jika Siwon melaporkan hal ini pada Kyuhyun maka para menteri itu yang akan dalam masalah.

"Penghianat biasanya datang dari orang yang paling dekat. Retakan kecil bisa menghancurkan sebuah bendungan. Salah paham kecil bisa mengakibatkan satu tragedi. Jika Jeonha meninggal, yang kemudian akan naik tahta adalah Siwon-gun. Jadi, ia akan mengambil alih tahta. Lagipula, Siwon-gun adalah calon yang paling pantas." Ujar menteri Dae-hyung.

(Hal inilah yang akan digunakan Dae-hyung untuk menggoyahkan Siwon padahal Raja Younghwan jelas-jelas tahu ibunya tidak akan membiarkan Siwon yang lahir dari seorang selir untuk menaiki tahta, bukan karena Kyuhyun lebih pantas dan bukan karena ia lebih menyayangi Kyuhyun. Raja Younghwan sedang berusaha melindungi Siwon. Sayangnya Siwon tidak menyadari hal itu).

Para menteri masih tak yakin mereka bisa meyakinkan Siwon untuk berpihak pada mereka.

"Kita harus mencoba." Dae-hyung tersenyum licik, dalam hatinya ia berkata, "Apakah Jeonha tidak penasaran dengan kartu terakhirku?"

Sungmin sedang berjalan-jalan ketika ia melihat ibunya menggandeng tangan seorang anak perempuan. Ia menyapa ibunya tapi sebelum ibunya sempat melihatnya, Sungmin bersembunyi. Ia bersembunyi karena melihat ayahnya menghampiri ibunya dan anak itu.

"Kenapa kau sering datang ke istana?" Tanya Dae-Hyung pada istrinya.

"Sobang-nim, perkenalkan anak perempuan di sampingku ini adalah keponakanku yang pernah aku ceritakan pada Sobang-nim. Aku berharap keponakanku bisa menjadi teman mengobrol Jungjeon Mama karena akhir-akhir ini Jungjeon Mama sedang tertekan."

Dae-hyung melihat anak perempuan itu, "siapa namamu?"

"Kim Sooyoung imnida, Daegam." Jawab anak itu.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke istana?"

"Ye Daegam."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu masuk ke istana untuk pertama kalinya."

"Ruangan-ruangan dalam istana diatur seperti pertahanan berlapis untuk melindungi Raja dan Ratu."

Dae-hyung tampak terkesan dengan jawaban anak itu.

"Alangkah senangnya jika hamba bisa tinggal di tempat seindah dan sebesar ini."

Dae-hyung tertawa, "apakah kau mau tinggal di istana? Ambisimu cukup besar untuk anak sekecilmu. Apakah kau mau mengelilingi istana?"

Sungmin teringat perkataan ayahnya ketika ayahnya dalam keadaan mabuk berkata akan membuatnya tinggal di istana. Sungmin meperlihatkan dirinya.

"Jungjeon Mama." Ibunya langsung memanggilnya.

Dae-hyung menoleh melihat putrinya. Lalu dengan dingin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menyapa Sungmin sama sekali. Sungmin merasa terluka dengan sikap ayahnya. Sungmin menerima ibunya dan sepupunya di kediamannya.

"Jungjeon Mama, walau anak ini masih muda tapi cukup pintar dan bisa menjadi penyemangat untuk Jungjeon Mama." Ujar ibunya.

Sungmin terus melihat anak itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Eomeoni, Abeoji mungkin akan membuangku."

"Kenapa Jungjeon Mama bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Abeoji adalah orang yang seperti itu. Jika ia tidak memerlukanku lagi, ia akan membuangku walau aku adalah putrinya."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan Jungjeon Mama?"

Sungmin melirik anak itu.

Ibunya terkejut. Ia meminta dayang membawa anak itu keluar. Ibunya berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"Walau Sobang-nim memasukkan anak itu ke istana, paling akan menjadi selir. Tidak mungkin Jeonha menginginkan anak semuda itu."

"Jika orang yang menduduki tahta diganti, keadaan akan berubah. Dan Abeoji mungkin melakukan hal itu." Ujar Sungmin.

"Siwon-gun ada tamu yang mencari Siwon-gun." Ujar pelayannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memerintahkan agar tidak memperbolehkan seorangpun masuk."

Pelayan itu mengisyaratkan tamu yang datang adalah orang yang berkedudukan tinggi.

Siwon pergi keluar dan melihat Dae-hyung.

Dae-hyung tersenyum dan mengajak Siwon minum bersama. Mereka duduk di dalam.

Siwon meminta Dae-hyung langsung pada pokok pembicaraan.

"Apakah Siwon-gun tidak ingin menjadi matahari (Raja)?"

"Apakah Menteri tidak mengerti kata-kata apa yang baru saja Menteri ucapkan?"

"Bagaimana bisa saya berbicara tanpa tahu artinya."

"Menyenangkan sekali. Mengapa aku? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang berbakat di istana?"

"Yang terpenting adalah motif dan kemampuan. Motivasi untuk menjadi raja dan kemampuan untuk menjadi raja."

"Aku bukanlah orang yang cocok dengan gambaran seperti itu. Aku senang berkeliaran. Tahta yang menyesakkan tidak cocok dengan seleraku. Tidak ada motif apapun. Aku minta Menteri tidak menyeretku dalam rencanamu."

"Semua itu hanya alasan untuk menyembunyikan kalau Siwon-gun adalah kakak Raja." kata Dae-hyung sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya. Kalau begitu Menteri seharusnya tahu aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam pengkhianatan. Jika Menteri mundur sekarang, aku akan merahasiakan pembicaraan ini dari Jeonha."

"Apakah Siwon-gun ingin selamanya hidup di bawah bayang-bayang Jeonha?"

"Walau aku mungkin memiliki motif dan kemampuan, harus ada alasan yang benar untuk melakukan pemberontakan."

"Kita bisa dengan mudah membuatnya. Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun adalah Raja yang tidak bertanggungjawab karena menolak menghasilkan keturunan. Dalam negara berdasarkan ajaran Konfusius, Jeonha membiarkan seorang peramal mendatangi kamarnya tiap malam. Dan Jeonha yang tidak menghormati orang yang lebih tua, bukankah semua alasan itu cukup?"

"Peramal itu bukan sembarang peramal. Ia adalah Putri mahkota yang meninggal 8 tahun lalu dan bangkit dari kematian."

Dae-hyung tampak terkejut karena Siwon sudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku sudah tahu karena aku seorang yang pintar."

"Jadi Siwon-gun sudah tahu dan tetap ingin mengambil wanitanya Jeonha? Padahal itu adalah tindakan melawan Raja?"

Ekspresi wajah Siwon berubah mendengar perkataan Dae-hyung.

Donghae dipanggil menemui Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ah, kau telah bekerja dengan baik." Puji Kyuhyun. "Aku berterima kasih berkatmu aku bisa mengungkap segalanya."

"Hamba khawatir informasi yang hamba berikan menyebabkan banyak masalah bagi Jeonha."

"Aku memerlukan semua informasi itu untuk mengetahui banyak hal. Aku berniat memberikan penghargaan padamu tapi masih ada tugas yang harus kau selesaikan."

Jungsoo menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Donghae.

"Dokumen itu berisi daftar orang-orang yang harus kau temui dan apa yang harus kau lakukan mulai sekarang."

"Hamba akan mematuhi perintah." Ujar Donghae, dan ia pun pergi keluar diikuti Jungsoo dan Jongwoon.

"Eunhyuk-ah aku telah menantang musuh dan mereka pasti akan segera menyerang balik. Tak lama lagi akan beredar kabar tidak baik mengenai diriku." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah semuanya keluar.

"Kehadiran hamba telah menjadi beban bagi Jeonha."

"Apakah kau pikir aku akan diam saja dan membiarkan diriku diserang. Aku meminta kau menunggu dan melihat. Akan ada desas desus menarik di antara rakyat." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Lalu Kyuhyun mengajak Eunhyuk berjalan-jalan. Ia menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk menuju istana Bulan Perak. "Aku menyembunyikan sebuah hadiah untukmu di tempat ini."

"Hamba telah memiliki semuanya, bagaimana bisa hamba menginginkan hal lainnya." Ujar Eunhyuk sopan.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan hadiah itu untukmu jadi sebaiknya kau mencarinya."

Eunhyuk mulai mencari ke sana kemari. Ia bahkan melihat langit-langit dan memperhatikan lantai dengan teliti.

"Siapa yang berkata tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi?" ujar Kyuhyun geli melihat begitu seriusnya Eunhyuk mencari.

"Hadiahnya apa Jeonha?" Tanya Eunhyuk sopan, "mungkin ukurannya terlalu kecil hingga tak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kecil? Itu tidak kecil."

Eunhyuk tertegun. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apakah Jeonha akan memberikan Istana Bulan Perak untuk hamba?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

Kyuhyun tertawa, "kau ternyata ambisius juga. Bukan itu."

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Apa yang akan kuberikan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditukar dengan apapun di dunia ini. Unik dan tak tertandingi. Sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan semua wanita."

"Tidak mungkin kalau..." ujar Eunhyuk menggantung.

"Kau telah menebaknya. Benar, akulah hadiahnya." (LOL^^)

Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, apakah perkataanku lucu?"

"Hamba sangat menyukainya. Sangat-sangat menyukai hadiahnya."

Kyuhyun memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah memberikan hatimu padaku. Aku akan memberikan diriku seluruhnya untukmu."

Eunhyuk terkejut, "Jeonha…."

Kyuhyun bertekad mengembalikan semua pada tempatnya, termasuk posisi Eunhyuk sebagai ratu.

Dae-hyung terus berusaha menggoyahkan Siwon. "Apakah Siwon-gun telah menyerah mengenai Eunhyuk dan memberikannya pada Jeonha? Jeonha akan membuat Eunhyuk menjadi Ratu. Apakah Siwon-gun sudah lupa betapa berbedanya mendiang Raja Younghwan memperlakukan Siwon-gun dan Jeonha?"

Siwon terperanjat.

"Apakah Siwon-gun sudah lupa perlakuan tidak baik ayah Siwon-gun pada Siwon-gun?"

Siwon tertawa canggung, "Menteri, Kau telah salah memilih orang…benar-benar salah. Apa Menteri begitu menganggap rendah diriku mengira aku akan melakukan kejahatan seperti itu hanya karena cemburu? Untuk mengejar tahta? Aku tidak tertarik pada tahta atau ingin menyakiti Jeonha atau untuk kekayaan dan ketenaran dan kekuasaan. Aku tidak memerlukan semua itu."

Mendengar itu, Dae-hyung mengambil pedangnya di bawah meja dan siap mengeluarkannya. "Aku kecawa karena Siwon-gun tidak punya rasa iri sama sekali. Jika Siwon-gun kartu yang tidak berguna maka aku akan membuangnya." Ujar Dae-hyung dalam hati. Dae-hyung hendak membunuh Siwon.

Tapi Siwon belum selesai berbicara.

"Apa yang ku inginkan adalah posisi pemimpin upacara di kuil Jongmyo dan Jung Eunhyuk. Hanya dua hal itu."

*Kuil Jongmyo adalah kuil tempat diadakannya upacara penghormatan pada Raja terdahulu/leluhur. Biasanya dipimpin oleh Raja yang bertahta saat itu. Dalam masyarakat, upacara semacam itu dilakukan oleh putera tertua dan dalam hal ini seharusnya Siwon yang melakukannya. Tapi karena Kyuhyun yang menjadi Raja maka Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Permintaan Siwon ini bukan karena ia ingin menjadi Raja tapi ia ingin diakui sebagai anak sulung Raja Younghwan.*

TBC

Tinggal 2 chapter, mungkin publishnya agak lama. Ada sedikit perombakan skenario. sabar yaw. :D


	19. Chapter 19

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk. Ada sedikit perubahan skenario.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) 21 thn -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) 19 thn -Siwon(YangMyung) 23 thn -Sungmin(BoKyung) 19 thn -Hankyung(HeoYeom) 23 thn -Heechul(MinHwa) 18 thn -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) 29 thn -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) 23 thn -Jihyun(Seul) 19 thn -Kibum (JanShil) 18 thn

& other cast

Happy reading

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berjalan kembali ke kediamannya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk-ah. Aku memberimu segalanya tapi apakah aku tidak akan mendapat apapun sebagai balasannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah penasaran.

"Itu karena hamba tidak mempunyai apa-apa," jawab Eunhyuk bingung, "Apakah Jeonha menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Itu….aku ingin mencoba itu," jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

Eunhyuk jadi ikut gugup," Apa yang Jeonha maksudkan?"

Kyuhyun maju mendekati Eunhyuk. "Aku ingin mencobanya…"

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk berjalan mundur, ia sudah berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Aku ingin mencoba permainan itu…yang kau mainkan dengan kakakku di Hwal In-seol. Dengan tongkat yang kecil untuk memainkannya."

"Ye?" Eunhyuk bengong.

Maka mereka pun bermain kasti kuno menggunakan tongkat kayu panjang dan kecil. Para pendukungnya Jongwoon, kasim Park, dan para dayang. Eunhyuk memberi contoh dan lemparannya cukup jauh. Semua bertepuk tangan.

Giliran Kyuhyun bermain. Ia meraih tangan Eunhyuk yang memegang tongkat dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun mulai mencoba bermain. Namun lemparannya gagal. Kyuhyun mencobanya dan gagal beberapa kali. Jungsoo memberi petunjuk di bagian mana Kyuhyun harus memukul, Kyuhyun melotot kesal pada Jungsoo. Eunhyuk dan para dayang menahan tawa.

Lemparan Kyuhyun gagal lagi dan bahkan sampai jatuh ke tanah. Sampai pukulan kesekian, Kyuhyun berhasil lemparannya cukup jauh.

Jungsoo bersorak-sorak, semua dayang istana terkagum-kagum. Jungsoo yang paling senang walau ia dari tadi bolak balik mengambil kayu. Kyuhyun tertawa senang, ia bangga sekali dengan dirinya sendiri. Eunhyuk juga tertawa gembira. Jongwoon tersenyum tipis. Semua bahagia malam itu.

Di kediaman Siwon, Dae-hyung masih terus merecoki sang pangeran. "Jika Siwon-gun menjadi Raja maka Siwon-gun akan mendapatkan keduanya (Eunhyuk dan posisi pemimpin upacara di Jongmyo - part 18)."

"Ada hal yang masih mengganjal. Aku memang sudah bersedia melepaskan statusku tapi bagaimana dengan statusmu. Jika aku menjadi Raja bukankah kau tidak lagi menjadi ayah mertua Raja?"

"Aku tidak pernah berencana melepaskan kedudukanku," ujar Dae-hyung.

Siwon bingung, "bukankah kau hanya memiliki seorang putri. Memangnya ada putri lain yang bisa dijadikan Ratu?"

"Jika aku membutuhkannya, aku bisa membuatnya," ujar Dae-hyung bangga.

Siwon nyengir, "untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa kasihan pada Jungjeon Mama. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak akan menghianatiku, jika kau bisa membuang darah dagingmu sendiri?" Tanya Siwon tajam, ia merasa itu menggelikan. Ia tak percaya Dae-hyung bisa membuang puterinya sendiri (jika Raja dikudeta, otomatis Ratu pun turun pangkat bahkan mungkin menjalani hukuman).

"Apa Siwon-gun menguji hamba?" Ujar Dae-hyung.

"Kau yang lebih dulu mengujiku, jadi aku mengujimu balik. Tidak mungkin ada kesepakatan jika tidak ada keuntungan yang hendak diraih. Aku telah menyatakan keinginanku. Sekarang apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dengan memintaku menjadi Raja."

"Hamba ingin sistem Hwensang dikembalikan. (Hwensang: sistem pemerintahan di mana Raja dan Perdana Menteri memegang kekuasaan yang sama, sama-sama kuat (Raja tidak memegang kekuasaan mutlak)."

"Aku akan memikirkannya karena menurutku sistem itu masuk akal agar Jeonha tidak menjadi penguasa tunggal. Tapi aku tidak mau kompromi soal Eunhyuk."

"Jika Siwon-gun mengambil gadis milik mantan Raja sebagai pendamping Siwon-gun, maka para sarjana akan memberontak. Semakin berharga sesuatu, semakin harus disembunyikan, benar kan? (diam-diam menyimpan Eunhyuk, tidak dijadikan Ratu)."

"Jika aku ingin menikmati posisi Raja, maka tekanan dari pihak lain pasti dibutuhkan. Baguslah, kukira sekarang kita ada dalam perahu yang sama."

Sungmin tak bisa melupakan sikap ayahnya yang hangat pada sepupunya sedangkan ia bersikap dingin padanya. "Apa gadis itu mau tinggal di istana?" Sungmin merasa gelisah, ia tahu ayahnya merencanakan sesuatu.

"Abeoji, jangan berkata kalau Abeoji benar-benar akan meninggalkan Jeonha dan aku?" Ujar Sungmin dalam hati. Ia menggeleng panik dan bangkit berdiri. la berjalan keluar hendak menemui Kyuhyun. Ia harus memperingatkan Kyuhyun kalau Kyuhyun berada dalam bahaya.

Namun ketika ia mendekati kediaman Kyuhyun, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Eunhyuk. Hatinya mendidih melihat Kyuhyun memperlakukan Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan menggandeng tangannya. Ia tidak jadi memperingatkan Kyuhyun dan kembali ke kediamannya dengan marah.

Paginya beredar dua kabar dalam masyarakat mengenai Raja yang menyimpan seorang peramal di kediamannya dan kabar bahwa klan Dae-hyung yang membunuh putri mahkota 8 tahun yang lalu. Rakyat bingung berita mana yang benar.

Rakyat cenderung berpikir kalau cerita mengenai peramal dan Raja yang benar. Lee Donghae yang menyamar sebagai rakyat biasa cepat-cepat menambahkan berita baru. "Kabarnya Putri Mahkota Jung yang meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu telah hidup kembali."

Tentu saja rakyat tidak percaya dengan berita itu. "Tidak mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal hidup kembali."

"Aku lebih suka jika cerita itu betul-betul terjadi. Aku tidak suka dengan klan Dae-hyung Daegam yang korupsi dan semena-mena. Jika Putri Mahkota yang dulu kembali maka semua kekacauan akan selesai." Ujar yang lainnya.

"Ada kabar peramal yang berada di sisi Jeonha sebenarnya bukan peramal melainkan Putri Mahkota yang dulu." Bisik Donghae pada mereka

Orang-orang semakin ribut, "apa ini? jadi maksudmu, Ratu yang sekarang mengambil posisi Ratu tanpa kenal malu?" Sementara rakyat membicarakan hal itu, Donghae diam-diam meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah menyeringai puas, yang penting mereka sudah mendengar rumor dan opini masyarakat pasti akan terbelah dua. Sekarang posisi Raja dan menteri Dae-hyung seimbang.

Rumor-rumor itu mencapai istana, Raja menghadiri pertemuan dengan para menteri. Menteri Keuangan mencak-mencak karena mendengar berita bahwa pihak mereka sudah membunuh Putri Mahkota. "Ini keterlaluan. Siapa yang sudah menyebarkan gosip seperti itu? Mereka harus dihukum berat!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyindir, "kalian benar, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang menyebarkan rumor tentang diriku? Sepertinya kalian semua berbeda dalam menyikapinya. Ini membuatku agak kecewa. Rumor yang mengatakan kalau aku terpesona pada seorang peramal sehingga mengabaikan masalah negara. Sepertinya kalian semua hanya akan diam saja. Apa mungkin kalau kalian percaya bahwa rumor itu benar?

Jungsoo melirik para menteri dan mengamati reaksi mereka.

"Apa maksud Jeonha dengan itu? Itu tidak benar Jeonha." Para Menteri langsung membantah

"Atau kalian yang menyebarkan rumor tersebut?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang.

Menteri keuangan langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa Menteri Shin baik-baik saja? Aku hanya bercanda, "ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dae-hyung terlihat kesal.

Dae-hyung menemui Sungmin.

"Abeoji aku melihat Eunhyuk di istana ini."

"Apa Jungjeon Mama mulai lagi dengan halusinasinya. Jangan-jangan Jungjeon Mama memanggil saya untuk mengeluhkan ini?"

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi, Eunhyuk benar-benar ada di istana ini." Ujar Sungmin menahan marah.

"Tak peduli ia hidup atau mati. Di manapun ia berada sudah tidak masalah lagi," ujar Dae-hyung. (Karena Dae-hyung sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Siwon, ia tidak akan menyentuh Eunhyuk. Itulah sebabnya ia mengabaikan laporan Sungmin)

"Tidak masalah lagi?" tanya Sungmin curiga. "Apa rencana Abeoji yang sebenarnya?

"Saya banyak kesibukan jadi saya harus segera pergi." Ujar Dae-hyung kesal. Ia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Jika Abeoji dan Jeonha akan mencampakkanku, aku akan mempertahankan posisiku sendiri." Ujar Sungmin dalam hati. Ia memerintahkan dayangnya memanggil peramal Gwon (peramal tua yang dulu mengguna-guna Kyuhyun, mantan kepala shaman).

Sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Kyuhyun duduk membaca laporannya di ruangan Eunhyuk sementara Eunhyuk membaca buku. Tapi kali ini Eunhyuk teringat shaman Jang. Ia teringat shaman Jang pernah berkata _ia tak bisa melawan perintah Daewangdaebi Mama tapi ia juga ingin memenuhi permintaan terakhir sahabatnya_. Ia menatap Kyuhyun.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak lagi diam-diam mencuri lihat wajahku." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jeonha.." panggil Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Hamba minta maaf, tapi bolehkan hamba mengajukan sebuah permintaan?"

"Permintaan? Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarnya," ujar Kyuhyun gembira. Kyuhyun ingin melakukan apapun keinginan Eunhyuk.

"Bolehkah hamba menemui kepala peramal Jang Nok Young?"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah tak setuju. Ia masih kesal karena shaman Jang yang menyembunyikan Eunhyuk selama ini.

"Tapi tetap saja dia yang menyelamatkan hamba. Tiap kali hamba melihat wajah Jeonha, hamba sangat berterima kasih karena masih hidup. Dan alasan hamba masih bisa melihat wajah Jeonha lagi bukankah salah satunya karena dia menyelamatkan hamba. Hamba tahu dia tidak bisa menghindari hukuman tapi sebelum itu hamba ingin bertemu dengannya sekali saja, bagaimanapun juga kebersamaan selama 8 tahun tidak bisa diputuskan begitu saja. Hamba mohon kabulkan permintaan hamba Jeonha."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas menyerah.

Peramal Gwon menemui Sungmin.

"Apakah kau pernah melihat wajah putri angkat Jang Nok Young?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hamba pernah melihatnya Jungjeon Mama."

"Apakah kau bisa mengguna-guna gadis itu dan membunuhnya?"

"Hal itu bukannya mungkin tapi ada syarat-syaratnya. Hamba harus tahu pasti di mana dia berada dan tempatnya tidak boleh jauh."

Sungmin tersenyum, "jika dia di istana bisa kan?"

"Hamba tidak bisa mengguna-guna agar dia mati tapi hamba bisa mengirim rasa sakit sama seperti ketika hamba menguna-guna Jeonha."

"Aku baru tahu kalau Jeonha sakit karena guna-guna dan ternyata ayahku lah yang menyuruhmu untuk mengguna-guna Jeonha. Tapi itu semua masa lalu, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi."

"Jika kematian tidak memungkinkan, berikan ia rasa paling menyakitkan yang pernah dialami manusia," ujar Sungmin penuh kebencian.

"Hamba akan berusaha semampunya. Tapi untuk memperkuat guna-guna itu agar bisa membunuh seseorang, hamba memerlukan persembahan. Keinginan kuat dari seorang gadis suci akan memperkuat guna-guna itu."

Shaman Jang sedang berdoa. TIba-tiba air dalam mangkuk berubah menjadi darah. Kibum yang melihatnya juga terkejut. Shaman Jang buru-buru membuang air dalam mangkok itu.

Seorang pria datang dan menyerahkan surat pada shaman Jang. Shaman Jang membacanya dan bergegas pergi. Sebelum pergi ia memperingatkan Jihyun agar tidak pergi ke kediaman keluarga Jung selama ia tak ada.

Shaman Jang menemui Eunhyuk dengan menyamar sebagai dayang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jihyun dan Kibum?"

"Keduanya baik-baik saja," jawab shaman Jang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shinmu-nim?"

"Kenapa Agassi masih memanggil hamba Shinmu?"

"Aku ingat Shinmu-nim pernah bercerita mengenai sahabat Shinmu-nim saat aku berada dalam penjara dan keinginan terakhir sahabat Shinmu-nim adalah untuk melindungiku. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak."

"Hamba hanya tahu kalau ibu Agassi pernah menolong sahabat hamba dan sahabat hamba berjanji untuk melindungi Agassi bahkan sebelum Agassi dilahirkan. Pada akhirnya yang menyelamatkan Agassi bukanlah sahabat hamba Ahri atau hamba tapi ibu Agassi sendiri."

"Aku belum sepenuhnya memaafkan Shinmu-nim tapi aku mengerti karena aku juga menutup mulut walau aku sudah tahu kebenarannya. Itu adalah untuk melindungi diriku. Hanya saja….sebelum terlambat, aku ingin mengatakan hal ini," ujar Eunhyuk mulai menangis. "Terima kasih…untuk menyelamatkanku. Terimakasih… untuk membesarkanku. Untuk melindungiku. Terima kasih telah menjadi ibuku selama 8 tahun ini."

Shaman Jang menangis terharu.

Sungmin diam-diam menemui peramal Gwon.

"Apakah Jungjeon Mama sudah mempersiapkan persembahannya?"

"Aku yang akan menjadi persembahan itu."

Sementara itu shaman Jang juga sedang mempersiapkan ritual. Ia sudah memberitahu Eunhyuk sebelumnya kalau ada guna-guna yang akan menyerang Eunhyuk malam ini. Eunhyuk khawatir sasaran utamanya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Hamba akan menangkal guna-guna itu dengan nyawa hamba."

Gwon memulai ritualnya. Shaman Jang mengiris telapak tangannya dengan pisau dan meneteskan darahnya ke atas kertas jimat. Lalu kertas itu dibakarnya. Dari dalam api keluar asap berwarna hitam, sama seperti asap yang menyerang Eunhyuk 8 tahun lalu.

Shaman Jang berusaha mengendalikan asap itu dan memerintahkan mereka kembali pada pengirim guna-guna. Asap itu menyerang shaman Jang hingga shaman Jang memuntahkan darah lalu asap itu pergi keluar. Shaman Jang terduduk lemas.

Gwon yang sedang berdoa tiba-tiba berteriak keras dan jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Sungmin ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba Gwon membuka matanya dan melotot pada Sungmin. Ia berdiri dan berbicara pada Sungmin. Tapi itu bukan suara Gwon melainkan suara shaman Jang.

"Kau mungkin berpikir kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kau mungkin berpikir kau hanya korban. Tapi kau salah."

Sungmin terkesiap ketakutan dan mulai gemetar.

"Dosa karena menutup mulut walau kau mengetahuinya. Dosa karena kau tidak berbuat apapun dan melihatnya mati. Dosa karena kau mencuri posisi yang bukan milikmu. Dosa karena kau membohongi Jeonha dan tidak menggunakan kesempatan terakhir untuk bertobat dari dosamu (mau mengguna-guna dan membunuh Eunhyuk lagi). Itu adalah dosa-dosamu!"

"Tidak!" teriak Sungmin.

Gwon tersedak lalu tergeletak kembali di lantai. Dengan ketakutan Sungmin memanggil dayangnya. Ia menyuruh para dayangnya mengeluarkan tubuh Gwon.

Sungmin kembali ke kediamannya dengan gemetar. Perkataan shaman Jang terus terngiang di kepalanya. Sungmin kembali histeris dan terus menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan perkataan itu.

"Hankyung-ah, aku akan pergi ke kuil dan menginap di sana selama beberapa hari. Aku ingin berdoa untuk Putri dan cucuku. Aku juga ingin berdoa untuk Eunhyuk. Sebelum kelahiran cucuku, aku ingin merelakan kepergian mereka yang sudah tiada. Jika aku terus menyimpan bayangan Eunhyuk, aku akan menyebabkan ketidaknyaman bagi Putri yang sedang mengandung. Aku ingat ketika aku melahirkan Eunhyuk, mendiang ayahmu sedang pergi bertugas ke Cina. Namun tetap saja aku merasa sedih. Aku berharap kau bisa menjaga Putri."

"Ye Eomeoni, aku berjanji akan melakukannya."

Setelah mengantar kepergian ibunya, Hankyung berbalik hendak masuk ke rumah. Jihyun diam-diam melihat dari persembunyiannya.

Pelayan keluarga Jung menghentikan Hankyung. "Apakah Uibin sudah mendengar kabar yang beredar?"

"Kabar apa?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Memang banyak kabar yang beredar tapi yang paling mencemaskan adalah kabar mengenai Eunhyuk Agassi dibunuh oleh keluarga Nenek Raja (klan Lee). Dan juga ada kabar kalau Eunhyuk Agassi mungkin masih hidup."

"Apa!" Hankyung terkejut.

Pelayan itu lalu menceritakan kecurigaannya delapan tahun yang lalu. "Hamba telah menceritakannya pada Tuan Donghae waktu itu bahwa delapan tahun lalu hamba menemukan makam Eunhyuk Agassi pernah digali. Mungkin saja gadis yang pernah Nyonya Jung lihat adalah Eunhyuk Agassi."

Tiba-tiba sebuah panah menancap di ambang pintu rumah keluarga Jung. Terdapat sebuah surat pada panah itu. Hankyung membacanya.

"Tuan Jung, apakah Tuan tahu bahwa adik Tuan tidak mati karena penyakit tapi dibunuh? Delapan tahu lalu, apakah Tuan tahu Putri yang begitu menginginkan Tuan telah terlibatdalam guna-guna yang membunuh adik Tuan? Dan apakah tuan tahu, orang yang menutupi kebenaran ini adalah Raja terdahulu?"

Hankyung teringat Heechul pernah bertanya apakah ia sudah menikah dan sudah bertunangan. Ia juga ingat Heechul pernah menangis dan meminta maaf padanya atas semuanya. Dengan marah Hankyung pergi menemui Heechul.

Heechul sedang menjahit. Ia senang melihat kedatangan suaminya. _"Sekarang Tuan tahu, kebahagiaan yang Tuan rasakan hanyalah istana di udara (didasarkan pada kebohongan dan kematian Eunhyuk)_. _Apa yang akan Tuan lakukan?"_ demikian akhir surat itu yang terngiang dalam pikiran Hankyung. Hankyung melihat istrinya dengan tatapan marah.

Heechul menunjukkan baju bayi yang dijahitnya. "Sobang-nim, aku akan membesarkan anak kita dengan baik agar anak kita seperti Sobang-nim, pandai dan tampan."

"Apa kau menginginkanku hingga sejauh itu?" tanya Hankyung.

"Apa maksud Sobang-nim?" Heechul kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sejauh itu dariku?" tanya Hankyung dengan perasaan terluka.

Heechul terperanjat.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan dariku? Ada apa denganku hingga kau begitu menginginkannya?" tanya Hankyung berusaha menahan kemarahannya.

Heechul sadar Hankyung sudah tahu semuanya. Ia mulai menangis.

Hankyung mendekati Heechul, "Katakan itu tidak benar. Katakan bahwa aku salah. Katakan bahwa ketika itu kau masih muda dan tidak tahu."

Heechul terduduk lemas di lantai dan menangis tersedu-sedu, "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Permintaan maaf Heechul justru menguatkan kalau ternyata isi surat itu benar. Hankyung sangat terpukul.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?! Begitu lama kau membohongiku, membohongi ibuku! Adikku?!" seru Hankyung.

Heechul memohon pada Hankyung, "aku sudah berusaha untuk mengatakannya. Berulang kali aku berusaha mengatakannya tapi aku tidak bisa ketika melihat wajah bahagia Sobang-nim saat tahu aku mengandung. Aku takut jika aku mengakuinya maka anak kita akan menjadi pendosa sepertiku."

"Anak itu akan menjadi anakmu, orang yang membunuh adikku," ujar Hankyung.

Perkataan itu menusuk hati Heechul.

Hankyung terduduk lemas di lantai. "Tapi aku juga pendosa. Kau membunuh adikku demi mendapatkanku. Aku juga pendosa karena tanpa mengetahui apapun aku mencintaimu dan berterimakasih padamu. Aku pendosa. Aku hidup dalam kemewahan sebagai ganti kematian adikku. Aku adalah pendosa yang lebih besar!"

Hankyung terhuyung-huyung bangkit berdiri. Heechul mengejar suaminya dan memegang tangannya erat-erat.

"Tidak! Akulah yang pendosa!" serunya sambil menangis, "Suami dan anak ini tidak berdosa! Tidak apa-apa Sobang-nim mengutukku tapi Sobang-nim tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kumohon! Kumohon jangan abaikan anak ini!"

Hankyung melepaskan tangan Heechul dan pergi meninggalkannya. Heechul menangis meraung-raung.

Dae-Hyung dan para menteri membicarakan perkembangan terbaru. "Apakah Uibin akan bertindak setelah mengetahui kebenarannya?" Ujar mereka bertanya-tanya. Mereka berharap Hankyung juga berpihak pada mereka karena dalam isi surat itu Hankyung hanya diberitahu Heechul yang mengguna-guna Eunhyuk dan Raja terdahulu yang menutupi kebenarannya.

"Ada kemungkinan Uibin akan bunuh diri untuk menebus dosanya. Itu lebih baik bagi kita karena dengan demikian rakyat akan mengira Uibin bunuh diri untuk menebus dosa. Atau Uibin malah pergi menemui Jeonha dan akhirnya mengetahui semuanya (bahwa sebenarnya Dae-Hyung dan Daewangdaebi Mama yang membunuh Eunhyuk)." Ujar Menteri Park.

"Jika demikian maka Uibin harus disingkirkan." Ujar Menteri Lee.

Hankyung duduk termenung di kamarnya. Ia mendengar suara di luar. Hankyung pergi ke luar untuk memeriksa tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam masuk ke halaman dengan melompati tembok.

Hankyung terkejut melihat orang-orang itu. Orang-orang itu mulai menyerang.

Tiba-tiba Jihyun muncul dan berdiri di depan Hankyung. "Hankyung Doryeonim masuk saja ke dalam karena hamba akan melindungi Doryeonim."

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan seorang gadis melindungiku." Protes Hankyung, kemudian ia membantu Jihyun melawan penjahat itu.

Jihyun berhasil membunuh beberapa orang tapi seorang dari mereka menusuk perutnya.

"Jihyun-ah!" Teriak Hankyung.

Jongwoon datang membantu dan berhasil membunuh para penjahat itu.

Jihyun roboh ke tanah. Hankyung segera menopangnya dan terus memanggil namanya.

"Eunhyuk Agassi…masih hidup." Tiba-tiba Jihyun menutup matanya.

"Jihyun-ah.. Jihyun-ah! Teriak Hankyung

Jongwoon menghampiri Jihyun dan memeriksa denyut nadinya ia menghela nafas lega. "Uibin, Jihyun masih hidup dia hanya pingsan, sebaiknya Uibin membawa Jihyun masuk dan hamba akan memanggilkan tabib.

Tabib datang untuk mengobati Jihyun. Setelah selesai ia berbicara pada Jongwoon. "Untung saja nyawanya masih bisa di selamatkan, ia hampir kehabisan darah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.

"Kira-kira siapa yang menyerangku tadi?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Uibin, sebelum kejadian ini apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongwoon.

"Ya Woon-ah, Hankyung mengambil surat yang tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon membacanya dan terperanjat. "Jadi.."

"Ya, istriku sendiri terlibat dalam pembunuhan adikku."

"Hamba mencurigai seseorang, orang yang mengirimkan surat ini bermaksud untuk membuat Uibin berada di pihak pengirim surat ini. Berhubung Uibin tidak melakukan apapun mereka berencana untuk menyingkirkan Uibin." Ujar Jongwoon.

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud Woon-ah?"

"Klan Lee." Jongwoon menghela nafas jengah.

Hankyung terkejut.

Shaman Jang terbangun. Ia merasakan sakit di dadanya. Tempat tidur di sebelahnya kosong dan terdengar suara tangisan. Kibum menangis sesenggukan di luar. Shaman Jang ke luar dan duduk di sebelah Kibum, ia mengetahui keadaan Jihyun.

"Shinmu-nim…Jihyun Eonni sedang sekarat," ujar Kibum menangis.

"Dasar anak bodoh…kenapa dia selalu melanggar perintahku. Kalau dia mau menurut kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi, aku berharap dia cepat sadar." Ujar shaman Jang ikutan menangis.

Dini hari Hankyung dan Jongwoon masih terjaga menunggu Jihyun sadar.

"Sampai kapan dia akan tertidur, aku merasa bersalah padanya membuatnya seperti ini." Ujar Hankyung.

"Sebaiknya Uibin tidur, biar hamba yang menjaganya."

"Baiklah kalau ada apa-apa bangunkan aku."

Jongwoon mengangguk.

Esok paginya Jihyun sadar dari masa kritisnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling arah.

"Jihyun." Panggil Jongwoon.

"Tuan.." Ujar Jihyun lirih.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku kemarin." Ujar Hankyung.

Jihyun ingin bangun tapi di cegah oleh Jongwoon, "sebaiknya kau tetap merebahkan tubuhmu saja kau belum pulih."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan membantah." Ujar Jongwoon.

"Baiklah. Apakah Hankyung Doryeonim ingat pernah meminta hamba untuk melindungi Agassi saat Doryeonim tidak ada? Aku bersyukur masih bisa hidup dan masih bisa melindungi Agassi."

"Kau telah bersama Eunhyuk selama ini. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Untuk seseorang yang begitu kecil sepertimu, maafkan aku telah memberimu beban yang begitu berat. Mulai sekarang berhentilah melakukan itu."

"Tapi.."

"Kau masih menganggapku sebagai majikanmu kan? Jadi turutilah permintaanku ini, ini juga demi keselamatanmu juga."

"Baiklah Doryeonim. Ketika hamba datang ke rumah ini, Doryeonim yang mengganti nama hamba dari "berandal itu" dengan nama Jihyun. Sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, walau hamba tahu hamba tidak diperbolehkan melakukannya, hamba yang rendah ini menaruh Doryeonim dalam hati hamba. Hamba selalu minta maaf untuk itu. Maafkan hamba dan hamba tahu hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hamba akan membuang perasaan ini."

Woon sedih melihatnya. Sejak dulu ia tahu Jihyun menaruh perasaan pada Hankyung. Ia pun juga diam-diam menaruh perasaan pada Jihyun.

Hankyung menangis. "Maaf untuk apa? Kau bilang memaafkanmu? Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Seberapa berharganya diriku hingga kau masih mau melindungiku dan aku ini orang yang tidak pantas untuk kau taruh dalam hatimu Jihyun-ah. Kau gadis yang baik. Jadi hiduplah dengan bahagia, bukalah hati untuk orang lain."

"Hamba mengerti Doryeonim. Berkat Doryeonim hamba menjadi seseorang. Hamba menjadi seorang wanita. Dan hamba menjadi Jihyun. Walau hidup ini singkat, saat ini, lebih dari gadis manapun di dunia, hamba adalah gadis yang paling berbahagia bisa mengenal Doryeonim. Karena itu Doryeonim juga harus hidup bahagia."

Woon melapor pada Kyuhyun. "Jeonha, hamba telah memindahkan Tuan Putri dan Uibin ke tempat yang aman."

"Aku terlambat bertindak. Apakah ada yang terluka?"

Woon melirik ruangan di belakang Kyuhyun, ia tahu Eunhyuk sedang mendengar perkataannya.

"Jihyun, pelayan Eunhyuk Agassi Kemarin dia tertusuk pedang dan sekarat tapi dia sudah sadar namun belum pulih, atas permintaannya sekarang dia di rawat di Hwal In-seol."

Eunhyuk terkejut ia menutup mulutnya agar tangisannya tak terdengar. Tapi dia bersyukur karena Jihyun masih hidup.

"Jihyun sekarat saat melindungi Uibin dari serangan para pembunuh."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah. "Woon-ah kirim orang ke istana di Onyang. Nenekku dalam bahaya."

Daewangdaebi Mama memuntahkan darah setelah meminum sesuatu yang ternyata beracun. Ia mencaci maki keponakannya, Lee Dae-hyung. Daewangdaebi Mama mendongak dan melihat seseorang dengan pakaian Raja.

"J-Jusang…Jusang datang untuk membawaku?" Daewangdaebi Mama mengulurkan tangannya dengan penuh harap. Sosok tersebut diam saja.

"Jusang….Semua yang sudah saya lakukan adalah untuk Jusang. Mengapa Jusang tidak mengerti saya?"

Sosok berpakaian raja itu berbalik pergi.

"Jusang!" panggil Daewangdaebi Mama panik, "Tidak….Tidak bisa. Ini tidak benar-benar terjadi!"

Daewangdaebi Mama teringat perkataan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun memberitahu semua kejahatannya. Delapan tahun lalu Daewangdaebi Mama membunuh Puteri Mahkota dan melibatkan cucunya sendiri dalam tindak kejahatan. Lalu perkataan Raja Younghwan yang telah mengetahui kalau ibunya yang membunuh Pangeran Uisung namun ia diam saja untuk melindungi ibunya.

"Tiga belas tahun (menutupi kematian Pangeran Uisung) sudah cukup baktiku sebagai anak. Jadi tolong jangan serakah kekuasaan lagi."

Daewangdaebi Mama memuntahkan darah kembali dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Benar saja ini perbuatan Lee Dae-hyung. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi (ia membunuh Daewangdaebi Mama karena ia tahu Daewangdaebi Mama pasti menentang pengangkatan Siwon menjadi Raja)."

"Tapi aku masih mengkhawatirkan rumor yang terus beredar dalam masyarakat. Aku khawatir kita akan kehilangan dukungan rakyat walau kita berhasil memberontak." Ujar Menteri Yoon.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menaikkan amal besar kita, "ujar Siwon sambil masuk ke ruangan itu.

Dae-hyung dan para menteri berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan duduk.

"Apa maksud perkataan Siwon-gun?" Tanya menteri Park.

"Kita harus bertindak lebih dulu. Kudeta tanpa persetujuan rakyat hanya akan menumpahkan darah. Untungnya aku memliki kemampuan untuk menggerakkan hati rakyat. Apakah para menteri belum mendengar popularitasku di Hwal In-seol? Aku telah berteman dengan rakyat tanpa membedakan bangsawan maupun rakyat biasa. Itulah mengapa orang harus berbuat baik, siapa tahu hal itu akan berguna seperti sekarang ini. Jika kudeta berhasil. Hal ini akan tercatat dalam sejarah. Raja yang menginginkan peramal. Raja yang mengabaikan tugasnya. Raja yang mengabaikan pendapat rakyat dan menggunakan kekerasan, dihentikan oleh Raja baru yang berpihak pada rakyat," Siwon tertawa. Dae-hyung terlhat tidak terlalu setuju. "Malam ini aku menginginkan pertemuan dewan. Maksudnya pertemuan dengan semua orang yang terlibat." Ujar Siwon.

Eunhyuk terus menangisi keadaan Jihyun.

Kyuhyun masuk. "Eunhyuk-ah kau boleh menangis sepuasnya."

"Hamba tidak berhak untuk menangis. Jihyun selalu melindungi hamba tapi hamba tidak bisa melindungi Jihyun. Bolehkah hamba menjenguknya di Hwal In-seol?"

"Apapun yang kau minta aku akan mengabulkannya. Apakah dia seorang yang sangat penting bagimu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Dia adalah teman hamba. Keluarga hamba. Tidak, ia lebih dari itu."

"Pasti begitu. Itulah sebabnya ia bersedia untuk melindungi majikannya."

"Kenapa dia harus terluka? Kenapa Orabeoni dalam bahaya? Hamba tidak mengerti alasannya. Kekuasaan apa…alasan apa yang memerlukan darah orang tidak berdosa?

Kyuhyun meraih Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak akan berhenti untuk menumpas kejahatan agar tidak ada lagi darah orang tak berdosa yang dikorbankan. Lingkaran setan itu akan diakhirinya.

Malam itu diadakan rapat pemberontak. Para menteri dan semua sekutu mereka berkumpul memenuhi kediaman Siwon. Siwon memperhatikan wajah mereka. Ia tersenyum tak percaya melihat Han Jae-gil juga salah satu di antaranya. "Cukup banyak orang yang wajahnya ku kenal."

"Kenapa Siwon-gun tertawa?" Tanya Dae-hyung.

"Aku merasa lucu, siapa yang menyangka bangsawan yang baik sepertiku bermimpi untuk merebut kekuasaan."

"Kenapa Siwon-gun berkata seperti itu. Semua orang yang berkumpul di sini percaya bahwa pemilik tahta yang sesungguhnya adalah Siwon-gun." Ujar Shin Dohan.

"Cukup," sahut Siwon tak terkesan. "Kapan rencana kita akan dijalankan?"

"Kami semua telah menyepakati hari H adalah Gang-moo (hari di mana Raja dan para pejabatnya berburu) yang akan datang."

Siwon menganggap rencana itu baik.

"Kita tidak akan memberontak di area berburu tapi di istana."

"Istana akan menjadi arena berburu?" tanya Siwon tersenyum. "Tapi yang menjadi buruannya adalah…Jeonha?"

Semua diam tak berani menjawab. Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Ia menulis namanya dalam buku kosong itu dan menyodorkannya pada Dae-hyung.

"Buku itu untuk apa?" Tanya Dae-hyung.

"Jka kalian percaya padaku dan memutuskan mengikutiku. Taruh tandatangan kalian di sini. Ini mungkin hanya buku kosong tapi suatu hari nanti saat aku duduk di atas tahta, orang yang menjadi pejabat (memegang kekuasan) adalah orang-orang yang bersamaku."

Dae-hyung awalnya terlihat curiga tapi ia tersenyum dan menuliskan namanya. Diikuti para menteri lainnya. Siwon tersenyum.

Dalam rapat istana, Kyuhyun menanyakan persiapan Gangmoo yang akan diadakan besok.

"Kami telah mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Lokasi berburu telah diberi batas dan rakyat telah dilarang melakukan kegiatan di wilayah itu." Ujar menteri Park.

Kyuhyun terlihat puas. "Aku menantikan Gangmoo kali ini."

"Beberapa penghibur juga akan menyertai kita jadi pasti acaranya menyenangkan." Ujar menteri Shin.

"Kita pergi bukan hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Gangmoo diadakan untuk latihan militer juga untuk memperkuat ikatan antara kota dan daerah pinggiran. Aku harap para menteri tidak melupakan hal itu."

" _Ini juga akan menentukan siapa yang menjadi pemburu dan siapa yang diburu. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan untuk menentukan pemenang" ujar Hwon dalam hati._

"Menteri Yoon. Perkiraan berapa jumlah orang yang akan mengikuti Gangmoo."

"200 orang Jeonha."

 _Flashback_

Sebenarnya dalam pertemuan mereka dengan Siwon, Siwon juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Saat itu menteri pertahanan berkata ia memberitahu raja sekitar 200 orang yang ikut padahal sebenarnya 300 orang.

"Dengan begitu banyaknya orang yang ikut maka pertahanan di istana akan lemah pada saat itu karena kurang jumlah. Sebelum pergi berburu biasanya Jeonha akan melewati Jongmyo (kuil leluhur Raja). Aku harus ikut di belakang Jeonha sebagai pengikut yang setia. Di sanalah waktunya. Saat Jeonha meninggalkan Jongmyo dan pintu istana akan dibuka, menteri pertahanan akan membawa prajuritnya memasuki istana, bukan ke area perburuan," kata Siwon memberi petunjuk."

 _Flashback end_

Karena itu dalam sidang, Yoon memberi Kyuhyun keadaan yang sebaliknya. "Hamba telah mengirimkan prajurit hamba lebih dulu ke tempat berburu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tadinya aku pikir semua orang sedang merasa terganggu tapi tampaknya Gangmoo akan menjadi tempat kita bersenang-senang. Aku meminta semua orang mempertunjukkan kebolehan berburunya. Terutama dari menteri Lee."

"Tentu saja Jeonha, hamba pasti tidak akan mengecewakan harapan Jeonha," ujar Lee tersenyum penuh arti.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kediamannya untuk menemui Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk telah kembali dari Hwal In-Seol untuk menjenguk Jihyun dengan menyamar menjadi dayang.

"Eunhyuk-ah bersiap-siaplah. Besok akan diadakan Gangmoo dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu beberapa hari karena itu aku minta kau pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman untuk sementara."

"Apakah hamba harus melakukannya?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di kamar kosong sepanjang hari sendirian? Aku tidak suka meninggalkanmu sendirian. Jadi tolong dengarkan permintaanku."

"Hamba mengerti. Tak peduli ke manapun Jeonha pergi, asalkan Jeonha selamat, tidak ada lagi yang hamba minta. Selama Jeonha melakukan apa Jeonha inginkan, hamba harap Jeonha mencapainya. Semoga tujuan Jeonha tercapai." Eunhyuk tahu Kyuhyun akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Tolong kembalilah dengan selamat," ujar Eunhyuk menahan tangisnya.

"Aku akan kembali," jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Siwon melihat bulan di langit. "Lihat itu, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, bulan itu selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi?"

Woon menghampirinya.

"Aku akan bertanya satu hal. Apakah kau datang ke sini atas perintah kerajaan atau sebagai teman."

"Hamba datang sebagai teman."

"Teman? Kata itu sungguh bagus. Aku akan bertanya satu hal."

"Siwon-gun sudah menanyakannya."

"Kau ini benar-benar teman yang membosankan," protes Siwon, "kalau begitu aku akan bertanya satu hal lagi. Apakah kau masih menganggapku sebagai teman saat ini?"

"Sekarang dan bahkan di masa yang akan datang."

"Jadi, apapun keputusanku, apapun yang kulakukan, kau akan menjadi temanku sampai akhir?" tanya Siwon.

"Kenapa Siwon-gun bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Jongwoon..

"Tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Jawaban itu tidak penting. Keputusanku tidak akan berubah. Hanya saja aku berpikir bagaimana kita bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

Hari Gangmoo. Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaian berburunya.

"Keluarga kerajaan dan para pejabat telah selesai bersiap-siap dan sedang menantikan kedatangan Jeonha." Ujar Jungsoo.

Waktunya sudah tiba untuk Kyuhyun pergi ke Jongmyo.

"Jeonha, sebuah kehormatan bagiku melayani Jeonha selama ini," kata Jungsoo.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seakan-akan kau akan mati?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jungsoo tersenyum sedih, ia memohon agar Kyuhyun tetap selamat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membuang waktuku selama bertahun-tahun dengan sia-sia," ujar Kyuhyun yakin. Jungsoo sedikit terhibur dan tersenyum bangga.

"Woon-ah, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Walau diperintahkan mati, hamba sudah siap," jawab Woon. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mereka berjalan keluar.

Kyuhyun memasuki lapangan. "Saatnya sudah tiba. Semuanya akan kembali pada kedudukan yang benar." Kyuhyun berjalan ke tengah lapangan di mana para pejabat telah berbaris. Kyuhyun melihat Dae-hyung dan para menteri. Ia menoleh melihat Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya dalam pertemuan, ia telah memberi perintah pada para pemberontak. _"Saat Jeonha dan semua orang telah berkumpul dan saat mereka hendak keluar dari Jongmyo, di situlah pemberontakan akan dimulai."_

Jungsoo meneriakkan aba-aba keberangkatan. Tambur dipukul. Kyuhyun berjalan ke pintu gerbang diikuti Jungsoo, Woon, dan Siwon. Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang terbuka dan prajurit pemberontak menghambur masuk (ini adalah prajurit pemberontak yang dibentuk Dae-hyung selama ini).

Semua waspada. Jongwoon mengeluarkan pedangnya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdiri saling membelakangi. Mereka dikelilingi para pejabat dan prajurit kerajaan mengelilingi mereka untuk melindungi dari serangan prajurit pemberontak.

Dae-hyung tersenyum memberi isyarat pada Siwon. Siwon mengeluarkan pedangnya. Kyuhyun juga mengeluarkan pedangnya dan membalikkan badan. Mereka saling menghunus pedang. Jongwoon berbalik dan menghunus pedang ke leher Siwon. Para tentara kerajaan dan pejabat berbalik menghunus pedang ke arah Kyuhyun. Mereka mulai membunuh orang-orang yang tidak berada di pihak mereka.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan berseru lantang:

"Aku datang untuk memberitahu: Matahari berdiam di langit namun langit telah menolak matahari. Takdir telah diubah dan kau telah mencapai akhir nasib baikmu."

Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 - Ending

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Disclaimer: Remake story K-drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. Couple tetep KyuHyuk. Ada sedikit perubahan skenario.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke

Cast:

-Kyuhyun(Lee Hwon) 21 thn -Eunhyuk/Hyukjae(YeonWoo/Wol) 19 thn -Siwon(YangMyung) 23 thn -Sungmin(BoKyung) 19 thn -Hankyung(HeoYeom) 23 thn -Heechul(MinHwa) 18 thn -Jungsoo/Kasim Park(Kasim HyungSun) 29 thn -Jongwoon(Chae Woon) 23 thn -Jihyun(Seul) 19 thn -Kibum (JanShil) 18 thn

& other cast

Happy reading

Dae-hyung tersenyum melihat kedua kakak beradik itu saling menghunus pedangnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah memberitahu Siwon kalau ia memberi kepala Kyuhyun untuk Siwon.

 _Flashback_

" _Apa kau ingin agar aku sendiri yang membunuh Jeonha?" tanya Siwon._

 _"Itu perlu dilakukan untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar tekad Siwon-gun dan juga untuk membantu semangat para prajurit pemberontak."_

" _Maksudmu aku harus melumuri pedangku dengan darah adikku sendiri baru kau menyetujui aku menjadi raja?"_

" _Sebenarnya, bukankah dinasti Joseon memang dibangun dari pertumpahan darah antar saudara?" ujar Dae-hyung tenang._

 _"Itu bukan ide yang jelek. Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima saranmu."_

 _Flashback end_

Dae-hyung berteriak agar Siwon melakukannya. "Semua dengar, langit menginginkan kematian Raja ini agar ia diganti oleh orang yang lebih layak. Saat ini kita akan mengikuti kehendak langit dan melenyapkan Raja yang tak becus ini! Cepat penggal kepalanya!"

"Kenapa kau ragu?! Cepat bunuh aku!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon teringat perkataan Kyuhyun saat mereka berhadapan untuk pertama kalinya.

 _Flashback_

 _"Aku memberi kesempatan pada Siwon Hyung untuk membunuhku dan menjadi Siwon Hyung tidak melakukannya. Siwon Hyung telah menghilangkan kesempatan itu jadi jangan mencari kesempatan lain."_

 _Waktu itu Siwon berbalik marah memandang adiknya._

Namun itu bukanlah akhir percakapan mereka.

 _"Hamba akan menemukan kesempatan lain dalam rencana pemberontakan terhadap Jeonha. Hamba tahu Jeonha hanya menguji hamba untuk mengetahui reaksi hamba jika pemberontakan itu terjadi." Ujar Siwon. "Katakan pada hamba apa yang sebenarnya Jeonha rencanakan?" tanya Siwon._

 _Flashback end_

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling menatap sementara Dae-hyung terus berteriak-teriak mendesak Siwon memenggal kepala Kyuhyun.

Siwon berteriak mengangkat pedangnya lalu berbalik menyerang para pemberontak. Jongwoon ikut menyerang para pemberontak. Sementara itu Kyuhyun mendapat kesempatan untuk berlari ke tempat yang lebih aman, di depan Jongmyo.

Ini adalah rencana Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

 _Flashback_

 _"Apa yang Jeonha rencanakan?" tanya Siwon._

 _"Aku hendak memburu orang-orang yang menyebabkan kematian Eunhyuk. Orang-orang yang menggunakan kematian Eunhyuk untuk mempertahankan kekuasaan. Orang-orang yang mengorbankan nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah dan hanya mementingkan kepentingan mereka daripada kepentingan negara dan rakyat. Aku akan menyapu bersih semuanya dalam satu serangan."_

 _"Orang-orang itu tidak akan diam saja."_

 _"Aku sudah tahu. Jika aku terus menekan mereka (dengan menyelidiki kematian Eunhyuk), mereka pasti akan mengadakan pemberontakan dan mereka pasti akan mencarimu Hyung."_

 _"Apa yang Jeonha inginkan dari hamba."_

 _"Aku menginginkan daftar nama para pemberontak. Jika aku tidak menyingkirkan semua orang itu maka hidup Eunhyuk selamanya dalam bahaya dan negeri Joseon akan menuju kehancuran."_

 _"Bagaimana bisa Jeonha mempercayai hamba dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu berbahaya (menantang Siwon untuk membunuhnya)."_

 _"Aku bersedia menempatkan hidupku ke dalam tanganmu Hyung Keputusan ada di tangan Siwon Hyung."_

 _Flashback end_

Siwon dan Jongwoon bergerak ke depan Kyuhyun, menghadapi para pemberontak. Dae-hyung memerintahkan prajuritnya menyerang karena Kyuhyun kekurangan orang. Ia hanya dilindungi Siwon, Jongwoon, dan beberapa orang pengawal.

Tapi tiba-tiba muncul pasukan dari kiri dan kanan Jongmyo. Pasukan pemanah dan pasukan pedang. Dae-hyung terkejut.

"Itu adalah tentara rahasia Raja." Ujar Shin Dohan. (Raja Younghwan memang membentuk tentara rahasia dan Kyuhyun mengumpulkan tentara itu kembali untuk melawan para pemberontak. Lee Donghae lah yang ditugaskan mengumpulkan para tentara itu).

Tambur dipukul. Pintu gerbang dibuka dan lebih banyak lagi pasukan Kyuhyun memasuki istana, mengepung para pemberontak. Gerbang kembali ditutup untuk mencegah para pemberontak melarikan diri.

"Perburuan dimulai!" teriak Kyuhyun. Tambur dipukul. Kyuhyun menghunus pedangnya dan berteriak, "Seraaaaang!"

Pertempuran dimulai. Jongwoon dan Siwon ikut maju untuk menghabisi para pemberontak. Menyadari situasinya tak menguntungkan, Dae-hyung berteriak "aku akan memberi imbalan besar bagi mereka yang membunuh Jeonha dan Siwon-gun." Tapi dengan mudah para prajurit pemberontak bisa dikalahkan.

Dayang Ratu bergegas memasuki kamar Jungjeon Mama untuk memintanya mengungsi ke tempat yang aman. Tapi Jungjeon Mama tidak ada di kamarnya.

Sang Ratu berjalan menyeret kain putih menyusuri jalan sepi di istana. Dalam hatinya ia berkata, "Jeonha, Abeoji…apa kalian akan bertempur sampai akhir? Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya tapi aku tahu poisisiku sebagai Ratu akan diambil dariku. Sejak pertama kali aku melihat Jeonha, hanya satu yang kuinginkan. Yaitu hati Jeonha. Karena itu sebagai Ratu sampai akhir, aku akan mati sebagai wanitanya Jeonha." Sungmin memasang kain untuk menggantung dirinya dan tersenyum sedih.

Tentara pemberontak semakin sedikit. Ketangguhan tentara rahasia memang hebat. Para menteri yang memberontak pun mulai berjatuhan. Melihat itu Dae-hyung memerintahkan agar Siwon dibunuh dan daftar nama itu harus diambil.

Jaegil mengunus pedangnya tapi ketika melihat wajah garang Siwon, ia berbalik ketakutan. Siwon menebas punggungnya. Mati. Ia juga membunuh Shin Dohan.

"Daftar itu ada di tanganku. Jika kau bisa membunuhku, silahkan ambil."

Dae-hyung ditikam dari belakang oleh seorang prajurit Kyuhyun. Dengan marah ia berbalik dan membunuh prajurit itu. Ia melihat sekeliling. Tentaranya sudah dikalahkan. Para sekutunya telah mati. Pada akhirnya hanya ia sendiri, satu-satunya pemberontak, yang masih berdiri di arena pertempuran.

Kyuhyun mengambil busurnya dan memanah kaki Dae-hyung. Dae-hyung jatuh tersungkur dan berlutut tapi ia tak mau berlutut pada Kyuhyun. Ia mencabut panah dari kakinya, berdiri dan bergerak maju ke arah Kyuhyun. Siwon tak membiarkannya. Ia berlari ke arah Dae-hyung dan menebas perutnya. Inilah akhir hidup Dae-hyung.

Pemberontakan berakhir. Semua merasa lega. Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling tersenyum. Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit pemberontak berdiri. Kyuhyun melihatnya dan memberi peringatan pada Siwon untuk menghindar. Pemberontak itu mengangkat busurnya dan mengarahkannya pada Siwon.

"Siwon-gun menyingkirlah!" Teriak Jongwoon berlari menghampiri Siwon.

Tapi Siwon terlambat menghindar.

Prajurit pemberontak itu memanah ke arah Siwon hingga tepat mengenai dadanya.

Kyuhyun juga memanah pemberontak itu hingga mati.

Kyuhyun dan Woon terperanjat menyaksikan Siwon roboh. "Hyung… Siwon Hyuuung!" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Siwon.

Kibum dan shaman Jang melihat ke langit dari halaman rumah mereka. Tiba-tiba tersisa satu matahari di langit

"Orabeoni…," Kibum terkejut. "Hamba harap Orabeoni baik-baik saja." Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tubuh Siwon melemah ia berbaring di pangkuan Jongwoon. Kyuhyun duduk di sisinya.

"Cepat panggilkan tabib untuk kemari!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya aku bisa berada dalam pelukanmu Woon-ah dan rasanya sungguh menyenangkan." Ujar Siwon masih bisa bercanda di keadaan yang seperti ini. Jongwoon menangis.

Tiba-tiba Siwon menutup matanya membuat semua orang terkejut

"Hyung! Siwon Hyung! Kenapa kau menutup matamu, cepat buka matamu ini adalah perintah! Kenapa tabibnya belum datang juga!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakaknya.

Siwon membuka matanya. "Jeonha kepala hamba pusing berhentilah mengguncang-guncang tubuh hamba. Hamba belum mati, hamba orang yang kuat, hamba hanya lelah. Lagipula hamba belum mau mati sebelum hamba merebut Eunhyuk dari tangan Jeonha." Ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap garang ke arah kakaknya.

Melihat tatapan adiknya, Siwon tertawa sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Joseonghamnida Jeonha hamba hanya bercanda."

"Siwon dHyung, sampai kapan kau akan bercanda terus di keadaan yang seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun, ia menangis melihat kakaknya.

Siwon menoleh melihat adiknya.

"Jeonha, kenapa Jeonha menangis karena persoalan sepele seperti ini?" Jangan menangis…hamba baik-baik saja…" kata Siwon tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan buku berisi daftar nama pemberontak dari balik bajunya. Buku itu berlumuran darah sekarang. Ia menyerahkanya pada Kyuhyun. Itu buku yang diminta Kyuhyun darinya.

"Aku mengerti…aku mengerti… jadi jangan bergerak. Tabib akan segera datang," ujar Kyuhyun memohon.

"Ada saatnya aku menyalahkan Jeonha yang mendapatkan apapun yang Jeonha inginkan. Bahkan hamba menginginkan kedudukan Jeonha. Tapi dibandingkan dengan tahta Raja, teman-teman hamba dan adik hamba terlalu berharga bagi hamba," ujar Siwon menangis. Kyuhyun sangat terharu mendengar kata-kata kakaknya.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kakaknya.

Tabib pun datang dan bergegas mengobati Siwon. Pelan-pelan tabib tersebut mencabut panah dari dada Siwon. Siwon menjerit kesakitan.

"Tolong jadilah Raja yang kuat. Selamatkan rakyat negeri ini bersama gadis itu (Eunhyuk). Hamba berencana akan melepas status hamba sebagai pangeran dan menjadi tabib entah itu di Naeuiwon(Rumah sakit istana) atau di Hwal In-seol. Soal Eunhyuk hamba akan belajar melupakannya dan membuka hati untuk orang lain." Ujar Siwon sambil di obati.

"Terima kasih Hyung, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena Hyung tetap hidup dan untuk semuanya. Kau adalah Kakakku yang paling baik."

"Jeonha, sejak dulu hamba memang orang yang baik, selama ini Jeonha kemana saja?" Ujar Siwon terkekeh.

"Astaga, kapan Hyung mau serius." Ujar Kyuhyun frustasi

Siwon tertawa melihat adiknya, tiba-tiba dia meringis lagi karena luka di dadanya.

"Itu akibatnya kalau Hyung bercanda terus, tenanglah sedikit. Ujar Kyuhyun tertawa geli.

Jongwoon dan Jungsoo menangis terharu melihat mereka akur kembali.

Pertempuran hari itu selesai, pada akhirnya yang baiklah yang akan menang. Siwon meminta Jongwoon untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat ibunya.

Eunhyuk diantar Donghae ke suatu tempat. "Hamba sengaja berjalan berputar-putar untuk menghindari kita diikuti. Sekarang kita sudah tiba jadi Agassi sudah bisa turun dari tandu." Ujar Donghae.

"Kita berada di mana?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Jeonha memerintahkan hamba membawa Agassi ke tempat ini. Hamba mempersilakan Agassi untuk masuk dan beristirahat." Ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk masuk. Ia tak mengenal tempat itu. Jaejoong berjalan menunduk ke arahnya. Ia terkejut saat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menangis melihat ibunya lagi.

"Eom...Eomeoni…"

Jaejoong terpaku melihat putrinya yang dikiranya sudah mati berdiri di hadapannya. Saking terkejutnya, ia awalnya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Eunhyuk-ah…Apa kau benar-benar Eunhyuk?" tanya Jaejoong. Eunhyuk menangis dan mengangguk.

"Benarkah, kau adalah putriku?" tanya Jaejoong antara terkejut, tak percaya, sedih, dan bahagia. Ia memeluk dan membelai putrinya.

"Eomeoni," Eunhyuk menangis dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Kau masih hidup…kau benar-benar masih hidup.."

"Aku minta maaf, Eomeoni…"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi putrinya. "Apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu kembali." Karena shock, Jaejoong terduduk lemas di tanah. Ia terus memeluk Eunhyuk seakan takut kehilangannya lagi.

Hankyung keluar dari rumah. Ia melihat Eunhyuk. Ia gembira saat melihat Eunhyuk.

"Orabeoni..." Eunhyuk memanggil kakaknya.

Tapi Hankyung tidak berani memandang wajah Eunhyuk. Ia mengajak adiknya membawa ibunya ke dalam.

Jaejoong terus menangis sambil memegangi tangan Eunhyuk. Hankyung keluar untuk membiarkan ibunya berbicara dengan Eunhyuk.

"Belum lama ini aku melihat seorang gadis yang mirip denganmu. Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahan gadis itu tapi gadis itu dicaci maki oleh banyak orang. Hatiku terluka saat melihat gadis itu dilempari batu."

Eunhyuk tahu gadis yang dilihat ibunya adalah dirinya. "Aku minta Eomeoni beristirahat, kita bisa membicarakannya nanti."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku takut kau menghilang lagi saat aku tidur."

"Eomeoni, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Kali ini, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana tanpa persetujuan Eomeoni." Ujar Eunhyuk meyakinkan ibunya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Selama 8 tahun ini, Putri yang merawatku dan selalu berada di sisiku. Tapi ternyata ia terlibat dalam kematianmu. Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya."

"Apakah Orabeoni yang memberitahu?"

"Walau Putri melakukan kejahatan besar tapi sekarang ia sedang mengandung darah daging keluarga Jung. Bagaimana bisa Hankyung bersikap seperti ini pada Putri?" Dengan kata lain Jaejoong sudah memaafkan Heechul.

Eunhyuk keluar menemui kakaknya. "Apa Orabeoni benar-benar tidak mau melihat wajahku? Jika Orabeoni terus menyalahkan diri sendiri, aku akan menyesal karena aku telah hidup."

Hankyung menangis.

"Apakah Orabeoni benar-benar ingin aku berpikir begitu?"

Hankyung membalikkan tubuhnya tapi ia masih tidak berani menatap Eunhyuk. "Aku telah melakukan dosa besar padamu."

"Orabeoni tidak berdosa apapun padaku."

"Semua ini terjadi karena diriku."

"Tolong jangan berkata begitu, berbahagialah karena aku tetap hidup."

"Eunhyuk-ah…," Hankyung memeluk adiknya. "Terima kasih karena kau tetap hidup."

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena Orabeoni hidup seperti sekarang." Akhirnya keluarga Jung berkumpul kembali.

Heechul terus memandangi baju yang dijahitnya untuk bayinya. Terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau makan," ujar Heechul. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Heechul mengomel, ia mengira dayangnya yang masuk.

Ia terkejut saat melihat Eunhyuk membawa baki makanan untuknya. Eunhyuk meletakkan baki itu di meja dan duduk di hadapan Heechul.

"Kenapa Tuan Putri tidak mau makan?"

"Aku tidak berhak untuk makan."

"Jadi Tuan Putri ingin mati bersama anak Tuan Putri?"

"Tidakkah kau berharap aku mati?"

"Tidak, saya berharap Tuan Putri tetap hidup."

Heechul menatap Eunhyuk tak percaya. "Aku mencoba membunuhmu dan sekarang kau menginginkanku tetap hidup?"

"Tuan Putri mencoba untuk membunuh saya tapi sekarang saya masih hidup. Ada saatnya saya marah dan mengharapkan Tuan Putri mati. Namun karena kehadiran Tuan Putri, ibu saya bisa tersenyum kembali dan kakak saya mendapat seorang anak."

"Kau munafik." Tuduh Heechul masih tak percaya. "Aku minta kau berteriak padaku dan menyuruhku mati, dengan demikian aku baru bisa berlutut memohon maaf padamu."

"Apa Tuan Putri membutuhkan pengampunan dari saya? Benar, saya akan memaafkan Tuan Putri. Demi Orabeoni dan Jeonha yang terluka karena perbuatan Tuan Putri. Demi mereka berdua yang meminta maaf menggantikan Tuan Putri, dan mereka menanggung rasa bersalah yang tidak sepantasnya mereka tanggung. Demi mereka dengan senang hati saya akan memaafkan Tuan Putri. Karena itu, tetaplah hidup," ujar Eunhyuk tegas.

Heechul menangis mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk. Ia baru menyadari benar akibat perbuatannya, pada suami dan kakaknya.

"Hiduplah dan mintalah maaf untuk diri Tuan Putri sendiri. Jalanilah hukuman untuk menebus kesalahan Tuan Putri. Jeonha dan kakakku tidak seharusnya merasa bersalah karena Tuan Putri. Tuan Putri harus melakukannya sendiri." Eunhyuk menyodorkan sendok pada Heechul. Ia meminta Heechul tetap hidup untuk menebus kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya.

Heechul menangis dan pelan-pelan mengambil sendok dari tangan Eunhyuk Ia menyendok makanan dengan tangan gemetar.

"Terima kasih karena kau tetap hidup," akhirnya ia berkata.

"Kalau begitu berikan saya alasan untuk mengatakan hal yang sama," ujar Eunhyuk menahan tangisnya. Heechul mulai makan sambil menangis.

Selir Park duduk di samping putranya yang sedang tertidur. Tubuh Siwon terbaring lemah di kuil tempat ibunya tinggal. Jongwoon yang membawanya ke sana.

"Jongwoon-ah. Betah sekali dia tertidur Bukalah matamu Siwon-gun dan lihat ibu, " ujar Selir Park sambil membelai wajah puteranya. "Tidakkah kau lihat ia sedang tersenyum saat dia tertidur seperti inI? Aku bersyukur ia masih hidup?"

Malam semakin larut Jongwoon menggantikan Selir Park menjaga Siwon. Ia duduk di samping Siwon. Saat dini hari ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Siwon memanggilnya. Ia berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lihat..bahkan hari ini wajah ksatria Woon pun terlihat sedih," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Siwon-gun.."

"Tidak mungkin, baru sebentar saja kau sudah merindukanku?"

Woon tersenyum sedih. Siwon tertawa.

"Apa Siwon-gun bahagia?"

"Tentu saja bahagia. Aku tidak perlu berpura-pura tersenyum lagi. Dan lagi, sebenarnya aku tidak suka minum, jadi aku tidak perlu memaksa diri minum-minum lagi. Aku bukan lagi ancaman bagi Jeonha. Dan yang paling penting, aku bisa menyimpannya (Eunhyuk) dalam hatiku selamanya. Apa kau tahu betapa menyenangkannya perasaan itu?"

"Bolehkan hamba bertanya satu hal?"

"Silakan bertanya," Siwon mengangguk.

"Apakah sampai sekarang Siwon-gun masih menganggap hamba sebagai teman?" tanya Woon sedih.

"Teman? Kata "teman" selalu terdengar indah."

"Mohon jawab pertanyaan hamba. Apakah Siwon-gun datang sebagai teman?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Sampai sekarang dan seterusnya kau adalah teman baikku."

Woon terharu. Saat ia menoleh lagi, Siwon telah menghilang.

"Siwon-gun!" Jongwoon terbangun dan berteriak. Ia menoleh ke arah samping, ia menghembuskan nafas lega melihat Siwon yang masih tertidur pulas. "Syukurlah hanya mimpi." Ujarnya.

Tubuh Sungmin terbaring di kediamannya. Ia sudah tak bernyawa lagi dan matanya terbuka. Kyuhyun duduk di sisinya dan menutup mata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai kembali ke kediamannya. Eunhyuk sudah menunggunya dengan wajah khawatir. Eunhyuk menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi dan menangis dalam pelukan Eunhyuk. Ia menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya. Kesedihan atas begitu banyak nyawa yang hilang, neneknya dan Sungmin. Keadaan kakaknya juga belum pulih. Eunhyuk ikut menangis bersama Kyuhyun.

 _Beberapa hari kemudian_

Hari baru bagi Joseon. Banyak tempat kosong di aula istana.

"Aku harus memulihkan keadaan negeri yang tidak stabil karena peristiwa yang baru terjadi. Aku harus memperkuat ideologi yang benar untuk negeri ini. Aku juga akan menghukum orang yang bersalah sesuai dengan kesalahan yang dilakukan dan melepaskan orang yang tidak bersalah." Kyuhyun mengumumkan hukuman bagi yang bersalah.

"Tuan Putri Heechul diturunkan dari statusnya dan dihukum menjadi budak. Hukuman itu akan dijalankan setelah Putri melahirkan. Setelah melahirkan, Putri Heechul akan dikirim keluar kota dan dijadikan budak."

"Jung Hankyung sebagai suami Tuan Putri juga harus dihukum. Kau diperintahkan bercerai dari Tuan Putri. Posisimu sebagai Uibin dicopot dan harta yang diperoleh dari posisi Uibin harus dikembalikan pada negara. Statusmu dikembalikan pada statusmu sebelum menikah dengan Tuan Putri. Kau diperintahkan menjadi pejabat negara."

Shaman Jang seharusnya dihukum penggal tapi karena ia telah melindungi Putri Mahkota Eunhyuk, hukuman itu akan dipikirkan kembali sampai selesainya upacara ritual (upacara ritual untuk orang-orang yang telah mati).

Shaman Jang memerintahkan para shaman di Seongsucheong untuk mempersiapkan ritual yang akan dijalankannya. "Kali ini aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Guk Mu-nim." Panggil Kibum.

"Kibum-ah kau harus tinggal di Seongsucheong dan melindungi tempat ini, tapI aku tidak yakin Seongsucheong bisa bertahan atau tidak. Atau kau bisa ke Hwal In-seol menyusul Jihyun, itu terserah padamu."

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku ingin Guk Mu-nim tetap hidup. Sekarang aku tidak bisa menemui Eunhyuk Agassi dengan bebas dan untuk Jihyun Eonni entahlah aku menyusulnya atau tidak. Aku minta Guk Mu-nim tidak pergi. Jangan meninggalkanku."

Shaman Jang terharu dan sedih melihat Kibum. Kibum menangis. Ia sepertinya mengetahui shaman Jang tidak akan kembali lagi.

Shaman jang menjalankan ritual. Ia menari.

"Daewangdaebi Mama, Jungjeon Mama, Menteri Jung Yunho. Hamba membantu kalian semua ke sana. Sebagai orang berdosa, hamba memberikan sisa hidup hamba sebagai persembahan. Hamba mohon bersihkan semua kemarahan dan energi jahat dari negeri ini. Hamba akan menanggung semua kejahatan negeri ini di dalam tubuh hamba dan membawanya bersama hamba menuju dunia berikutnya. Jiwa-jiwa yang malang, lepaskan kemarahanmu dan beristirahatlah dengan tenang dan Siwon-gun hamba harap Anda lekas sembuh."

Shaman Jang mengakhiri ritualnya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke langit. Ia seperti tercekik.

"Akhirnya di langit hanya ada sebuah matahari yang penuh harapan. Dan hanya ada satu bulan. Aku harap mereka bisa membuat rakyat negeri ini bermandikan sinar terang. Aku harap semua orang bisa melepaskan kesedihan mereka dan meraih kebahagiaan. Aku bedoa untuk ini."

Shaman Jang tersungkur ke tanah. Ia terlihat kesakitan. Kibum bergegas menghampiri shaman Jang. Ia memanggil ibu angkatnya tapi shaman Jang sudah mati. Kibum menangis sedih.

Dan sesuai doa shaman Jang, kebahagiaan pun dimulai. Kerajaan memutuskan untuk menutup Seongsucheong agar kejadian yang menimpa Eunhyuk tidak terjadi lagi. Sebagian peramal di tunjuk sebagai dayang istana dan sebagiannya lagi memilih pergi ke Hwal In-seol. Kibum salah satunya.

Kibum berjalan melewati kuil tempat Selir Park dan Siwon tinggal. Siwon duduk di teras kuil tapi Kibum tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hei shaman kecil." Teriak Siwon.

Kibum terperanjat, ia menoleh dan terkejut. "Orabeoni? Apa Anda benar-benar Orabeoni? Orabeoni sudah sembuh?"

Siwon tersenyum, "kemarilah."

Kibum berjalan ke arahnya masih dengan tatapan terkejut melihat Siwon.

"Hei! Jangan melihatku begitu, aku ini bukan hantu."

"Sebenarnya nyawa Orabeoni ada berapa? Selalu selamat dalam pertempuran."

"Mungkin seribu nyawa." Ujar Siwon bercanda. "Kau akan pergi ke mana.?"

"Hamba akan pergi ke Hwal In-seol menyusul Jihyun Eonni, merawat orang sakit di sana."

"Bagaimana dengan Seongsucheong?"

"Seongsucheong ditutup dan Guk Mu-nim sudah tiada setelah melakukan ritual."

Siwon terkejut. "Jadi kau memilih berhenti menjadi peramal?"

"Ye Orabeoni."

Siwon menatap Kibum lekat-lekat. "Kibum-ah, sebenarnya kau ini gadis yang cantik. Kenapa aku tidak menyukaimu saja dari dulu."

"Ye?" Kibum terkejut mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ia menunduk malu.

"Dulu ada yang bilang padaku untuk membuka hatiku untuk gadis lain dan sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya."

"Siapa Orabeoni?"

"Gadis yang sekarang duduk di sampingku. Kau."

"Hamba? Tapi hamba tidak pantas untuk Orabeoni cintai. Bukankah Orabeoni menyukai..."

"Aku sudah melupakannya." Ujar Siwon memotong ucapan Kibum. "Dia sudah berada di samping orang yang tepat dan kau kan bukan peramal lagi, mulai sekarang kau berhak mencintai dan di cintai."

"Tapi Orabeoni adalah seorang pangeran sedangkan hamba hanyalah gadis biasa."

"Aku sudah melepas statusku sebagai pangeran Kibum-ah, status sebagai pangeran sangat membosankan. Kau lihat di langit sana matahari hanya ada satu sekarang."

"Tapi..." Kibum menutup mulutnya dengan tangan melihat Siwon menatap garang padanya.

"Sudahlah jangan membantahku lagi, aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku." Ujar Siwon menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ye? Itu tidak benar Orabeoni, hamba tidak akan berani."

Selir Park mendengar perdebatan mereka dan tersenyum.

"Masih berani menyangkal, dulu waktu kita pernah bersama aku pernah melihatmu mengigau dan bilang kalau kau menyukaiku."

"Itu tidak..." Ucapan Kibum terhenti karena Siwon mengunci bibir Kibum dengan bibirnya, menciumnya dengan lembut. Ia sudah lelah berdebat dengan shaman kecilnya.

Siwon melepas ciumannya dan menyeringai melihat Kibum menunduk malu. "Aku mencintaimu shaman kecilku."

"Hamba juga mencintai Orabeoni." Ujar Kibum dan mereka pun berpelukan.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya mencintai dan di cintai dan tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, ternyata sungguh menyenangkan." Mereka pun tersenyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menikah. Pada malam pernikahan, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tak sabar melihat dayang menuang teh dengan sangat…sangat lambat. Ia merebut teko teh dari dayang itu dan menyuruh para dayang keluar.

Dayang itu protes, "Jeonha untuk malam pernikahan ada prosesinya."

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kalian semua keluar!"

Dayang itu bingung. "Kalau begitu hamba akan membantu melepas jubah Jeonha."

"Apa kau bilang? itu tidak perlu!" Kyuhyun mengelak dan memarahinya. "Kau mau menaruh tanganmu di mana? Bahkan Jungjeon Mama belum menyentuhku. Jungjeon Mama yang akan membantuku jadi kalian boleh pergi."

Para dayang itu pun keluar. Eunhyuk menarik nafas gugup. Ia terus menunduk. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dan memintanya mengangkat wajahnya karena semua orang sudah keluar. Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. (akhirnyaaaa^^ wkwkwkwk).

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan meja dan teko teh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menyambutnya.

Kyuhyun menarik Eunhyuk bergeser mendekatinya. Kyuhyun terus menatap Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk salah tingkah. Kyuhyun meraih Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya dan membaringkannya.

"Siapa kau? Cepat katakan! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti ketika ia pertama kali mengetahui Eunhyuk berada di sisinya sebagai Hyukjae.

"Hamba adalah wanitanya Yang Mulia. Dan ibu negeri ini. Cho Eunhyuk"

Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira. Mereka pun melakukan malam pertama mereka.

Waktupun berlalu. Di istana, dua anak kecil bermain dengan gembira. Eunhyuk sedang minum teh dengan Hankyung sambil memperhatikan anak-anak itu bermain. Satu putra Hankyung dan satu lagi Putra Mahkota.

Eunhyuk mencoba membicarakan Heechul dengan kakaknya. "Orabeoni tolong maafkanlah Putri Heechul. Dia sudah menebus kesalahannya dan Jeonha juga sudah mengampuninya. Dayang Min yang selama ini setia membantu Putri baru saja meninggal. Aku minta Orabeoni tidak lagi merasa bersalah padanya. Yang terpenting adalah putra Orabeoni yang membutuhkan seorang ibu."

Terdengar suara tangisan. Putra Mahkota terjatuh. Eunhyuk segera menghampiri putranya. "Apa Putra Mahkota baik-baik saja." Tanya Eunhyuk dengan khawatir. "Putra Mahkota anak yang bersemangat." Puji Eunhyuk.

Putra Mahkota tersenyum bangga. Anak Hankyung melihat Putra Mahkota dan ibunya dengan sedih dan sedikit iri.

Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka. Putra Mahkota segera menghampiri ayahnya dengan gembira.

"Apa Putra Mahkota senang bermain bersama Yongha(putra Hankyung)?"

Putra mahkota mengangguk lalu ia segera beralih pada Jongwoon dan memintanya mengajarinya ilmu pedang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, anaknya lebih suka bersama Jongwoon daripada bersamanya. Jongwoon membawa Putra Mahkota untuk berlatih.

"Yongha-ya belajarlah ilmu pedang bersama Putra Mahkota." Usul Kyuhyun.

"Hamba tidak mau Jeonha, hamba lebih suka membaca buku." (Hehe…mirip bapaknya^^)

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Yongha benar-benar pintar dan senang belajar seperti ayahnya. Sebaliknya Putra Mahkota Daehan ceria dan senang bermain, mirip Siwon Hyung. Bahkan ia juga menyukai Woon seperti Siwon Hyung."

"Adik kakak biasanya mirip karena itu pasti mirip juga dengan Jeonha." Ujar Hankyung menghibur. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar Siwon Hyung sekarang? Ku dengar Kibum sedang mengandung." Ujar Kyuhyun

"Hamba sangat merindukan mereka berdua Jeonha, termasuk Jihyun juga." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan memberi perintah agar mereka bisa ke istana." Ujar Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya.

Hankyung berjalan pulang bersama putranya. Ia berlutut, "Yongha-ya apa kau merindukan ibumu?"

"Kenapa Abeoji tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Aku melihat kau cemburu melihat kedekatan Putra Mahkota dengan ibunya. Kau boleh mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

Tapi Yongha hanya menunduk sedih.

Kibum melewati tempat itu. Ia terkejut melihat Hankyung. "Apakah Daegam kakak dari Jungjeon Mama?"

"Agassi? Bagaimana kabar Agassi, kandungan Agassi dan Siwon-gun? Ya saya adalah kakak dari Jungjeon Mama."

"Daegam, saya mohon jangan panggil saya seperti itu. Saya hanyalah rakyat biasa."

Hankyung tersenyum, "bagi saya status Siwon-gun tetaplah seorang Pangeran. Jadi saya akan tetap menghormati Siwon-gun dan Anda istrinya."

"Baiklah Daegam. Apakah Daegam mengenal Jihyun Eonni?"

"Apa Agassi mengenal Jihyun?"

"Setiap hari Eonni menanyakan perkataan yang sama pada saya. Apakah Daegam bahagia? Ia harus bahagia."

Hankyung termenung mendengar hal itu. "Apa dia juga bahagia sekarang?"

"Eonni sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang yang menjadi perawat di Hwal In-seol dan sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan teman Daegam."

"Dengan temanku? Siapa? Apakah dengan Woon?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya."

Kibum tersenyum, "baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Daegam." Kibum membungkuk.

"Ye Agassi."

Kyuhyun membaca laporan negara di tempat biasa. Di kediaman Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Jeonha, hamba berterima kasih karena Jeonha telah mengampuni Putri Heechul (hukumannya dihentikan)."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu."

"Walau Jeonha sudah menolaknya beberapa kali tapi hamba terus memintanya. Mungkinkah hamba telah membuat Jeonha marah?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Kau mendesakku demi kepentingan dirinya dan Hankyung Hyung jadi bagaimana bisa aku marah."

Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Sebaliknya aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Jeonha…"

"Katakan saja."

"Sebenarnya dengan hati penuh rasa terima kasih, hamba sudah mempersiapkan hadiah di sini untuk Jeonha," ujar Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu, "Hadiah?"

"Benar," jawab Eunhyuk tersenyum malu (Eunhyuk berencana membalas Kyuhyun dengan berkata hadiahnya adalah dirinya^^).

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri, "aku sangat sibuk hari ini dan banyak laporan yang harus ku baca. Jadi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tapi laporannya kan di sini," ujar Eunhyuk bingung melihat sikap Kyuhyun.

"Ah, benar juga. Laporan ini seharusnya dibaca di kediamanku. Sebaiknya Ratuku beristirahat lebih awal."

Kyuhyun bergegas pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Para dayang berkasak-kusuk. Mereka juga menyadari keanehan sikap Raja. Biasanya Raja tidak akan pergi dari kediaman Ratu sampai kasim Park memanggilnya. Mereka bertanya-tanya "apakah Jeonha sudah mulai bosan dan menyimpan wanita lain di kediamannya?"

Kyuhyun kembali ke kediamannya. Ia duduk dan berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Ye Jeonha." Suara seorang wanita.

"Keluarlah." Suruh Kyuhyun. Para dayang menggeser pembatas di belakang Kyuhyun dan seorang wanita tua keluar dari kamar tersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo memperkenalkan wanita itu sebagai guru gayageum no. 1 di Joseon (gayageum: alat musik petik tradisional Korea).

"Aku ingin mempertunjukkan kemampuan musikku sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Jungjeon Mama. Waktunya tidak lama lagi tapi aku orang yang cepat belajar." Itu menurut Kyuhyun, tapi untuk urusan alat musik ternyata dia sangat payah.

Ia memetik gayageum dengan sembarangan. Gurunya mana berani memarahi raja jadi ia cuek terus memberikan pelajaran sementara Jungsoo mengerutkan kening mendengar betapa tidak sinkronnya musik Kyuhyun dan musik gurunya.

Kyuhyun kesal karena ia tidak bisa memainkannya dengan baik. Ia melemparkan gayageum itu dan meminta diberi yang baru karena menurutnya gayageumnya rusak.

"Ijinkan hamba mengetesnya," kata Jungsoo. Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. Jungsoo memetik gayageum itu.

Ternyata ia memainkannya dengan sangat baik bahkan lebih hebat dari guru gayageum Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melongo.

"Tidak ada masalah dengan gayageumnya."

"Kapan kau mempelajari gayageum?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hamba tidak pernah mempelajarinya. Saat Jeonha mempelajarinya, hamba duduk dan memperhatikan. Hamba berlatih untuk melewati waktu saat hamba sedang bosan." Jungsoo meniup jarinya. Ternyata kasim Park jenius dalam hal musik.

"U…untuk melewati waktu…," gumam Kyuhyun merasa kalah. Ia menyuruh kasim Park menghadap tembok. (Ckckck…kebiasaan lama tak berubah juga ya.)

Hankyung dan putranya sedang berjalan-jalan. Hankyung merasa diikuti tapi saat ia berbalik tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia kembali berjalan. Heechul yang mengikuti mereka. Ia muncul dari balik tembok dan menangis memperhatikan mereka yang berjalan menjauh.

Heechul berbalik dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Namun ia melihat Hankyung dan putranya berdiri menunggunya. Ia terkejut.

"Jeonha sudah melepaskan aku dari status budak tapi aku tidak punya tempat tujuan," Heechul menangis," Aku hanya ingin melihatmu untuk yang terakhir….aku sangat merindukanmu.. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dari jauh lalu pergi." Hankyung diam tak mengatakan apapun.

"Eomeoni?" tanya Yongha. Wajah Heechul berubah cerah saat melihat putranya dan ingin mendekatinya. Tapi ia menyadari ia tidak berhak berada di sana.

"Aku tidak akan datang lagi. Aku tidak akan bersembunyi dan diam-diam memperhatikan kalian lagi. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku untuk kali ini saja."

Heechul membungkuk memberi hormat lalu berbalik pergi. Hankyung meneteskan air mata dan berlari memeluk Heechul.

Heechul terkejut. "Kupikir, kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku."

"Aku tidak ingin memaafkanmu. Aku mencoba menghukum diriku sendiri dengan tidak memaafkanmu. Tapi sekarang aku ingin bahagia. Demi putra kita dan demi seseorang yang masih mendoakan kebahagiaanku."

Heechul menangis dan memeluk putranya. Hankyung memeluk keduanya. Pertemuan yang mengharukan.

Kyuhyun terus belajar gayageum bahkan di atas meja kerjanya. Donghae yang memperhatikannya diam-diam tersenyum. Donghae sudah naik pangkat menjadi menteri.

"Apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang aku berikan?"

"Hamba sudah melakukan kehendak Jungjeon Mama untuk membatalkan pesta ulang tahun Jungjeon Mama dan mengirim uangnya ke Hwal In-seol. Perbuatan baik Jungjeon Mama menjadi teladan hingga banyak bangsawan yang ikut menyumbang untuk Hwal In-seol."

Kyuhyun terus menekan-nekan dan memetik meja dengan serius. "

"Jeonha…" Donghae memanggilnya. "Apa ada hal yang menyusahkan Jeonha?" Tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersadar, ia segera melipat tangannya, "tidak ada apa-apa."

Eunhyuk merasa bosan dan kesepian tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun. Seorang dayang menemuinya, "Jungjeon Mama Jeonha memanggil Jungjeon Mama ke Istana Bulan Perak."

Eunhyuk pergi ke sana. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun duduk dengan gayageum di atas panggung kecil. Dayang menyediakan bangku agar Eunhyuk bisa duduk.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ujar Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tersenyum terharu.

"Aku mempersiapkan pertunjukan musik untuk Ratuku. Walau keterampilanku bukan yang terbaik, aku berharap Jungjeon Mama menikmatinya."

Kyuhyun mulai memainkan gayageumnya. Entah keajaiban entah Kyuhyun memang pintar tapi Eunhyuk terpesona dengan permainan musik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat memetik gayageum hingga satu senarnya putus. Kyuhyun meringis.

Eunhyuk cepat-cepat menghampirinya dan memeriksa tangan Kyuhyun dengan khawatir. Tapi kenapa gayageumnya masih berbunyi? Kyuhyun tahu ia sudah tertangkap basah.

Kyuhyun melirik reaksi istrinya. Eunhyuk tersenyum geli dan hendak kembali ke bangkunya tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Tolong lihat padaku saja. Hanya padaku."

Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Hadiahku tidak berhasil dengan baik. Apa kau kecewa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, sungguh mempesona."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempesonamu," ujar Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan hadiah yang lain untukmu."

"Apakah akan ada kelopak bunga berjatuhan dari atap?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Jungsoo masih fokus memainkan gayageum di samping istana, tidak mungkin ia naik ke atap."

Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, apakah akan ada kembang api yang bertebaran di langit?"

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Untuk menyenangkan seorang wanita bagaimana bisa aku mengunakan uang rakyat? Tapi…aku akan memberimu yang lebih baik dari semuanya itu."

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir istrinya. Dari kejauhan, Jungsoo memainkan gayageum dengan penuh perasaan.

END

Happy ending! selesai sudah, kalau perubahan skenario nya kurang memuaskan jangan gebukin saya hahaha.

Thanks to:

lovehyukkie19, stlobellikyuhyuk, Baby niz 137, misslah, Ddangko, HyungiePhan01, KHyukHaexx, yani os, nonakim15, mimioyuuya1, kyuhyuklove, Arum Junnie. {}


End file.
